Gourmet Highschool
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Komatsu just enrolled into Gourmet Highschool as a Sophomore for the second semester. Coco's a Professor, Sani's a freshman and Zebra is a delinquent. Toriko becomes his hero but they seem to only look like they'll only become great friends but will it progress into more? Wait...SANI IS YOUNGER THAN KOMATSU! Oops, I meant READ!
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: KomatsuxToriko and CocoxSani (Komatsu and Sani are my favorite characters! Go ukes!)

A/N: I really love their English dub voices but they sound thicker and deeper that the anime feels more serious than how it sounds in Japanese. **Why does it only stop in episode 13?!**

Warning: I have a tendency to call Sani-Sunny or the other way around so don't mind. And there's a bit of a **twist** to how the characters meet in this.

Gourmet Highschool

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

There was once a school where the food flourished in great quantities thanks to the new wave of technology created by the former Principle Acacia and his Vice Principle Frohnze-sama. That technology has been able to advance the food production and prolong the food's expired date.

Ever since that new wave, food competitions were upheld between schools to claim the Super Cook title and award. The title has been passed to school to school and now the competition was close for the school that started this origin to claim that title once again because they lost last year. This school is "The Gourmet Highschool".

Of course this school wasn't only about food. It was just a regular highschool that had other regular activities. Acacia just couldn't help but add Gourmet as its name. And in that school was the cooking club.

"I can't believe it! I've been waiting my whole life to finally enroll into this school and now I get to see Acacia's machine that he used to start the new wave of food!" Komatsu squealed inside as he walked through the halls of the castle-like school. It was huge!

He turned one corner and tried not to squeal so loud. "It's all the portraits of the national champions and famous cooks including Acacia and Frohnze who's been a part of this school! Oh! There's him! There's her! I wish I could get their autographs but some of them already passed away and the others graduated." The disappointed fifteen year old teen sighed.

And then smiled walking by them. "I only hope that I'll be accepted in the cooking club and be able to learn new things!" He was walking happily up a case of stairs until these group of boys were running through the halls.

"Hey! You Gourmet delinquents better go to class or else I'm sending you to the Honey detention!" One of the teachers shouted at them. The delinquents ignored him and one of them pushed Komatsu to the side.

The teen didn't know how hard the clash was going to be but then being suddenly being pushed aside, he wasn't ready to be thrown over the side of the stairs. He screamed but then was caught by big arms.

"Hey, you should be careful. Next time take the stairs on the left. The stairs at the right are the Gourmet delinquents territory." A large teen with shaggy blue hair and scars at the left side of his face told him with a big smile. He put down the small teen. "What's a middle school student like you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm a sophomore, I just switched schools! Thank you for saving me! I'm Komatsu." He blushed feeling nervous to meet another student in the Gourmet school.

"Komatsu huh? We're in the same grade! I'm Toriko! It's always nice to meet someone new!" The teen patted his back hard the small teen fell over. "Ah, sorry! Looks like I don't know my own strength! So where were you heading to?"

"Ah!" Komatsu scrambled to his feet. "I was heading to my first class, uh, chemistry."

"I'll be passing by that class. I'll show you the way." The bluenette turned towards the left stairs where it was safer. Komatsu hurriedly followed him.

The two walked in haste silence until they reached the class. "This is it! Hope to see you again!" Toriko gave the small teen a big grin. Komatsu thanked him with a generous smile and then the two parted.

When he entered the class, he saw that there was small lab desks for two and it looked like everyone was already paired up except for one dazzling beauty staring out a window. Komatsu walked naturally towards him feeling a little shy but he had no other choice.

"E-excuse me. Is this seat taken?" He asked hopefully.

The beautiful teen turned his head towards him staring at him blankly. He was a true exotic beauty. He looked like he had baby soft skin with striking deep sky blue eyes and long flowing glowing hair in the colors of blue, pink, green and white. It's no wonder no one sat next to him.

"Hmm? You're short and dull looking with a nose like a gorilla that you're rather painful to look at but okay."

It's really no wonder no one sat next to him but Komatsu thanked him and then sat next to him. "My name is Komatsu." He greeted kindly.

"And I am Sani. Be thankful to be in my presence." The male smirked still glimmering with beauty. Komatsu just laughed softly.

The teacher came in and looked surprisingly young to be one. "Hello class, I am Professor Coco and I'll be teaching you this morning." He told them with a soothing voice. All the girls in the classroom sighed heavenly at the sight of him.

The man in a white lab coat had black spiky hair and light brown eyes. He looked very smart and his tone of voice made him sound wise and kind. He went to the white board and began to write down his instructions of what to do.

"Today we are starting with something easy. The items you need are already on your tables. I want you and your partner to..." He began explaining the procedures. Komatsu took notes while Sunny was doodling on the paper or making a list of what to do which is mainly beauty spa treatments.

When it came to actually doing the experiment, "Uhm, Sunny-san, would you like to do anything?"

"Heavens no! I'll ruin my nails." He showed his nails to have been nicely done.

"Uhm, okay. I'll do it then." Komatsu really didn't mind. It was easy after all. When he was done, he made crystallized candy.

"Are you finally done? Hmm? Why is one of them pink?"

"Oh, that one is yours Sunny-san. I kind of added a little something to make it tasty but also appealing to you so we can both have a taste of the experiment."

"You made it especially for me? But I did nothing." The beauty pointed out.

Komatsu just smiled. "It's alright. It was easy and fun anyway. Will you try it, Sunny-san?" The male was a little hesitant but then the crystallized pink candy did have a elegant gleam to it. "Oh, are you afraid to break your nails. Here, I'll feed it to you!" The little teen picked it up and then Sunny blushed noticing beyond that gorilla face that he was rather cute when he smiled at him.

The teen took the pink candy into his mouth and then his eyes lit up. "Delicious!"

"Really? I'm so glad."

"The texture is smooth and it just melts in my mouth! It taste like sweet strawberry with a touch of grapes and kiwi! It all harmonizes so well that I want more!"

"If you'd like, I could make more tomorrow."

"Really?" Sunny's face lit up.

"Yeah, I plan on being a chef one day."

"Is that so, Mr. Komatsu?" Professor Coco walked over to them with reading glasses on the bridge of his nose making him look particularly sexy. Sunny pouted at him for interrupting their moment. "I see that you tampered with the experiment."

"Leave him alone. He was only making your boring experiments actually fun. Isn't that right Matsu?" He smiled happily at him.

"Matsu?" Komatsu was caught a little off guard by the suddenly nice Sunny but he had to admit that seeing him smile was beautiful.

The bell rang. Sunny grabbed his wrist. "Come on Matsu. I'll show you to your next class."

"Ah? Wait!" Komatsu quickly grabbed his bag and then told Professor Coco, "Sorry for leaving the mess! I'll clean up next time!"

"It's quite alright." Professor Coco waved them off with a smile and then looked at the messy table. "I see a bright future for Mr. Komatsu...and it's been a while since I've seen Sunny smile like that."

Komatsu was showed to his next class which was his cooking class. "Oh, I'm envious!" Sunny told him. "I want to taste more of Matsu's cooking?"

"I could make something for you if you like tomorrow." Komatsu suggested nicely.

"Really? You're an angel unlike that stupid professor!"

"You mean Professor Coco? He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"Please! He gets his hands on gross disgusting things everyday! And yet everyone thinks he's better looking! He always steals the spot light that it freaking pisses me off! I wonder why he didn't just stay a toxicologist instead of becoming a professor here!"

"He was a toxicologist?" The little teen found that very amusing.

"Don't tell me that you're also interested in him?!" Sunny glared at him.

"Eh?! No! I'm a bit curious though." He couldn't lie.

"No!" Sunny pointed his finger up at him. "Be near him and you may also catch a virus or something horrifying! I shiver every time he's close." The teen demonstrated the way he would shiver but Komatsu didn't see that before. "Well, I should be going! Remember to bring something for our small date tomorrow, Matsu?" He winked at him and then walked away.

"Date? Eeeeeh?" The little teen wasn't sure how to feel about this but then he did somewhat promise to make Sunny something. I guess a little morning snack with those crystal candies to give during Chemistry class wouldn't hurt. Knowing the guy, he might like a very pretty but also tasty snack.

The teen entered his class and then saw Toriko. He felt his heart skip a little bit remembering the morning rescue. He felt lucky to be in this class because he really wanted to make something for him.

"Oh, it's you!" The larger teen grinned at him. "Komachi right?"

"Ah, it's Komatsu." Okay, he died a little but still felt really grateful. "I'm really grateful for this morning. I wouldn't have made it to class without you."

"It's nothing. Come sit next to me. I'm so excited! I can't wait to taste the delicious food!" The man was salivating at an incredible rate that it was dripping down his chin.

"You also like to cook Toriko-san?"

"A bit but I'm more of a chow down kind of guy. How about you?"

"Ah, I know a bit myself too but I hope to become a great chef some day."

"It's good to have dreams. Glad to see that you'd take a class like this to keep moving forward! Like I always say, 'There is no time like the present and any time afterwards is the wrong time'. I can't wait!"

"Now, now, Toriko. Patience is a virtue. Huhuhuhu!" The teacher said. She had pink hair in pig tails. "I am Mrs. Setsuno and I'll be teaching you today. Today we are in the meat category so we're making _alligator barbecue_. One mistake and you fail the entire semester and be transferred to another class immediately."

"EEEEH?!" Komatsu was amazed by how serious this class was.

"Find a partner and then begin!"

"Nothing to worry about! We got this!" Toriko grinned at him and the little teen felt more relaxed for some reason.

"Right! Uhm," Komatsu looked at the cooking book and then started to be one of the first to finish. Toriko helped giving him the ingredients he needed.

"WOW! It looks delicious! I wanna-" Toriko's hand was smacked by the teacher.

"Proper manners Toriko. It looks delicious Komatsu but it isn't all about appearance. Huhuhuhu!" She cut herself a slice and then took a bite. "Delicious! You get an A+! Keep it up or I'll have to fail you and Toriko!"

"Really!" Toriko cut himself a large piece and then ate the delicious crispy yet juicy meat! "YUM! You really have talent Komatsu!"

"Really?! Thanks!"

"What're you guys gettin' cocky about?"

Komatsu nearly wet his pants when he saw a huge guy stand behind Toriko with scars all over his face glaring at him menacingly. He took the meat in his hands and ate it.

"Oi! Zebra! That was ours!"

The tall buff teen named Zebra ignored him and walked over to Komatsu bending down to meet him at eye level. "Are you the one who made that?"

"Y-yes. I hope it was to your liking!"

Zebra was silent for a second before shouting, "Kid, don't be gettin' cocky!"

"Ah, No! I mean yes! Uh!"

Zebra straightened up glaring down at the kid like a psychopath. "You know I hate cocky bastards more than anything! Just looking at them makes me wanna gnash 'em to pieces! Every last one of 'em!"

"I...see. I-I'm s-sorry for getting cocky. I guess..."

"So you were getting cocky!"

"What?! No! I-"

"Leave him alone Zebra." Toriko defended him.

"Are you looking for a fight?" The two end up arguing to the point that they were about to hit each other but then Mrs. Setsuno smacked them both down. "Are you also looking for a fight bi-"

The bell rang. "Zebra, another hour of your detention is added. Don't think about skipping out because we will hunt you down. Huhuhu!"

"Whatever." Zebra turned away to Toriko. "We'll fight later." And then walked away but not without glaring at Komatsu before exiting.

"Sc-scary."

"That's Zebra. He's the number 1 delinquent in the school and a lone wolf at that. Though he's been seen with Buranchi. The number 1 delinquent at Chef Highschool."

"Oh I know him. I was transferred from that school."

"Then you know what we're up against but no more about that. What's the next class you're heading to?"

Komatsu reached for his bag taking out a piece of paper. "These are my next classes."

"Oh! We have the same for the next one but that's it! Sweeeet! Let's go!" The blue haired guy walked out. Komatsu hurriedly followed.

"To-toriko-san, you're really brave to face someone like Zebra-san. No one could face Buranchi back at my old school." Komatsu complimented.

"Hm? It's nothing. We're actually adopted brothers!"

"A-adopted brothers?!"

"Yup! The principle of the school is actually our adopted father. We've known each other since we were kids. Zebra has always been the type who loves to fight a lot." Suddenly there was a crash nearby and Zebra yelling while girls were screaming. "We better run."

The two ran off before the windows were shattered. When the two reached their class, the work was easy so there was a lot of time to talk to each other and Komatsu began to really like and idolize Toriko.

He was handsome, charismatic, energetic, also really popular with the girls and surprisingly intelligent in biology and other fields about science. His favorite sports were eating and boxing.

Komatsu was the opposite. Being a current nobody and a weakling to be easily overshadowed by Toriko's glamor, yet he didn't care about that. He was modest, passionate about cooking and very kind. He showed no signs of envy but when he did, he would be honest about it.

After the class, Komatsu continued the day without seeing Sunny, Toriko, Professor Coco or Zebra. He did meet a tomboy named Melk who had a father who owned a knife corporation, and he got to meet a guy named Takimaru who was currently a Senior. Both of them were really nice.

When it was lunch time, "Matsu! Over here!" Sani called him over to his table. The teen had his hair tied back.

"Hey Sunny-san. Oh? You sit alone?"

"Of course! There's not a single person worth my company except you Matsu!"

"Really?" The little teen sat down and noticed Sunny's lunch which looked beautiful. Even the table compared to the others was whiter and etched at the sides that it made the other tables look dirty and plain. He looked around and noticed girls whispering while glancing at them.

"Don't mind them." Sani told him while eating with a knife and fork as if he was a prince. "They're simply jealous that I'm prettier than them."

"But I have been hearing rumors that you and Professor Coco knew each other before. AH!" Komatsu almost screamed when the blue-eyed teen slammed his fists on the table.

"Lies! I just don't like him because his profession disgust me! There's nothing beautiful about him! Nothing! He could even poison you! Matsu, I must tell you something and you need to listen!"

"Ah, yeah?"

"If you wish to be a chef, the key to preparing one's meal is by creating absolute harmony! You can very well see from my lunch that I use the most top class table wares but the delicacy I eat would've taste normal if it weren't for them. I usually eat in my private sanctuary at the school's garden where the sun would shine a soft glow while I eat on a marbled table carved for a king. The lovely sight of flowers and the calming sound of music to relax me before another boring lecture from teachers."

"That's-"

"But if it's raining, I would go to my other sanctuary in my private dining room where there isn't only what I've already said but also with more exquisite items are displayed before me to replace the loss of the natural beauty of the garden. It is important to have everything in order to promote the food's quality. Beauty is in harmony which is not an illusion but a joint work that enhances the senses. To simply eat it is the level below maggots. Do you get it Matsu?" He smirked at the teen.

"Uhm, I guess I do. You really do have an appreciation for food don't you Sani-san?"

"Of course I do. Eating is life and to live one's life is to live it beautifully. You can only achieve it by creating harmony."

"Yo! Komatsu! Sunny! Mind if I sit here?" Toriko showed up.

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't be harsh Sunny. I'm sure Komatsu wants me to sit here." The teen grinned at him.

Komatsu blushed. "I wouldn't mind."

"Hmph! If Matsu is okay with it, I guess I am too, but you better don't eat like a beast!"

"You two know each other?"

"Of course! We're-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

"Adopted brothers too?" Komatsu added. Sunny gasped while Toriko continued grinning. "So Sunny-san, Toriko-san and Zebra-san are all adopted sons of Principal Ichiryuu?" He questioned connecting the dots.

The multi colored hair teen sighed roughly. "I didn't want you to know I grew up with such buffoons!"

"I love you too Sunny." Toriko teased.

"Shut up! That's disgusting! Real brothers don't say I love you to each other like that!"

"Then you want a bear hug?" Toriko inched closer.

"No way! Don't you dare touch me with those dirty hands of yours! I don't know where they've been!" Sunny backed away in fear.

Toriko laughed. "I see you've gotten close to Komatsu too. Hey, Komatsu, what club are you gonna join? Can't go through school without joining a club. They're a lot of fun! You should join the boxing club with me!"

"No way! You guys will only ruin him! He should join me in the Art club! He could surely hone his artistic schools similar to cooking there!"

"That all sounds nice but I already decided to join the cooking club." Komatsu stated happily.

"Cooking club?" The adopted brothers stated simultaneously.

"Yeah, I only worked hard to enroll in an expensive school like this freely to join the cooking club." Komatsu explained. He wasn't rich like the other kids here.

"Uhm, Komatsu. There is not cooking club here." Toriko stated lightly but they saw the little teen's heart shatter.

"N-no cooking club?"

"They tore it down after the many lost the school's had." Sani responded. "You didn't know?"

The little one shook his head. "Even if you keep losing competitions, what was more important was that you were able to cook with your friends and eating delicious food together. Even learning more about cooking and each other than the classes allow." Both males felt sorry for him and felt like they were letting him down.

"But you can rebuild it again!" Toriko chimed up.

"Oi! Toriko, don't bring his hopes up! Even if he could get the students to agree, we still need a teacher supervisor!"

"Then how about Coco! All he's doing after school is giving fortunes!" The grinning male stated without hesitation.

"No way! I don't want Matsu to be anymore closer to that guy! He might give him a virus!"

"Hey! That's not nice to say. All because Coco is more popular-"

"Shut up! I never want to hear his name again!"

"Is that so Sunny?"

"Ah, Professor Coco!" Komatsu gasped at such great timing. "Can I please ask you for a favor?"

"What is that Mr. Komatsu?"

Before the little teen could ask, Sunny sat up abruptly letting his chair fall down with a hard _thump_. "My appetite is spoiled. I'll be leaving then." He quickly walked away. Coco grabbed his hand but then Sunny quickly forced it away yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" and then walked away.

Komatsu was shocked by how much hate Sunny showed for Professor Coco. Not just hate but a passionate hatred towards the older male. The small teen saw the hurt look on Coco's face as if he was about to cry. He didn't know much about the situation but he knew that Sunny went too far.

He stood up and ran after Sunny. "Sani-san!"

He caught up to him at the garden. Sunny wasn't listening that he walked into a maze out of people's sight. Komatsu followed him continuously calling out to his name until he caught up to him.

"Matsu?" Sunny removed the ear phones which explained why he wasn't listening till now.

"Sunny-san, I'm sorry to say this because I'm an outsider to this problem but what you did to Professor Coco was too harsh! He looked really hurt back there!" He stated worriedly.

"Hmph!" The beauty teen turned sideways with arms crossed. "He deserved it! If you were here last semester, I've done more cruel things but that's because he deserved it!"

"Because he disgust you?"

"No! I'm not that vain! If you know what he's done to me, you would certainly be on my side!"

"Then tell me Sunny-san!"

"Huh?"

"Tell me so I can understand!" Komatsu gave him a determined face. "Because I know we live in a nasty world but then hurting each other continuously isn't harmonious at all!"

Sunny felt a stab in his heart and then tears fell down his face. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"No! Not you! Stupid Coco! It's all his fault I'm like this!" Sunny sobbed covering his face. He fell to his knees ironically being slightly smaller than Komatsu. The little teen hurriedly held him to be a shoulder to cry on.

Coco was watching from his class window frowning with jealousy but also relief that Komatsu could hold Sunny to take some pain away that he caused.

"I don't know what happened between you two so I'm not going to bug in. Instead I have a favor I want to ask you." Toriko stated calmly standing next to him with his back turned to the window.

"The answer is yes. I'll supervise the new cooking club." Coco smiled sadly at Toriko.

"How come? Not that it's any of my business." The bluenette asked turning around to see Komatsu still holding Sunny.

"Because I see a future in Mr. Komatsu and I have a feeling it'll brighten a lot of other futures as well. You already took a liking to him so quickly and it's only his first day here."

"Of course. He's a good kid and I really want to eat more of his cooking!" Toriko grinned honestly.

The next day, Komatsu was in the middle of doing his work in class until he heard the announcements that a new cooking club was opening and that there was a meeting afterschool! Komatsu almost jumped up out of his seat and squealed like a fan girl.

"Komatsu sit down!" The teacher scolded.

"AH! Sorry!" He sat down blushing while the class laughed at him.

After school he hurriedly went to the room where the meeting was taking place. It was a room with two big doors. He opened it to blink when the room gleamed like heaven. The shine wore down to reveal Sunny, Toriko and Professor Coco in the room in what's considered a kitchen lab with mini kitchens that sparkled.

"Toriko-san! Is it really true that the cooking club is opening?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yup!" He grinned at the teen excitedly!

Komatsu turned to Professor Coco. "Thank you for becoming the supervisor!"

"It's fortunate to help your students reach their goals. I'm looking forward to your success Mr. Komatsu."

"Looking forward, my foot." Sunny mumbled rolling his eyes and then pouting to the sides with his cheeks puffed up.

"I'm so happy you're here too Sunny-san!" Komatsu smiled graciously at him.

The teen brushed his hair back smirking back. "Of course! Who else is going to protect you from Professor Coco and his lecherous hands?"

"I'm still able to give you detention Sunny."

"That's abuse of power!"

"I don't believe Ms. Love would agree." He smirked evilly but us sexily at the teen.

Sunny blushed hard. "I hate you! Matsu!" He hugged the small teen on his knees. Komatsu felt truly short at the moment.

Komatsu was truly happy but something wasn't right. "What about your other clubs?" He questioned.

"Hm? I quit the boxing club. Those guys can make to nationals without me anyway! As long as your cooking Komatsu!"

"And I'm only taking a break from Art club!" Sunny stood up sparkling triumphantly. "If they need me to model one for one of their designs, they just have to call me!"

"So students, let's begin the cooking club." Coco stated smoothly for the beginning of a wonderous adventure.

A/N:

Okay, this story does look like it's mainly about Sunny and Coco's romance but that's because **Toriko and Komatsu's will progress throughout the story** and **Sunny's and Coco's story will be a side story at the end...**

It might take a long time because I will make you** explore nearly every room **and corner of the **majestic castle-like Gourmet Highschool **filled with characters who will actually appear in the chapters such as **Teppei, Aimaru, Melk II, Takimaru and Match along with other characters who may serve as a problem** with Komatsu's and Toriko's relationship evolving in between to the point that they will fall in love and have sex.

To not beat around the bush _**for people who may be sensitive to this**_, I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I'll tell you right out, **Coco has HIV**, not AIDS and **Sunny is in fact uneducated about it.**

I'm also **awkwardly** a BuranchixZebra fangirl. Hope I'll keep you interested!


	2. Valentine's Festival

A/N: Komatsu is attending on 2nd semester so he started in January.

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention that I don't own Toriko!

Chapter 2: Valentine's Festival

Komatsu had just finished his masterpieces of creating a full course meal for everyone to eat. Basically all the Cooking club ever did was have Komatsu cook with the help of the others getting the ingredients he needed since he was the commoner of the expensive school.

Coco and Toriko was eating the pleasant food. "Yum! Yorth coofing histh amazingth Komathsu!" The blue-haired teen said while eating.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Toriko." Coco scolded lightly eating like a gentleman.

"Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without your help! I'm glad that there is a cooking club. It wouldn't be a Gourmet school without one!"

"But you do know that the Super Cook's challenge had already started. It always starts at the beginning of the school year so we need to find other chefs to join in order to become a part of the competition next year. We need seven in total. Four of them are to be the chefs and three are to be the people who will do the challenges and scavenging."

"I know! It's a big school so it can't be that hard! I already have Sunny-san and Toriko-san! So I just need four more to go!" The little teen smiled optimistically. Coco smiled back. "By the way, where is Sunny-san?"

"He's at a photo shoot for Beautiful World magazine. He's number one model to have the best skin complexion and hair but ranks third as the most handsome celebrity."

"Third? I find that hard to believe. Sunny-san always appear beautiful...despite his personality."

"That's because that's not what the world wants." Toriko stated lying back on his chair after a satisfying meal that went with his words of gratitude afterwards. "The world wants handsome manly men like me!" He grinned pointing his thumb at him.

"That is not nice to say Toriko." Coco scolded less lightly than before.

"Tell that to the top two but it doesn't matter. Sunny is young and he'll eventually rank first. He was already in the top five when he started modeling." Toriko stated. Coco stood up taking his dishes to the sink to clean them. "Where are you going?"

"I have grading papers and research to do." Coco responded smoothly in his ever calm appearance.

"Okay then. Bye!" He waved the teacher off.

"I can't believe you two are also adopted brothers." Komatsu stated taking a seat next to Toriko.

"It's always been the four of us as kids. We grew up surrounded by food and got mixed up playing games with the old man when it came to that subject. It was a lot of fun but we grew out of it. We still love food to our deepest desires but we all love it differently I suppose."

"I think I know that feeling. I don't have any siblings but back at Elementary, I've always wanted to cook. My two best friends in the whole wide world, Ume-chan and Take-chan, would cook together and share our dreams of being one of the best chefs in the world!"

"They sound great." Toriko peeked at the clock. "It looks like we should go home by now."

"You don't stay in the dormitory here?" Komatsu asked.

There was a dormitory made here for students who did not want to go home by their own choosing.

"Nah. I have my own apartment. I work part-time at a grocery store."

"But you're rich."

"I am but I rather earn for a living. It's not a birth right to be spoiled you know."

"I know." Komatsu blushed idolizing Toriko all the more. Not only is he handsome, smart and kind to even an annoying classmate like Zonge but was also very hardworking and independent to taking responsibility for himself.

"Want to come by? I got a car but I didn't earn that. It was a gift from my old man even when I told him I didn't want it but then he tells me that it's a birthday gift and that I couldn't throw it away. I can but that's a waste so I might as well make good use of it."

"Sure! I'd love to come!"

They've known each other for a month utilizing the cooking club's time to talk a lot so it felt natural to come by his house for once. Toriko had a white and blue sports car. They drove towards his place to actually be a simple apartment building. It looked very clean and simple on the outside but inside, it was surprisingly the same with what you'd normally see. A kitchen and living room connected and there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a single table with seven chairs around it next to the kitchen, rugged surface in the living room with a tv, video games, radio and a sofa.

A white dog ran out happily greeting his owner. "Hey Terry! Missed me?" Now that Komatsu looked around more, he saw that there was in fact a dog entrance on the door so he must be trained. "I'm going to take care of Terry. Sit wherever you like." Toriko went to the kitchen giving Terry his meal.

Komatsu sat down at the sofa seeing that there was also pictures of Toriko and his family around on the walls and on top of the television.

"So what do you think?" Toriko asked sitting next to him.

"It's really nice! Though I expected a lot more actually."

"That's natural. Though I like to keep things low-key sometimes to relax. You know if you want a chef on our team, there's actually only one other person aspiring to be a chef too."

"Only one!"

"Yeah. Despite the school's name, it's not only a cooking school so the large amount of people who enroll into it only do so to receive a higher education or reputation."

"That's horrible! I thought certainly by the school's name and Principal Acacia's technology would certainly inspire people who want to cook to enroll there."

"That was the case at first but then the reputation of Acacia's technology soon made the school be known more for the students' genius for modern technology than it does for food." Toriko explained.

Komatsu pouted until an idea popped in his mind. "Then we just have to find the others!"

"Others? What are you talking about?" The bluenette arched an eyebrow at him.

Komatsu got on his knees on the sofa with wide passionate eyes. "There are certainly others who want to cook in the school! We just don't know it! You have the school's year book right! Let's find out who could be a chef too!"

"How can you tell from a year book?"

Komatsu blinked at him. "I'm sure you're familiar with everybody in the student body. Everyone and I mean everyone always crowd around you Toriko-san."

"Even if they crowd around me, it doesn't mean I actually know all of them."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try! From now on let's try our hardest to bring back the cooking club and bring back Acacia-sama's dream for this school!"

Toriko's eyes widen by the big determination fuming out of that small body and then he grinned. It's been so long for him too since he's seen anybody else be so passionate about food. He grinned. "Yosh! Let's try our best! I have the year book in my bedroom. You can come follow me in if you like."

"Right!"

Toriko's room had a single bed, a window, a table with a computer and a bookshelf. There was also some posters of hot girls in bikinis holding large plates of food. Komatsu ignored them while blushing.

It wasn't hard soon when Toriko found the Year book. They began searching through the pages picking out who may do great as chefs. Becoming a chef wasn't that simple but everyone had to learn how to cook eventually if they plan on making it on their own.

Cooking was also fun so they shouldn't limit their members! They began making posters about it for people to be aware that there was one. The cooking club did meet three times a week excluding Wednesday and Monday because Professor Coco did have his responsibility as a teacher.

They did take breaks where they played video games and ate dinner. Later, they didn't realize that it was really late. Komatsu called his house apologizing to his parents and reasoning with them. In the end, the little teen got to sleepover at Toriko's place.

Toriko had an extra bed below his where you just pull it out just in case he did have someone sleeping over. The bigger teen slept in an instant while Komatsu was lying on the bed happily wondering what would happen next.

"Ugh! This is totally unfair!" Sunny shouted during lunch at the garden. Komatsu was present with him.

"What is it Sunny-san?" He questioned pausing himself from eating his sandwich.

"Our signs don't match at all!" He showed the magazine page where there were compatibilities of the Zodiac signs scaled from 1 to 5. It appeared that Komatsu was an Aries and Sunny was a Virgo and they were a 2 out of 5.

"You really believe in that?" Komatsu laughed softly.

"Of course I don't actually believe in something a dumb as this! I'm one of a kind! No other person is more beautiful than me! What's worse is that you and Coco are a perfect 5!"

Coco was a Libra so they were compatible. Komatsu became curious and checked for him and Toriko who was a Gemini and they were a 4 out of 5.

"Grrrr! He always get whatever I want perfectly! It seriously pisses me off! Stupid Coco!" He chewed his food furiously.

Komatsu got more curious and checked Sunny and Coco and it turned out that they were a 2 out of 5. "It's says here that the two of you aren't that compatible either."

"Of course not!"

"Komatsu! Sunny!" Toriko ran over to them.

"Oh great! What does a glutton like you want?!" Sunny shouted not in a mood to see anyone other than Matsu.

"Nice to see you too. Komatsu, I think there's a way to get more people excited to join the cooking club!"

"Really! What is it Toriko-san?!"

"The school's Valentine's festival is coming up. Coco already bought us a booth so tell me what you need Komatsu and I'll get it!"

"That's wonderful! You always come through for the club Toriko-san!" The male hugged him thankfully.

Sunny stabbed another piece of his food and then chewed on it angrily. Toriko asked him, "Hey Sunny, you know a lot of people. How about you tell them about our amazing booth! I bet Komatsu could give them a show with his cooking skills!"

"Ah~" Komatsu blushed. "I'm not that great."

"Are you kidding?! You're amazing! This is going to be the best Valentine's festival!"

When the 14th came, the Valentine festival was held in the school's gym that continued on outside. Komatsu and the others made their booth displaying delicious pastries and pizza on the side. The little teen had a portable made kitchen to display how he was making the pizza.

People watched with interest loving the charismatic moves and the fresh ingredient being poured on the dough making mouths water. Making money was an easy success but the real target was whether they encouraged people to cook as well.

A girl came over to them dressed in a plain yet cute pink dress after the festival was nearly over. "Are you Komatsu-kun?" The girl had a sleepy expression with natural pink cheeks. She was also rather cute.

"Uh, yeah?" He nodded feeling kind of nervous and excited.

"I'm Nono. I really enjoyed your performance there." She smiled lazily.

"Tha-thank you!" He blushed not used to receiving compliments from a girl other than Mrs. Setsuno. "I hope you also enjoyed the pastries and pizza too!"

"I did. I understand that you started the cooking club again."

"I-I did! Are you interested?"

"Of course. Mrs. Setsuno told me of you excellent skills in class so I wouldn't mind cooking along side you Komatsu but I have a rather busy schedule so I won't make it to the meetings but you can count on me to be there at the Super Cook competition next school year."

"I will!"

"Oh, I'd like you to also try my fundraising booth before we close down. It's actually a maze outside. It shouldn't be hard to miss and it's a lot of fun." She waved goodbye and then walked away.

"Sure!" He ran over to Toriko who was cleaning the booth up. "Toriko-san, I got a chef!"

"Great! Was it the Nono girl?"

"Yeah!" Komatsu nodded enthusiastically. "You were right, she does love to cook. But, ah, she won't be at the meetings but she will definitely be there for the Super Cook competition!"

"Alright! Just three more people to go and it's all thanks to you Komatsu!" He grinned happily.

"It wouldn't have happened without your help too Toriko-san! Anyway, Nono said we should check out her booth. She said it was a maze!"

"Ooh! Sounds fun! Let's go after we clean up!"

"Go where?" Sunny inquired. He was also helping and was done ordering men to move the portable kitchen.

"To Nono's booth! We should get there before it close down. Wanna follow Sunny-san?" The little teen asked.

"I'd love to!" And then said to himself quietly, "There's always something bound to happen in a maze so when something wrong happens, Komatsu would run to my arms! It's fool proof!"

"A maze you said. I'd love to see it too." Professor Coco said. He overheard their conversation while counting their money. They made a few thousands. It was a simple pastry and pizza booth.

"No! You'd only ruin the trip!" Sunny shouted.

"It's alright, Sunny-san. It'll be more fun with all of us together!" Komatsu stated positively. Sunny just pouted facing away from them not wanting to show such an unbeautiful face.

The four of them walked out of the gym to see that the booth was in the forest near the school. They bought their turns getting a heart mark below the back of their thumbs.

They entered the place to walk along between two pink walls decorated with hearts, sparkles and other love related decorations. The natural sky light lit the place so the four could find their way through until they were met with four different directions.

"Where do we go?" Komatsu asked.

"Either way will eventually lead a way out but if we were to choose the easiest, it would be this way." Professor Coco point to the third choice from left to right.

"It really does come in handy when you have a fortune-teller around." Komatsu couldn't help but giggle at the conveniency.

"Hmph!" Sunny wrapped his arms around Komatsu on his shoulders. "Hey Matsu! After this want to come over to my house! It's not fair that you only go to Toriko's!"

"Sure! But before that, I have to..." They began chatting and they were almost out until something landed on Sunny's hair which was a long large centipede.

"GR-GROOOOOOOOSS!" Sunny screamed a manly girl's scream running off at a different direction.

"Sunny!" Coco ran after him.

Komatsu was going to follow but Toriko caught him and took off a spider. A rain of bugs came at them.

"AAAAAAAH!" Komatsu screamed. "TORIKO-SAN!"

The bluenette responded grabbing Komatsu by the hand and running out of there towards the direction Sunny and Coco went going through hall after hall but end up meeting another four different directions. There was another rain of bugs.

"TORIKO-SAN!" The little one cried again getting down for cover.

"Don't worry, it's only caterpillars this time."

"Huh?" Komatsu looked to see that he was right. He really hated spiders and centipedes but caterpillars were okay. "Who would be doing this?"

They heard evil giggling coming from behind. Komatsu turned around to see three teenage boys but by their school uniforms which displayed differently by each of them yet consistently with the same badges, they were from another school.

"Found a new friend Toriko?" A boy with dark red lips and short light pink hair smirked. His uniform that consisted of a purple jacket and trousers with pink pokadots.

"What do you want Tommy?" Toriko growled at him.

"Hmm? Nothing. Heard that there's a new cooking club. I thought we already abolish you last year and the year before that and the year before that. Should I go on?" The pink hair man chuckled.

"Hihihihihihihi! That's a cute little chef you have there! Is it okay if I could eat him up!" The tallest and shirtless teen wearing a green bandana over his head asked creepily. The teen also had tribal tattoos all over his arms to his neck. The only part of the uniform he wore was the black trousers.

"Stand down Grin." The teen in the middle who was handsome had long black hair and a burn at the left side of his face down to his neck. "We were sent here only to talk." It looked like he wore the uniform in a simple black and white style. White shirt in the inside while black jacket and trousers on the outside.

Tommy huffed amusingly. "Still always a party pooper aren't you Star? But you're right. We're here as a warning."

"A warning?" Komatsu inquired.

"Yes." Star responded. "Currently we are winning the competition but next year is when it actually matters."

"What do you mean?" Toriko inquired.

"You will eventually hear about it. Next year, not only will the winners gain the Super Cook title but the award changes. Something more valuable than publicity or money."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. They are giving the secret recipes to Acacia's full course meal including God. We came here to warn you that if you even think about entering the contest, you won't face mercy."

"Acacia's recipe to his full course meal!" Komatsu shouted. "The legend is that his full course meal was the undenying proof that his technology worked before spectator's eyes but the recipe to the wonderful meals were kept hidden from the public! Why now!"

"Ha! It must be because it's finally the one hundred anniversary!" Toriko responded. "And I bet you guys did this to the other schools! To do such a thing means that something is wrong on your team, but I know all about the Bishokukai Academy and their record for perfection so your actual goal is to shorten the competition to get God." Toriko pointed at them accusingly with a grin. "Sorry but I won't let that happen! Right Komatsu!"

"Ah! Right!" He nodded determiningly. "But despite whoever wins, isn't better to just share the recipes?"

"Poor dimwit of a fool." Tommy insulted him with a smirk from his red lips. "The recipes belong to our principal Midora! Not to worthless trash like you! Understand!" He lunged forward.

"TORIKO-SAN!" Komatsu screamed getting behind Toriko.

The larger teen punched the bug lover in the face having blood drip down those red lips. "Hard to get. I like that." He licked the blood at the corner of his lips.

Komatsu was greatly disturbed by this guy. Tommy reached into his jacket for something. Toriko quickly got into his fighting pose.

"Stop!" A blond male shouted behind them. The three males turned towards them to see that they were met with a crowd of guys with wooden swords. "Scums like you don't belong here. Get out or face the Gourmet hall mafias!"

"That's alright." Star stated. "We were about finish. Let's go Grin, Tommy."

"Fine but shrimp, if I see you there at the competition...I WILL CRUSH YOU TO PIECES YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!" Tommy charged. Komatsu immediately let go of Toriko running off.

"Komatsu!" he ran after him.

Tommy was holding still in his attacking position by an actual sword to his throat. "Attempting to hurt a student of the Gourmet school is foul play. You're coming with us." The blond leader said without a hint of doubt that they won't. His followers surrounded Grin and Star. Birds squawked fleeing from a distance.

"AAAAHHH!" Komatsu kept running in different directions giving Toriko a hard time to catch up to him. They end up getting themselves in the middle of the forest covered in red strings. The little teen continued to run through them until they reached the outside of the forest. Toriko finally caught him in his hold rolling on the ground till they stopped.

"Are you okay Komatsu?" Toriko asked.

Komatsu sniffed. "I'm sorry Toriko-san! I got scared and left you!" He cried onto the man's orange jumpsuit that he wore casually.

"It's alright Komatsu." He sat up looking down at the teen sitting on his thigh. He patted his head showing a big grin. "Everyone gets scared but the next time you'll know what to expect. We're still on for the Super Cook competition next year right?" He winked with a thumbs up.

Komatsu couldn't help but blush. He shook it off and then gave a determined face. "Right! I want to win those recipes in order to share them so the whole world can appreciate Acacia's genius again and Gourmet Highschool will be where everyone loves to eat and cook again!"

Toriko smiled loving how the little teen was always giving and passionate about what he loved. All in all, he's kind, humble, giving, passionate, funny, smart, talented and incredibly...He raised his hand to feel a _tug_.

Komatsu felt it too to see that their ring fingers were tied together by a red string.

"Huhuhuhuhu! I see that you made it out the maze!" Mrs. Setsuno appeared with a happy smirk along with Nono.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Sunny appeared out of the forest landing on his face. He was covered in scratches, leaves and dirt.

The model teen got on his knees trying to finally hold back his tears. "Sunny!" Coco appeared after him completely fine. "You're hurt! Here, let me help you!"

"No! I don't want someone disgusting like you touching me!" He backed away in a defensive position.

"Sunny," Coco stated firmly. "If I don't help you, you might get an infection from your scratches and possibly ruin your skin complexion." He reasoned.

Sunny was hesitant at first but the buildings looked pretty far and he was tired from all that screaming and running. He put down his defenses but turned his head away with closed eyes.

Coco gently placed the tips of his fingers on his cheek to turn his head. Sunny shivered from the contact he hadn't felt in so long and then felt a wet cloth touched against his face gently rubbing him. It hurt at some areas that he bit his bottom lip but he stayed patient and still for the sake of his beautiful face.

"Huhuhuhu! How interesting! Even they have the red string attached to them!" The cooking teacher stated.

"Red string?" Komatsu looked at it bluntly.

"Hey teach, what's with the red string? Is this some kind of prank?" Toriko questioned the crazy teacher.

That teacher blinked at him. "You don't know?"

"Naw but doesn't matter. Come on Komatsu. Let's go back to my place to get this off. I think I still have your spare clothes from the last sleep over." Toriko said getting up giving Komatsu a hand at it.

"Sure! It was really fun Mrs. Setsuno and Nono! Although we did meet some trouble." He made an awkward face inbetween a smile and a frown.

"Oh, what kind of trouble?"

"The Bishokukai Academy's cooking club members attacked us." Toriko responded. "It looks like Acacai's recipes are going to be up for grabs next year. But no worries! Komatsu and I are going to win it easily!" He grinnned confidently.

"Yes. But you still have a long way from reaching their status."

"Ah! Granny Setsuno don't say that!"

"Don't call me Granny!" The woman smacked him on the head.

"Ow! You don't have to be so rough!" He rubbed his head.

The woman sighed and then smile. "You should really get going. The festival is over after all and now it's the Valentine's ball! I can't wait for my hubby Mr. Jirou to dance the night away with me!" She blushed beginning to move as if dancing with someone and saying loving mushy things.

The guys ignored her and went off.

Back at Toriko's house, Komatsu couldn't help but think after getting a proper shower and the two were eating dinner together like usual. "Toriko-san, I know all about the Bishokukai's reputation for holding the Super Cook title for over ten years but are they the real reason the Cooking club shut down."

"Yes. The years before, the Bishokukai's were known behind close doors for their intense cruelty against the other opponents to crush their dreams of becoming chefs themselves. It got too far that no one wanted a Cooking club anymore."

Komatsu became shocked. "I-I never knew. That's terrible! Everyone has a chance at being a chef! There is absolutely no way I'm going to lose to them! We have to get stronger! But...how do we get stronger?"

"My old man knows some people who could help us." Toriko responded letting out a burp. He clapped his hands and said, "Gouchisou-sama deshita." And then stated. "But you better be prepared. It's pretty harsh training. There's a chance that you might fracture yourself permanently."

"Fra-fracture?" Komatsu trembled thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to him and felt for a moment that he shouldn't but then remembered those three selfish jerks that his determination was back again. "I'll do it! If it'll make me a better chef, I will definitely win Acacia's recipes! I will win it so everyone can get a taste of Acacai's dream! I promise!"

Toriko smiled once again by the little boy's determination. "Yosh! We'll be an unbeatable combo!" They high five on it.

A/N: **Now Toriko and Komatsu have a goal together to defeat the Bishokukai Academy's cooking team in order to win Acacia's recipes in order to share them! **These chapters may go in order of the actual manga but with different turn of events and characters introduced.

Sorry if this chapter was boring and no romance but people **don't just fall in love**. Komatsu and Toriko are **still in the verge of becoming bromantic friends!**

New characters introduced:

1. Match: Leader of the Gourmet Hall Mafias (Hall moniters and security) Didn't mention his name for how the turn is. It'll be mention later.

2 Nono: Freshmen, 2nd chef for the Gourmet team! Chose her because she's more recognizable then the other chefs. There's so many all at once!

3. Star Jr. (Starjun): Sophomore

4. Grin Patch(Grinpatch): Junior

5. Tommy Rod(Tommyrod): Freshmen

(These three guys will be up against Toriko, Sunny and another guy)


	3. Crazy ambitions

A/N: The last chapter was to set up the conflict and the goal for the whole series! Now forward, it won't be as crazy as the manga but it will relate to food! **No hunting!** Realistically, this is **like our world**! Well **almost like our world. **It's like our world but you will be met with what will or might** become the future**.

And I will keep saying "Acacia's technology" because it's **regular appliances and tools**, just with a boot up to make food taste better and last longer!

Anyone confuse, the cooking club for Gourmet Highschool was closed **last year** before Komatsu enrolled. So it's only been closed for **a year and a half** but they haven't won the Super Cook title for **ten years** because of the Bishokukai Academy.

Chapter 3: Crazy ambitions

Gourmet Highschool was open for rich kids around the world and for commoners who had the academic skills to get in. The prestigious school was known for many things such as their fashionable school uniforms. The men's uniform was of an egyptian blue blazer, white dress shirt, bronze dress pants and a red plaid tie. The girls' own was alike except they wore red plaid skirts to match their ties. The length of the skirts and the sleeves changed from short to long depending on the seasons.

Despite how pretty they appeared. It was mainly known for Acacia's fantastic technology. Even if it was created for the sole purpose of food, the school mainly aced in technology. Acacai's dream was nearly depleted from the school but it was saved to live again thanks to two certain boys.

Komatsu was in the club trying out new cooking styles while Toriko was back in the boxing club because if the teen wanted to excel to win in the Super Cook competition, he needed to have lots of strength and stamina. Questionable, if Toriko knew he was going to be part of the competition, then why did he quit it when he needed the training?

The blue-haired teen merely replied in a jolly way, "I thought I'd rather have all the time in the world, to try out your cooking! So you better get better Komatsu! I know you'll do great!"

With those fighting words, Komatsu had been constantly studying every food and every way to cook it with different ingredients along with its background and achievements throughout the centuries.

Sunny sighed and Komatsu noticed. "Oh, Sunny-san! I'm sorry! Would you like anything?"

"Some lobster would be nice." He responded. Komatsu nodded getting hyped up to serve a delicious dish for Sani. Though the colorful male sighed again caressing his cheek and then blush.

"Is there something wrong Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked while cooking.

"Hmmm? Where is Coco?"

"Oh! Professor Coco has a meeting with the staff! It's a Wednesday and we're not suppose to have our club meetings but then the school board was aware of our goal so they kindly gave us as much time as we needed! Isn't that nice of them Sani-san?"

"Whatever." He sighed again.

"Sani-san, you are part of the competition right?" The little teen wanted to make sure.

"Of course Matsu. Who else would make the team look fabulous? But then don't expect me to do any heavy lifting or physical challenges because it'll ruin my hair or my carefully pedicured nails." He responded.

"Then that leaves the Cooking I.Q. evaluation. It's true that the competition requires seven people: 4 chefs and 3 players thought 3 chefs and those 3 players are paired up since they're part of the trials while the 4th player prepares the tools needed for the kitchen. 1 pair is in charge of being in a one on one match to knock down the opponent to decide who'll have a headstart of the second trial of facing ridiculous obstacle courses while guiding the other chef though there are some rules that'll make them lose the turn for the other team. The third pair are in charge of the cooking I.Q. that involves the history, health, science, literature, math and psychology of the food."

"Is it really necessary knowing all of that?!" Sani shouted not understanding why it was important to learn food from what you basically learn from school in general except for the psychology part which is even more confusing.

"But Sani-san, you won't be able to appreciate food without understand the hardship and psychology of obtaining it. We have the tendency to take food for granted but that's natural because there's such an abundancy but what most people don't know is that despite their quantity, they're unaware of the different qualities such as," Komatsu took an apple from a sack of apples. "This apple actually comes in different varieties."

Sani stared at the apple and then at Komatsu who was smiling a smile of understanding and appreciation from just one apple. For normal people it was weird but for other people with an appreciation and love for food, it was...beautiful.

The colorful teen stood up walking over to the to-be-chef. "Matsu," Sunny said while Komatsu was getting the food all prepared nearly finished. He took an apple from a sack to inspect its luscious color of red and green.

The fruit was so small but its kind was thousands but then thinking about other apples he hadn't seem much of, he began to see the blandness of holding this simple apple he's always saw. Don't get him wrong, it was appreciated for feeding him the nutrition he needed but there was a whole world of different food. He couldn't help but feel... curious.

"Done!" Komatsu had just finished Sunny's favorite soup, the Charis Lobster soup! It sparkled beautifully!

"Oh Matsu, you know exactly how to cheer me up!" The younger teen kissed the shorter teen on the cheek.

Komatsu blushed. "Sani-san, we shouldn't be doing that here!"

"There's no need to worry. It's not like we're going to get caught." He whispered slyly into the little teen's ear tickling it with his breath.

"He's right, Sunny. PDA isn't allowed on school grounds." Coco appeared hand against the door frame giving an inviting yet teasing smile.

"Professor Coco! How was your meeting?! I also made your favorite salad, Neo Tomato!"

"Thank you Komatsu-kun." Coco said graciously with his simple yet adoring smile.

"Hmph!" Sunny turned away from him sitting at the table to eat his food.

"Wait, Sunny-san, how about Professor Coco teaches you!" Komatsu realized the opportunity to do better!

"No way!"

"But Suuuuunnnnnyyy-saaaan!" The little teen whined. "How are we suppose to win?! Professor Coco isn't allowed since he's an adult and we still don't have our third player! I'm counting on you Sunny-san!"

"Fine!" Sunny finally agreed reluctantly and then glared at Coco. "But no funny business!"

"I promise. I look forward to teaching you what I can Sa-ni-chan." Coco played the teen's name on his lips slowly as if tasting it. Sunny couldn't help but blush so he turned away to enjoy his soup thinking that it tasted amazing and Coco was the worse.

"Komatsu!" Toriko barged into the club all sweaty and grinning like an idiot!

"Toriko-san! You should go shower first! It's really unsanitary to come in like that!" Komatsu scolded.

"Sorry! I got so hungry and excited to eat your cooking." He guffawed. "I'll go shower first! Tomorrow our real training begins!" The bluenette was really pumped up.

"Yes! I'll try my best!" Toriko ruffled the little guy's hair before walking out to return to the showers at the boy's gym locker room.

Komatsu smiled all excitedly that seem to piss Sunny off a lot. The chef went back to work cooking even more. He already made a feast. How much more important was Toriko than him?!

How important was that they became sleepover buddies at Toriko's apartment nearly every night. Komatsu's parents were okay with it since they were aware of Komatsu's affairs with accomplishing a goal. They were all for him to do whatever was necessary.

Right now they were having that sleep over. Komatsu had the top bed while Toriko took the slide out bottom bed since the last time, the huge teen accidentally fell on him a few times.

"So what do you think the training will be like?" Komatsu asked thinking about long days of staying near hot stoves and ovens. Occasionally going to a cold freezer to fetch something. But then remembering that Toriko told him that he might be fractured meant heavier, hotter or colder work in the kitchen.

"Oh, if I know my old man and his buddies, they'll make us train like the old days where we were kicked into the wilderness fighting for survival and all that other stuff. We'll probably get slaughtered by bears or something. Or maybe we'll be tossed down a waterfall bracing for impact hoping we don't land in shallow water or a rock or something. Man those were good times!"

"WHAT PART OF THAT IS A GOOD TIME?!" Komatsu made a funny looking horrified and petrified face.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you Komatsu!" Toriko grinned reassuringly at him making the little teen's heart skip a beat. "There's no way I'll let my chef die! Who'll cook the bears if I kill them first?"

"That is not reassuring! WAH! I'm going to not get fractured! I'm going to die before I even knew I had one!" Komatsu hid under his blanket with the pillow held onto his head.

"Hey, I already said I'm going to protect you. You're hurting my feelings." Toriko complained seeing Komatsu's actions as hurtful and pathetic.

The little teen sniffed crying a little. He was very emotional that he couldn't help but cry easily. He pulled the pillow away removing the blanket. He wiped the tears falling down. "Sorry."

"That's alright! You're a small town kind of guy after all so you don't know what to expect, but I do. How about you bring one of your knives with you?"

"My knives?"

"Yeah. You said your knife was your life and Sunny always praises of how beautiful it is so bring it with you in case you need something there if I do fail you. More like a good luck charm since you can't even hurt a fly!"

"I already thought about bringing it with me anyway, but hearing it from you Toriko-san, it makes me feel more confident in my ability as a chef."

They smiled at each other a bit longer than usual. "We should go to sleep!" Toriko made a big yawn and then fell asleep instantly.

Komatsu lied down with his pink penguin stuff animal he called Yun to comfort him at night. Although he did wish he could hold onto something a little harder and bigger for comfort before tomorrow.

"EEEEEH?! We're going hiking?" Komatsu was staring at Toriko when they arrived at the front of a park that was entitled, "Gourmet Mountain".

"Yup! It's a three day hike before we'll be get there. It'll be easy! We have all our camp equipment and we're excused from school! Aren't we lucky or what! So nothing to worry about!" The muscular teen got out getting the camping bags out for them.

Komatsu felt a little reluctant and scared because from what Toriko said last night about getting slaughtered by bears could become a fact. He got his bag and the two of them started their journey.

Coco and Sunny were back at school. "Augh! This is so frustrating! I won't be able to remember all of this!"

"I guess math still isn't your strong point after all these years."

"Maybe if you were actually there during those years, I could've done better!" The model complained. "All this is doing is giving me a headache and bags under my eyes! I'll look hideous if I continue!" He put his head down on the table wishing it'd all disappear!

"That would be impossible." Sunny felt a hand on his head. He titled his head up looking at his adopted brother move that hand down to the cheek he touched before. This time the whole fingers and palm touched his cheek making him shiver. "Deeply inside you are beautiful despite your vanity. I can't ever forget your sincerest moments that every second till now, it burns in my memory of how it softens the dreadest atmosphere. You are _**beautiful **_Sunny."

"Of course Coco! I was only exaggerating!" he turned his head and then had that hand cover his lips. Coco removed it slowly letting the tip of his middle finger slowly caress his bottom lip.

Sunny quickly sucked his lips in drawing away from it.

Coco quickly realized what he was doing. "Sorry, if I disgusted you Sunny. I'll be more careful."

"No! I...I'm sorry. I had Mr. Mansam tell me all about it and I'm sorry for everything..." Sunny gave an ashamed expression though Coco noticed a slight anger to it to.

"Sunny-"

"I need to go! See you tomorrow!" Sunny ran out leaving his things behind.

Professor Coco wanted to run after him but thought better of it. It was the first step of Sunny finally opening up to him. He looked down at his hand getting that lingering feeling of Sunny's skin and lips. If only he wasn't oblivious before.

Toriko and Komatsu were setting up their first camp in the middle of the woods when the sun began to go down. It was surprisingly peaceful for the first day. The little teen started to feel foolish for getting all worried until a bear attacked.

Komatsu screamed for his life. "AAAAH! TORIKO-SAN!"

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world. Itadakimasu! KUGI PUNCH!" Toriko punched the bear in the gut.

The animal roared angrily ready to claw his face. Toriko dodged its attacks and then sock him right in the face and then a few more in the stomach. And then he did jujitsu knocking the bear down. The bear quickly scurried off crying.

"W-wow, Toriko san! You just took down a bear!"

"Eh? That's nothing! You should see me when I wrestle with crocodiles!"

"Cr-crocodiles! Toriko-san, I knew you were a tough guy but you're pretty adventurous." Komatsu praised feeling more safe around him.

"It's all part of having fun! I used to hunt them these days but animals are getting extinct all over the place so I don't do it anymore."

"But hunting is part of survival."

"Yeah, but some people hunt animals as a sport leaving them to rot instead of using it for food. Some hunters even let their catch die slowly in pain. I'm not one of them but we already have a lot of grocery stores and factories giving all we need. Process or not, it gives us what we need to go on! We already have enough food right now so there was no point of killing the bear."

"You really do have your priorities straightened about food."

"Of course! Murder is against the law and animals are also under that law too in my book. If you just kill an animal make sure to make use of it to survive then it's death wouldn't be meaningless. I don't want to die and my body would just rot. It's like I died for nothing. That's never right."

Komatsu never thought he could admire Toriko any more than he already had but also being philosophical of life to cherish it like a baby. The little teen felt his heart taking bigger leaps. He had to swallow his heart down to keep it there.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Toriko noticed the little teen staring at him like a statue.

"Ah, sorry! I was thinking that after this, after hearing you say that, I never felt truly alive before. I feel like I take nature for granted for everything it's given to me."

"That's natural. You live at a town so it's not hard to take something for granted when it comes in great quantities, but everything alive has a limit and an opinion of how they want to live."

"Toriko-san...Is it possible that your an environmentalist?"

They stared at each other and then Toriko was on his back laughing. "environmentalist?! You don't have to make it sound like I'm the Lorax going around saying 'I speak for the trees!'!"

Komatsu blushed feeling greatly embarrassed. "That's not it! I just wanted to know!" He began helplessly try to punch the guy but his punches felt like feathers. Toriko just laughed more of how pathetic this guy is.

Until he smelled something. The bluenette quickly sat up and grabbed Komatsu into as embrace. "T-Toriko-san?"

The bigger teen shushed him and then glared at a creature watching them in the shadows. Komatsu's heart began to beat unsteadily trying to fathom of what was watching them. It might be the bear but there was no way it would come back after a beating like that! He clenched onto the fabric of Toriko's orange jumpsuit trying to calm down and trust that Toriko will protect him.

The creature soon left. Toriko made sure by the scent and then relaxed. Komatsu felt him loosen up so also did too slightly. "To-toriko-san?"

The bigger teen smiled down at him. "It's alright. It's gone now but we better be careful. You should get some sleep. I'll wait out here keeping an eye out in case I smell it again."

"Smell it?"

"Yeah, I was born with a very strong nose that can smell things like dogs do. My other adopted brothers have special gifts too."

"Really? What are they?"

"Well, to start off easy, Zebra has incredible hearing like owls and other animals known for their hearing. You can say anything from a few miles away and he could still hear you."

"That's amazing!"

"Though it amazes me he can still hear since his boyfriend is so loud." Toriko mumbled to the side. "Anyway, Sunny has great sense of touch. Unlike ordinary humans who simply feel, Sunny is much more delicate of being able to sense vibrations, change in currents and other events happening afar. If he's barefooted in school, he's capable of stating how many people are within the school by the vibrations he feels. Plus he's able to say where there's a fire or when there's an earthquake coming."

"Is that even possible?! Tell me you're just making this stuff up?"

"Heh! If only! If it wasn't for him, my old man wouldn't have been aware of a fire going on at the school's cooking class before anyone else told him and he wasn't there at the time! But then having a talent can also be a curse."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that when you're extremely good at something, it also becomes a burden. I can even smell all the manure going around in this forest too but with enough practice, I learn to control my sensitivity. Zebra learns how to tune out certain people but Sunny has it harder than all of us. Touch comes from the skin so he's very delicate. Touch him and he could feel it almost a hundred more times stronger and is prone to diseases that contacts through his skin. That's why he doesn't have that many friends and doesn't attend P.E. Don't get me wrong, he is pretty strong and can take a punch knowing how to numb his senses but he's a narcissist and illnesses might destroy his looks."

"I never thought Sunny had it that hard. He always acted positive and he is a bit superficial but he also deeply cares for life too." Komatsu began to remember that one time Sunny and him were walking out of a restaurant the model wanted to treat him to during a rainy day. They stumbled upon a wet dirtied cat with a scar over his face looking horribly disfigured and hideous.

The little teen felt kind of sure that the narcissistic teen would state how ugly it was, but instead he took off his coat to wrap the kitten and take him to a vet before taking him home with his other pets.

"Yeah. But Coco has the coolest. He has great eye sight above the usual 20/20 vision that he can even see the possible futures of others, but it's limited if a person is closed off from him completely like Sunny."

"I've been meaning to ask but why does Sunny-san hate Professor Coco so much?"

"I don't know. It's none of my business but if I had to guess, it's because Sunny felt abandoned."

"Huh? Professor Coco abandoning Sunny-san? I don't think Professor Coco would do such a thing." Coco was first and foremost a gentleman. Abandoning a family member didn't feel right.

"When we were growing up together, Sunny was closest with Coco growing up, but then when Coco turned sixteen, he was accepted to Harvard."

"Sixteen! He's a genius!"

"Yeah! Though some people think he's cheating since he's a fortune teller but then not everyone believes in the superstition of psychics so he was accepted. Sunny and him would write letters to each other saying that it was more personal. I never understood any of that stuff since I was eleven when he left. But then one day, Sunny stopped writing to him. Coco still sent letters but he refused to read them and even refused to chat with him through the phone."

"But it was Sunny-san who abandoned Professor Coco."

"You're right. Then I really don't know! Must've outgrew him I guess." Toriko yawned and stretched. "Anyway, we should hit the sack! I'll keep watch."

"Uhm, okay." Komatsu didn't want to but then he'd just be in Toriko's way. "Be careful!"

"I will! Go to sleep will ya!" Toriko grinned at him reassuringly that Komatsu went to sleep. That grin immediately became a scowl when he sniffed for the creature making sure it was gone. The principal's son could tell the scent of over hundreds of species but this one was new and...less in tune with nature.

The next day they continued their hike. "Aaaaah. Toriko-san, how much longer?!" The pipsqueak whined.

"Just a few over hundred of miles away."

Komatsu felt glad that he wrote his will before coming here. If he wasn't going to get slaughtered by animals, then he was sure he was going to die of exhaustion.

Suddenly Toriko stopped. "Komatsu, get down!" He grabbed him getting behind a tree before something huge came crashing in knocking down trees. The little teen felt the ground tremble beneath him and Toriko as heavy footsteps were taken.

The animal roared a screeching sound that nearly blew his ears off. "Komatsu, go to safety. I'll distract him."

"No Toriko-san! I'm not abandoning you!"

"It's alright Komatsu. I'll be okay." Toriko told him calmly despite the situation.

"No!" But then Komatsu refused clenching hard onto his shirt. "In the competition we work as pairs! We are a team and I am not abandoning my friend and my teammate!

"Komatsu..." Toriko grinned. "Alright! Let's both get out of here! There's no way I can face that thing! I'd be killed! Get on my back and don't ever let go!" Komatsu quickly held onto his shoulders for his life.

Toriko ran off at a super fast speed getting to a steep rocky cliff until they reached the top that seemed safest. They turned around and were shocked by what they saw. It was a black bear with four arms and ruby red eyes who roared a screeching roar like a bird.

"What in the world is that?!"

"It looks like one of IGO's experiments broke free."

"Experiments! What are they trying to do?!"

"Everything will be explained later. Right now, we have to hurry to our destination! The IGO security will take care of this!" Toriko continued his adventure in a faster speed taking what Komatsu must believe is a short cut. He saw stairs carved next to a waterfall creating a small rainbow nearby as Toriko was skipping five steps at a time.

"I thought this was suppose to be a three-day hike!"

"It is if you're just walking!" Toriko responded and then stopped when they finally reached the top.

The little guy's eyes grew wide when his eyes saw a huge mysterious gate was before them. What was this IGO? And why are they creating monsters?! Then his heart was panicking when Toriko began walking towards it. "Wait! We're not going in there are we?!"

"Of course! This is where we're training for the rest of the school year!"

"Have you seen what happened back there?! What if they turn us like that monster?!"

"Hey, that was just a mistake. The IGO has done lots of good." They stopped at the entrance. "Hey! It's me!" The boy shouted and the gates opened slowly until it finally revealed what looked like an oasis of food.

It was like Willy Wonka wanted to explore more than just candy. There was trees of lollipops, cotton candy, licorice, fried chicken legs and blueberries covered with crispy flakes. There was flowers made out of chips and had different kinds of dipping in the middle. The animals looked like monsters but seemed to have transformed into something convenient to eat or drink at hand.

Komatsu couldn't help but have his mouth water at the sight. He hadn't noticed that Toriko stopped walking and it was a moving walkway they were on. It continued through a hallway surround with glass so Komatsu could see a river of different colors bubbly like coke as the water fall reached the end. There was fish in there that jumped up blowing bubbles to the air giving it a fairytale like appearance around them.

"It's...beautiful." He felt tear drop fall down his cheek.

"This is what the IGO does. Acacai's technology wasn't entirely showed to the public. The real big guns are here in the IGO. The IGO stands for International Gourmet Organization who is even more important than the United Nations."

"What do they do exactly?"

"They're responsible to create methods in order to bring back the animals who were extinct and make sure that diversity stays alive as well as extinction to not happen again unless the animal is a real danger to society or what not."

"So this is like a genetic enhancing facility to preserve and protect species?"

"You can say that. Though they enhance the chances of species to become prone to their weaknesses in certain areas. They come in different organizations that are responsible for certain roles on food. Here at biotope 1, is where they do genetic engineering and debates on whether to pass the start or end of a research."

"Aren't some people against genetic engineering? Is the government even aware of this?"

"Yeah, but that's what Simple Diet Hill is for. It's a place where everything is grown all natural without any chemicals or anything. It really depends on what people eat. As long as the food doesn't kill me then it's good enough for me!"

The moving walkway stopped opening a door. The little teen didn't know how many times he'd feel like his eyes were about to pop out, but right now he was staring at monster-like creatures all around! "AAAAH! TORIKO-SAN!"

"Don't worry! They're all locked up!"

"You betcha kid! Nothing to worry about!" A bald muscular man walked up to them. "Hey you two! You made it a day early! I should count that in you physical exam grade if you can pass that monstrosity!"

"Yo coach."

"Mr. Mansam, the P.E. teacher is here!" Komatsu had been.

"Yeah and wait, did you just called me handsome?!"

"No we did not." The two responded bluntly.

"Well then! Come this way!" The three of them went through the place passing by many animals who were once extinct and animals who didn't look entirely disfigured but gave this sense of power to take on life again.

They went through a door to discover an arena and crowd of rich people all around cheering on and making bets. Two monstrous beasts were fighting in the arena.

"What's happening?! I thought this was a preserving facility!" Komatsu was bewildered by what he was watching.

"Don't worry kid! It's natural for competitive animals to fight each other like two wrestlers who live to fight! Besides this way, we're able to make money to further support our cause and also feed the starving adults and children around the world! We also help the economy a whole bunch by supporting other farming industries and farming-related industries as well as create several hundreds of jobs all around the world!"

"That's amazing! I'm sorry to have doubted you for a minute, Mr. Mansam." The little teen already off of Toriko apologized with an embarrassed blush.

"Did you just call me handsome?!"

"No, I didn't."

"Anyways kid, let's continue going! Where we're going, is where you'll be training the rest of the year!"

"It's not you Mr. Mansam?" Komatsu arched an eyebrow.

"No kid! I'm in charge of making sure everything is a-okay! Here we are!" They entered through another door to be met with a lot of mentors and the tools needed to win the Cooking competition.

A/N: I'm stopping here! So yeah...what you've witnessed is the** gourmet world almost beginning. **Just not in Toriko or Komatsu's teenage lives!

It looks like only Komatsu seem to be falling for Toriko, but we'll see where it'll go. And Komatsu is actually older than Toriko by seven months I think!

And a bit of Sunny and Coco are revealed! Coco is 20 and Sunny is 14! **Six year age gap!** Why did Sunny stop liking Coco? Who knows?! Me of course!

Review!


	4. Silent Killing

A/N: I was hoping to update every Sunday but experiencing painful biological girl things. Ugh!

Watched Arashi no Yoru ni! Sweetest Bromance ever!

Okay, to heads up for people. This is about a person who has **cancer**. It's not personally about Komatsu and Toriko but they will become a part of the problem. Someone will **die**. Inspired by the **Century Soup Arc. **

Chapter 3: Secretly Killing

_I thought life was beautiful. It is but it also has its ugliest side. But do you know that the ugly side are the secrets hidden in the dark. That very silence kills that splendid beauty once seen in an entire being. Hands tremble by the mere thought of holding someone closely. Hoping that the last pieces of their beautiful self could meld with them. But it's all a dream..._

Takimaru was crouching down to take care of the garden in the greenhouse of the school. His careful finger tips pulling away the unwanted invasive plants from overpowering the little ones who was there first. He fed and watered them with love and care like a newborn child. He'd take a whiff of a lively flower and slightly kisses its petals despite the weirdness of it.

What was weird was his love for simple greens and fruits of life, he loved them as if it was natural.

"If you keep kissing them like that, I might have to accuse you of cheating on me." A blond man in his Hall mafia leader uniform that consisted of a white suit with a purple inside shirt told him.

"Match! You're alright!" The teen ran to him holding him lovingly. A love not given to the plants. "I heard you were severely injured by the Bishokukai's students. I'm glad that you're okay." He smiled happily. Eyes gleaming with joy and relief.

"I was only hurt a little."

"You spent more than a week in the nursery!" Takimaru corrected him angrily for acting arrogant.

"It's alright. I feel better as long as I stand like the man you deserve."

"Standing up or lying down! It doesn't matter! You should rest if you're hurt!" The gardener scolded. Takimaru was the president of the gardening club in the Gourmet Highschool. "I'm taking you to the nurse's infirmary!" He walked pass the teenager who didn't follow.

"There's no way I'm going back there." He stated looking away acting all cool. His boyfriend glared at him. Yet, he let that anger go taking a deep breath.

"Please." He asked softly in the state of being quite pathetic. A submissive tactic that no boyfriend could reject due to that hurt expression but Match knew that hurt expression wasn't out of only worry and pain for him.

"TAKIMARU-SAN!"

The two was startled and then saw Komatsu running towards them. Takimaru immediately smiled at his presence. "Komatsu-san, to what do I owe the sudden visit?"

"I thought you'd like some tea I made from the herbs you gave me!" The teen excitedly took off his bag and then took out a tea-cup, small plate and a cylinder container made to keep any liquids at the temperature you wished. Filling one cup, he handed it over to the gardener.

He drank it and then made this surprised expression. "It taste amazing Komatsu-san!"

"Thanks! Ah, Match-san! Are you alright?!" He noticed the injured Hall mafia leader.

"I'm alright Komatsu. Those Bishokukai punks got what they were coming for." He told him confidently as cool as ever.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled generously. "If it weren't for you, I don't know how we would've gotten out of that mess. Takimaru-san, how is your father?"

The Senior was hesitant to answer. He looked away with a small sad smile. "He's doing fine. He's a doctor after all."

"I'm happy to hear that. I made another set of tea for him too! Please give him my best! Bye Takimaru-san, Match-san. I have to go back and make dinner for Toriko-san!" The little teen ran off.

"He's cute." Match-san chuckled.

"Are you saying I'm not cute anymore?"

"No, I-" The leader stopped himself seeing that teasing smirk on his boyfriend. He grabbed him kissing the lights out of him. They both just knew how to get each other on their toes. Match always worried the hippie and the hippie always teased the leader of a pack of dogs. It's not nice always making the person you love worry, but Takimaru was the caring type and needed something to take care of.

Always bickering at Match to be careful and to take better care of himself. The leader would sometimes listen to him, if only someone else would listen to him.

Back home, he prepared the tea for his father and then entered the room where his father wasn't lying on his bed. He sighed heading towards the backyard where he found his father sitting on a bench next to a cherry blossom tree in front of a huge lake. The sun was way up high giving a sense of serenity and balance.

"Father," Takimaru stood beside him. "Komatsu-san made tea for you from the herbs at my garden."

His father smiled at him, "Is that so?" He took the tea-cup and took a big sip. "It taste wonderful!"

Takimaru took the half empty cup. He set himself beside his father and then placing the cup beside him. "I know you're not okay father. Just tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man responded lightly as if they were telling a joke. His son frowned clenching his hands and teeth.

"You're paler than usual and you haven't done the things you usually do...without struggling."

"I'm getting old!" He laughed loudly. The laugh sounded empty though.

"You're not that old. Please tell me." He pleaded with that pathetic voice.

"This is the first time I see you so demanding Takimaru." He chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Takimaru stood up suddenly to accidentally knocking the cup and the plate down. "You have not been well since you came home! This is disrespectful of me but I find it more disrespectful when you hide secrets from your own son! Why won't you tell me?"

His father looked at him shocked by the sudden display of rash actions. Yet, he knew something like this was bound to happen. "I'm sorry Takimaru, I thought I could keep you from worrying for a bit longer because it's your Senior year. You should be enjoying your last days of school but I was wrong to make you worry over more unnecessary things. I should've known better from my son..."

"Takimaru, I have cancer and I only have five months to live."

Komatsu and Toriko were at the gym. The athlete was in the ring boxing with one of the other members. "KUGI PUNCH!" The other teen fell to the floor completely knocked out.

"Yay! Toriko-san you were spectacular!" Komatsu praised. He struggled a bit to get into the ring from the side. Next time he'll take the stairs. He ran over to him hugging the boxer.

"Heh heh! Hey, you were a good opponent!" He told the unconscious teen who was getting medical attention. "Hope we can fight again!"

"Uh, Toriko-san, I don't think he'd want to again."

"Why do you say that?" The teen was carried away on a stretcher to the hospital.

The bell rang. "Lunch is over! We need to get back to class! We have to hurry!" The little teen took the stairs this time. Toriko wiped his sweat off with a towel and then sprayed himself with AXE to smell good before getting into his school uniform.

They were running through the hall hoping to not get caught. They saw Takimaru ahead only walking but something didn't seem right with him. They slowed down when they caught up to him.

"Takimaru-san, is something wrong?" Komatsu asked worriedly.

The older teen just realized they were there. He smiled. "I'm alright. Just didn't get enough sleep."

"Then you should go rest! You can't learn properly without having a good night sleep!" Komatsu adviced.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Komatsu-san."

"Hey, you two should get to class." Match ordered.

"Ah, Match-san, Takimaru-san isn't feeling well! You should help him!"

"Don't worry Komatsu. I have everything under control." Match told him reassuringly. The little teen nodded walking away with Toriko.

They little teen looked back to see Match looking at Takimaru who looked like he was about to cry. "I hope he'll be okay. I can't help but worry."

"It's his problem." Toriko said. "And don't worry, if he needs us then he will."

"But what if he doesn't ask for help when he needs it?"

"Takimaru is a likeable guy. He's not alone. Even when he thinks he's alone, there's just enough people there for him. But I have a feeling he only needs one."

"Why do you say that Toriko-san?" Komatsu blinked curiously at his friend.

The bluenette grinned at him. "You'll understand when you're older!"

"Ol-We're the same age! Tell me Toriko-san!" Komatsu whined!

"Here's my class! You better hurry up!"

"You're not fair Toriko-san!" Komatsu began running to his class. His so-called friend just laughed at him.

Match pulled Takimaru by the wrist into the greenhouse where the garden lay. "Match, why are you bringing me here?" the person in need asked.

"It's more personal this way. Only you and me and our children." He referred to the plants. "I'm not the type to bug into anyone's business but when see that someone I care is hurt, I won't sit back and watch them suffer. I won't pressurize you into telling me, but I am here whenever you need me. And I will never judge you. We will never judge you."

Takimaru couldn't keep the tears in anymore. The feeling of being safe. A place where his pain wouldn't be judged or mocked. Instead cherished silence surrounded him and the warmth of patience and love took his worthless shattered self.

As a man, you'd never want anyone to see that weakness in you but here, what he was or he came to be never mattered. It would always be his safe haven.

He spent the next few hours crying on Match's shoulder. When he stopped, he was asleep. There was a hammock in the greenhouse. The blond lied his boyfriend on it. He turned to the plants, "Keep him company. I need to get lunch."

He came back to see the patient up talking to the plants. He didn't know if he was crazy, but the plants looked droopy then they were before.

Takimaru turned around. His eyes were bloodshot and face was worn out. "I look terrible." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you do." He wasn't going to lie. That only made the other boy laugh shortly. "I got lunch."

The two sat on a bench eating their lunch in peaceful silence. They said simple little things to each not really having a conversation. Takimaru kept his distance a little thinking of how to break the news to him. When they were done eating, he took his chance.

"Match..."

"Hm?"

The teen had his head down looking at the upper corner of his eyes at nothing particularly. His right hand was on his lap in a loose fist and his left hand was on that loose fist. He glimpsed at him and then looked down at his hands on his lap. "My dad has cancer and he's going to die in five months." He broke to tears again. He looked the opposite direction from his boyfriend, "And I don't know what to do." He sobbed feeling all the more pathetic than he was before.

"Make him happy."

"Huh?" Takimaru looked at him to see a blunt straightforward expression.

"Make him happy. If I were to die in the next five months then, I would actually do something to feel like I achieved something because I'm young, but if I already did that then I want to be happy my last few days on this Earth."

"What do I do?"

Match wrapped his hands around his staring directly into his eyes. "_I want you to treat every day like any other day with more love_."

"How do I do that? I can't ignore this!"

"Then what do you want from him?"

"I want him to live longer!" He stood up abruptly shutting his eyes tight clenching his fists tightly that his knuckles turned white. "But he refuses to get treatment because he didn't want to become a lab rat! Why would he care more about dying with pride instead of trying to spend more time with me!"

"I can't answer that for you." Match told him honestly. "But every man has an idea of how they want to die and how they don't want to die." He stood up and then grasped the upper part of his boyfriend's arms gently to keep eye contact. "Your father is a doctor, so he must know people who had cancer and those who strived to survive. He's seen them and maybe, and I'm just guessing, he doesn't want to end up like them because he's afraid he might fail like the others. But that doesn't mean it's his final decision. All we can do now is live and cherish it."

Takimaru felt like Match was right. Maybe his dad was afraid to get his hopes up like the many he's seen who became deeply disappointed. It still didn't feel right but it was his father's decision and all he can do is cherish the rest of the time they had.

When he went home, his father greeted him with a hug. Takimaru hugged him back like he usually would but for much longer than usual. "Takimaru, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It's okay father. I shouldn't have gotten angry and ran out of the house yesterday."

"No, I'm glad you did, because it made me realize how selfish I was to decide to die without trying to live. The problem was that I was afraid of trying because no one has found the cure yet. I was afraid that if I get my hopes up, I'd realize later that it was for nothing. I didn't want to waste my time on something I found hopeless. Takimaru, I want to live longer."

His last words sounded like bells ringing. He hugged his father again thanking the lord that his father changed his mind.

After that, Komatsu came to their house creating a feast. Every one of Takimaru and his father's friends were there including Toriko, Sunny and Coco.

"I hope you find everything to your liking Mr. Aimaru!" Komatsu told him cheerily.

"It all looks delicious. It feels like a special occasion." Takimaru's father responded.

"It is! It's for your first step of recovery! Everyone here is rooting for you Mr. Aimaru!" The little teen told him positively.

The man looked at everyone sitting at the table with a smile. They all looked confident that he was going to live and he couldn't have asked for better family and friends. So on, the man tried and Takimaru was there for him every step of the way treating every day like any other day but with more love.

In the end after a year of trying, his father died. Takimaru's life did crumble but his world was still there and still continued to cherish life and death.

A/N: I'M SORRY for anyone who likes Aimaru! **I made Aimaru as Takimaru's dad. **And instead of living, **he died**. But he **lived nine more months **than what he predicted so he was alive during the Super Cook competition!

I used to be a TakimaruxAimaru fan because it made sense, but now I'm a **TakimaruxMatch fan now! **

I hoped you liked it! Look forward to next Sunday! If I survive Highschool!


	5. Devastating Dreams

A/N: I hate it when my _**computer dies without warning**_! I hate it more that I have to _**restart everything I've written**_! And_** the passion isn't as strong as before**_! T_T

**I'm obsessed with timing my stories**. Right now its **early March **so Komatsu has been schooling for **over two months**! Aimaru is **still alive** but is only a side character! Focusing on Komatsu and Toriko's relationship! Though is **mainly about Komatsu!**

Chapter 5: Devastating dreams

"AH! It's Professor Coco!" A girl squealed! Other girls popped out of nowhere to see the Professor walking down the hall with his ever so charming smile.

"He's so dreamy and smart and handsome!" One of them said. "He's also so kind and gentle like a true gentleman!" Another said. The girls keened over him!

"E-excuse me!" Komatsu was trying to get through the crowd of girls watching Coco from afar. When the girls chased after Professor Coco crowding him with questions and boundless compliments, Komatsu nearly slipped but was caught by Toriko.

"Hey, got in the middle of Coco's fan club?" He teased with a grin.

Komatsu laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "I'm kinda used to it. I also had popular teachers and students back at my old school. I guess I never learn do I?"

"Hey Sunny!" that phrase has been repeated several times by a crowd of boys around Sunny. He may be a boy but he was far more prettier than all the girls in the school that he could also turn the hearts of straight boys upside down.

They were also keeping their distance. They were all very aware of Sunny's sensitive condition. The last one who didn't learn was expelled. The popular beautiful teen was ignoring all of them and then spotted Komatsu.

"Matsu! Let's eat lunch together again." Sunny smiled in a somewhat affectionate way. The little teen thought Sunny was a loner at the beginning of semester, but it turned out that Sunny's fanclub of boys were warned that if they interrupted their time again, dire consequences were to be taken.

Right now all the men were very silent as if they were Sunny's loyal army. "Uh, yeah." Komatsu responded shyly. He's still not used to it.

"See you at Chemistry then." He winked at him. He left a crowd of crying and jealous men. If Komatsu wasn't friends with Toriko, they would make sure he disappeared forever. And the little teen was very well aware of this.

Toriko patted his back. "Don't worry Komatsu! No one's gonna lay a finger on you just because Sunny likes you best!"

"Please don't say that Toriko-san! It's bad enough that almost all the male student population wants to kill me!" He complained!

"I get it. You still comin' over to my house tonight right?"

"Ah! Uh..." Komatsu wanted to show that he was excited to visit again but then felt the glares of a lot of fangirls and fanboys. "I have other plans tonight." It's actually been almost two weeks since he went to Toriko's house. He really wanted to go but then he wasn't the type to make enemies.

"Really? Then some other time. You must be really busy since you're trying your hardest to get better!" Toriko placed a hand on Komatsu's head. "But it's okay to have fun once in a while you know. Mr. Mansam said he already got the papers to allow us to train the entire summer at Biotope 1 and the other places. Alright, see you at cooking class." He waved a good-hearted goodbye.

Komatsu really wanted to visit Toriko and Terry, but at least he caught up on family time and other things with other friends. Like Melk-san.

"EEEEEEH?! You're disowning the title! But Melk-san, it's been your dream to take over the knife company!" Komatsu was surprised at the tomboy who wore the boy's dress code.

"I know Komatsu-san, but I can't handle the pressure anymore. All the paper duty and meetings and trying not to screw up along the way. Besides that, I'm just not good at making knives like my dad."

"NONSENSE!" Melk was startled by Komatsu's sudden outcry. "You're an amazing blacksmith Melk-san! Remember that it took years for your father to become as good as he was and you can do just as good! Even more good! Even better! More better than I can imagine!"

Komatsu was up at her face with two strong fist, flared nostrils, breathing heavily with determined eyes on fire! Melk smiled. "Thank you Komatsu-kun. I wish I could always be as inspired as you are."

The little teen suddenly got an idea. "I can! You have training every after school! I'll be there to cheer you on all the way!"

"But what about your training?"

"Ah, it's more important helping a friend pursue their dreams."

"What about Toriko-san?" She asked.

"He'd understand."

"Really? I don't want to get in the middle of you two."

"What do you mean?" The little teen arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I just thought you two were training for the Super Cook competition and still looking for members." She half-lied which is a full blow lie anyway. She thought what the other people at school thought but that would be prejudice.

"We still are but don't worry. It's about you Melk-san, and I'd never leave a friend depressed!" He smiled confidently.

After the next few days, Komatsu had been giving all his afterschool time with Melk. "So the term lollipop comes from the 17th century in Europe where the linguists called it 'lolly pop' which means 'tongue slap'."

"Good Sunny. We finally finished the sweets section. You've learned exceptionally fast. I'm impressed."

"It was thanks to those long nights of studying! Matsu is bound to love me more than stupid Toriko!" He grabbed a lollipop out of a cup on Coco's table.

"I have a feeling Komatsu would love someone who is as ambitious as him about food and friendship." The professor stated cooly on his chair behind his table. A glimmer on his glasses from the sun setting glow showered into the room. That glow showered on Sani radiating the blissful shine in his hair.

"Hmph! Leave the feeling to me and you stick with your freaky eyeballs Coco!" He faced the window with his hands on his hips. He spotted Melk and Komatsu leaving the building to Melk's training place. "Oh, they're walking together again. I wonder if Matsu is into girls."

"Would you be disappointed?"

Sunny turned around spooked that he didn't notice Coco closing in on him! And he could feel an earthquake coming before days for christsakes! Yet the teen could feel the man's warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. Coco's entire being kept a good distance to not the sensitive teen become uncomfortable.

Sani turned his head away angry and flustered. "Of course I would be! Matsu is mine! If I weren't so sensitive, I would be his partner if I wanted to! I'm more beautiful than Toriko or Melk-san!" He shivered when he felt the nail of his thumb wrapped at the top by his forefinger below his chin to turn him delicately.

"And you are more beautiful Sunny." His brown eyes sparkled by the sunlight behind them not betraying his honesty and love. Sani felt week against those eyes. "May I ask you a question Sunny?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes?..." He said unsurely.

"What's the flavor of your lollipop?" Coco asked innocently.

"Che-cherry?..." Sunny felt like he couldn't breathe when the professor was leaning in so closely to stop near the tip of the lollipop stick. The sweetness in his mouth tasted even sweeter for some reason.

"I love cherry." Coco smiled ironically in an innocent way. "Can I have a taste?"

"Ge-get your o..." Sunny didn't stop Coco from removing the lollipop from his mouth. Heart beats got louder and almost his entire body got numb when the professor leaned in closer.

"HEY! SUNNY! COCO!"

POW! Sunny punched Coco right on the cheek. A cut was made at the side of his lip which bled down.

Toriko was completely clueless on what happened. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Toriko. We were practicing some methods. You know how sensitive Sani can be when he's surprised." Coco quickly went of to the sink to wet a napkin next to it and then compress it to his cut lip from bleeding further.

"Oh! I see!" Toriko laughed but he wasn't that stupid. He surprised Sunny on multiple occasions, but he wasn't going to press the issue.

"Just tell us why you're here and leave!" Sunny yelled angrily. Either out of annoyance of Toriko or something else...

"Komatsu said he left me something to eat after my training exercise at the boxing club!" He responded with a goofy grin.

"Then it's obviously in the fridge." Sunny responded.

The bluenette didn't waste time getting the food out of the fridge which was everything. He clapped his hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

The colorful teen was disgusted by his eating matters but then smirked. "Hey, Toriko. What do you think about Matsu spending more time with Melk now?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's great! He's cheering her on to succeed her father's business!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting!" Sani scolded.

"Sorry." Toriko apologized but was still talking with his mouth full.

Sunny silently cursed, "Stupid glutton! I honestly don't see what Matsu sees in him!"

"But it is strange that the two of you stopped spending so much time together before Komatsu became involved with Melk." Professor Coco pointed out.

"Hmm?" Toriko gulped his food down before speaking this time, "He's been busy. It's not like we have to hang out all the time."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Coco questioned incisively.

"Why would it? Komatsu and I have other things to do and besides, we'll spend a lot of time when summer comes!" He continued eating more with a big grin on his face since it tasted so good!

Coco and Sunny stared at each other silently concluding that the theories between Komatsu and Toriko might be wrong after all.

After Melk's training, the two were about to walk out of a building where Melk privately did her knife sharpening training. Komatsu learned a little too and has gotten better over the days.

"I'm really grateful that you stand by my side even after everything I'm putting you through. You must be sick of me now." She smiled in an apologetic way.

"No Melk-san! I'm happy to always raise your spirits when you need to! Nothing is more important than holding onto a dream!"

"Thank you Komatsu-kun." She felt a gush of hope, happiness and beauty rushing all around her.

Just then a person in green caught their eyes. "Nurse Teppei! (Bwuhahahahaha! XD)" Komatsu called out happily. They've met him before. He's actually a veterinarian and doctor in training who also acts as school nurse on weekdays and a veterinarian assistant on weekends.

"Ah, can you not call me that? It's really..." He began to talk continuously becoming weird and awkward and then back to calm and collected. "So I see that you're here too Komatsu and still helping with Melk's training. I remember when my master..." The nurse continuously talked again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Nurse Teppei!" Komatsu told him kindly. They said their goodbyes before walking different ways. Teppei was about to get back to work helping a man that cut off his finger but then saw something lurking near the two teens.

They were walking towards Komatsu's house which was conveniently close so Melk parked her car there so they could start with a healthy walk towards her training place to get the blood pumping.

They were leisurely walking until wet spot formed on the concrete. The droplets multiplied faster dropping down like bullets from a soft patter into a thunderous roar. They ran hurriedly but was stopped by someone.

At another place a phone rang. Toriko picked it up. "Hello?...Hey, Nurse Teppei!...Yeah, yeah, sorry..." The bluenette's eyes widened when he heard the news. He dropped the phone running out of his apartment.

Melk was beaten lying unconscious against a telephone pole. Komatsu was unsure what to do because he never been in an actual fight before, and seeing Melk beaten so easily only scared him more. Instead he questioned angrily, "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"It's obvious isn't it? You plan on entering the Super Cook competition which is a hinderance to us. Headmaster doesn't like to be bothered by pests." He responded bluntly as his expressions were like a ghost. He finally expressed a brutal side by a back smack of his hand knocking the teen down on his knees easily.

To further prove his point, he took Komatsu's bag ripping it open. Text books, notebooks, pens and pencils and other school materials scattered on the ground yet one stood out. He picked it up to see the little teen become startled. Curiously, he unwrapped the cloth to see that it was a simple kitchen knife.

Yet it glimmered a soft shine. When he held the handle, it felt like he was holding a majestic weapon even though it was just a cheap kitchen knife you could buy at any store. But this one had been pampered with love and gratitude. It easily told that this young man was a top-grade chef.

"We're done here." Before Star could walk away, he felt two hands clasped his wrist . He looked back to see an angry and determined young teen glaring at him but was shaking with fear.

"Le-let go!" He stuttered. Fear evident in his voice but his hands were eager and surprisingly strong.

Star revealed a hunting knife holding it at the boy's neck. The boy went completely paralyzed white except for his hands that still held stubbornly. "I'll give you five seconds to let go." He gave the chance but after five seconds, Komatsu hadn't let go. "Let go or pay for the consequences."

"I am not afraid of facing the consequences! This knife is my life! It was given to me when I realized I wanted to be a chef! I am never giving you my knife! Give it back!"

"KOMATSU!" Toriko's car stopped. He leaped out of the car immediately punching Star down to the ground. He had let go of the knife. Komatsu hurriedly took it back.

"TORIKO-SAN! How did you know?!"

"Nurse Teppei saw these guys following you." He responded angrily but not at Komatsu. Yet the little teen could tell this wasn't going to end pretty. He saw Toriko fight before but only for fun or survival. This was different. It scared him.

Toriko was glaring menacingly at Star who was stood up spitting out blooding. "So this is how it feels to be punched by you. I've always wondered." He smirked.

"You think you can scare off the competitions by underhandingly threatening and beating the innocent!" He referred to Melk who had nothing to do with any of this. "You've crossed a line. Those who don't know to fight fair aren't even worth being in that competition. You're all COWARDS!" He roared angrily.

Star only smirked at him. "That's only your opinion Toriko. And I don't care."

Toriko felt a vein pop. He charged. "KUGI PU-"

"STOP!"

The two men who were about to attack each other froze when Komatsu got in the middle. He had his back against Toriko and his knife inches before Star's face. His head was down and eyes closed stating that he did it spontaneously.

"We will fight this fair and square at the Super Cook competition!" The little teen shouted and then he faced Toriko-san pulling the knife close to him from doing any harm. "Toriko-san, Melk-san needs medical attention."

The taller teen soaked in rain was reminded of their other friend and noticed that despite the rain, Komatsu's eyes was bloodshot and expressed so much pain. Not in his pride but by how scared and worried he's become.

He gave one last glare at Star. He turned away. "Like he said. We'll continue this at the Super Cook competition. But first," He grasped the knife out of Komatsu's hand throwing it against the wall. The little teen watched his whole world shatter when it broke into two.

"BASTARD!" Toriko wanted to charge at him but Komatsu stopped him.

"N-n-ngh..." He wanted to say, "No, Toriko-san. It's okay." But he couldn't. Instead he held Toriko close for any comfort that could be given. Star left taking a corner disappearing from their sight.

After that, Toriko bought the two to the hospital. They were treated personally by Nurse Teppei who was waiting for them. Komatsu only had a bruise so he had an ice pack put against his cheek to stop the swelling. Melk suffered mild injuries and would be okay after a few days.

When she woke up, she was given the details of how everything went by Toriko. "Is that true Komatsu? He just broke your knife just like that!"

"Uh, yeah." the little teen rubbed the back of his neck. "It's alright Melk-san. I'll cope."

"We'll do better than cope! We're not going to let them have Acacia's recipes! We're going to teach those Bishokukai bastards who they're dealing with!" Toriko was filled with dangerous energy.

"Toriko-san, I know your angry and I'm angry too, but the Super Cook competition isn't only about winning or losing and to make the other team feel bad. It's about chefs and other contenders to come together and try their very best. It's suppose to be fun too and I want to have fun!" Komatsu smiled. "No offense to you Melk-san since you suffered the most beatings."

"That's alright Komatsu-kun. You're right. Getting Acacia's recipes are important but also having fun is important. I guess I realize what I forgot. I actually heard what you said to Star about your knife Komatsu."

The little teen blushed. "Ah, that! Heh heh heh." He laughed shyly.

"It opened my eyes Komatsu-kun that taking over my father's company would take a lot of work, but I know I'm working hard for a reason and that is to help chefs and other people like you who need knives to achieve their dreams. Nothing makes me happier than knowing I'll make a difference, and I want to start with you Komatsu-kun."

"Huh?" The little teen blushed.

"I'd like to repair your knife into something better!"

"Repair?!"

"Yes! I've seen your knife Komatsu and I can tell that even if it's broken, it still wants to work. It tells me that it still can work and I won't disappoint you. Just give me a couple of days and I'll be finished!"

"You can do it in a couple of days?!" Usually it takes a black smith weeks or even more!

"Yes! I won't disappoint you Komatsu-kun!" She smiled reassuring at him.

Komatsu burst into tears! "MELK-SAAAAAN!" He hugged her.

"OOOOOOW!"

"AH! SORRY! SORRY!"

Toriko laughed.

After getting discharged, Melk immediately began working on Komatsu's knife. The little teen didn't want to disturb her so he had free time and after everything, he wanted to be with Toriko more than anything. Despite the glares from almost everyone, he bravely agreed to a sleepover at his house.

Right now, they were in the bathtub together...Washing Terry with clothes on and half their legs soaked in the water. The dog came to really like Komatsu. It even jumped on him when he visited having missed him.

"Komatsu, I'm sorry for how I acted before." Toriko said.

"Toriko-san, I already said I forgive you and you had the right to be angry." Komatsu told him reassuringly.

"I know but..." He remembered when he finally arrived and saw Komatsu standing there with a knife to his throat. A knife could be used to many good uses yet to use it like that, especially to his closest friend, he couldn't help but become enraged.

"Toriko-san, remember what I said before back at Gourmet mountain?" Komatsu inquired. The bluenette wasn't sure what he meant.

"I said I wouldn't abandon you even when that huge bear was there. I would never abandon any of my friends or let anyone take away what's precious to me. Thank you for doing the same for me Toriko-san." He smiled happily.

Toriko for the first time felt mesmerized by that smile that his cheeks blushed for a second and then he grinned. "Yeah, and I won't act out again." He promised.

"It was scary." Komatsu looked down shyly remembering how scary Toriko became when he was truly angry. "But it's all in the past!" He quickly said. "It looks like Terry's clean!" They finished washing her off. She got out of the bad tub shaking the water off becoming all poofy. The two laughed.

When Melk was done, Komatsu was given a knife that was incredibly sharp with her first signature etched into it. The little teen was completely grateful that he nearly hugged her to the point she almost faint.

The next day, he was already using the knife during cooking class. Everyone in there marveled at how it cut nearly anything perfectly.

"You really love that knife Komatsu!" Toriko said with a big grin.

"Yeah! Melk-san is amazing! I can't wait to see her!"

"Can't wait huh? You have a crush!"

"What?!" The little teen went completely red. "No I don't!" The bigger teen just laughed. Komatsu punched him pathetically. The little teen did feel closer to Melk but his regular routine was spending mornings with Toriko, lunch with Sunny and Toriko with an occassional Coco, and attend the Cooking club that still exist and then go home with Toriko.

Sunny growled glaring at Toriko walking by Komatsu outside. "I don't understand why he loves to spend with that gluttonous brute!"

"He did save his life." Professor Coco responded leaning against the wall near the window.

"I could've saved his life too if I knew!" The beautiful teen retorted.

"Yes, you could've, but I'm glad you didn't." The professor kissed him on the cheek.

The entire school thought a bloody banshee was released on their school that the school's newspaper questioned where that loud scream came from. Toriko and Komatsu were left to wonder why Sunny got a restraining order against Professor Coco.

A/N: I was about to give Starjun a gun but I realized that was too much so a hunting knife! It's like our world so Toriko is a bit darker and sensitive but he's still fun! Sunny will get rid of the restraining order...soon.

Anyway is Terry a boy or a girl? O_O? And look forward to ZEBRA!


	6. Bastard Love

A/N: I had a really off week. :'(

Warning: *bluntly* sex. And it's Zebra and Buranchi so it's a bit of a violent relationship with some...sweetness...uhmmmm...

Chapter 6: Bastard Love

"UME-CHAN! BURA-CHAN!" Komatsu ran over to his friends from his previous school, Chef Highschool, in the mall.

"KOMA-CHAN!" The little teens hugged each other.

"What took ya so long?!" Buranchi shouted.

"Eh-ah, Toriko-san surprised me this morning at my house being in the mood to eat breakfast. I ended up making more than I needed." He laughed nervously.

"This Toriko-guy really likes you Koma-chan." Ume giggled.

Komatsu blushed. "Ume-chan, please don't sound so promiscuous. Toriko-san and I are just friends."

"But it's true isn't it. I never heard of someone so in love with your cooking more than Toriko. I hope I can see him sometime." The three began walking around the mall.

"Yeah, but Toriko-san isn't the only one. Recently this other guy named Zebra-san has been wanting to eat my food too."

"Eh?! You're so popular Koma-chan!"

"It's nothing to get excited over. Zebra-san is the number 1 delinquent in the school and is really scary! This one time I heard that he beat a guy into a coma but got away with it because he was the principal's adopted son. I don't usually believe in rumors but he always get into detention and fight with Toriko-san. He is funny though. This one time he asked me if I would be his boyfriend. Isn't that fu-!"

Komatsu stopped when Buranchi punched a hole in the wall. The sound of it cracking was loud that the whole mall went silent. The tall teen with a nose piercing looked like the devil incarnate. _**"THAT BASTAAAAAAAAARD!"**_ The entire glass in the mall shattered into many pieces.

"Matsu! What happened?!" Sunny grabbed Komatsu into a hug in the middle of the school's hall.

The little teen was okay since he was always prepared for Buranchi's outburst. "I'm fine Sunny-san."

"I'm glad to hear that Komatsu-kun." Professor Coco walked up to them. Sunny glared at the man holding Komatsu closer. The restraining order was pulled off when Sunny forgave him for their little 'incident'. But he still kept a good distance from the man.

"Hello Professor Coco." Komatsu greeted being used to being crushed by Sunny.

"So I heard that the entire mall you were in almost completely shattered. Have any clue what happened?" The professor asked curiously.

"Uhm," Komatsu blushed embarrassingly. "Well, you see..." And so the little teen explained what happened but didn't understand why it happened because Buranchi was busy beating up the mall's security and police force. It took the SWAT team to take him down. Komatsu hadn't been able to see him since but Ume would call him if he heard anything.

"You're friends with someone like that?" Sunny frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Bura-chan isn't a bad person! He does get into fights a lot like Zebra-san but he is just as passionate about food!" Komatsu justified his friendship.

"So he's a chef too?" Coco questioned.

"Yup! He lived in China for sometime before moving here! He knows how to make real bizarre but delicious foods!" The little teen responded passionately.

"Hmmm." Coco took out a small brown book from his coat pocket entitled 'Super Cook Rules' in gold. It had different color book marks in between certain pages. He opened to the yellow one. "It says here that you are allowed to have other chefs from other schools become a part of your team unless the other school's principal agrees."

Sunny never saw Komatsu gleam so bright with a big smile. "Then I can have Bura-chan and Ume-chan as partners too!"

"Unless their principal agrees." Coco added.

"Then it's perfect! I'm going to call Ume-chan immediately!" He did just that telling his friend the news. Suddenly they were gushing like two teen girls talking about boys and rumors. The things Komatsu do when it's food related. "It's perfect! I'm already partnered with Toriko-san and Ume-chan can be partnered with Sunny-san! Ume-chan is a genius! He knows almost every food there is to know!" He hugged the pretty teen who was surprised.

Sunny blushed and then glared at Coco who was smirking at him. The bell rang. They went to Chemistry class and then Komatsu went to Cooking class where Toriko and Zebra were waiting for him.

"Hey, Komatsu! I heard about what happened at the mall!" Toriko greeted him.

"Yeah, it's a rather long story." Komatsu just wanted to avoid explaining a long story for a while.

"Alright."

"Hey, kid. Better not be getting cocky."

"Ah!" Komatsu thought he wasn't acting cocky at all.

"Don't worry Komatsu, that mean he's looking forward to your cooking."

"Shut up!" Zebra tackled Toriko down starting a fight. Komatsu panicked while the rest of the class watched with amusement.

"No fighting in my class!" Mrs. Setsuno punched them both on the face.

Zebra stood up hovering over her. "Who do you think you're messing with bitch?"

The whole class's eyes went wide yet there was no gasp since this happened before.

"Huhuhuhuhu! I've endured your attitude for too long Zebra!" The pretty Mrs. Setsuno suddenly became a demon incarnate herself. "You have went through every stage of detention! But no more! From this day forward you are expelled and sent to the Honey detention institute for delinquents! I'm pretty sure your father would agree with me!"

"Heh. Whatever bitch." Zebra shoved the threat aside.

"But Zebra is one of our team members!" Komatsu pointed out!

"I know Komatsu-kun but unless Zebra shows good behavior, I might let him. But don't get your hopes up and for the time being look for a replacement."

The little teen wasn't happy at all. No cooking was done for today since the bell rang. Zebra walked out causing terror. Toriko just laughed.

"Toriko-san! This isn't funny!" Komatsu was close to tears. Just when he thought he had everyone, he ends up losing Zebra.

"Sorry. But there's nothing to worry about. Zebra's been there before during Freshmen year except last time it was some other teacher." He shrugged not bothering to remember who. "He'll be back next school year and all of us will beat those bishokukai and share Acacia's recipes with everyone!"

"That's good to hear. Anyway, Toriko-san, I think I found who else could join us for the Super Cook competition but I'll tell you at lunch."

And then there was lunch. Sunny was supremely annoyed because Toriko and Coco took the liberty of eating lunch with him and his precious Komatsu.

"So Zebra is going to be sent back to the Honey Detention institute." Coco said simply as if Zebra was being sent off to the store.

"It was about time! Do you know how much money he makes the principal spend! At least over there, they have bars!" Sunny spat out bitterly. Never liked Zebra, never will.

"Bars?" Komatsu blinked confusedly.

"The Honey Detention Institute is a juvenile detention center except it's a school where juvenile kids who have disrespected their teachers or violated school rules are sent off to with their parents' permission, of course." Coco explained.

"It was created to keep kids educated since education became a serious requirement for my old man."

"Wow, the teachers must be very tough to teach people like Zebra."

"Well..." The three adopted brothers looked at each other unsure of how to tell him.

"What is it?"

"There's no actual teacher teaching them Matsu." Sunny responded.

"Hah?! Then how do they teach them?" The little teen was bewildered.

Sunny stared at the other two. "It's a bit...forceful." Coco tried to find a light way to put it. They keep the delinquents like Zebra in a single small room for 24 hours to prevent fights. A speaker teaches them what they need to know and the quality food depends on how high you score."

"Isn't that a bit rough?" Komatsu questioned the teaching methods.

"Those are for delinquents for Zebra." Coco responded leaning forward from his chair placing his chin on his skinny fingers. "The much more tamed delinquents are put in a healthy enviroment of only eating nutritional meals and more athletic sports. Some students learn better when they spend more energy doing something instead of staying behind a desk."

"So it's not an actual punishment center. It's a motivational healing center."

"Yes. A lot of environmental, economical and social workers are there to work with them."

"Environmental? Economical?"

"The environmental staff make the delinquents there help them with environmental problems. It also motivates and teaches them about how they should respect the things around them. The economical staff teaches them about how money works around the world. They are more forward to the delinquents who do have a dream to do safer businesses instead of selling drugs."

"Does it really work?"

"87% of them are already working in big businesses or have big businesses. 10% of them aren't heard about again due to having to be taken away from an abusive home life. The 3% of them are just like Zebra who does learn it but doesn't change their attitudes. It's not an accurate calculation since it changes overtime each year but that was the total last year." Coco responded.

"Any way," Toriko interrupted facing Komatsu. "You told me you found two other chefs to be part of the competition! So we're all set for the competition!"

Komatsu nodded eagerly. "Right, I forgot to tell you." He then told the story of what happened at the mall.

"Buranchi?" Toriko sounded surprised.

"Yeah! Do you know him Toriko-san?" Komatsu looked at him curiously pissing off Sunny.

"Yeah, you didn't know? Buranchi is Zebra's ex-boyfriend."

"Wha..." Komatsu put the pieces together. Now everything made sense.

"BURA-CHAN! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU AND ZEBRA-SAN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Komatsu burst out into tears at the jail where you could talk to someone.

"SHUT UP!" Buranchi shouted at him on the phone nearly blowing the phone off. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT THAT RETARDED BASTARD DOES! IF HE WANTS ANOTHER WORTHLESS BOYFRIEND, FUCK HIM!"

Komatsu was a bit confused by that statement but then at least Buranchi wasn't going to kill him. He sniffed wiping his tears. "I hope your fine."

"OF COURSE I'M FINE!"

"Hey you! Shut your fucking mouth!" One of the other visitors complained.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! WANNA FIGHT!"

"No fighting." One of the security guards warned firmly.

"SHUT UP! NOBODY TELLS ME WHEN I FIGHT!"

"Bura-chan!" Komatsu called out to him.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh..uh..So you're going to join me and Ume-chan to the Super Cook...competition right?" He asked slowly. They were friends and he wasn't going to kill him. Or so Komatsu kept telling himself.

"HELL NO IF THAT MOTHERFUCKIN' BASTARD IS GOING TOO!" Buranchi harshly denied.

"But Bura-chan!"

"DON'T SASS ME BOY!"

"But I wasn't acting sassy!" Komatsu began to cry again. They were friends. THEY WERE FRIENDS! Komatsu's holding strong!

"LISTEN TO ME KOMATSU! THERE IS NO WAY I'M JOINING THAT STUPID TOURNAMENT UNLESS YOU FIND A REPLACEMENT FOR THAT WORTHLESS BIOTCH!" He slammed the phoned down breaking it. The policemen didn't do anything having been warned not to bother unless he began attacking someone.

Afterwards, Komatsu went home calling Ume-chan. He cried throughout the night. Buranchi was really scary but there were times when they would have fun together...cooking that is. Although the scary teen could keep him and Ume on their toes. He's one of the reasons he got so good at docking for cover and what to do during a fight which was basically learn how to run real fast and pray really fast too.

The next day, which was Saturday, he met with Toriko for training to cook more. "What's wrong? You're not as vigorous about training like before? Something happened between you and Buranchi?" The taller teen questioned while rock climbing a real mountain with Komatsu trailing behind. The two of them needed to reach a balance of stamina and strength in order to work perfectly as a team.

"Well, you see..." He explained everything and Toriko laughed at him. "Can you stop laughing and take it seriously for once!"

"Sorry. Sorry. But you need to lighten up too." He found a ledge they could sit on. "You told me before, the competition is about having fun right."

"I did but I really wanna win too." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I guess Buranchi and Zebra would be great advantages with Zebra's hearing, he's the best hunter and Buranchi's bizarre cooking skills could advance us to other levels easily, but I'm pretty good too."

"Of course you are Toriko-san! You fought crocodiles and monsters! Even having a good sense of smell means you also have a good sense of taste."

"And a good sense of taste means you have a good sense of smell. One can't live without the other." Toriko grinned at the teen.

Komatsu couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat from what he just said. He smiled happily making him giggle. "Yeah! Let's try harder Toriko-san! I do like to have Zebra-san there but I trust Buranchi more. Although I don't know how to break it to Zebra-san."

"Let me tell him!"

"But he might kill you Toriko-san!"

"Don't worry! Let's hurry up and climb this mountain!" Toriko already started.

"Wait for me! Toriko-saaaaaan!"

While these two were rock climbing, Sunny and Coco were once again studying for the competition. And Sani was sick of it. "Can we do something else than mathematics?! I feel like my head is about to explode!" He whined.

"It's important to know how to do this and quickly. Mathematics have a two minute scale for each question." Coco warned.

"I know but you know I'm not good with math! You know enough from chemistry!"

"Then consider this after school tutoring. You've been improving ever since you agreed to take care of the Cooking I.Q. evaluation test."

"Of course! It'll be a disgrace if something this beautiful was as dumb as a broken lightbulb!" Sunny defended himself. "But can we take a day off for once! I have been taking care of my modeling career, school and even your tutoring sessions for months! I deserve a break!" He slammed his fist to the table.

"So you finally broke down just as I predicted. I was wondering when you'd do it and I'm happy to know that I was right. To know that I could finally see through you Sunny." His eyes leered at his student who was shocked.

His cheeks heated up and he turned away. "I'm going to the spa! Don't come looking for me! We'll continue this tomorrow!" He walked away hurriedly. His head was spinning and his face burned. When he finally reached a limo waiting for him, he got in, bought up the glass to cover him from his driver and then planted his face in his hands beginning to cry. "Stupid Coco." He sobbed.

When it came to Monday during club activities, Coco and Sunny were informed about Buranchi's requirements. "We won't be able to do that." Coco responded.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Zebra he's off the team and we'll find somebody else to take his place. We have a few more months to find him." Toriko told him reassuringly.

"I know that but if we were to beat the bishokukai, we need to rely on stronger players. I've done my research. Tommy, Shin and Star are the opponents Toriko, Sunny and Zebra will be facing with various skills of their own including cooking. The chefs Komatsu and the others are facing will be Alfaro: The son of a prestige dishware business owner who is also a great cook but mainly in the main dish menus which are known to be legendary though not as good as Acacai's main dish god.

He continued, "The other is Yuu who is the son of one of the top ten chefs in the world who owns a chain of resturaunts all around the globe known as the 'Castle Royale'. It's booked every year. He's an expert in the soup dish menus. The other two are new to the team but I heard rumors that they were just as good. They are Cedre: The son of a famous hunter, and Ootake." Komatsu's heart stopped. "He isn't born of food-related royalty but has been popular with the media to even make it into one of the top one-hundred chefs rank at such a young age."

"Hey Komatsu, are you okay?" Toriko asked the paralyzed teen.

"Huh? I'm okay! But I pretty much heard of all those guys. Yup! We should get Bura-chan and Zebra-san to join the team! E-excuse me." He walked out of the room with his head spinning that he was walking base on instinct instead of looking where he was going.

He stopped leaning against a column. "Ootake..." He began remembering their times together. Him, Ume-chan and Take-chan were all best friends back at elementary school dreaming of becoming great chefs. But it was cut short a year before middle school when he moved.

Though he did come back near the end of it...but he wasn't the same. Selfish, vain and everything Komatsu despised about a good chef. He wanted to believe they were still good friends but he had to stand up for what he believed in and, well, they never talked again when that year ended. It's been two years since they talked.

He clenched a fist hard but was trembling. He knew he was going to face him after everything, and he was going to win no matter what. He didn't care who was the better chef. He was actually relieved to know he got to meet Take-chan again and hoped they can patch their relationship. He felt the anticipation crackling in him stronger than ever!

OPERATION: GET ZEBRA AND BURANCHI BACK TOGETHER

"...or at least reconcile on their differences." Coco added in front of a map.

"So what's the plan?" Toriko asked. "I tried talking to him and he flat out rejected!" He grinned.

"Well, I've predicted several possible ways to either reconcile or date again but they all involve getting Zebra out of that detention facility." Coco responded.

"But the principal of the school won't release him." Sunny added.

"Why not?"

"Well..." Sunny looked at Coco to respond.

The professor cleared his throat. "The principal's daughter is in love with him. He won't release him unless he agrees to go on a date with her."

"Is that really legal?" Komatsu began thinking about the amendments. He was pretty sure there was one or two amendments against this sort of thing.

"Our principal didn't deny it, but Zebra flat out refused since he's gay. Yet the principal's daughter is convinced she can change him."

"Women. Never understood them. Never want to." Sunny rolled his eyes wondering how the hell the daughter find someone like Zebra attractive.

"So what are we going to do?" The little teen asked.

"We're going to break him out." The professor responded seriously.

"Jail break! Haven't done those for awhile!" Toriko got pumped up.

"Awhile! Who did you break out of jail before?!"

"Oh, this guy who was framed for a murder. The real guy was found later but didn't last very long in jail." The bluenette responded with his grins. Komatsu was unsure of how to respond to that so he looked the other way.

"Here's the plan." Coco began instructing:

The facility is only seven stories high with sevels levels. Zebra is at the seventh top floor. The security is seen to be low when you enter the building but most of them are at the seventh floor amounting to over forty security guards.

"Forty?!"

Yes but most of them are for Zebra. He tried to escape last time, and succeeded taking out over twenty trained security guards. That was how he got out Freshmen year and got his revenge on the teacher who put him there. Our principal cleared things up and Zebra was set free only because they needed to update the room and the security. So far he's been showing better behavior than before until the cooking class incident.

The plan is that the principal and the rest of the staff leaves the building around ten so when it's eleven, I will hack the air ventilator to put sleeping gas through the air vents knocking all the guards out. I will have Toriko with me to keep take out any guards that we meet. Sunny will be in charge of hacking the security cameras.

The only way we can break him out is if someone that the security guards and staff don't know disguise as one of them. That's where you come in Komatsu.

"ME?!"

You're the only one the principal doesn't know about. I just need you to stand guard near Zebra's room, and you'll be given an air mask. You will know when I contaminated the air ventilator, when you see green smoke coming out of the air vent nearby.

The little teen wasn't sure about that but then later he was in a security guard uniform lined up with the rest of the security guards. He straightened up when the principal, principal Ohban, with his daughter, Love, walked by them.

Komatsu took a look at her to see that she was a bodacious babe with a big supple rack, slim waist and incredibly cute with her short hair cut, baby blue eyes with pink blushes on her cheeks.

She stopped to stare at him. The little teen was flustered under her stare. "What is this midget doing here?" She out right insulted him with a finger pointing down at him.

"Love, I assure you that everyone here is able to keep Ze-your boyfriend locked up." The principal told her sweetly.

"You better because if he escapes, hell is going to pay!" She walked away snottily just like the spoiled over controlling teenage brat she is.

Time ticked by and the little teen felt all the more nervous. It was so damn silent until he heard,_** "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"**_

Komatsu heard guards screaming from below and he was near the staircase door also filled with security guards. The elevator was turned off during this time.

Buranchi burst through the door where forty guards attacked him. They were beatened in less than half an hour. The little teen was at the corner trembling with fear holding onto little shreds of hope that Bura-chan wouldn't attack him.

The taller teen didn't even noticed him as he was heading towards the locked door. That locked door just opened from the inside by Zebra only wearing a pair of pants staring down at the punk. Faded scars were all over the teen's body. "'Bout time you got here." He grabbed the teen in and then closed the door.

Sleeping gas appeared but the trembling teen was too scared, confused and shocked to notice that he fell asleep with the other who managed to stay awake during the attack.

Zebra's room only consisted of a bed, a toilet and one small rectangular window.

"'Bout time?! Don't give me that you bastard!" Buranchi tried to punch him but Zebra threw him on the bed locking him with police cuffs to the headboard. "You bastard! Where th' hell did you get these?!"

"The principal's daughter gave them to me. Hoped we'd used them sometime."

"Liar! I bet you already used these! Get these disgusting things off me!"

"I'm not lying."

"Shut up! All you ever say is crap! Let me go you bastard!" He kept trying to break the chains of the cuffs kicking the man on top of him.

Zebra caught his legs pushing them forward and apart. He leaned in glaring intimidatingly. "Stop acting cocky." He growled huskily.

Buranchi spat at his face. Zebra wiped the spit off his face and then pulled the jeans and underwear off the struggling teen. He took the underwear throwing the pants to who knows where. The brute stuffed the underwear in his ex-boyfriend's mouth to shut the F up, but the struggling teen continue to muffle loudly with curses sworn all over.

Zebra ignored it turning the teen over on his knees. He pushed one finger into that tight hole making the teen muffle a short surprised scream. Buranchi thrashed violently only to get two fingers inserted into him directly. He stopped for a moment to breathe feeling the piercing pain soar in his bottom.

The brute fingering him took the liberty of scissoring him. Buranchi was never the type to give in but he wasn't an idiot either. Zebra had him pinned down, locked up and no matter what he does, Zebra will fuck him hard. And he loved it.

It was just the way they first met. He was finished with a fight, Zebra just appeared out of no where glaring at him. Both monsters born to fight, they brawled but in the middle of it, their arousals grinded against each other, and there was no going back.

Yet he thrashed again when four fingers entered his hole. The pain yet preparation for enlightening pleasure was something he needed, but he'll never give the brute the pleasure to know he was weak against the anticipation.

Fully stretched, Zebra wasted no time lathering himself with lube he got out from his pocket and then thrusted into the teen in one go. Buranchi's head threw back by the sudden penetration screaming. He dropped down not letting himself cry but his body trembled hard. He took in deep breaths feeling lucky that Zebra did wait for him to get used to his size.

They've done this before but relaxing isn't something Buranchi could do easily. He was furious with the asshole that he tried to clench his ass tight to prevent him from entering him but Zebra won't let something like that stop him. He welcomed the tightness.

When Zebra felt like the captured teen was ready, he began thrusting into him fast and short satisfying his own lust. He pulled out later, turned Buranchi over on his back to see an apparent hard on, and smirked at that. Buranchi glared at him only to be ignored again and then felt the huge dick fuck him again. It was hard and fast until they both came. Zebra was satisfied to have made his ex-boyfriend come without penis stimulation.

He moved Buranchi onto his side so he could lie on his side on the small one-person bed with his penis still in him. He kissed the male's shoulder blade and all around it until he trailed up to his shoulder to the curve of his neck upward to only be smacked by the person's head.

He glared at Buranchi with a growl removing the underwear from his mouth. The teen panted for air and then said in a tired whisper, "Bastard."

The two continued to glare at each other for a while and then was in a hard deep kiss. Their teeth clashed a little as their tongue entangled each other for dominance. Zebra's hands moved up Buranchi's shirt caressing the skin that greeted it wantonly. He pinched his nipples sparking a new arousal.

Ass tightening again, another arousal was reborn. They moved away from the kiss for Zebra to hook his arm under a leg for easier access into his moaning and groaning ex-boyfriend finally greeting the pleasure they both craved. One orgasm after the other, Buranchi was set free during one of them and riding the brute.

He could be a professional slut, thought Zebra as his ex-boyfriend was rolling his hips and jumping needily at his prostate. One orgasm after the other, they didn't stop until morning.

"So you're joining the Super Cook Competition?" Zebra asked having an actual conversation with the sated bottom.

"As long as you're not there!" Buranchi told him angrily getting up becoming startled by the cum dripping from his ass. He wasn't look but he knew the asshole was smirking. "Shut up!" He grumbled to himself reaching for the tissue near the toilet. "Don't look!" He demanded but the teen did so anyway watching his ex-boyfriend wipe all that cum coming out of that violated hole.

Zebra couldn't hold back. He got up touching the male's hips.

"Hey! No touching you bastard!" Buranchi smacked his hands away turning around glaring at him. "You only got lucky because you had those fucking police cuffs!" He defended his previous slutty acts.

"Just give up already. You can't resist my cock."

"All I see is a dirty cock! Why not stick that up the principal's daughter or Komatsu since your oh so in love with his cooking!" He pointed at that dirty thing.

"Don't g't cocky with me!" Zebra grabbed his arm.

Buranchi pulled it away. "I get cocky all I want bastard! You're the manwhore! Go and fuck all you want! I only came here to give you a piece of my mind!"

"I said don't g't cocky with me!" He punched a hole into the wall near Buranchi's head who didn't flinch. They were in each other's arms kissing madly to the bed again. "I didn't fuck nobody." He growled breathlessly. Buranchi didn't say anything and then the two were once again passionately screwing each other's brains out.

Later, the principal nearly had a heart attack. Komatsu and the others were able to retreat safely to not be caught what they were about to do. The principal's daughter was furious when she caught Zebra and Buranchi together in the middle of it. They just ignored her.

Despite all that, it was a good ending because Buranchi and Zebra were back together. It was discovered they broke up because Buranchi thought Zebra was cheating on him when he wasn't and all confusion was settled. Their team was complete!

...Until Zebra screws up and the rest decided to not do anything since they can solve it on their own.

A/N: Stopping here. Yeah...Zebra and Buranchi. I'm sorry **if I ever made them OC **because I have a tendency to go **overboard** when I write them.

Official couples so far:

1. Match and Takimaru: Sweet relationship

2. Zebra and Buranchi: Off and on again relationship

I'm also oddly an **OotakexStarjun **fan! But I don't think I'll really put it in here. Unless you want me to!

Review! Pretty please! -^u^-


	7. Easter Egg

A/N: **Thank you** for the reviews! **I really appreciate reviews! **It's what keeps me writing! And I chose Cedre because I just wanted the cute guys in the team. And **I might add OotakexStarjun fic **at the end of the story before or after SunnyxCoco's personal fic!

**Less Buranchi and Zebra **because they're** not people persons **unless it involves cooking or eating or getting into a fight. And **Sunny isn't horribly muscular **in this! NO! He's more **leaned and pale** being overly sensitive to the sun. **Like a vampire**! I'm more of a **werewolf chick**.

It's** April in my story** so I'm a month ahead! Expect bunnies *winks*, eggs and chocolate! With some teenage angst!

Chapter 7: Easter Egg

Now that the team was finally formed, Komatsu was scolding Toriko for trying to touch his eggs. Sunny, Umeda and Coco were studying food history together. The pretty teen welcomed Umeda using him as the wall between him and Coco, and found it easier to learn with him around as someone who'd give better hints than mister complicated sophistication over there.

Zebra and Buranchi weren't around possibly doing things the others didn't want to think about. Nono had occasionally came in to see how it was doing but didn't stay for long since Mrs. Setsuno demanded her attention in order to become a better cook.

There was an Easter Egg hunt festival in the school and Komatsu was going to create a lot of chocolate bunny sculptures, eggs and food with eggs included. A chocolate and eggs booth sort of thing.

Later at Toriko's house, "Ah! I can't wait for the festival!" Komatsu giggled while snuggling up to his stuff animal Yun.

"Yeah. I remember going to my first Easter Egg festival." Toriko responded lying on his second bed.

Komatsu looked down at the bluenette excited and curious. "Really?! What's it like?! Back at my school we celebrate Easter but we didn't have a festival! This is my first Easter festival in Gourmet Highschool! I'm so excited that I can't even sleep!"

"I'm also just as excited!" Toriko sat up. "I'm mostly excited about eating your chocolate Komatsu! Why didn't you just let me have one?!" He pouted cutely.

"That's because they're special! They're meant to be eaten during the Easter Egg festival because it'll make it taste just as sweeter!" He smiled in a very reassuring way.

"That would be something Sunny would say." Toriko pointed out.

"Really? I'm so excited that I can't control myself!"

"Me too! Well, I'm in the mood for beer if I can't sleep. Want some?" The big teen stood up heading towards the door.

"No thank you." The little teen shook his head. He wasn't 21 and wasn't comfortable breaking the law but Toriko had his first drink when he was eight.

What Komatsu noticed was that Toriko was very manly compared to a pipsqueak like him. He's muscular, optimistic, smokes, drinks, can have any girl he wanted, and he even goes commando. He was lucky that Toriko wears a belt to not let certain parts show. Komatsu blushed when he thought about that.

Toriko was very popular with both genders but the two of them has been spending a lot of time together. Whenever he was talking to a bunch of really really cute girls, he easily waves them off to be with him. The little teen didn't understand why that made him happier instead of upset because any guy would love to have so many girls crowd around him.

He felt like he was a bit...too happy.

Before the festival was near, the group without Buranchi or Zebra were at the mall. Sunny proposed that they should get out outfits in order to appeal to the crowd. But really it was an excuse to dress up Komatsu.

"Sunny-san, I don't think the school would allow this." Komatsu laughed nervously sporting a chef uniform but this time his long sleeves were folded above his elbows. His white pants was shortened to his thighs where he exposed his strangely hairless legs. His apron was switched for a shorter frilly one around his waist with a heart.

The was a small pink flower hair pin in his hair and instead of his chef hat he was wearing a couple of white bunny ears. He was also reluctantly wearing make up giving him a more feminine appearance.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right." Umeda somehow got in on it using a wig to be more feminine too.

"Nonsense! You're absolutely cute! I just feel like squeezing you!" Sunny smirked happily.

"This might attract more male costumers." Coco winked teasingly.

"This is child pornography." Umeda and Komatsu muttered feeling used.

"Oh hush! This is just the beginning!" Sunny clapped his hands together smiling excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I have an appointment with my doctor!" Umeda ran off.

"Hey! Wait! Ume-chan! Don't abandon me!" Komatsu was so darn close to crying and couldn't blame Umeda for running. He wanted to run too but he had no real excuses.

"Don't worry Komatsu, Sunny will join you." Coco smirked innocently.

"WHAT?!" Sunny looked at him incredulously.

"You can't expect Komatsu to do it on his own. Do you Komatsu-kun?" He smiled knowingly that the boy couldn't deny him.

"Y-yes. Please help me Sunny-san." Komatsu couldn't deny him.

Sunny blushed glaring at his teacher. "FINE!" He went around the store to get more outfits and then dragged the little one into the dressing room.

And so on Toriko and Coco were given a show of Komatsu and Sunny being dressed in a french maid outfit with bunny ears. Komatsu got to wear a full cute pink bunny suit. None were in Sunny size so he came out with just a small tight black pants with a white collar, black bow and a pair of black bunny ears. Then they came out as princess bunnies, gardener bunnies, sailing bunnies, rockstar bunnies, hunting bunnies (ironically), mafia bunnies, soldier bunnies and so on.

"Hey wait! Why am I in a christmas dress?! It's suppose to be Easter!" Sunny complained being dressed in a sexy santa dress of red silk and white fur. It passed his mid thighs and had a built in black belt on his midsection.

"The only problem is that you're not wearing your bunny ears Sunny." Coco was sitting all fine and sophisticated with his elbow on the arm chair having his hand skillfully placed to hold the side of is head and his legs crossed like a fine gentleman.

"FUCK YOU COCO!" Sunny stormed out in his super short dress.

"I should get him before the police mistakes him for a cross-dressing hooker. Watch Komatsu for me Toriko."

"Of course I will! Who do you take me for?" Toriko grinned daringly.

"Just making sure." Coco left after the outraged bunny in a santa dress.

After a few minutes, Komatsu didn't show up. Toriko went to check the dressing room. "Hey Komatsu! Are you done in there?" He checked the numbered dressing room he took to see that it was completely empty. "Hm? He must be in the restroom then." He checked the restroom to see that it was also completely empty too except for a father teaching his son on how to not get his zipper caught.

Toriko asked if they saw him, but they didn't. He took a second look around the store to realize what had happened. Komatsu was kidnapped!

The little teen was unconscious in a wheeled bag. He was about to walk out to show his next costume feeling extremely tired of playing dress up but then he was caught by a man who drugged him. They stuffed him in the bag when no one was looking and then walked out normally.

When he reached his destination the men placed him on a couch leaving him. The drug wasn't too heavy so he woke up a few minutes later.

"Huh?" He sat up rubbing his eyes and then blinking until everything became unblurry. He saw that he was in an office considering the broad table and a chair you'd normally see in a room with a floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the city. "Uhm, excuse me... sir?" The little teen asked nervously.

The chair swirled around to reveal another small teen with light brown hair and piercing brown eyes. "Hello Koma-chan." He said smoothly.

"TAKE-CHAN! I'm so glad to see you!" He got up but then fell back unbalanced. He was wearing a tight pink playboy bunny suit with black heels on. "Ah, sorry. Sunny-san made me wear this. He's a friend of mine."

"I know Koma-chan." He got up beginning to walk around his table. "I know all about your little enrollment in Gourment Highschool and how you reestablished the Cooking club that was demolished just a year or so ago. Quite impressive to see know that you already have a team against mine so quickly. Do you know why I bought you here Koma-chan?" He reached midway to the front of the table and then leaned on it with his arms crossed.

"W-why?" Komatsu stared at his friend bewilderedly and then glared at him clenching his fists on his lap. "You haven't changed at all Take-chan."

"Of course not. Unlike you, my team has been winning for the last ten years!"

"It doesn't matter how many times you win! The competition is about bringing the best out of chefs and people who love to eat food and have fun!"

"You're still going on about that? Please! This is about winning the prize and fame! The Bishokukai will win!" Ootake shouted at him holding his guard.

Komatsu stood up holding his guard too. "No! The Gourmet will win!"

"Bishokukai!"

"Gourmet!"

"BISHOKUKAI!"

"GOURMET!"

Komatsu stepped forward but then lost balance and fell on Ootake. "Oops! Sorry, Take-chan!"

"Just get off me!" The two turned positions in a very compromising position.

"KOMATSU!" Toriko barged into the office to spot Ootake on top of Komatsu in a slutty playboy bunny suit. The little teen realized the situation.

"Toriko-san! This isn't what it looks like!"

Ootake realized it too and then smirked. "But Koma-chan we used to love doing this." He leaned forward a bit too close to the teen's comfort that he blushed. Toriko clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about Take-chan?"

"Remember when we had those sleep overs at our houses?" Ootake said it in a naughty tone.

"Yeah, but it was just for fun." Komatsu refered to the pillow fights and tickling they would do at their sleepovers.

"Komatsu," Toriko walked forward glaring at Ootake.

"Oh right! Toriko-san, this is my friend Ootake! He's with the Bishokukai." He quickly pushed Ootake away from him to get up. He wobbled on his heels to fall onto Ootake's chest. Toriko quickly grabbed him away with a slight flashback of what Star tried to do to Komatsu. He held the teen closer to him with one arm.

"Toriko-san?" Komatsu became worried by the sudden possessiveness.

The other supercilious teen continued to smirk. "I understand that my teammate Star was a bit hard on Koma-chan, but he meant well. It's better to just give up if you know what's best for you. Especially Koma-chan."

Toriko's glare hardened. "Toriko-san?" The bigger teen felt a tug at his shirt that he looked to Komatsu to see that he was clenching the fabric of his shirt with a scared look. That immense anger in him immediately disappeared as he realized what he was doing. To calm the little teen he smiled. Komatsu smiled back with relief.

The bluenette looked back at the so-called friend of Komatsu and then grinned at him baring his white teeth. "Don't think you can easily deceive us!" He pointed a positive thumb at himself. "The Gourmet Cooking club will win Acacia's recipes and share them with everyone! Right Komatsu!" He grinned at him.

Komatsu eagerly nodded. "Yeah!"

"Then see you at the Super Cook competition!"

"Bye Take-chan!" The two left positively. "Uhm, Toriko-san, do you have any spare clothes you could give me?"

"Nope!"

"TORIKO-SAAAAAN!"

"That didn't end the way you expected it did you?" Star appeared.

The little teen merely shrugged with a smirk. "It actually went better than expected. That glutton, Toriko is in love with Koma-chan."

"How can you tell?" Star questioned as a waiter came in with glasses of martini and a plate of red apples.

"Toriko's not the first to fall in love with him." He took an apple leering at its red shade of color. "And trust me, love isn't always sweet." He was about to take a bite but Star's hand stopped him.

"It never is but is Komatsu aware of this?"

"Heh! The only thing Komatsu ever loved is his knife and food. You told me yourself that Toriko looked like he was ready to beat you senselessly like a wild animal _because_ of Komatsu." He smiled knowingly. "Nothing can tear their team apart. Zebra and Buranchi are already an unpredictable mess. The other two, Coco and Sunny, are not idiots. That Nono chick is being trained by famous Mrs. Setsuno who's known to being the second best chef in the world only because she skipped a professional cooking show. And Umeda isn't worth mentioning."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"The obvious. Love is war, and war is what I intend to bring." Losing his appetite, he throws the apple into the trash. He sits on top of his table pulling Star closely. He wraps his arms around his neck, leering at him hungrily. "It's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. You're only as good as your partner after all."

"Yes." Star pulls his arms away stepping back. "They are only as good as their partner. You should continue with your training." He walked away leaving a distraught Ootake.

The little teen grabs another apple smashing it against the wall. Ever since he got on the team, he's been partnered with Star. Even with all the time they had to spend together, the other teen wouldn't even look at him when wants him to!

Komatsu and Toriko were walking out of the building. The little bunny feeling a bit guilty when he passed all those unconscious security guards. He ignored it smiling at the large teen. "Toriko-san. I want to say thank you for not hurting Take-chan."

"Hey, it's not I was going to kill the guy." Toriko defended himself.

"I know. I just wanted to say thank you because the last time Star attacked me, you were really scary Toriko-san." He smiled at his friend. "I didn't know what to do. I just acted. If you were to attack Take-chan, I wouldn't know what to do to stop you...and I wouldn't be sure I wanted to be part of the Super Cook competition either."

"I see. I'm also glad then. I can never tolerate people who'd treat life like a joke. I'm also glad you're okay Komatsu."

The little teen blushed. "Toriko-san don't say something so embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing about that?" The bluenette arched a confused eyebrow.

"Just the way you said it. You sound like you're in love with me. Isn't that funny?" Komatsu laughed.

"Why are you thinking about something disgusting like that?!" Toriko stuck out his tongue in disgust. The little teen just continued to laugh.

"Oi, Matsu! Toriko! Where have you been?!" Sunny shouted waiting with Coco inside the store.

"It's a long story." Komatsu responded. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine. Anyway, we found the perfect costumes for the Easter festival!"

And so everyone was dressed in tuxedos. Sunny had a light pink one. Komatsu had a light green one. Toriko had a light blue one. Coco had a light purple one and Umeda had a light yellow one. Each one with bunny ears. It was another fun festival.

Although Toriko had a tendency to look at Komatsu more often then not. Coco walked up next to him when the festival was close to an end. "Komatsu is an amazing person isn't he?"

"He's more than amazing." Toriko responded half heartedly focusing his attention more on Komatsu who was giving away the last slices of chocolate cake.

"Do you understand what you're feeling then?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Playing the dumb game I see."

"Hey! I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" He objected.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu ran up to him like an excited puppy. "We sold out everything again!"

"That's great Komatsu!"

"Oh, but I saved some chocolate eggs and egg nog for you Toriko-san." Komatsu gave them to him.

Toriko took them but not without leaving a lingering hand as the flashback of what Star and Ootake was bound to do to Komatsu. He felt anger, resentment, guilt and...jealousy? The guy took it as probably a feeling of protection. Komatsu was pretty much a defenseless guy.

"Komatsu..."

"Hm?" The little teen smiled curiously at him.

Toriko smiled back. "I'm really looking forward to the Super Cook Competition."

Komatsu's eyes twinkled with determination. He nodded. "I'm looking forward to it too!"

"The fireworks are starting!" Sunny ran over to them. "Let's watch them together over there Matsu!" He pulled the teen away. Toriko and Coco followed.

"You know Toriko," Coco started, "Easter symbolizes for something."

"What are you getting at now Coco?" Toriko was not one for deep meaningful philosophy at the moment.

"Easter symbolizes for Spring and Spring symbolizes for new beginnings." He walked up to Sunny who was glaring at him. Coco told him something and then he took Sunny into a deep kiss that the beautiful teen didn't reject.

Toriko saw Komatsu blush looking away. He just grinned at how cute the little defenseless guy was. Coco was right. It's a start for new beginnings and right now, whatever he was feeling, he knew he just wanted to protect and be with Komatsu.

A/N: I bet you all thought Komatsu would fall in love first but nope!** It's Toriko**!...Well, sort of. Toriko is having **blind love **at the moment. He's feeling** real emotions of true love **but **mistakes it for protective needy instincts**. Like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool host club! He mistakes his love for fartherly love.

**Komatsu likes Toriko **but is like those heroines who's **never aware **of the possibility **of it becoming more**. Just like Haruhi from Ouran Highschool host club! She is as plain and clueless as a washboard.

**Coco and Sunny **are **somewhat finally together **but you'd figure out how at their **personal fic at the end**!

It's a new beginning for Coco's and Sunny's relationship and a new beginning for **Toriko to realize he's in love with Komatsu and for that kid to do the same**! It's going to be difficult. Especially since they are **so damn deep in the friend zone**, and **Ootake is scheming **to use it against them!

HUGE ADVICE! AVOID THE FRIEND ZONE! NEVER START OUT AS FRIENDS! It just makes everything more complicated and awkward! If you're already there, I feel sorry for you...I don't mean it in a mean way!


	8. Mother may I sleep with danger

A/N: **BIG MISTAKE**: I MISTAKEN UME and UMEDA! THEY ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!

**I seriously hate it when they have characters with similar names!**

A dedication to **wonderful mothers** all around! Toriko is going to meet **Komatsu's parents**!

For height: Toriko is 7 "2" (220 cm) and Komatsu is 5"1" (155 cm). DAMN he's tall! Komatsu is really going to have to work reaching for a kiss!

Chapter 8: Mother may I sleep with Danger

"Komatsu! What're you doing?" Toriko asked the little teen during lunch seeing him scribbling all over a piece of paper.

"I'm making a mother's day card! For mother's day we're going out fishing at Death falls!"

"Really?! We're heading there too!"

"Oh! You're going there with your mother too!"

"Nope! The principal's not married! It's just that Mother's day is the same day as the start of the fishing season. We're going to catch so much fish!"

"Now that I think about it, I never got to meet your parents Matsu." Sunny pointed out. He was sitting on Coco's lap enjoying sushi while his teacher was using one hand to type whatever it was on his laptop. The two were officially together and very public about it. There were no false rumors such as getting special treatment because Sunny is already the adopted son of the Principal, the second most hottest but surely the number one most beautiful student in school praised and envied by men and women, and already has a modeling career.

So something like dating your adopted brother/teacher who has HIV is a bit weird but nothing to crucial since Coco is a smoking hot gentleman. It surely broke 98% of the school body's heart but they support it since it was bound to happen.

"I'm sure they'll like you Sunny-san." Komatsu told him reassuringly with a little bit of doubt.

"But I'll be busy modeling for a photo shoot! It just so happens that I'm modeling for a Spring time magazines and several others!" Sunny sounded conflicted by having so much of his attention taken away from his favorite little teen.

"Don't worry, Sunny. I moved your time schedule so you could still spend time with Komatsu and his family." Coco, the ever genius, had removed his glasses whilst closing his laptop to smirk triumphantly.

"Oh Coco! I knew I had a reason to date you!" That wasn't the reason but felt fitting to say. The pretty teen hugged the teacher who just smiled.

"What about Zebra-san?" Komatsu asked Toriko.

"He's coming too. Is your friends coming too?"

"Ume-chan is going to London with his mother. I don't know about Bura-chan, he might be there if Zebra-san is there."

"What's you parents like Komatsu?"

"Well," The little teen blushed scratching the back of his head. "My dad works as an extremely important security guard that he travels around but always comes back for the holidays and celebrations. My mom is a nurse and does the chores around the house. I help her occasionally. Especially with the cooking."

"So you're going to cook at Death falls. Sweeet! Komatsu, you have to cook my fish when we get there, alright?" Toriko grinned at him with great anticipation sparkling in his eyes.

"Absolutely!"

And so on, everyone arrived at Death falls including the principal Ichiryuu. The location was grand. The place crowded with sycamore and willow trees all around the great lake with a magnificent water fall rushing down creating a fizzling gush like bubbly soda. The flow of water glistened by the showering sunlight from way above. Clouds accompanied that lonely star in the sky while the wind was a cool breeze.

Leaves were skittering across the surface landing into little boats along the lake. Wild rabbits and foxes had left their tracks around leaving trails that they were there. Rope tied to a tree branch was ready for anyone ready to jump off a small cliff. Yet, the best thing about the place was the everlasting rainbow throughout the day placed right above the waterfall.

Komatsu gasped at its natural beauty. He tried to say something about it but found himself speechless.

The little teen's mother giggled. She was a beautiful woman with a nose like Komatsu's. She was about the same height as him with light brown skin, a bright child-like smile and adoring prominent eyes behind her long lashes. It was all pure natural beauty as long curls of black hair cascaded on her back. She was plump giving her a wonderful hourglass figure. She was dressed in a yellow, red, and green tank top, jeans, shoes and sunglasses on her head. She had her own camping equipment behind her like her two males.

Komatsu's father on the other hand was a different story. He was a strict security guard who even wore his shades for a relaxing occasion like this. Hair still kept sharp and clothes, despite its garish design, was ironed and tucked with precise precision like a military uniform. Even a .45 hidden somewhere on his body along with a few other dangerous weapons in case anyone or any beast tried to attack them.

"KOMATSU!" Toriko called out. His family including Principal Ichiryuu was present with their camping equipment.

"Toriko-san!" He ran over to him. "I'd like you to finally meet my parents! This is my mom!"

The woman smiled that sweet child-like smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Toriko. Sorry, I couldn't meet you before. Being a nurse while still attending university always takes up too much of my time. I'm lucky that my son got to meet such a handsome fella like you!"

"I'm also lucky to meet your son too! He's going to cook all the fish I'm gonna catch!"

"Is that so?" She giggled again.

Komatsu greeted his father next, "And this is my dad!"

The man pushed his sunglasses forward with the tip of his middle finger and then stood at attention like a perfect soldier. "You may call me Mr. Johannes."

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you Mr. Johannes." Toriko felt like he should raise his hand for a formal handshake. The man took that hand in kind.

"Johannes! Long time no see! Still acting like a soldier back in the day I see!" Principal Ichiryuu shouted at the man happily. Taking him under one arm. "Always on the call of duty aren'tcha! You have one hell of a family! I'm proud of you boy!"

Komatsu's dad felt uncomfortable by the reunion but just let it happen. "It's nice to meet you too General Ichiryuu."

"Principal was in the army?" Sani questioned not remembering anything about that.

"Yes." Coco, the most likely to answer, answered. "Principal Ichiryuu's first duty was in the Korean war. Johannes was in his company during the Vietnam war."

"OOOOh! That makes sense. Principal is like a hundred years old." Sunny waved his hand dismissively.

"You must be Sunny and you must be Professor Coco." Mrs. Johannes walked over to them. "Komatsu told me so much about you!"

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Johannes." Sani told her sweetly.

"Hello." Coco said shortly yet made it up by giving a kiss on the back of her hand.

"What nice boys! I'm glad Komatsu made such great friends. To tell you the truth I was a bit worried that a school so high maintenance would leave my poor baby out. I'm relieved that isn't true." She sighed her relief.

"Your son has amazing skills but most importantly, he is a dear friend of ours." Coco reassured her.

"That's good to know! My, we're all going to have fun aren't we?!" She clapped her hands becoming all excited.

"Wait, where's Zebra-san and Bura-chan?" Komatsu asked.

"Oh, him!" Toriko laughed whole-heartedly. "Him and Buranchi got into an argument so we left without them! Don't worry, they'll be here. If Zebra likes anything more than fighting, it's eating!"

And so on everyone was having a swell time. Their tents were made and equipment was settled. The men fished near the falls while Sani was doing his photo shoot and Komatsu with his mother was preparing lunch.

Later, Toriko had to go used the restroom. When he was done, he stumbled upon Komatsu's mother who was collecting firewood. "Need any help?" He walked over to her taking the firewood out of her arms with ease.

"Thank you. You can't exactly make good barbeque without wood and you can't pack those!" She giggled as she continued picking up more. "Any way, Toriko, what do you think of my baby? I heard that you saved him when he fell down."

"Yeah. I could already tell he was a newbie but he had a lot of experience. I could smell all different types of foods and spices by one whiff. I always knew he'd be amazing for something and I'm never wrong. He's a dear friend of mine and I love his cooking. Must've got his talents from you."

"Well, it's actually from his granddad. Being a nurse, you see things so I'm a strict vegetarian. My dad worked as a sushi chef in Japan when I was a teen and that was how I met his father. He had a weakness for sushi so I used that as an advantage." She winked. "My baby is filled with proud island blood. Japan is technically an island so no doubts about it. My baby is good-hearted, work-ethic and knows how to charm ladies like his father, and when I mean charm ladies, I mean knows how to have a good time without some sly flirting. But he's a lover, not a fighter like his old mama. Make sure to protect my baby, Toriko. We should be heading back."

The two were walking back and the woman continued to talk to him, "And Toriko, I know you two are great friends _but _if you two are having trouble, don't be scared to come to me. There are times you'd feel confused and unsure of yourself but as a nurse, I know how to comfort a patient. I'm honest and I won't slice you up like my daddy's fish in a sushi bar unless you've done something unforgivable. But I know you won't but just in case, okay?"

"Uhm," Toriko was unsure of what she meant. He knew she meant that she was willing to help him out as if she was his own mama, but what problem she's hinting at, he didn't get at all. "Sure." He responded anyway.

"Good. Now put the firewood there. Komatsu! We're going to start barbecuing!" She called out to him.

"Coming!" He ran over to her like an overjoyed child.

Mr. Johannes walked over to them while Toriko walked to where Coco was to fish. "What did I say about manipulating them, honey?"

"Oh pish posh! I want our baby to have a wonderful man!"

"What?" Komatsu wasn't really listening but was sure it was about him.

"Nothing, baby. Continue what you're doing." She told him innocently. Her husband was unsure of how to feel about his wife having her whims of manipulating poor boys. But she did it for a good reason and loved her for it.

Toriko didn't know why what Komatsu's mother said bugged him. It's like having someone point at you and repeatedly saying, "I'm not touching you!" It was irritating but also like they were pointing at something that should catch your eye. Either way, he let it go not wanting to think of anything unnecessary.

He tried to ignore it but then he found himself looking back at Komatsu. He'd even search for him with his eyes when he wasn't where he thought he would be. "Is there something wrong Toriko?" Coco questioned having noticed his adopted brother gaining a tendency to look away from the lake every minute or so.

"Huh? Nothing! What? You think I'm sick or something?" He grinned and there wasn't anything suspicious about it.

"No. You seem distracted."

"Really? Well, I talked to Komatsu's mom earlier and she's real nice. I never had a mother before, and she told me to watch over Komatsu for her so I guess I'm a bit jumpy because of that."

"That makes sense, but Toriko, we are at a safe spot. Nothing will happen to Komatsu as long as we're all here."

"Yeah, but those bishokukai bastards could be plotting a way to hurt him so we could be disqualified."

"I'm sure that even if Komatsu was hurt, he would want you to continue with another chef."

"What are you blabbering about Coco? If we are in the Super Cook competition, only Komatsu is good enough to be my partner. We made a promise to win Acacia's recipes and that's what the both of us are going to do."

His fishing line was tugged. The bluenette quickly tugged back having the big fish pulled out immediately.

Komatsu screamed in amazement and then ran to the fish. "Toriko-san, that was amazing!" He took a closer look at the wobbling fish. "Oh, but this is an arapaima."

"Arapaima's are fresh water fishes known to be in South America. They used to be shown in commercials but was banned due to extinction." Coco quickly added. "You should put it back in before it dies."

"Alright!" He threw the fish back in and it was swimming away hurriedly.

"It's a loss to not be able to cook it but I'm glad that they're not extinct yet." Komatsu smiled acknowledging nature's limits and endangerment. He'd love to cook everything edible but it's not worth it, if he couldn't be able to cook something like it again.

"Why did you let that fish get away?!" Burachi shouted furiously. The two bad delinquent duo having finally arrived.

"Bura-chan! Zebra-san!" Komatsu ran over to them.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Toriko asked following the little teen.

"Shut up! You bastards left us!"

"We did say to get here bright and early or else the good spots would be taken." The big guy reasoned.

"Buranchi, Zebra, it's nice to see you finally made it." Komatsu's mother walked over to them with her sweet child-like smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Johannes." Surprisingly, Buranchi said politely with a non-gritty voice. It showed a sense of power the woman possessed.

"If you don't mind, could the two of you help me." She walked away and the two delinquents followed.

"That was quite unexpected." Coco stated.

Komatsu chuckled embarrassingly scratching the back of his head. "My mom is actually the reason I know Buranchi. This one rainy day, he was on the street having been beaten to a pulp. My mom and I helped him out of the rain and tended his wounds, since then, he's been real polite around her."

"That was kind of her." Coco commented happily.

"My mom's a giver but sometimes I'm scared because they all look like killers." Komatsu frowned feeling hopeless at stopping his mom from possibly being murdered.

Later that day, Sunny was able to eat dinner with them after a long day of a photo-shoot soon to be continued the next day. And then everyone went to sleep with ear plugs on having been warned about Buranchi's possibility of screaming or shouting in the middle of the night.

In the middle of the night, Komatsu got up sleepily to go use the restroom. He walked along a familiar trail towards the portable potty. Unknown to him, he stumbled upon something his innocent eyes shouldn't have seen.

Buranchi had his hands pressed up against a tree being roughly fucked by Zebra. The little teen hadn't been aware due to the earplugs. He was scared shock that he couldn't move away nor hear the moment.

The platinum blonde teen glared back at him. Zebra pulled him away from the tree to kiss him roughly and then had his hand clench tightly around the teen's neck continuing to fuck him hard. Buranchi's eyes were wide with fear as he struggled to get Zebra's hand off to breathe. Tensity grew that he came hard with a tear strolling down his cheek.

When Zebra finally released his throat, Buranchi elbowed the man's face but Zebra stayed where he was growling into his ear. With revenge, he thrusted a few more times and then came hard into the teen that he trembled slightly.

Buranchi gasped from the hot liquid suddenly spilled deep into his crevices. "You sadistic bastard! Fucking me without a condom and choking me like some slut!"

"Shut up. Don't get cocky with me. You love this stuff." He growled huskily throwing the teen to the ground on his back and then he settled himself inbetween his thighs. He reached down to kiss him but the blonde turned his face away not giving in to this kind of treatment.

Zebra took the message and responded with sweet kisses at a corner of his jaw down his neck having his hands roam that tan body. The two were then in a deep kiss. Zebra thrusted into the wet tight hole grasping the teen's ankles as he fucked him with fast short thrusts. Buranchi cried with pleasure.

Komatsu really didn't know what to do until Toriko grabbed him away covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Not that the two would've heard him. Toriko pointed at his ear gesturing for Komatsu to take off his ear plugs.

He did and then heard Buranchi's loud cries of pleasure. He blushed badly having what he saw a second ago burn into his skull. "What are you doing out here Komatsu? You should at least warn someone." Toriko asked not mad at all but worried.

"Sorry. I was suppose to go to restroom but..." He blushed again pulling his shirt down to hide his obvious bulge. "I feel funny Toriko-san."

The bluenette blushed having his cute friend become all shy as he tried to not be lewd of his appearance. He shook it off and then laughed. "Don't worry! You can take care of it in the restroom and don't worry about those guys! They never noticed you." He patted his back leading him towards the restroom away from the two beasts behind them.

"Oh right. Toriko must've had lots of experience with that." Komatsu stated of why Toriko was fine with it. "I'm still a virgin."

Toriko didn't know why that little information felt like he just found a booty of treasure but he ignored that difficult feeling again mistaking it as a sense of need to protect him more. Not only as a friend but a virgin. Especially when he remembered what Komatsu's twisted friend was about to do. The little teen reassured him that it was a mistake but he doesn't know how far they were willing to go. They're not monsters but just to make sure.

The rest of the fishing weekend, nothing else entirely interesting happened other than them having fun. Yet, Toriko couldn't stop looking for Komatsu, and Komatsu's mother was very well aware of that. A mother knows exactly what's best for her baby without having to do much else.

A/N: There you have it! **Komatsu's dad is Johannes** and **Komatsu's mother is an OC** of mine who is very intelligent to be able to **manipulate people** almost like a mentalist. Toriko was at first just simply protective, but now he'll begin to think and feel more complicated about Komatsu and it will eventually grow to realize its more that his choices based on Komatsu will begin to get a lot more strange as the story goes!

Komatsu's mom just wants what's best for her baby and one of them is getting him a hunky boyfriend who loves his food and can protect him. Nobody's laying a hand on her baby! **She works at a hospita**l and knows some doctors **who'd do some...things** for her on the side. ;)

And Komatsu watched his first live porno!


	9. Summer Lovin'

A/N: It turns out Nono has blue hair and blue eyes. I thought she was a brunette. Curses!

If you hadn't already noticed, I'm going by **months**! Now its June so it's SUMMER! I'm having my Spring break. Ingredients to maximum goodness: No School+Gabriel Iglecias+Perverted music+Laptop= An amazing Spring Break!

Chapter 9: Summer Lovin'

"I can't believe my mom agreed to this!" Komatsu was all giddy. He was currently in a plane with Toriko.

"Your parents were going off to their own honeymoon." Toriko pointed out.

"I know! But we're going to your dad's private island! I can't wait to try out the food!" The little teen was trying to not bounce out of his seat.

Toriko grinned. "Me too!"

"Anyway, what did my mom tell you Toriko-san?" Komatsu questioned.

"Uh..." The bigger teen looked away remembering clearly. The woman pulled him to the side at the airport to tell him something. _"Remember this Toriko, it's okay to be more honest and begin thinking about future things." _She winked at him making the teen more confused. _"I know you and Komatsu will win that Super Cook competition." _She added before leaving to catch her flight. "She told me to make sure we're careful on the trip!" He lied. It wasn't a bad lie but it felt right to say because he couldn't make the words of how to explain what his mother said.

"She wouldn't have to pull you to the side to tell you that." Komatsu said suspiciously but then shrugged it off. "I'm so happy! We're going to your dad's island! Coco-san and Sunny-san went to France for Sunny's modeling show, and Zebra-san is going to Japan to meet Bura-chan's family!" And then the pilot announced that they were landing shortly.

When they got off the plane, they were greeted by a chauffeur holding a sign for them. In the limo, Komatsu was on his knees on the seat to stare out the window. The principal's island was a tourists attraction without any actual locals. It was at first an empty island until the man turned it into a place with an amusement park, hotels, malls and other fun things a tourist always looked forward to seeing. The island was shaped like a coconut so they called it "Heavenly Coconut Island"!

They stopped in front of one of its Grand Hotels. They got their key that gave them the entrance to a five star suite with the best view of the sunset. They immediately unpacked their stuff and then ran eagerly to the restaurants first, then when sight-seeing taking picture and then went to a water park.

But they were also there for training. Komatsu was learning new ingredients and cooking methods, and sometimes joined Toriko on his crazy training of trying to climb up a waterfall and swinging through vines. The days went by and they had spent it together trying out as much as they could and training to their best. One night, Komatsu was on skype with Sunny.

"Eh? You went to the water park again?" Sunny questioned in a bathrobe and a towel wrap on his head after having a shower.

"Because it's real fun and they serve really good smoothies!" The little teen responded happily.

"I'm really jealous. Even though I'm in Paris, it's all about work and it's mostly Coco working." The beautiful teen sighed. "So much for a fantastic summer."

"You can still have fun Sunny-san! You just have to be more assertive!" Komatsu adviced cheerfully.

"Even if I am assertive, he doesn't listen to me. When he does, he tells me 'Sorry, Sunny, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?'. He says it like he knows I'd forgive him for it! And I always do." Sunny pouted by the fact.

"I guess that really is a problem. Sorry, I'm not an expert at this sort of thing." The chef said guiltily. "Where is Coco-san?"

"He's talking to someone important. I told him I'd be turning in early." Sunny took off the towel from his head. "Anyway, have you talked to any cute girls Matsu?"

The little teen immediately blushed. "Sunny-san, I didn't come here for the girls but there's some really cute girls here. Even a cute sushi chef." He began remembering some really cute girls in bikinis at the water park and in the kitchens.

"How about Toriko?"

"Uhm, oh! He's actually on a date with one tonight! He won't be back for a while!"

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not, the girl looked like she was really nice!"

"I don't doubt that but Matsu, I know it's only been almost six months but surely you've noticed something." Sunny tried to hint on it.

"Sorry, Sunny-san. I don't understand." Komatsu responded honestly.

"I didn't expect you to, but someday, Matsu, you're going to graduate. You should consider your options."

"Options?"

"Getting a girlfriend of course! Or a boyfriend!"

"I rather just stick with a girlfriend."

"Don't be picky! _Anyways_, eventually Toriko might get a girlfriend and you know what that means! Less sleepovers and hanging out at school!"

"We'll still hang out."

"Matsu, I've seen this happen before. Two guys become best friends but add a girl in the mix and one of them is left as the awkward and/or jealous third wheel. If you don't want to become that, you need to get your own girlfriend."

Komatsu thought about it slowly looking up with an eyebrow up. Toriko and him were best friends but he doesn't see what's so bad about his best friend getting a girlfriend. He bet she would be real pretty and nice. She would also have to know how to cook and be adventurous too. Toriko doesn't seem like the picky guy and might go for whoever would ask him out. Either way, Toriko wouldn't let something trivial come between them. He does like spending time with him. But-

Komatsu shook his head stopping his thoughts. "You're being silly Sunny-san. Toriko is a great guy and if he gets a girlfriend, we'll still hang out together because we need to win the Super Cook competition." The little guy reasoned.

"Alright then, but an advice from someone who got too close for his own good, you need to have a backup plan if he does leave you out of the picture. People change Matsu."

That felt like a really good advice of wisdom. "I guess you're right Sunny-san." He yawned. "Wow, it's pretty late. Toriko must be having lots of fun on his date to be out this late."

Sunny snorted. "I bet he is." He said cheekily. "I need to sleep, too. Good night Matsu." He blew an air kiss.

"Good night Sunny-san." Komatsu turned off his computer and began thinking if he was the only one truly passionate about this and Toriko was just caught on to this. No. They were doing this to get Acacia's recipes to share with everyone. Toriko would never just leave him for something that important but that doesn't excuse him from spending less time with him.

Komatsu had other things he could do if Toriko did do that. If he did...Komatsu placed his hand over his heart wondering why it hurt so much if he did. He lied down on the bed wanting to stop thinking about it. Toriko would never...

He fell asleep after long hard thinking before Toriko arrived. "Hey Komatsu! Are you asleep?!" He shouted having drank a lot. The girls here really knew how to party!

The bluenette found the small teen on his bed sleeping soundly. Toriko smiled at how peaceful the little one looked. "So you are?" He yawned and instead of getting on his bed, he end up sitting down laying against it intent on looking at the guy.

He felt a good buzz that he smiled dreamily at the teen. A giggly child with a dreamy expression without the occasional hiccups. He wanted to sleep so badly but the sight of this amazing cook in front of him sleeping so calmly felt like a painting you just didn't want to leave.

Suddenly, the sleeping teen giggled smiling with a soft whisper, "Toriko..." The other teen wasn't sure what to make of this but he knew he what he wanted to do. It's not a good want but he's so drunk that he just didn't care. He stood up walked over to Komatsu and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He wanted to aim for the lips but he wasn't so sure of where to go so just stuck with what he got and then dropped himself carelessly on his bed.

Before he actually went to sleep, he _thought_ about what he just did with a slight feeling of guilt.

"Toriko-san! Where do you want to go today?!" Komatsu asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Toriko asked.

"Hmmm? We've been here for over a week. How about we go to the aquarium?!"

"The aquarium? Want to watch the dolphins again?"

Komatsu nodded. "Yeah, we're here for training too and there's a sushi restaurant there. The chief chef and manager can finally have me over to continue my lessons! What are you going to do with your rest of the day, Toriko-san?"

"I guess I'll chillax by the beach and hit the gym a few times. Call me when you're done alright?"

The little teen nodded and so the two were off on their separate ways. Komatsu was greeted by the staff in a friendly matter.

"I'm glad that you're back Komatsu-kun." A cute teenage girl told him sweetly. She was at the same height as him with black hair tied into pig tails. She wore her sushi chef uniform but without it, she would wear the cutest style of clothes. Komatsu blushed when he remembered how cute she looked in her frilly pink two-piece swim suit.

"I'm happy to see you too, Hina-chan. What are we working on today?"

"Today, I'm going to teach you the different sauces that compliments certain types of sushi." She told him excitedly with ambition in her eyes which the little teen admired.

And so the two began their lessons while Toriko was at the beach just like he promised. He walking out of the water after a refreshing swim. A volleyball suddenly hit him on the face. He caught it in his hand before the waves could snatch it.

"Sorry! I hit it a bit too hard!" A blonde woman ran over to him sporting an orange bikini. She was quite voluptuous and had these bright features of hazel eyes and pink lips.

"It's alright. Here's your ball back." He handed it over to her.

"Thank you. I'm heading to the gym anyway so don't worry of having a volleyball to your face!" She laughed which brightened her features further when she flashed her white teeth. The male had to admit that she was quite the lady.

"What a coincidence. I'm heading to the gym, too. I have to do some gymnastics for a cooking competition." Toriko, who wasn't much for being gymnast, had to do as he was told because the game might consist of balance and structure as well as mastering a few flips. The choices of games are rather random.

"What? No! I'm doing gymnastics training, too! I'm a gymnast if you hadn't noticed!"

"Really? Then I guess I'll meet you there."

"Ditto!" She winked at him before returning to her game.

Toriko liked this girl. Not only was she pretty, but also playful and nice.

Back to Komatsu, "Wow, this taste amazing!" Hina was trying out a new sauce Komatsu just made. They were at a table in the sushi restaurant enjoying themselves.

The little teen smiled happily with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Thanks."

"Never doubted you'd be a genius." She complimented.

Now he was blushing. "Hina-chan, please. I can't wait to have Toriko-san taste it, too."

"I bet he'll love it. Komatsu-kun, are you busy tomorrow?" The girl asked slowly boarding between awkward and cute.

"Uhm, well, Toriko-san might need me during training. It is a partnership sport event." The little teen responded.

"But if he doesn't, and you're done with your other training, do you want to go on a date?" The girl asked with an amazingly cute smile.

"Well, if Toriko-san doesn't need me, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

"Great! We'll meet at the amusement park at the pretzel stand near the ferris wheel at one o'clock!" She got up to leave having finished her work an hour ago. "See ya!" She waved goodbye.

"Hiyah!" Toriko was thrown over the woman's shoulder learning before their tussle that he name was Lisa.

The bluenette was laid on the mat flat on his back. The girl smirked down at him. They were learning gymnastics but later they were talking about other things which led to Judo.

"You're not just letting me win are you?" The girl questioned skeptically.

"Ha! I'm not that type of guy. I always bring my best. You just happen to be better." He complimented her.

And the woman smirked triumphantly. "Not many men are honest like you are."

"I don't pride myself to be like any other man."

"And I don't pride myself to be like any other woman. I gotta say, you got a gift for gymnastics despite your big size." She complimented him.

"Thanks but it's not my thing."

"Then what is your thing?" Her voice suddenly dropped and went smooth like peanut butter has been crushed and served with a butter knife.

"I like boxing and eating." Yet, Toriko didn't catch that sensual tone.

The girl snorted smiling her bright smile. "Your amazing. Have any plans tomorrow?" She questioned with an arch of a suggestive eyebrow.

"Komatsu might have plans but I'll call you if I'm free tomorrow."

"Great! Here's my number!" She took out a piece of paper with her phone number already. It was a bit suspicious but Toriko didn't think on that.

Returning to their hotel, they entered their suite and Komatsu introduce his new sauce.

"Yum!" Toriko really loved it that he described it in great detail in his mind and then complimented his little friend.

Komatsu smiled. "Anyway, Toriko-san, do you have any plans tomorrow?" The little teen asked.

"Hm? Not if you have any plans." The bluenette responded.

Komatsu blushed scratching the back of his head. "Actually this girl at the sushi restaurant are going on a date tomorrow."

"Really? Look at you making the moves."

"No, it was actually her that did it. She wants to go to the amusement park. Her name is Hina-chan and she's really cute."

"Then I guess I can make some plans for myself. I met this girl at the beach. Her name is Lisa and she's one hell of a fighter."

"Oh..." The room became awkwardly silent. Toriko and Komatsu shouldn't take it too seriously. They were just going out for the afternoon and be back by night. And it's just another day without each other during that time. It happened a few times during the two weeks they've been on the island but...

The next night Komatsu was back home from his date being on skype with Sunny again. Toriko hasn't come back yet. It was almost eleven so no pressure.

"So what I said did come true." Sunny responded to the situation Komatsu explained. "But it was you who started it." The beautiful teen was laid sideways on his midnight blue and black couch in a bathrobe. His colorful hair cascaded and seem to have become more beautiful yet in a sad way like a blue rose with a black stem of thorn.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy, Sani-san. And we have the rest of the month to be together before heading back home for the rest of the summer." Komatsu reasoned though he wasn't sure who he was reasoning with. He felt weird and thought it was because he felt guilty for being the one to cut off their time together.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about then but Matsu, you should also be careful. The bishokukai could be plotting something against you and Toriko. It's too good of a coincidence that both girls asked the two of you out on the same day." The model sat up.

"I don't think someone like Hina-chan could be working for them."

"Kindness is conceiving and sometimes deceiving. It's easy to get attach to them without knowing which one it is." Sani said this kind of distantly as if there was something in his mind as well.

"Are you alright Sani-san? You don't look so well." Komatsu noticed.

"It's nothing Matsu."

"Sani-san, I don't want to be nosy, but is everything alright between you and Coco-san?" The teen bravely asked.

Sani was silent for a moment and then responded, "It's not going so well. I used to dream of me and Coco being together but now we are, I don't know what to do with myself. I'm starting to think I was never in love with Coco. I was just chasing something I've wanted for so long and now that I have him...I'm not sure what to do."

"Sani-san, the best advice I can give you is to be honest. Coco-san is a smart and kind person both inside and out. If you're not happy, tell him that. If things don't work out, you'll still have each other since your adopted brothers after all. I can tell San-san that Coco-san really loves you."

The beautiful teen was taken aback by the answer thinking that the unexperienced Komatsu would've shrunk back but instead gave a very simple obvious advice. Tears poured into streams down his cheek to the point of his chin.

"Sani." Coco's voice was heard. The laptop that was on the table was turned to face Coco. "Sorry, Komatsu-kun, but I have to interrupt your conversation."

"It's alright Coco-san."

"Good night, Komatsu-kun."

"Good night!" The laptop was turned off and then the professor faced the tearful surprised Sani-san.

The beautiful teen faced away looking down at the seat. "You heard?"

"Yes." Coco walked over to him taking his hand first. Sani looked to him curiously to see him kiss the back of his hand gently yet to the sensitive teen it felt more than just a gentle kiss to the hand. Coco as much as he was the gentleman was also the gentle lover.

"Sani," He got on his knees. "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

That only made the teen cry more. "Stupid Coco." He sobbed. "It's your job."

"But nothing should ever come first before you my sweet prince. Forgive me. I got carried away with my wild whims. I shall never do no such thing again."

"Don't be stupid Coco. You will do this again but like the idiot I am, too, I will forgive you." And then he had his foot on his shoulder shoving the man back on his bum. San stood up with an evil leer. "But not without punishment." He took off his bathrobe to reveal a semi hard on. "Suck."

Coco smirked getting back on his knees taking the length into his mouth only using his lips and tongue to guide it in. Coco's gentle hands ran against the man's smooth legs up to his perfectly round bum up the sides of his torso and then caress back down.

The professor made sure to suck in his cheeks, watch his teeth and be most playful with his tongue and throat to the throbbing dick in his mouth. Sani was looking upward to not see the obsessive lustful expression the man possessed when he moaned eagerly for vibrations to tickle him. Being overly sensitive, it didn't take long for the male to come. Coco made sure a drop was not spilled.

Toriko hadn't come back yet and it was four in the morning. Komatsu was asleep at first but then woke up being completely bothered by his anxiety for tomorrow. The little teen drew to the conclusion that his friend wasn't coming back until late in the morning having slept somewhere else.

He looked at his phone to see no message or missed phone calls. Great disappointment washed over him. "Toriko-san, what are you doing? Wasn't this suppose to be _our_ vacation trip?" Not at all in the mood to sleep any more, he got off his bed to get ready before heading towards the hotel's kitchen he was allowed to use to cook. Cooking always raised his spirits.

Suddenly, Hina came into the kitchen. "Hey, Komatsu-kun. The staff told me you were here. Are you cooking for Toriko-kun?"

"Nope. He didn't return from his date yesterday."

"Oh. Are you upset?" She asked innocently.

"Upset?" Komatsu pondered on that shortly. "No. It's good that he's making friends."

"Friends?" The girl giggled. "Komatsu-kun, you must be smarter than that. We are teenagers afterall." She continued to giggle.

The little teen was bewildered at first and then blushed. "Hina-chan, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking innocently. What were you thinking?" She smirked.

"That's really inappropriate. I know Toriko-san is a grown guy but some things are better left unsaid."

"I getcha. So since Toriko-kun is so busy, how about we go out the rest of your vacation here?"

"The rest of my vacation? I don't know. This was suppose to be about me and Toriko-san."

"And where's Toriko-kun? Come on, Komatsu-kun, we'll have lots of fun and we don't have that much time together." She took a step closer to him. "And I'd really love to get to know you better Komatsu-kun."

And there, he was set. One way or another in a weird way, Toriko and Komatsu didn't see each other for an entire week. They called each other and tried to make plans but then there was always something up before they can get together. It was either training or a date.

Toriko sighed after a fail planning over the phone with Komatsu. "Your friend ditched you again?" Lisa asked. They were having a massage together while a cool breeze washed over them as the coconut leaves rattled.

"Don't call it ditching. He had training to do."

"With that Hina chick?" She sat up with her towel covering her.

Toriko sat up. "Yeah. But I can respect that. Once we're out of here, it'll just be the two of us like old times."

"You're always looking forward to getting out of this island."

"Sorry if I offended-"

"No! You didn't offend me. I just thought that you look unsettled with your cute friend being with a cute girl." She clarified her statement. "And I gotta ask, are you in love with him?"

"What?! Why would you think that?!"

"Because the first date we had, you tried that new mixed drink that got you drunk and you talked about nothing but Komatsu before you knocked out for the rest of the day that my guy friends had to take you to their place. And then the next day, after you were done hurling, the first words was, 'I wonder how Komatsu is doing.' Later this entire week, your hand has been on that phone waiting for a message or a call. If that isn't love, then I don't know what it is."

"All because I'm eager to see him doesn't mean I'm in love with him. We're friends."

"A friend, no matter how drunk they are, doesn't end up saying," And she mimicked his slurry contented loud voice, "You should definitely meet my friend Komatsu. He's one hell of a cook with the cutest ass you'll ever see. I'm serious. It's like squeezing small round marshmallows and he has the cutest dick ever-"

"I did not say that!"

She took out her phone playing the video and he said exactly what she said, "I always record people drunk. One of my dirty hobbies. Other than that, fess up! You're in love!"

"I'm telling you I'm not! I'm not gay and I've always been that way." Toriko crossed his arms firmly. The girl put her phone away and then gave a skeptical smile. "What?"

"You're in denial." She said shortly.

"I'm not-"

"I'm not gay. Really? A comfortable friend would keep stating that they were just friends. Being gay has nothing to do with it. People accused me of being a lesbian with my best friend and not once has my rejection was because I'm not a lesbian. It's only because I knew I wasn't in love with her." The girl proved a valiant point.

"If I was in love with him, not that I'm saying that I am, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Talk to him." She said it like the most obvious thing in the world. "It will be awkward but if he was truly the greatest person you've ever met, then he would have the conversation with you."

Toriko stood up. "I understand where you're coming from Lisa but Komatsu and I are just friends and nothing is going to change that."

"I wouldn't say nothing. Toriko, don't do this to yourself." She half-wittedly pleaded.

"Yeah, good bye Lisa." That sounded like a final goodbye. When the teen walked away out of veiw, she took out her phone and erased his number having caught that final goodbye, but knew what she did was right.

Komatsu was watching the fire works display at the beach with Hina. "Wow! They're really beautiful!" The little one commented.

"Yeah...Komatsu-kun..."

"Hm?" And then he felt lips touched his shortly. The reaction of the male was just his eyes going wide and staring at her. He then asked, "What was that for?" in a confused manner.

The girl stared at him and then giggled that sounded a bit forced. "It was a kiss Komatsu-kun. I like you."

"Oh! I like you too Hina-chan!" He said in a friendly manner. The girl felt amazingly dejected. The fireworks ended. "The was nice. Do you want to do anything else?"

"Uh...No! I need to go! I'll call you!" She walked away swiftly.

Komatsu didn't think anything on how she acted so went back to his suite to find Toriko there in only his blue tight underwear which showed an inappropriate not hard bulge.

"Toriko-san! Wow, it feels like I have seen you in forever!" The teen felt extremely relieved and slightly awkward. They actually haven't seen each other for a week.

"It's strange isn't it? What's that pink stuff on your lips?"

"Huh?" Komatsu wiped his lips to see pink glittery color on his hand. "Oh! Hina-chan kissed me!"

"What? No way! So is that your first kiss or something?"

The teen blushed furiously. "I've been kissed before!"

"By your mom?"

The little teen immediately frowned pitifully. "Toriko-san!"

"Just kidding! Geez...so did you like it?" Toriko found himself walking towards the little teen.

"It was nice. I was confused at first but turns out she likes me."

"Do you like her back?" He stopped near the teen.

"She's nice and a good cook too. She's going to ca-" Komatsu was suddenly kissed for a much longer time than his last time and this time his eyes went super wide and his heart just clenched back a little. Toriko pulled back and both their faces turned red.

Lisa began wondering from her hotel room of why did she feels a sense of accomplishment.

A/N: Ugh! I'm a day late! Sorry! I got distracted by historical documentaries. I just went through Oscar Wilde and now I'm going through the third episode of Virgin Queen Elizabeth. Later I'm going for Julius Caesar or anyone interesting.

**Toriko kissed Komatsu**! Why? Read on and please comment! I'm **inspired to write more **if you **review my work**!


	10. Fortunate Mistake

A/N: It's not how you thought it'd be. C(: Unless it was then cookies for you!

I'm skipping July and straight to August. Just to heads up, the team will go on competitions but the only one I'm going to write about is the last competition between the Gourmet and Bishokukai!

Chapter 10: Fortunate Mistake

Komatsu was staring with disbelief at his best friend for what he has just done. He...kissed him. And oddly he wasn't upset or weirded out than he should be. "T-Toriko-san, what was that for?"

The bluenette was staring at him with the same confused yet not disgusted face. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He looked away rewinding what he just did and then looked back at Komatsu. "So... want to do it again?"

"I don't know. Do you want to kiss me again?"

"I don't know. Are you disgusted?"

Komatsu shook his head. "It was...okay." He mildly blushed. "Are you disgusted?"

"NO! No! It was good. Sorry. You got a girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend? Hina-chan and I are friends. I just went on dates with her because I thought you'd like to spend more time with Lisa and other people instead of me."

"What?! What made you think that?"

"For the last six months we've been spending so much time together and I didn't want to smother you so,"

"Komatsu! Listen, I love spending time with you. Even more when you're cooking during those times. Girls are great but it's more fun being with my pals! Especially you Komatsu." He told him earnestly.

"So you kissed me because you like me?"

"I guess. Yeah, funny, Lisa told me that I was into you earlier."

"Lisa told you that?"

"Yeah, she told me that I was in love with you and I should confess. I guess she was right seeing that I just kiss you."

"But why did you kiss me Toriko-san? Surely it can't be because someone told you to." The little teen looked hurt and doubtful of the bigger teen's feelings.

"No, I guess I was jealous hearing that Hina-chan kissed you, and we haven't seen each other for a week."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, but to make sure." Toriko kissed his little friend again but for much much more longer. Suddenly the kiss got deeper that Komatsu wrapped his arms around the man's neck to keep him there. Toriko hauled him up and led them to the bed so they could kiss more comfortably due to their HUGE differences of height.

When the little teen gasped for air, Toriko took the chance to dive his tongue in having a delicious taste of the different flavors Komatsu tasted earlier. Komatsu was shocked at first but then calmed down enjoying the taste and feel of Toriko.

Later, Toriko pulled back to let the little teen breathe. Komatsu's appearance was red, breathless and disheveled. His eyes blurred by lack of air and lust.

"So...?" Komatsu questioned taking a big gulp of air.

Toriko was also reddened but with his training for holding his breath longer than normal, he was breathing normally. He grinned, "Yeah, I like you a lot Komatsu! How about you?"

The little teen smiled exhaustedly, "Me too, Toriko-san." The two held each other in their arms continuing their make out session.

After the rest of the summer; Sunny, Coco, Komatsu and Toriko were back at school and it went public that Toriko and Komatsu became a couple. The school's entire heart just broke now that all the principal's sons were taken. Yet they found it as a soft blow to them since they did find people who were more compatible with them.

Coco is a gentleman and Sunny is a...in nicer words, a valuable person who needs someone handsome and mature to keep up with him. (The beautiful mature couple) Zebra loves to fight and eat, and Buranchi loves to fight and cook. (The rough couple) Toriko loves to eat and Komatsu loves to cook. (The amazingly cute couple) In a heart beat, a fangirl/boy club was born in the very school until they graduate or at least another cute couple came along.

"I checked the competition to see that the Bishokukai successfully had several competitions all around the world back out from the competition. Only an acceptable 1/10 of the world's cooking clubs all over the world are willing to compete in the Super Cook Competition." Coco stated during their club meeting.

"The Bishokukai was able to have ninth of the cooking clubs not join the competition?" Komatsu was horrified.

"Not exactly Komatsu. Only a third of those cooking clubs had to be threatened. The majority were simply bribed. Our Principal has actually been bribed with a large quantity of money and among other things."

"That's against the rules! Shouldn't they be disqualified!"

"They would be if there was evidence. The schools who did accept the bribery would not say a word against them and those who are threatened are blackmailed to keep them from stating anything of the matter."

"What about our principal?"

"That's a personal business. You see, the Gourmet principal and the Bishokukai principal are adopted brother like me and Sunny."

"Oh..." Somehow that statement had to mean something but there was more pressing matters to attend to. The little teen then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at Toriko who was grinning. "Don't worry, Komatsu. The Bishokukai is only doing this to make sure they will get Acacia's recipes but we won't let them! Right Komatsu?!" The little teen beamed with hope. He nodded eagerly. "Alright then! I have a boxing club meeting next. Make sure to save some food for me."

"What would you like today?" Komatsu asked sweetly.

"Anything you have in mind. Drop you home later?"

"Yeah." The two shared a quick kiss before the bluenette left. Komatsu was blushing like a school girl.

"Sooooo Matsu." Sunny didn't waste any time. "How was your first time with Toriko?"

"Sani, it's not polite to ask such personal things." Coco scolded.

"Oh hush, it's a talk between bottoms. Something you wouldn't understand." He smirked naughtily.

"I stand corrected. Then I shall make my way out finishing my work." He walked over to Sani giving him his quick kiss. "I'll be in my classroom when you're finish."

"Love you." Sunny watched his lover leave the room. "So Matsu, how was your first time?"

"First time with what Sani-san?" Komatsu questioned innocently.

"Don't be shy! Your first time with Toriko! You hook up during the summer so you must've done the dirty." Sunny smiled cheekily at him. Not that the want to know the details about his adopted brother. That was too weird. He just wanted to know his best friend's experience. They were once virgins after all.

"Di-" Komatsu blushed bright red. "Sunny-san, we didn't do that!"

Sunny's eyes went wide, "You haven't had sex yet?"

"Don't say that out loud!" The clarified virgin made an awkward expression of embarrassment.

"Oh my god, you're serious." The beautiful teen was completely shock. "What have you been doing together all alone at night in each other's houses especially without your parents home!"

"We talked, cook and everything else that's normal Sani-san! We kissed a lot but that's how far we went!"

"Not even a fondle?"

"No!" The little teen was a tomato.

"That is not natural."

"What do you mean?"

"Matsu, you should already know that Toriko is a man and not just a man, I mean a _MAN_. He's had sex before and like every natural male, they want nonstop of it. Trust me, when Coco and I finally got together, we needed to buy an huge box of condoms because when round one was done, I'd hear something rip before I knew it was over. Like seriously, exit one second, back in the next. It was like free exercise at the gym because I was working my thighs and yoga all night and my tongue became fluent in-"

"Sani-san!" The little teen really didn't need the details!

"Oh sorry, but you get the point. Why hasn't Toriko done it with you yet?"

"Uh..." Komatsu hesitated to think and then responded, "Maybe he wants to make sure we're ready. He hasn't been with a male, too, right."

"Male or not, Toriko isn't the picky type at all. If he wants sex, he would've straight up asked you."

"That does sound more like him."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to take the initiative." Sunny suggested.

"You think so?"

"What are the other reasons? Toriko isn't a bad guy and is pretty straight forward with what he wants so maybe he wants you to take the initiative because he thinks that's the right way to take this new relationship!"

"That makes lots of sense. I should be cooking something for him now and then ask him this weekend during our sleepovers." Komatsu planned.

"That's the spirit! I'll be going to Coco then. My sex senses are tingling."

"Sex senses?"

"You'd understand when you get your chance." He winked at him leaving with a happy tune.

Komatsu, the tomato, shook out of it to start cooking for his new boyfriend.

"What's wrong Komatsu? You've been very silent." Toriko asked while they were heading to Komatsu's house.

"Oh! Uhm! Well, you see, about last summer..."

"Hmmm?"

"Last summer, I was wondering..."

"We're here!" He stopped the car in front of his house. "What was it that you were gonna say?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you this weekend."

"A'right. See you tomorrow and thank you for dinner. Terry will love his too." They two kissed.

"You're welcome." He said with a wistful tone due to remembering what Sunny said and the sex. Toriko heard that tone and gave him a deep kiss this time. He took off his seat belt and then had the passenger's seat pushed down so he got on top ravishing his boyfriend. The little teen couldn't help but subconsciencely slide his hand down Toriko's muscular back, the side of his hip sliding by his thigh almost reaching to grope the-

Toriko jumped off him hitting against the car roof. "See you tomorrow!" He kissed Komatsu on the forehead and then went back onto the driver seat.

"Uh, yeah! See you tomorrow!" He kissed Toriko on the cheek before getting out of the car. Both males hot red.

The next day, the day went normally as normal as it could get until it came to afterschool. Toriko was busy with his boxing club so Komatsu decided to see Takimaru in his garden.

He was innocently walking into the garden saying hello to the plants until he heard soft noises. "Match-san, ngh, people might see us."

Komatsu already saw them behind a bush wide eyed shock at the displaying of Takimaru lying sideways supported by his left forearm and Match right behind him caressing the bulge in the male's pants.

"Shh, Takimaru. Nobody will come." He was dead wrong! Komatsu couldn't help but watch them kiss each other deeply as Match opened up his pants revealing a hard on. He took it into his hand stroking it. Takimaru broke away from the kiss moaning earnestly for more. He answered by reaching a hand into the gardener's shirt to play with a nipple while he sucked on his neck leaving a hickey.

Komatsu knew he saw enough so silently snuck away to reach Coco's classroom instead. He wish he hadn't because he saw through the door window Coco unmercifully thrusting into Sunny as if there was no tomorrow on his desk.

"Coco, stop!" Sunny begged.

The professor held Sunny up stopping for a moment. "Sorry, Sani, you did say you felt numb over there. I didn't want to leave all the pleasure for myself."

"I don't mind you being rough because I may be sensitive to touch doesn't mean I'll tear easily. Plus I'm getting pretty good controlling my sense of touch. Now," Sunny had Coco take off his lab coat and then pushed them onto the teacher's chair. He used the coat to become a blind fold. "Just lie back and feel me." The teen began riding his teacher showing great strength in his thighs as he kept going and showed great flexibility when he wanted to get more comfortable.

Realizing he had no one to turn to and a big problem between his legs, he ran for the boy's bathroom. Another mistake as he heard loud banging and screams from none other than Buranchi.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER DAMN IT! OH! AH! AH! AH! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! OH! OH! NO! DON'T SLOW DOWN! FUCK! KISS ME!" There was silence for a short while and then there was, "I'M COMING! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

There was silence and then there was, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I JUST CAME! DON'T SUCK ON THAT! HEY! STOP! LISTEN WHEN I'M-MMMMPH!" And then the cycle starts again.

Komatsu ran off and then stopped in the middle of the hall scared of where to go now.

"Hey, are you okay boy? What's the matter?" The little teen heard an old man say. He looked up to see that it was the janitor Jirou who was apparently drunk on the job."Is your stomach hurting?"

"Uh, no. Sorry, I..." He stood up pulling his shirt down to cover his obvious hard on.

"Oh, I see. You saw them too. Being here for years, I know where all the kids do it. Don't worry, I know where you can take care of it. Don't worry, I'm no pervy geezer. Come along." The man led him to an empty restroom.

There Komatsu took care of his business by thinking about you-know-who. Toriko had been naked in front of him and there was no doubt that the bigger teen was _bigger_ than him. Having that man on top of him and pushing that in him. The virgin wasn't so creative because he never had action but from what he's seen, he could help imagine the bluenette caressing his skin, being gentle yet fucking him wildly without mercy like an animal, and he'd be hysterical.

He stroked himself with both his hands rubbing his right thumb over the head smearing that precum over his cock making it slick. He softly moaned Toriko's name thinking of how he'd grin, kiss him and grope him indecently. Just continued wanking himself until he released. Hot, sweaty and a bit dazed, he shook off of that trance and cleaned his mess.

He exited to see that the man was still there mopping the hallway. "Uhm, thank you Jirou-san. You saved me back there."

"Huh? No problem, kid. Glad to help but I can see that you're confused about a lotta things. Need some advice? I have time to talk to nice youngsters like you."

"Oh, I don't think I should. It's not normal."

"You're in a relationship with my adopted nephew, what's not normal about that?"

"Oh, uhm, I see. Well..." He blushed looking away. "You see, Toriko-san and I haven't...done it. And I don't know if it's because he doesn't want to do it because I'm a guy or if he wants me to take the initiative."

"Then just take the initiative if you want it so badly."

"But I don't want to pressure him into it!"

"...To make it clear, are you the bottom or top in this sort of relationship?"

The teen was bright as a speechless tomato. "Jirou-san..."

"A bottom I see!" The old man laugh which boiled the embarrassed speechless tomato. "All fun aside, you should just be honest with Toriko. I watched that boy grow up like wild fire and he's a good kid. Almost reminds me of me when I was young and adventurous minus the large alcohol consumption. Have a good day kid!" The man walked away.

He gave very good simple advice: Be honest.

Komatsu understood what he had to do so waited until the weekend. Then, they were in Toriko's room making out on the bed. Komatsu knew he had to talk to Toriko about it but wasn't sure how to start. He began backing away from the idea of talking to him about it and decided to take initiative instead.

He held Toriko closer by one around his neck and the other sliding down his big hard muscular arm which aroused the teen. He slipped that hand into Toriko's shirt to feel more of those hard muscles to have slid against a hard nipple as a sign that Toriko might've been aroused to.

To affirm his judgement he went lower and lower to have his finger tips brush against something round and hard. Toriko barely jumped back at the surprise. Komatsu was hurt.

"Do you not like it Toriko-san?" Komatsu asked scared for a negative answer.

"It's not that Komatsu. I just don't want to push you because you're a virgin, right?" The bluenette smiled sincerely.

The tomato appeared again. "So it's because I'm a virgin. I'm relieved Toriko-san because I thought it was because I was a guy too or because you wanted me to take the initiative." He looked away completely ashamed by his assumptions.

"If you wanted sex Komatsu, you could've just told me. With your hands like that, I was thinking you were just clumsy." Now, the little teen knew he sucked at foreplay. "Do you want to have sex Komatsu? I don't mind waiting because I want your first time special like right after the party when we win Acacia's recipes!"

"Toriko-san." The little teen felt like the luckiest teen in the world to have such a sincere strong incredibly handsome boyfriend who loves to eat! "Ah...But what about this..." The little tomato looked down at the hard bulge he had and the very big bulge Toriko had.

The bigger teen laughed and then grinned. "There's different types of sex in the world Komatsu. There's the sex where I take you as my bride." He kissed the teen softly. "And there's oral sex. Just relax. I won't bite...hard."

Toriko placed Komatsu comfortably on the wall as he kissed, nipped and licked his neck down to his collarbone. Toriko removed his shirt first dazzling the teen with not just his body he's seen many times but as a man ready to dominate him.

"Raise your hands Komatsu." Toriko ordered and the teen obliged having his shirt taken off. He looked down at the average body he had and then saw Toriko lick that body with that talented tongue used to lick lollipops and popsicles as if sex and eating was the same thing.

Komatsu felt like he was Toriko's one and only dessert tonight. He imagined himself as an icecream bar or a vanilla sundae at first but then shift to thinking he was a piece of barbeque when Toriko bit his nipple. His hands caressing that innocent clean body like he was a piece of bread dough on a cutting board. He could be pinched, stretched, fondle and pressed.

Toriko had his tongue dip into his belly button like he was cupcakes and Toriko was adding the filling. Toriko removed Komatsu's pants next like unwrapping a candy wrapper most preferably a coconut lollipop and Twix chocolate bars.

First Toriko licked those twix chocolate bars hungrily and sexually that he kissed them and licked the bottom (feet) exciting Komatsu all the more. When fun and games were finally reaching to the last level, Toriko gripped onto the stick of that lollipop licking the head and kissing it lovingly.

"It's so cute Komatsu!"

"To-Toriko-san! Don't say something embarrassing!"

"Hm?" He took the sucker into his mouth playing with it and sucking it. Oddly the stick was also licked making Komatsu think about lollipops with candy flavored sticks. That was one experiment he had to try. Later, his mind just melted into fondue in a cadbury creme egg and he released his milk.

The little teen was panting from such a thrill of a fiesta. He looked down at Toriko who licked his lips grinning naughtily. "Thank you Toriko-san."

The bluenette chuckled by such cuteness. "Thank you for the delicious dessert." He kissed his sweet honey.

"Toriko-san,"

"Hm?"

"I want dessert too."

After the weekend, "Eh? You decided to wait until after the competition. You know that the national competition isn't until the end of the school year when we're able to fight with the Bishokukai right?" Sunny questioned during lunch.

"Yeah." Komatsu was smiling like an engaged fiance.

"Oh I see. Long sounds incredibly long but the sex would be mind blowing. I don't have the patience for that though. Anyway, that means I won the bet! Coco!" Sunny raised his hand at the teacher present.

"Yes. Yes." He handed his money over.

"Yipee! I'm going to buy with Coco's money for something private!" He winked at Komatsu before skipping away happily.

"Aren't you guys rich?" Komatsu questioned bluntly.

"We are but Sunny finds it sweeter spending my money like a gold digger. And I let him win because Komatsu-kun short foreplay has its advantages." The scandalous professor winked.

Komatsu tried not to imagine the possibilities. "Komatsu!" Toriko finally arrived for lunch. The little teen was sure now that he was very much in love with his new boyfriend. He couldn't think of what could possibly go wrong.

Yet, that thought was too soon for what was plotted against them.

"It looks like they're finally together. You know what to do."

"It's an awful idea but I don't expect anything less from you Ootake."


	11. Extra: Poisonous Desire

A/N: CocoxSunny fic! This took place between chapter 6 and chapter 7 before Toriko and Komatsu hooked up! So this brings us back to Late March to Early April before Easter.

I always think about **Britney Spears** when I think about Sunny.

Extra: Poisonous desire

_"Coco, what's Harvard?" Sunny asked his big brother as he was kneeling beside his bed._

_The sixteen year old smiled down at him. "It's a university for the gifted." He picked up the small fragile boy gently onto his lap. "I've been accepted to attend there."_

_"But shouldn't you be eighteen?" The ten-year old questioned._

_"I'm an exception like others."_

_"You're not thinking of going are you?!" _

_"I'm sorry Sani, but I can't let an opportunity like this slip away." Coco apologized genuinely. Sani looked away downcast. With his gentle fingers the older male held his chin to face him. "How about this? We will write letters to each other every day, and I won't forget."_

_Sani was silent at first and then questioned, "You promise you won't forget?"_

_"I promise." He kissed Sani on the cheek._

"Sani...Sani...Sani...Oi, Sani..."

The beautiful teen snapped out of his memory to realize he totally spaced out on Komatsu who was visiting him for a chemistry study session at his house which was more of a glorious mansion all for him. There were maids and butlers all around. He was a model and the son of the prestige Gourmet Highschool principal who was also in charge of the IGO. He wasn't so much independent from his adopted father's money unlike the rest.

"Sani-san, you've been spacing out a lot." The little teen noticed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Coco." He said honestly. He felt comfortable with Komatsu knowing his thoughts.

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the good times before he left to Harvard."

"Oh...Sani-san, I hope you don't mind me asking what happened between you and Coco-san? But you don't have to tell me! I understand that it's-"

"It's alright Matsu! It's been over two years afterall." Sani reminded the older teen.

"Are you sure Sani-san? I don't want to cause any trouble." Komatsu blushed by his insensitivity.

"When I say it's alright Matsu, it's alright. Anyway, Toriko must've told you the story already. The basics that is."

"Uhm, yeah, you stopped sending Coco letters but that's all I know."

"Of course that brute wouldn't know. He was only thirteen and his hormones were kicking in." Sani rolled his eyes. "Animal. Again, back to me, I stopped writing letters to Coco because he got a girlfriend at that university."

"Ha?" The little teen was lost.

Sani sighed. "When I saw the picture of them together, I realized Coco was a grown up now, and I had to grow up, too."

"But Sani-san, all because you're all grown up doesn't mean you have stop loving your sibling. I don't have any siblings, but adopted or not, they love you."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Besides, he also stopped sending me letters." Sani responded somewhat cruelly but not directed at Komatsu.

The teen knew the model was lying because he remembered Toriko told him on their trip to the Biotope 1 that Coco kept sending Sunny letters. There was some truth to the reason given but it was not entirely the truth so Komatsu decided to just be quiet and believe the lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The phone rang. An eleven year old Toriko ran for it. "I got it!"_

_"No way loser!" Zebra attacked him._

_"Get off me buttface!"_

_"Don't act cocky!"_

_"I'm not acting cocky!"_

_"Pipe down!" Ichiryuu shouted before taking the phone. "Hello!"_

_"Good afternoon principal." Coco greeted._

_"Good morning to you too Coco! How's ya been?!"_

_"I'm do well principal. If you don't mind my rudeness, may I talk to Sunny?"_

_"Sorry Coco but Sunny is at one of his modeling things! He didn't leave a number or anything!"_

_"Oh I see..."_

"Coco...Coco...Coco...COCO-SAN!"

Professor Coco snapped out of his memories to realize Komatsu was huffing for air after spending so much energy to catch his attention. They were in the cooking club kitchen room. Toriko was in his boxing club, and Sunny was acting for a commercial. "I apologize for my rudeness Komatsu. I was thinking about Sunny."

"That's funny. Sunny-san did the same thing this weekend." Then Komatsu realized what he said. "Ah! I mean! It's funny because you thinking about another guy! Yeah! Isn't that weird?! Not that I'm homophobic! I-I-I-"

Coco smiled containing his laughter. "It's alright Komatsu. Sunny and I are just on rough terms right now."

The little teen frowned. "I'm sorry Coco-san."

"It's alright Komatsu-kun. It's been more than two years after all, but I wished I was more careful back then ." Coco looked at his hand as if it was a disappointing being, most notably himself.

Komatsu held his hand with his hands. "It wasn't your fault Coco. Things like these happen. It doesn't change who you are if you don't let it."

"Thank you Komatsu."

The little teen knew his teacher was not genuinely okay, but at least he knew he had another person who cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? A Gourmet Equality Love Ball?" Sunny was staring at the Freshmen president, Safla.

"Yes! The Gourmet Highschool is having a dance to support gay marriages!" The blue haired pigtails said cheerily to her classmates.

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate for a campus to get into political issues?" One of the Freshmen questioned.

"Nonsense! Our school has a class about politics, and the black movement and anti-war student protestors have taken their part in it for the sake of freedom and peace! We are also fighting for love!"

"Those were college students..."

"Besides the point! It's not a ball for only homosexuals. It's a ball for everyone! And Sunny, you are to be responsible with being the role model for the gays of this school!"

"I'm not gay!"

"You're not?" The class, most notably the guys stared dumbfounded at him.

"Of course not! All because I'm more beautiful than all the girls in this school, and all the men are in love with me doesn't mean I'm gay!" Sunny stood up stating a point.

"We'll make Komatsu your date."

"When is it?"

Later at lunch, "Huh? A ball?" Komatsu arched an eyebrow.

"Yup! And you are going to be my date to the ball!"

"WHAT?!"

"And you can't say no because the school's student council will force you, and you're my bestest friend! Can you say no to a face like this?" Sunny striked one of his beautiful facial expressions. Komatsu couldn't say no.

"Why didn't you ask Coco-san to go with you? He'd be more than glad to take you himself." The chef pointed out.

"Please, Komatsu, it's a Love Equality Ball. The last thing you want to include is pedophilia."

"Oh, that makes sense." Komatsu thought of another reason, but that was a valid point.

"Plus we're adopted brothers, but others may think we're actually brothers, so incest is a no-no." Another valid point was made. "Plus, he's going with his college buddy, Tairan. He's a toxicologist from Harvard, but he's also an epidemiologist."

"Coco is gay?"

"No. He wanted to help the cause in his friendly way by bringing one of his old college friends. One of the other teachers will snatch him later any way."

"We surprisingly have really pretty teachers here."

"Not as pretty as me though." The beautiful male smirked. He had no troubles with Coco. None at all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Coco arrives in his old home after four years. He greets his old family members he hadn't seen for a while, but the one person he really wanted to meet was Sunny. He walked up the stairs to where Sunny's room was to open the door, and see his little adopted brother kissing a girl._

_The two intimate people saw him. The stranger was shocked, but Sani was calm as if what Coco seen wasn't unusual, and it shouldn't have been. "Oh, Coco you're here." He smiled nonchalantly._

Sunny walked into Coco's apartment into his room to see that he wasn't there, and then headed for the bathroom, "Coco, I need your help picking my outfit for the ba-" He stopped when he saw a shirtless Coco about to swallow pills.

"Just wait for me Sunny. I'll be out in a minute."

Sunny was a bit shocked by this, but he should've known Coco would do this so nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait at the living room." He immediately walked away thinking he made a total ass of himself. Just because the person has HIV doesn't mean they are drug addicts or monsters.

The man later came out dressed in a regular black shirt, white jacket and jeans with his usual green bandana with a purple P pinned onto it. "Ready to go Sunny?"

"Yeah." The two went shopping at the mall for what to wear for the ball. It was silently awkward for Sunny at first, but then he began to open up and have fun with his adopted brother like before. They laughed, commented, complimented, complemented and criticized. They also went to an amusement park trying out the fun house, went to the theaters to watch a movie and then went to a space exhibit all by themselves at night because Coco knew a friend there.

Now they were in a rounded room that had the ground covered with a green mat that was cleaned and fresh to lie on while the walls and ceilings turned into outer space. Stars and planets and other celestial bodies shined or flew around them. Piano music played as they lied there laughing about something until it died down.

Then Coco said, "Tairan will be coming the day before the ball. It turns out that one of the teachers I know knew him, too."

"I already knew a teacher would snatch him. Our female teachers are oddly very pretty compared to other schools. I remember that you wrote to me about him that he was one of your best friends back at Harvard, and a rival as well. It nice having friends. Somebody to talk to." Sani looked at him. Coco looked back.

"Yes. We challenged each other of who knew more about toxics and who could identify others quicker."

"Obviously you won. You have better eye sight than a regular person that you don't even need microscopes to notice the cell patterns of an onion."

"That may be true, Sani, but my gifts couldn't make me win more important things." They were silent again. Sani turned away from him. He didn't know how to respond to that. He just felt...cheated.

"Sani," Coco called for him once and then waited until Sani turned around. He did. The teacher caressed his cheek like he did before he left to Harvard. "I'm glad we can spend time together like this again."

The young male smiled at him. "I'm glad we can be brothers again. Weird affectionate brothers but brothers nonetheless." They smiled at each other happily. But not as happy they both wished they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAH! It's beautiful!" Komatsu was currently in a usual black and white tux but with a red bow that Sunny picked out for him. The beautiful teen himself was wearing a white tux with a yellow bow having his colorful hair tied back.

They were in an actual ball room. "Long arched-shaped windows displaying the starry night, smooth jazz music swaying the guests hearts, pink and red as the color theme for love, and the food with a complimentary drink that taste like an enchanted dream. You did a swell job deciding the menu, Matsu." Sunny complimented the future-chef and the exterior.

The little teen blushed modestly. "It was nothing Sani-san. I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves. I didn't think it'd be so tamed."

"Were you expecting wild beasts?"

"No! I didn't mean to be rude! I meant that I thought it'd be more colorful!" Komatsu clarified his statement feeling ashamed.

Sani just laughed. "It's alright Matsu! I was only kidding! I was in charge of decorations after all! As you can see, every detail is for the cause. The jazz music is a mixture of different music most notably European classical music and African rhythms combined together as one like people can to make beautiful music! The red and pink colors are the colors of the new gay equality sign of a pink equal signs and a red background. The opened curtains stand for openness such as we are not hiding and neither are we ashamed."

"Oh! That's really creative of you."

"I know. But also pay attention to the centerpiece."

Komatsu looked at the center piece to see a medium size black and white box with a candle lit up inside showing cursive bold black names like Neil Patrick Harris, Plato, Batwoman and Lady Gaga.

"As you can see Matsu, I put positive popular role models and gay supporters. Someone new, someone old, someone fictional and someone supportive. It's also a message that its been happening before, and it's happening now. Even in our daily lives it will become a part of our lives as either we are one of them or we support one of them. You don't have to be gay to know what's right." He gave a wink for emphasis.

"Wow, I didn't think of you as a philosopher Sani-san." The teen was truly amazed.

"Blame Coco. Since I was kid, he'd read legends and myths to me. He calls it intellectual discipline. If this happened to this person, you might not be too stupid to do it to yourself."

"You really love Coco, don't you Sani?" Komatsu smiled cheekily at him.

"Of course I do! If he wasn't a part of my life, then I'd be surrounded only by pigs!" He frowned at the disgusting thought of it. Komatsu merely laughed.

"Sani, Komatsu-kun," Coco appeared in a navy blue tux with a striped white shirt inside and a purple bow. He still wore his bandana.

"Oh, Prof. Coco! Where's your friend Tairan-san!" Komatsu asked excitedly.

"He...already left. Turns out they were more in love now that they met again."

"No way!"

"Lucky them." Sani sipped drink. He was a minor so no alcohol.

"Sani, you did a wonderful job with the decorations. It's beautiful." Coco complimented with a voice that was too smooth and loving.

"Of course it is! If I wasn't in charge of the decorations, it would've looked like a disaster!" Sani said haughtily.

"Oi Sani! Can we take a picture of you and your date now?" The newspaper club photographer asked.

"Of course. Come here Matsu." The two took pictures closely. Coco was soon pulled into it. Sunny for the crowd was supposed to give Komatsu a kiss on the cheek but the little teen kneeled down to fix his shoes. The beautiful teen ended up kissing Coco instead on the lips, and the picture was taken.

Sani backed away shocked by what he did. Coco was wide-eyed with shock too.

And then suddenly the smooth jazz music stopped. The DJ came to the mike using his deep smooth voice, "Now we are going to play a little old Britney Spears music for the lovely couples to dance. This was requested by a sweet little girl. For everyone out there who couldn't be honest to their first love. From the bottom of my broken heart."

The music started the sweet melody. Coco reached out his hand to him. "Would you like to dance?"

The younger male shook his head. "No." Sani walked away. Coco followed after him. "Sani, wait."He caught his arm. "Sani, I only wish to dance with you."

The male smiled nonchalantly at him. A deceiving smile. "And I don't want to. Tell Matsu, I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

"Just tell him. I'll be fine." The beautiful teen walked away quickly exiting the place.

Coco, who was hesitant, went back to Komatsu. "Komatsu, Sani, isn't feeling well."

"What happened? Is he sick?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." And now Coco was off.

Sani got into a taxi getting away. Coco called out for one but it ignored him. He saw a person unchaining his motorcycle. "I'm sorry, I'll return this to you later!" He pushed the guy away and got on that bike chasing after him.

Sani lied back against the car seat feeling dramatic. Coco passed a red light and was really lucky a police car didn't see him.

When they reached his house, Sani got out of the taxi walking towards his front door. When he looked to the side seeing Coco coming, not wanting to talk to him, he ran towards his door getting in.

Coco got off the motorcycle. "Sani!" He ran after him. "Wait! Sani!" Coco reached his hand out to him, but the door was slammed before he could stop it. "Sani!" Silence. "Please, Sani open the door. I need to talk to you. Talk to you about everything. I want to know the real reason why you won't dance with me."

Sani was silent with his back braced against the door.

"I'm not leaving Sani. I'll be right here until I get my answer." The man turned around placing his back against the door, and then slid down to sit on the welcome mat.

The teen knew Coco would stay there no matter how long it took. Despite that, the male walked up to his room to get ready for bed in his silk pajamas. Once he was dressed, he looked out the window to see that Coco was still sitting there.

The model wanted to ignore him because it was all his fault, and the male claimed to finally see through him, but still has no idea how to take away the hostility he still had for him. Yet, he couldn't do this to Coco. He doesn't know what he did wrong so ignoring him is like kicking a puppy. A very cute puppy for that matter.

He opened the door. "Come in." He turned away leaving the door opened for him. Coco eagerly stepped inside. "You can put your jacket on the coat hanger." Sunny stated nonchalantly walking upstairs and then into the guest room.

"Sani." Coco stated his name firmly having followed him into the room.

The beautiful teen knew he couldn't get away with a lie. That's why he hadn't said anything since. He turned to the man. "I didn't want to dance with you because it would mean I forgive completely but I don't! Not completely that is! I forgive you a little! Now there you have it!"

"Sani, I thought-

"Well, you thought wrong! You've been thinking wrong ever since you came back from Harvard! First of all, why did you want to marry _HER_?"

Coco was dumbfounded a bit by the question, but then understood. "I thought it would've been convenient back then."

"So you didn't love her?"

"I did."

"But she said no even after two years of secretly dating, and then on the second try two years later, she said no again."

"You did read my other letters."

"Only when I was bored." Sani stated with that nonchalant tone. "It was _convenient_. And I stopped writing letters to you because there wasn't a point any more. You grew up all well with your college girlfriend and buddies. FYI, I grew up too! I'll admit that I acted childish but past is past! And sorry for kissing you. That was an accident. I was suppose to kiss Komatsu. Not you. And I suppose you can have this spare room and these pajamas too. Good night."

He walked pass him, but Coco pulled him back claiming his lips on his. But he did it gently because of Sani's sensitivity yet he kissed him deeply like a lover. When the kiss was finished, "I love you Sani."

The beautiful teen's cheeked were hot red, but he responded angrily, "Well that's sweet of you, but I need to go to bed."

"Sani, I understand that you're angry at me about leaving you."

"Leaving me! I was obviously fine with that for two years!" He moved away from the man. "The real problem was that you left me a jealous idiot for more than two years when you told me you're marrying some old woman I never met!" He poked at the man furiously and continued to do so. "And you asked her a second time! For a fortune-teller, you're an embarrassment to not predict that she is not the one and I am! I know we're adopted brothers but we're not blood related! And making such an important decision by yourself?! You knew me since we were adopted and that you should've confided with me if it was the right choice because if she said yes, I would've rejected without shame at your wedding! But that's besides the point! You came home seeing me kiss some girl and you didn't bother telling me that you didn't like it, and that you should've seen through my hate that I was actually jealous, and upset that you got HIV irresponsibly! I was waiting for you to make your move since then but instead you acted like an idiot letting this drag on! Come on! Are you expecting me to make the initiative?! No! Obviously you should've made the initiative because I'm suppose to be the damsel and distress and you were to be my knight and shining armor who's suppose to take care of everything! That's the way it works! And I make quite a beautiful damsel, but other than that-"

Coco caught Sunny's finger, and then kissed him again to stop the rambling. The teacher felt incredibly sore from all the poking so it had to stop. "I understand now. I'm sorry Sunny. But you do know that I got HIV from a blood drive. Despite how careful it was, there were still many mistakes."

"I know but you could've been more careful." He responded stubbornly and then took his finger back. "And I didn't mean those hurtful words earlier. That wasn't beautiful at all."

"On the contrary, Sunny, you were evilly beautiful. I was hurt by your words but I forgive you because it is my fault. I suppose after the second proposal, she was brutally honest as well that she couldn't have an HIV infected husband. The first time was only because I was too young. I was scared that you'd reject me the same way because of this disease, too. The way you dodge me because of it, I assumed that you already did. It was me blocking away from you Sunny. I'm a fool."

"Yeah, you were really stupid." Sani didn't deny it. "I honestly don't care if you had the disease before. I was only angry about it because I thought you got it from her until I knew the truth." He grabbed Coco's sleeve tightly frowning. "It felt like someone took you from me permanently and this disease was to make sure of that. Now that I'm all grown up, I want us to be more but I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too." Coco kissed his forehead. "I want us to be together Sani, but not when it puts your life at risk as well." He kissed the back of the beautiful teen's hand intimately.

Then the two looked at each other sweetly. A perfect image of beautiful true love. "Let's forget for one night that you have the disease, but we will be careful of course." Sunny suggested.

"Are you sure Sunny?"

"I have a box of strawberry flavored condoms in that drawer for a moment like this."

The teacher chuckled. "It's a life changing decision."

"I'm willing to take the sacrifice."

Sani kissed him deeply wrapping his arms and legs around him. Coco led them to the bed.

Back at the ball, "Hey Komatsu!" Toriko walked toward the little teen who was talking to Melk II who happened to be wearing a tux. She was a tomboy.

"Toriko-san! Where have you been?! It's almost midnight!"

Toriko grinned at him, "I was sleeping and totally forgot about the ball until Terry woke me up and reminded me. Toriko was dressed in a velvet tuxedo with an orange bow.

The DJ spoke up again. "We have another request from the sweet little girl. So Close by Jon Mclaughlin."

The sweet classical music started up. Toriko held out his hand to Komatsu. "Wanna dance Komatsu?"

"What?!"

"It's alright! We're just friends and everyone knows it! Come here!" He grabbed the pipsqueak leading him to the dance floor. Since the little one was so short, he had to stay on top of Toriko's shoes. The girls cheered for them. Komatsu blushed hiding his face on Toriko's stomach. The male laughed at how cute he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Sani." A doctor welcomed him into the room where he was to take a full body scan.

"Hey, Dr. Atashino." Sunny greeted back. He was dressed in a hospital gown and his hair was bunned up.

"I heard about you and Coco. Be careful." She responded.

"We will. We're not idiots. Well, at least I'm not the idiot. So are we ready?"

"Just lie down."

The teen lied down on a table and then was put into a machine to check his body. Sani had to get his body scanned once a month due to his unique body structure to intense feeling. The doctor saw the usual of Sani's body being perfectly healthy but something new was inside him.

After the scan, Sani got off the table. "Lay it on me Doc."

"Hmm?" She checked the data on the computer and on the papers printed. "I am still unable to tell what is in your body. I will have to run some samples of your blood. Until then, take care."

After a few months, Sani and Coco finally moved into an apartment together. The beautiful teen was at the fax machine where Dr. Atashino was sending data on his health. She couldn't call because she was in the middle of surgery on an important person.

The male quickly skipped all the data tables to noticed three capital letter words. He read the sentence with it. His heart pounding excruciatingly by what it was about until the end. He dropped the papers.

"Sani? Oh there you are..." The professor stopped to see the teen in tears and papers on the floor he quickly recognized. It looked like a bad situation but to Coco's amazing eyes, he saw through that. It was good news.

Sani walked towards him kissing him passionately by whatever the news was. "I'm immune." The beautiful teen finally told him.

"What?" Coco was bewildered.

"I can't get infected. My body has been changing, and Dr. Atashino finally figured it out. I was infected by HIV, but my body developed antibodies against it."

"What?" Coco was unsure if he should believe it.

"Let's celebrate!" He quickly kissed Coco and then ran to the kitchen for the champagne. The male was shocked by the news because he heard no such thing before, but then he shook out of it and knew it should be news to be celebrated. Though they will continue using protection just incase the HIV evolve against the antibodies which is not most likely.

A/N: That was a fictional ending but a possible outcome in real life. Oh my god, **I hope you liked it. **

**Plus, I'm leaving the sex fantasy to you guys! **Sorry if I disappointed any of you!

**Anyone who didn't get it, **

**1. **Sani stopped writing letters to Coco because Coco wrote to him that he was going to marry his girlfriend. Angry and jealous, Sani ignores and hurts him.

**2. **Coco mistakes Sani's hate of being disgusted by the fact that he has HIV assuming that Sani would never love him as anything more than a brother which he tries to repair their relationship as (with flirting which is just a teasing habit).

**3. Coco got HIV by a mistake done at a blood drive** (it's not likely but possible) and Sani thought it was because he got it from having sex with that woman.

**4. **Sani was not disgusted by the HIV, he was disgusted by the fact that the woman Coco believed he was in love with gave him that as if Coco couldn't be his since he was incredibly sensitive to skin contact illness.

**5.** Sani was then told the truth my Coach Mansan (not handsome!) and begins to open his heart to Coco but **doesn't forgive him for not realizing who he was suppose to love (which is him!). **

**6. **Though** Coco implies that he closed his heart **(**flirting was just a teasing habit**) from Sani because he **didn't want to be hurt anymore by optimism **because his girlfriend told him she **couldn't marry him because of the disease**. You can imagine his **pain and shock **from that reason and how **much worse **it became when he** assumed Sunny did the same thing**.

**7.** And then they kissed and made up in this entire fic, once all the truth is told.** Sani was angry and jealous, and Coco was hurt and rejected**. But now they're not!

Numbered it down for no confusion!

_**IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS, DON'T MIND TELLING ME!**_


	12. Old and New friends

A/N:** LostNightmare **just made me realize I did an insensitive thing on my last fic, and **I'M SORRY **if I offended anyone!

**This Jason character is an OC** since none of the other characters fit the type I needed without making it awkward. He's kinda cool but with a lot of bad traits as well. And you noticed Summer is over for them! Sunny is a Sophomore! Toriko, Komatsu and the rest are Juniors and Coco is still a teacher!

And reading back I realize I have been **losing character**. **I will avenge myself! ****(****ﾉ**ಥ**益**ಥ**）ﾉ**

Chapter 11: Old and New Friends

"So your friend Jason is coming over for a visit?" Sunny asked as he stretched on his mat.

"Yeah! I haven't seen him for awhile. We went to camp two summers ago!" Komatsu replied as he was stretching too.

"I see. Is he like Ume-chan or that horrible friend of yours Ootake?"

"Well he's cool like Ootake was before he became a part of the Bishokukai but Jay-san also has a talent for cooking like Ume-chan! He's not as passionate though."

"What is he passionate about then?"

"He's a newspaper journalist. He was always interested in gossip but doesn't spread it."

"A writer?"

"Uh huh. And he's coming to visit next week at our school because he's making an article on Gourmet Highschool's renewed cooking club! I know Toriko-san will like him too!"

"Are you sure Matsu? What if this Jason person turns out to be in love with you and is planning on breaking you and Toriko up? Toriko may be a nice guy but he wouldn't like having you being taken away from him."

"Don't worry Sani-san! Jay-san is nothing like Ootake. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Okay class! That is our lesson today! Good job!" The yoga instructor told them. The two stopped stretching and then rolled their mats up.

"I don't want to be a downer Matsu but people change and you already experienced that first hand with your friend Ootake. I don't want to see you get hurt or worst, Toriko get angry."

"I know Sani-san but I can't turn a friend away just because my other friend did." Komatsu stated firmly.

"Alright but I'll keep a close eye on this one."

"Sani-san-"

"No! It's my duty as your bestest friend in the whole world to make sure you're safe!" and then the beautiful male winked with his hands on his hips. "I can't let Toriko have all the duty to himself."

"Sani-san." Komatsu smiled happily.

Next week, the cooking club got to finally meet Jason. The teen who was seventeen had light fluffy brown hair, brown eyes and a welcoming smile. He dressed in a simple light blue buttoned shirt and brown pants with a brown leather covered journal held at his waist.

"Hey, I imagine Komatsu already told you all about me." The man gave a short wave of the hand which he immediately tucked into his pocket afterwards showing that he wasn't into handshakes. "The name's Jason or Jay-san."

"Yes, Matsu told me all about you." Sunny was the first to speak looking at him suspiciously.

"And you must be Sani. You're even more beautiful than your magazine pics. I must send a file of grievances to the editors." Jason smirked at him flirtatiously.

The young male blushed. "Oh well, I..."

Coco cleared his throat reaching his hand out to the journalist for a formal handshake. Jason politely complied. "Hello I'm Professor Coco. I am the sponsor of this club. If you wish to question any of my students, you have to ask for my permission first."

"Even if it's only a friendly conversation and I just happen to ask?"

The professor chuckled. "I only wish that you would ask permission first."

"Ditto." He winked and then faced the blue haired male who was a feet taller than him. "And you must be Komatsu's boyfriend, Toriko. Glad to finally meet you. Barely a day and he's already told me so much about you."

"That's Komatsu for you." He grinned at his boyfriend who blushed smiling back. Toriko got closer to him but then stopped when he smelled something. The two held hands like normal people but the scent Toriko could smell never deceived him. It was the smell of Ootake from the Bishokukai.

His hand tightened around Jason's that the teen had to pull his wrist to get it out of it.

"Toriko-san! Let go!" Komatsu shouted at him and the male let go. Jason fell back on his butt looking at the red marks forming into bruised finger-like marks on the back of his hand. Komatsu shouted, "Toriko-san what has gotten into you?!" But then that anger subsided into fear when he saw the deadly glare his love was giving his friend. The little teen hadn't seen him that angry since the Ootake incident.

"No worries Komatsu." Jason stood up. "I almost forgot that Toriko had a good sense of smell. You smelled Ootake on me right?"

"Take-chan? Jay-san, why would you see him?" Komatsu looked completely heartbroken.

"Komatsu, Ootake is my friend, too, and whatever you two got a problem with, it shouldn't concern me to pick a side."

"So you're not here to hurt us?" Komatsu asked meekly.

"Of course not Komatsu. I'm just here for an article but now that my right hand was almost completely crushed, I'll need to go see a doctor first and a lefty store. It's a good thing I'm ambidextrous." He smiled nonetheless and walked over to Toriko, "See ya around." He patted his arm before he left to prevent permanent damage from swelling.

"Toriko-san! Even if he was a part of Take-chan's plan you didn't have to crush his hand!" Komatsu scolded him.

"It's fine anyway. After what the Bishokukai was close to doing to you, we shouldn't let our guard down around him." Toriko turned away. "I'm heading to the gym."

"Toriko-san! Wait!" Komatsu was about to run for him but was stopped by Professor Coco.

"Let him be Komatsu-kun. Right now Toriko is being a child."

"Huh?" Komatsu was confused but then realized what his teacher meant. Toriko was childishly trying not to realize his fault in this. "He changes a lot when it comes to the Bishokukai."

"You were almost killed and raped Matsu." Sunny stated sitting on a chair with his legs crossed.

"I wasn't almost raped! That was a misunderstanding!"

"But either way this is the real world Matsu. It's not like we have super strength and crazy powers where food can increase them." He took a bite of a regular apple. "Acacia's recipes are as important as life because the ingredients are not simple at all. They were all biologically enhanced by something called 'Gourmet cells' but is incomplete. It has been rumored that if it were to be completed, it would end war instantly as well as start one."

"As you can see Komatsu-kun, Toriko told you that the IGO was more important than the United Nations but not only because it preserve life, but because it balances the economy. In other words, it controls the world."

"WHAT?!"

"Technology is powerful but it takes energy for it to work. It's the same for us human beings where we need to be given food in order to work. The IGO is looking to control and preserve food supply and animals for the sake of everyone. Unfortunately, not all organizations feel that way."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?!"

Coco and Sunny smiled at the silly boy. "Because you just wanted to have fun." They said simultaneously and then shared a kiss.

"Because I wanted to have fun?" Komatsu was too shock to understand.

Sani walked over to him to kiss his forehead. "It's nothing to stress yourself about Matsu. Once we win the competition, it'll be easy as pie!"

"Listen to Sani, Komatsu." Coco walked over to Sani having Komatsu in between them. "No matter how deep other organizations' intentions are, we will win Acacia's recipes."

Sani and Coco kissed deeply feeling the moment forgetting that Komatsu was in between them. "Uh guys? Guys? GUYS!" Unfortunately a threesome did not occur. Though Toriko will not let anyone take his virgin's virginity but him!

Jason was friends with Komatsu but with Ootake, it was something more. "Ootake," Jason lied against the window of Ootake's office with a devilish smirk.

"Did you earn their trust?" Ootake questioned.

"Not exactly. Turns out Toriko's nose is a lot more powerful than we thought." The male leaned away from the window towards the brunette. "Of course that's not my fault. Good thing my silver tongue is quick." He licked his lips.

"That's disgusting Jason. We're cousins." Ootake turned away to sit on his chair.

"I was just playing! And the plan is still going as expected. The Gourmet won't know what really hit them, and I walked away with an article and two checks."

"Unless you do it right." Ootake reminded him.

"We're cousins Ootake, and guys like us can't get caught. See you around." He kissed his cousin on the cheek before leaving. Star Jr. was leaning against the wall outside of the door. "You must be Star. Heard what you did to Komatsu." The male walked near him.

Star was quick to catch the punch to the stomach. Jason smiled sadistically at him. "Do anything to my cousin and it won't be me throwing that punch. It'd be a knife to your throat." The brunette backed away walking off to his mission.

Star watched him leave and then entered the room. "Your cousin is like you but worse."

"Is that an insult?" Ootake snorted. The taller male walked over to the shorter one staring down at him. "What?" He soon found himself hauled up into a violent tongue twisting kissing and then laid on the table before the man. "Star?" Ootake was absolutely breathless with a faint blush to his cheeks.

"Your cousin irritated me. I need to vent."

"So you're just using me." Ootake glared at him. Finally he does something but only for convenience!

Star leaned forward giving a sweet kiss. "What else is new?"

Somehow that statement made the little evil teen's heart flutter and ache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a zoo, Toriko and Komatsu were enjoying the views while enjoying the food in their hands and arms as well as the funny hats on their heads.

"I still don't trust that Jason guy." Toriko told his little lover annoyed. "Anyone who stinks of Ootake, I won't like them."

"I understand why you don't like Take-chan but that doesn't give you a reason to not like other people because they're around him. I was around Take-chan a lot, too."

"But you two stopped being friends years ago. Besides, Ootake is a bad influence. We have to keep our eyes on him."

"I never thought you'd hate someone so passionately even if it was a misunderstanding."

"Hey, I can get stressed out, too. It's not only Ootake, I dislike. Star hasn't done anything, and I don't know what he would've done if I wasn't there to protect you." Toriko picked up Komatsu to stand on top of a bench to be a few inches higher. "I know that when I'm angry, I scare you but you don't have to be because I will never hurt you or go over board. Remember back at Gourmet Mountain, I'm not above murder of suffering, but I'm willing to do as much as I can to protect you without crossing that line."

Komatsu snorted. "I feel like I'm in a chick flick."

"Hey! Take me seriously!"

Komatsu giggled, snorted and then giggled. "I'm sorry, Toriko-san, but it sounds like your proposing to me. But I'm glad. Thank you for reassuring me Toriko-san." He kissed the bluenette. They heard a snapshot. They looked to the side to see Jason holding a camera directed at them.

"Jay-san!" Komatsu hopped off the bench to get closer to him. Toriko angrily faced him.

"Hey Komatsu. I see that your boyfriend still doesn't like me."

"Toriko-san has a hard time warming up to strangers." Komatsu excused him while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Strangers who don't like Ootake. I figured. My hand is doing fine by the way. I came here to ask you questions for the article. I already asked your teacher for permission."

"Sure Jay-san! We can talk over here! The bench is covered by the tree so we won't get irritated by the sun light and I made us lunch!"

"And I got my lunch here!" They took a seat.

SMALL GOURMET HIGHSCHOOL QUIZ!

1) "So Komatsu, which one of the club members other than Ume and Buranchi did you meet first and how did you meet them?"

"Oh that's an easy one! I met Toriko-san first! I took the wrong stairs and fell off the second floor, but Toriko-san was there to catch me!"

2) "Like Superman saves Lois Lane, and what about Sani? What was your first impression of him? Is he really vain?"

Komatsu blushed, "I guess like everyone else, I thought he was beautiful despite being a straight guy at first. But the first thing he did was insult my appearance. I did think he was pretty vain at first especially when he hurt Prof. Coco, but then it turns out that he's a really good guy! This one time outside a restaurant, we saw this disfigured kitten and I thought Sani-san would ignore her but Sani-san took her in instead and gave her away to a real nice family!"

3) "And Prof. Coco, I heard that him and Sani are dating."

"Oh, but even if they were, Jay-san, I shouldn't say anything since it is a public article."

4) "Very careful, hmm. Moving on, is Buranchi and Zebra really dating?"

"Well...well...it's complicated. " They had just broken up recently but are apparently still having sex screaming that they aren't back together and other inappropriate reasons of why they are having it. The teen turned hot red because they did it in the boy's gym locker room once, and Komatsu was stuck in the locker throughout the entire session. Toriko had a lot of fun with him afterwards.

5) "They're the off-and-on again couple who has sex either way?"

"Y-yes..." Komatsu blew off steam. Toriko laughed at him.

"It's amazing how a dysfunctional and rebellious teammates still help you won last months competition."

"Despite their similar differences, Jay-san, they are the strongest teammates we have which helped us win easily, but this month, the food quiz will tally up most of the points we need to win!"

"So it all depends on Sani and Ume to win those points?"

"Yeah! But it's no biggie because Prof. Coco has been helping him study!"

"Interesting, now Toriko, what was your first impression on Komatsu when you first met him? It must've been a shocking coincidence to literally have your potential lover fall from the sky. Not many can say that."

"My first impression? I thought he was a shorty who just happened to fall from the second floor smelling like bacon."

"I had bacon for breakfast that day." Komatsu included with a proud blush of his food-loving boyfriend.

"I never thought much about him when I first met him, but I'm glad I did." He grinned at his blushing lover.

6) "How sweet. Do you remember your first meal from him?"

"Heck yeah! It was in Mrs. Setsuno's class! Komatsu made the juciest alligator barbecue I ever had!"

7) "And now I also have to ask, how did the cooking club reform? It was only demolished for a year, two years ago."

"I simply asked Prof. Coco to sponsor it." Toriko responded bluntly.

"You did that, Toriko-san?" Komatsu didn't know. "I thought Prof. Coco decided to start it." He blushed once again by the embarrassment of ignorance.

"It's alright Komatsu! Having you cook for me every day is all the thanks I need!"

"Wait a minute," Jason interrupted, "For over half a year, you didn't know your boyfriend was the one who set up the cooking club?"

Komatsu made an awkward smile, "Y-yeah..."

The seventeen year old snorted. "You're still the clueless Komatsu I knew." He laughed. Toriko laughed with him.

"Hey!"

"Well, it looks like I got everything I need to make the article."

SMALL QUIZ END (only 7 questions)

"Huh?" Komatsu arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to interview the others Jay-san?"

"I already did. I interviewed Coco and Sani at their apartment, and Ume at his house. Figured I might as well interview anyone convenient after getting the permission to interview you guys."

"Oh, okay! Bye Jay-san!"

"See you later Komatsu. Toriko." The journalist left.

"See! Jay-san, isn't such a bad guy!" Komatsu told him.

"I guess but my instincts still tell me I shouldn't trust him and they're never wrong."

"Are you sure you're not just paranoid Toriko-san?"

"..." Toriko thought about it and then sighed. "Maybe I'm wrong this time. Let's enjoy the rest of our lunch and continue walking around the zoo." The bluenette kissed his lover near his lips to steal a crumb of a cookie. The tomato was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sani, what are you doing?" Coco called out from their bedroom.

They were in the middle of love making in their bed until Sani pulled out two handcuffs trapping Coco against the headboard with wrists bind to the side of it.

"I told you to be patient! It's not easy tying the laces together!"

"Lace?"

And then Sunny came into the room in a complete slutty French maid outfit with, oh yes, lace. Sani was perfectly sexy in his black and white maid dress with its puffy sleeves and skirt, an adorable head piece and elbow-length black gloves. He wore thigh-high black stockings attached to a garter and high heeled dangerous red heels as if it was a bulls eyes message that there will be S&M added into this.

On one hand held the god of orgasmic food, pie with _lots_ of whipped cream and the other chocolate cake. "Which one would you like to have Mr. Coco?" Sani asked with a french accent.

Coco was wide eyed by the delicious and absolutely slutty surprise he was presented with. The blanket couldn't hide his surprise at all. He gulped. "Pie..." His voice sounded rough as if he was facing a dangerous situation.

Sani smirked. "Good choice sir." The maid sounded devishly evil as he sauntered over to him.

"Are you going to feed me the pie?" Coco questioned with a voice of disbelief of this sex god walking over to him.

"Oh no. Don't be ridiculous." The pie splattered all over Coco's chest. "I am." He placed the chocolate on the nightstand before he got on top of his man licking upwards of the lean muscled chest teasingly sucking at a nipple. He leaned over to his ear, "And you get to eat the chocolate cake off of me. If you can get out of your cuffs, that is."

Sani took his time eating the delicious whipped cream pie off of his man's chest and tummy, and then kissed his man to have a taste of the absolute sweet and stickiness of him. Before he knew it, he felt hands pulling the lace of his dress apart.

Sani was pushed down on the bed having his dress stripped off. "Wait! How did you escape?!" He questioned the impossibility.

Coco smirked innocently at him. "I just had to fling it upward to get it out. Just because it was thick didn't mean it would hold Sani, we'll have to go through physics and geometry."

Sani groaned until he felt a hand invade his white laced thong to reveal a key. The colorful male blushed hot red as the male over him released his cuffs and then took out a chocolate flavored condom and the plate of chocolate cake from the nightstand.

"Now Sani, I believe it's my turn to enjoy my dessert." And that chocolate cake was splattered all over the male's chest. Coco thoroughly enjoyed the treat to Sani's semi-annoyance, semi- horniness.

They kissed tasting the combined sweetness of a whipped cream pie and a chocolate cake.

Not before long, Coco tore the condom packet open preparing himself in front of Sani's eyes who was still wearing the adorable head piece, gartered white thong and black thigh-high stocking with bright red heels.

The beautiful teen was preparing himself too with those naughty gloved fingers. His face was beautifully flushed pink with hazy blue eyes that continued to eye at Coco's large hard on. His hard on was restrained by the thong having the head of his cock drip precum and staining it a dark grey. "C-Coco, I need you now."

"I'm coming Sani." Coco merely pulled the thong aside inserting himself into the wet hole slowly since his lover was sensitive after all. Doing it a lot has helped Sani last this long. Before, it took only five minutes to make him come three times and then faint from exhaustion.

Finally inside him, Coco thrusted his hips back and forth in a smooth sensual movement. Building a tempo to a pleasurable speed and accuracy. The nerd.

The maid moaned asking for more. Gradually, the man hastened his pace making the body shake with each thrust. "Oh Coco! Faster! Faster!"

Coco thrusted faster and harder taking small hard thrusts into the body. "Coco! FASTER! FASTER!"

Hearing the plea, he just went faster and faster, taking him harder and harder that the whole bed shook as if it was about to break through the second floor. Sani was crying passionately with each thrust he had to take until they both came with deep satisfaction unknown to them that a secret camera installed was filming them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sani was at the Gourmet Highschool's garden being dressed in a cute gardeners outfit to support the garden club on the school's newspaper.

"Hey, Sani." Jason appeared all innocent.

"Jason, how's the article? Do I sound spectacular?! I want to read it first hand before you turn it in! I have to sound beautiful and perfect!" Sunny flipped his hair back and then posed making the brunette smile.

"Yeah, about that, I need to ask you a few more questions. Regarding Prof. Coco that is. Let's walk while we're at it."

"Hm? Okay." They began walking. "So what did you want to ask me about my honey boo?"

"Honey boo?"

"Isn't it cute?! I thought pet names were obnoxious but its fun when you do it with a person you're affectionate with. It just adds to our harmony!"

"It sounds like you and prof. Coco are dating."

"Nonsense! Just ask anyone. They will tell you that we aren't." That was true because the rest of the student body was aware of the law and a lot of people like Prof. Coco since he was an amazing teacher and a great help to those behind others.

"Hmm mmm. Sani, I heard that Prof. Coco is a fortune teller but can't tell the fortune of those who close their hearts to him. Why is that?"

"Oh, that's because of his contact lens. Just like me, I am able to detect fire, predict earthquakes and assume my surroundings by the vibrations I feel. There are 42 potted plants, 16 people present and ants are just a few steps away over there." Sani pointed at a direction, and when they took a corner, there they were.

"Amazing. About Coco's contact lens?"

"Well, I can't really tell you because I don't want it to end up on the article."

"I really can't know?"

"Nope! Sorry." He winked at him cutely to not let him get down. "If you asked Coco himself, he might tell you."

"And you Sani?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be a backfire to this special skill of yours."

"Well, if you don't put it in the article..."

"I won't! Scout's honor!" The male raised his right hand as a sign of his promise.

"Okay then. The backfire was that as a child, I was prone to almost every illness until my immune system developed stronger antibodies. Since then, I've been able to live almost normally though I'm constantly worried my body won't be able to handle a disease because I die quicker than a regular human being."

"Life must've been hard."

"It was but I'm glad that it was able to fight against a certain disease."

"And what's that?"

"Sorry but that is all I can tell you." He smirked at him with sweet pink lips keeping many secrets.

Jason stared at the beauty. Sani, despite being a man, was extremely beautiful than he was on his Freshmen year that Jason saw a year before and it was no doubt that it was because he was in love. Love does this to you.

His usual sky blue eyes turned into waves of crystal clear water that seems to capture you and pull you in. His smooth baby soft skin glowing, and his oddly colorful hair just wisp away not betraying a part of him. His lips were the pink petals of a rose you wish to touch and that was what Jason did. He kissed Sani.

And then got smacked on the face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Jason shook his head from the confusion sitting on the ground. "Sorry. Your beauty hypnotized me there for a second with how the sun glowed and all. I'm sure I'm not the first to do that."

"Trust me. You're not." Sani frowned by all the sexual harassments and attempted sexual acts he had to face. Being beautiful also had its price.

Jason sighed and then got up dusting his pants. "Well...I was hoping to play innocent for a few more days to stay around you Sani but I'm getting tired of games now that I had a small taste of you." He smirked evilly revealing more of his true colors. "It's true that I don't care which side I play for but Ootake's my sweet little cousin."

"What?! Your cousins with that disgusting monstrosity! Toriko was right! We shouldn't have trusted you! But what exactly are you planning?"

"Blackmail of course." The male pulled out a dvd in a CD case. "I filmed you and Coco having sex. Guess what this baby will do?"

Sani blushed bright red with eyes wide by shock. "You pervert! That is disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! What sicko would film two people doing it?"

"The porn industry." Jason chuckled at how cute Sani was. "Get serious Sani. I'm going to use this as evidence."

"Even if you give that to the police, principal has the power to cover everything up! So hah!"

"I know that but you think too little Sani. I'm going to post this porn into the media and it'll be all over the news. You're a huge sensation to the media and if the world knew about your relationship with your teacher, most importantly your adopted brother, there's nothing your daddy can do to hide people's opinions. Sani, the porn star and the principal and president of the IGO's reputation would be tarnished. Everyone is sensitive to their self image especially yours, Sani, The Delicate Angel."

Sani was silent realizing that he was right. People's opinions affect other people's lifestyle and despite the IGO's work, the support might stop and traded to another organization. Most notably the Bishokukai's. Plus Sani was known as The Delicate Angel to all the industries since he refused to sexually expose himself. He was a teen but even if he did age, he refused to sexualized his career which meant denying underwear campaigns and such that revealed too much skin.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..."

"You didn't consider what your blackmailing me for?!"

"Oh right! The next Super cook competition is coming up and a certain naughty boy hadn't studied yet." Jason smirked. Sani paled. "It's simple. Tell Coco that you don't need his help studying and that's it."

"That's...it?" Sani was deeply confused by such a simple offer while the teen was holding a huge scam on his head.

"Yup! Oh, and kiss me."

"What?!"

"A French kiss lasting ten seconds! Or do you want to change Delicate angel to Pornstar Devil?" Jason said in a suggestive tone.

Sani wanted to kill him but he didn't want to get his hands dirty, and even if he did kill him, who knows if there was an accomplice in this too. Reluctantly the male kissed the other for ten seconds and then smacked him real hard leaving a huge bruise on his face before running away.

Coco watched the whole situation from his classroom window. Geeze, people love to eavesdrop.

Sani finally showed up at his class after over an hour later. Coco quickly held him in his arms romantically to be kissed but was stopped by a hand. The beautiful teen was looking away with his hand lightly covering his mouth. "Sorry, I just vomited earlier and brushed my teeth but I still feel dirty. So unbeautiful." He whimpered at least accepting the hug.

"Did you catch a stomach bug?" Coco petted him lovingly like a cat.

"Something like that." Sani groaned remembering why he vomit and felt like doing so again but his stomach was empty. Maybe some of Komatsu's cooking would heal him.

"Sani, the competition is three days from now. We should continue our study session."

"Uhm, yeah, about that...I decided to study by myself this time." Sani told his teacher without looking him in the eye.

"Are you sure Sani?"

"Oh yeah! Someone as beautiful as me can study by himself!" In Komatsu's house. "I can't do this!" The reason he was at Komatsu's house was because Coco and him shared an apartment and he couldn't let his lover see him fail.

"I feel terrible Sani-san." Komatsu apologized. "I shouldn't have trusted Jay-san." They were in his room. Sani bought his futon and other necessities with him and only texted Coco of where he was without details except that he was going to be gone for three days.

"It's alright Matsu. It's a devious and unbeautiful world we live in too and I can't get any of this in my head!"

"Why not study the way Coco taught you?"

"Usually he'd read all of this to me and summarized it. And there's so many big words!" Sani began to tear up. "I'm going to fail! We're going to lose Acacia's recipes because of me!"

"There, there, Sani-san." Komatsu petted the kitty. "Why not have another capable teacher teach you?"

"The only other capable teacher to make sense of this is Mrs. Setsuno and she's attending as a star guest for the food network tv shows. Ume is also busy with his school projects that he can't help me either." The male secluded himself from the world as he groaned in despair.

"Then I'll try my best to help you Sani-san."

"Really?!" The beautiful teen gleamed with hope.

"Of course! I'm not as smart as Ume-chan but I know a few at least."

"Oh Matsu!" Sani tackled the other uke down into a very compromising position but again, nothing happened.

For the next three days, Sani has been studying rigorously without Coco's help to secure their chances of winning Acacia's recipes! When the day came, the team were the guest so they had to go by plane to the other state. There was different Super cook competition buildings almost all around the world.

"Eh? You're not coming!" Sani stared horrified at his lover who was wearing sun glasses.

"I'm sorry Sani but I have other business to attend to."

"But what am I suppose to do at night?" He pouted cutely. They were at the airport so he couldn't do anything more _persuasive_. "I'm going to be lonely."

Coco chuckled. "I'm sure you can think of something."

"I'll call you. You better answer your phone in the apartment because I'll be very _loud_."

"Our apartment is sound proof."

"Who said I'd be calling our apartment?" Sani smirked sexily before walking away the fiend he was. The man noted to himself to not answer his cell phone in public knowing how loud Sani could scream in pure ectasy.

He didn't leave until the plane flew away out of sight. "Watching your lover leave til the last second, how sweet."

Coco turned to the person. "Nice for you to meet me here Jason. Let's go for a drive." The two entered a limo. They took their seats facing each other. "You already know why I ask you to meet me here." The man removed his sun glasses revealing bright eyes of gold like an eagle.

Jason was taken aback by the power of those eyes. He felt like he was completely exposed in front of the man like the day he was born but dirtied by the deeds he's done. He blushed feeling his heart pressured yet beated strongly.

Coco's stare intensified on him that he felt hypnotized like the time he was hypnotized by Sani's beauty. "Jason, Sani has told you about my contact lens but didn't tell you why I wear them. This is why. People are unable to handle my gaze and easily assume they're in love with me despite my answer to their confessions. Too many incidents had happened due to them."

"It's...empowering." Jason commented nervously.

"I'll quickly state why I bought you here. You will cut all connection from our team, most importantly Sani and Komatsu, and if you dare hurt or taunt either one of them, I or Toriko will deal with you personally." Coco threatened with his legs and arms crossed. A firm frown on his beautiful face stating the seriousness of the situation.

Jason felt chills by them. "I understand." He laughed softly. "But I wasn't actually going to do anything. I just wanted to lightly tease them. Ootake is my favorite cousin and he's self absorb and all but he's a good kid. He'll keep trying to bring you down before the competition. I'm just a starter."

The teen took out the dvd in the CD case and tossed it over to the man. "Here. It's the film of the two of you. Don't worry. I don't have any copies. I hate porn. I only wanted to tease him because I'm jealous a guy like you have someone so beautiful but now I kinda understand how he could fall for such a guy."

"You're wrong." Coco closed his eyes. "Despite Sani's vanity, he's beautiful outside and deeply in the bottom of his heart. At times I wanted to remove my contact lens to see into his heart despite his will to know that he still loved me most but I restrained myself from giving into hope but Sani gave that back to me. To have hope despite the possibility of what will happen next. He gives me a reason to love and hope again. Sani is everything to me and I hope to do the same for him."

Jason felt speechless not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment. Coco opened his eyes once more capturing the teen in his gaze. "Do we have an understanding?"

An understanding that Jason was to never talk to the Gourmet team again or even appear at the school or probably anywhere they should be, he simply responded for mercy, "Yes."

"Good." Coco wore his sunglasses again before dropping Jason at the hotel room he was staying at. The teen watched the limo go and then sighed. "If I didn't know that guy, I would've fallen in love with him." He blushed. "I like Sani more though."

Coco was back at the apartment after a long day of work to have his phone ring. He quickly responded before the first ring ended. "Sani." He said the name with love.

"Coco." Sani responded the same way. "I won! We won! I was beautiful because I beat the other team with my undeniably amazing wits that I was sparkling under the light! You should've been there!"

"I'm sorry Sani. Tell me all about it." And then throughout the night Coco listened to Sani brag on and on again about how they won because of him.

Komatsu sighed.

"What's wrong Komatsu? You've been sighing a lot since we got back to the hotel room." Toriko told the little guy after coming out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders and small tight orange boxers around his waist.

"You were right Toriko-san. Jay-san was after us because of Ootake but I didn't think it'd be Sani and Coco he was after." Komatsu was also half naked in his cute white undies.

"No one could predict that." The male sat next to his cute lover. "Come on. We'll go out and eat steak! I heard there was a good steak house nearby!" Toriko was already salivating. Komatsu smiled.

"Yeah!"

At Ootake's room, he was barked bitterly into his phone. "What do you mean you failed?!"

"The professor had amazing eyes. I couldn't deny him. These people aren't your average guys. They have money, power and even super powers! You can't have an average guy to face them." Jason responded reasonably.

"You worthless piece of trash!"

"Now, now Ootake. I got an idea on how you can make them quite."

"It better be good because-"

"Don't bother with empty threats my cute little cuz. I got you laid didn't I?"

Ootake blushed while a naked Star was sleeping soundly on his bed. It was just a friend-with-benefits kind of deal though. "Fine! What is it?!"

"It wasn't easy considering that they're almost super human but I think this will work. I know the rumors about the Bishokukai and Gourmet principals had a sexual relationship before."

"So?"

"Let's open some old wounds and start new ones." Jason explained his plan and Ootake just smiled wider and wider til the end. "It happened before. It can happen again."

A/N: **$10. 99 TO WATCH COCOxSUNNY PORN! JUST $10.99 plus shipping! Just kidding! **

**Well, this was more of a Cocox Sunny fic but there will be KomatsuxToriko! This was more of an apology for lack of sex scene for the last fic. T_T Vengeance! Though it explains a lot more of what Sani's and Coco's abilities are. Hope you get the picture!**

Yet, I'd seriously love to see someone draw a pic of Coco with pie splattered all over his chest. Or pieces of whipped cream all over his body. Chocolate cake on Sani or better yet strawberry or apple pie. Yum...

Other than that...

_**YOU MUST WATCH TORIKO EPISODE 98! **_IT HAS THE CUTEST KOMATSU EATING SUSHI! And it's Toriko thinking it!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *beep* *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeep* *SHOCK* *beep* *beep*

Looking back at my life, I realize I never went to a zoo. QnQ Only sticking aquariums!

**REVIEWS:**

**Narutogod123**: Thanks for being my first review!

**LostNightmare**: Thank you for all the reviews! For previous questions not everyone knows about Coco having HIV. He doesn't see it as a need to make it public. He just tells it when its convenient! And Komatsu's parents are very open minded about their son's relationship! His mom has strong motherly instincts and believe Toriko is a good man for her son! And the ending for the last fic was because of how realistic I wanted Sani to be yet made him to fragile so I gave him antibodies so he wouldn't be sick easily due to my over calculating mind. *sits at a corner* I think too much. T_T

**Guest**: Going on a swing of whoever you (singular or plural) are. Thank you for all the reviews! Previous questions or statements, I'm hoping to pull off Cedre despite his lack of appearances and interest in eyeballs! It's just that he was one of the less freaky looking in the Bishokukai!

**tsukidoragonookami**: Thanks for all the reviews and I will get to an OotakexStarjun fic! But I'll do the BuranchixZebra fic first after this chapter! Just needed to get the story going before the extras!

**xXTheBlackFoxXx**: Thank you for the review and Toriko and Komatsu are such a cute couple!


	13. Extra: HOME I HATE YOU!

A/N: I'm more of a DRAMA person than a COMEDY person but I hope I keep you entertained!

Plus if you remember in Chapter 1, **I only said Zebra had scars all over his face! But not the tear at his mouth**! Kind of a spoiler! ;D

Pairing: BuranchixZebra

Extra: HOME I HATE YOU!

In a bullet train, two rowdy teens were having a screaming match yet it piped down a little when the security threatened to kick them off the train. It wasn't the threat that worked. It was the fact that it turns out one of the security guards knew Buranchi who drugged him with sleepy pills that only worked to calm the guy. It wasn't legal but it worked.

"Why do I have ta meet yur parents?" Zebra growled.

"You didn't have too ya moron! I just told ya that I was visiting my parent's place! You didn't have to come at all!" Buranchi mildly shouted at him.

"I had nothing ta do."

"Then why are you asking ya bastard?!" Buranchi cringed back hating how soft and lazy he sounded.

Zebra held the platinum blonde's chin possessively to face him. "If ya think I'm lettin' you outta my sight, I'll have to pummel you."

"Stop being unreasonable! If anyone is capable of cheating it's you!"

Zebra growled menacingly. When the growling stopped, they stared into each other's eyes feeling a sense of reassurance needed. Either of them could be cheating on the other. They don't know who would do it first.

Then their faces got smacked by newspapers by the security guard. "Please refrain from any sexual desires. There are children on this train."

"FU-" The train stopped and the woman at the intercom stated that they reached their destination. The two exited the train peacefully to be greeted by a chauffeur.

The two entered a fancy white limo with a logo Zebra knew of, 'Tengu Castle' which was known to house the most bizarre but delicious food which inspires healthiness and variety in a person's meal which made it incredibly famous at a fast rate due to a lot of famous people needing a healthier diet. Yet it wasn't named for the demon of buddhism. It just happened to be Buranchi's last name conveniently.

They arrived at a simple restaurant with the Tengu sign painted in black strokes in japanese characters. When they entered, it was completely different. They were in a wide grand hallway immediately greeted by twenty workers. The women wore chinese dresses and the males wore kimonos with a chonmage hairstyle.

"Right, yur half chinese, half japanese." Zebra remembered.

"Of course I am ya dumbass!"

Zebra held his boyfriend by the collar. "Don't get cocky with me bastard." Suddenly swords and spears were drawn at him.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY!" Buranchi ordered and they complied. "Watch what ya do because they'll stab yur stupid ass." He lowered his voice as they were led to a room beside them to change into kimonos. Buranchi didn't shout all the time. He was just easily ticked off a lot and Komatsu happens to be there. "Assassins n' a whole lotta assholes try ta kill us every week ta get our family fortune or whatever."

They exited to be led through the hallway and into the dining room that looked very comfortable by its smooth black walls, soft lighting, fresh air conditioning while chefs were demonstrating their cooking techniques. Helpfully there were charts of the quality and quantity of what types of food to eat around and menus in different languages. They had lovely tables and comfortable chairs blending into the scene while at the side of a curved wall had kotatsu and comfortable cushions. Evening paintings of soft dark colors added to the feel of nature. It was a full house of lively chatting people but very spacey for easy movement for the waiters.

They entered an elevator to finally enter a room where a woman passed her prime was enjoying her tea. It was the dining room. "Bow." Buranchi told Zebra and they bowed for her.

"Buranchi, you look well. And this must be your ex-boyfriend Zebra." She had a pleasant healing voice.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Zebra glared menacingly at his lover. They were dating again right now.

"DON'T GLARE AT ME YA BASTARD! WE JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER YESTERDAY! YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TA-" The banshee was silenced with a deep kiss which Zebra used to display that they were together.

The woman muffled her laugh. "My, my! You're the first to quiet him down! When he was a baby, we had to give him nun-chucks so he could stop crying but end up destroying everything in his path! Excuse me, I am Buranchi's mother, Dai-tai Tengu or Mrs. Tengu if you wish." Looking at her now, she did have Buranchi's hair color, eyes and very recognizable lips.

"Dai! What is all that racket?!" An old man appears with a long nose and dark tan complexion like Buranchi's but was short with pure white spiky hair and a moustache like Panayot Hitov. He spots the teens. "YOU!" He launches a kick at Buranchi.

The teen cocked his head to the side and the old man was smashed against the wall. "I see your healthy son!" The man gives him the thumbs up while blood poors down his head.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Three other males entered the room and were surprisingly very handsome.

"Zebra, this is Buranchi's father and my husband Katashi Tengu. And these are his brothers: Ambrocio, Takeshi and Kiri." The three beautiful males bowed for him.

Zebra looked at them and then looked at Buranchi. "What the hell happened to you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Buranchi's fists were trembling to start a fight but held back reluctantly for his mother who was fragile.

"Hm? Where's Yukio?"

"BROTHER!" A tan chibi with platinum blonde hair tackled Buranchi.

"GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!"

"BROTHER!"

Ambrocio sighs. "They're always so energetic."

Kiri cries. "Why can't he be like that with aniki?!"

Takeshi eats a corn dog.

Buranchi's mother muffled her laughter again. "And that is Yukio. He has a brother complex so you better watch out for him. Buranchi's last boyfriends were never seen again or at least I haven't seen them." She giggled.

Zebra stared at the pipsqueak kissing his boyfriend frantically on the cheek and hugging him and stuff. Buranchi was trying to pull him away but he was a leech. The male towered over them letting out his evil aura. "Hey pipsqueak, get off of him."

The pipsqueak faced him with a glare of his own. "And who are you?"

"His new boyfriend. Are ya goin' ta do anythin' about it?" He grinned.

"DIE!" The chibi leaps to the air with his sword. Zebra smacked him to the wall.

"Che. Don't g't cocky with me brat."

The child faced him again stating something in Chinese and then running off crying.

"AH! You got yourself a good man!" Buranchi's father grinned happily at the tall teen. "I'm proud of you son! Your last boyfriends were-"

"CAN YA SHUT UP?! HE DOESN'T NEED TA KNO' EVERYTHIN'!" Buranchi faces his boyfriend. "And what are ya doing standing there like an idiot! Let's eat already!"

"But son, he needs to if he's going to be part of the family!" His father whined trying to be cute.

"STOP DOIN' THAT! YA LOOK CREEPY!"

His father huddled at the corner depressingly. Kiri is quickly at his side in tears. "Father!" Ambrocio sighs again. Takeshi eats a hot dog. Buranchi continues yelling at them.

Zebra watches this half amused. He expected Buranchi's family to look more like him and act like a bunch of psychos but they were normal.

"You're thinking we're a normal family after all." Zebra was surprised by his boyfriend's mother. "I know Buranchi can be hard to handle at times but he's really fond of you. It's the first time I've seen my son talk so passionately about his boyfriends. Excuse me." She walked over to them breaking the scene.

"Dai-chan!" Buranchi's father hugs her in tears. Kiri does the same.

"Geeze, he always give me high blood pressure." Buranchi growls. That was one mystery Zebra solved.

After that, Zebra was formally/awkwardly greeted by the family and they had dinner. Buranchi was the second oldest while the first was already in his twenties as one of the chefs. Multiple times, Zebra was nearly poisoned, cut, burned by fire or acid and almost shot all in one day by a ten year old boy.

Finally Buranchi and Zebra were alone in Buranchi's old room where the walls were sound proof. Zebra immediately attacked Buranchi with a deep kiss onto the wide spread bed meant for at least four people. The bigger male moved away upward being supported by his arms as he was looking down at his barbarous lover who was slightly red and angry.

Kimono opened revealing a delectable chest. He looked delicious. They struggled with each other for dominance on that bed to end up having a half naked Buranchi positioning himself on top of Zebra completely hard and barely exhausted. His kimono was still around his waist reminding Zebra of some cliché japanese porn he saw.

The two were people always begging for a fight. Always arguing and always having sex like a bunch of animals but they both can't deny that fear they feel during the sex. Fights and arguments were all fun and games that sent you to the hospital but sex was intimate for the both of them. Not a joke or a toy.

Buranchi loved Zebra's hands that felt hot like the sun against his skin. The way the palms caressed him and made him warm in the chest. Zebra loved Buranchi's reaction towards him. It was harsh and defiant but the way he would moan, scream, shout and never beg just excited him. He never liked things easy.

But that fear that the other may be tired of this sensational sex haunts them.

"Other boyfriends huh? How come I nev'r heard of them?"

"I don't ask ya about yur sex life." Buranchi let the blunt head enter him. No matter how many times they've done this, it always felt like he was going to be torn by how large it was. Zebra stifled a moan by the enticing heat. Tiny sparks enlighting.

For some reason that night, everything was slow. The bigger male held Buranchi's hips making it become that way as if he was savoring it. Gloating somehow that this body was his and he was relishing in it. Maybe the fact that Buranchi had other lovers before reminded Zebra that Buranchi was someone else's.

No face. No name. Just thrown into a category. And he didn't like that. Didn't like thinking he'd become one. He shouldn't give a rat's ass but that was reality and he's no idiot to mess with it unless it begged for a fight.

"He-hey." Buranchi called out. "What the fuck kind of pace is this?"

"Don't get cocky with me." Was the only thing Zebra could think of saying before kissing Buranchi again continuing his slow pace that didn't bother the banshee as much as he sounded. He enjoyed it too.

The next room, Yukio was against the wall having created a secret hole in his closest to hear what was happening. Due to his lack of knowledge, he thought the man was torturing his amazing big brother. "Onii-san, I will save you from this monster!"

Zebra heard him and decided to go hard making Buranchi scream in pure pleasure which the little boy mistaken for torture.

"ONII-SAN!"

The next morning, they were given chores to do. Buranchi had to go fishing with his brothers. Zebra had to stay behind to cut the logs for the ovens they use.

As he was walking towards the back of the restaurant to get to work, he noticed Buranchi's little brother following him by his super hearing. He could hear him muttering, "Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him." With a voodoo doll in his hand.

Zebra already smacked him and he wasn't big on child abuse so ignored him unless he pisses him off any further. He stopped to see one of Buranchi's brothers. This one was Ambrocio, the eldest.

This one had an olive complexion lighter than Buranchi's, a regular nose, purple eyes like their mother originating from an English ancestors and long straight red dyed hair to his waist that he tied up with a red ribbon. "Good morning Zebra-san."

"Weren't you s'ppose to go fishin'?"

"Father thought it'd be better if I helped you with your chores since you're new around here." Unlike Buranchi, he was incredibly polite like Coco. This ticked Zebra off a bit.

"I don't need yur help. If ya wanna help, you can start by gettin' rid of the brat over there." He pointed with his thumb without looking. Yukio was dumbstruck.

"Please excuse, Yukio. Our parents were always busy so Buranchi was the one who had to take care of him before moving away. Buranchi has always been the way he was because a lot of kids liked to pick on us."

_At the park a bunch of kids were bullying Kiri and their father were busy playing with a dog he found. Ambrocio told them to go away but that only beckoned the kids to tease them more and start throwing rocks at them._

_"HEY! YA ASSHOLES! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" A chibi Buranchi came charging like a bull with his bat._

_"It's Buranchi! Scram!" The kids tried to escape but Buranchi leaped like Pikachu with lightning speed beating all the children down with serious injuries._

_The chibi faced the two. "Ambrocio, yur such an idiot. If ya want ta protect your family, ya should've been better prepared fer shit like that."_

_"I don't think beating them with a bat is a good thing."_

_"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! THEY DESERVED IT FOR BEIN' A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!"_

_"But I didn't change the subject."_

_"Are ya asking fer a beatin' too!" Buranchi brothers ran for their lives but were beated just mildly._

_Later. their father was filed to be sued but it was dropped by self defense charges. It's a lesson to not be an asshole to the innocents._

"Since then I was always careful with certan situations and became a police officer."

"Aren'tcha a chef?"

"Being a chef is only a part time job of mine. Buranchi is the one inheriting the family business. Every person he dated knew that. That's why he moved away from China and settled at your city. Now excuse me." The red head walked over to the blonde. "Please leave the poor man alone Yukio."

"Shut up! Nobody but Onii-san can tell me what to do!" Immaturely the child makes a goofy face and then pointed at Zebra who was walking away. "Onii-san is special to me so if you do anything else to hurt him, I'm going to end you! You hear me! Hey, you big stupid lug!"

Zebra stopped silent. An evil aura seeping into the hallway. The man looks over his shoulder. Menacing eyes watching the pipsqueak. "Why don't ya come over h're and tell that to my face? There's nothin' more I hate than cocky people n' ya just keep acting _**cocky**_."

Yukio dropped on his bum shivering in fear. Zebra stopped being quiescent and continued walking to his chore chuckling to himself because the boy wet himself.

Despite the warning, for the next few weeks, Zebra was attacked relentlessly from the small pip squeak. He's done everything imagined as far as Zebra cared to think. He was attacked by rattle snakes, booby traps, piranha fish tank, poison in every thing which accidentally almost killed Buranchi's father several times, and actual grenades planted everywhere including the toilets. Buranchi's father didn't exit his room since then and Yukio finally got grounded by Takeshi.

The child was put into a dog cage in a puppy costume and was treated like one. It would've been considered child abuse but Yukio was not put into that category due to his magnificent knowledge in how to kill people or at least harm them. Yet, it didn't help him this time because of Takeshi.

Takeshi was the third oldest and was bald with amazing metabolism and laziness. He schooled in America when he was a kid and became a talented baseball player, and always ate American junk food. He's also a professional samurai and ninja. You wouldn't know that due to him only eating and sleeping. Rarely he speaks but...

The male looked down at Yukio trying to break the steel bars with a nail filer. He opened the cage; the chibi ran for his life laughing meniacally. "Stay." The child stayed where he was like a dog sitting with his tail wagging. Takeshi's secret weapon, his voice was deep and very soothing that it could hypnotize anyone but pandas. Don't ask why.

"Come." Yukio ran to him on all fours. "Ruff ruff!" He stuck his tongue out panting and wagging his tail. "Paw... Other paw... Roll over... Jump...catch...play dead...go back to your cage." Yukio went back to his cage locking it. "CURSE YOU!"

"Father, you can come out now!" Kiri told him through the door. The male was the second youngest before Yukio. He had short pink dyed hair and was incredibly cute. "We cleared the house of all of Yukio's traps. Father?" He opens the door to find his father sitting on the bed covered by the blanket. A dim light comes from a candle on his nightstand.

"No! They're coming for me!" He swishes sideways.

"Wh-who's coming?" Kiri question in fear.

"THE FATES! They're coming! They're coming to get me for all the evil deeds I've done!" He falls on the floor and then gets back up on his knees with arms thrusted upward in despair.

"The fates?"

"Spirits who curses the wicked! I KNOW I'VE DONE WRONG! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL MY MOTHER FAT WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY BROTHER! AND I DIDNT MEAN TO CALL MY BROTHER PREGNANT WHEN HE BECAME THAT WAY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MEN COULDN'T GET PREGNANT WHEN NOBODY TELLS ME THESE THINGS! TELL ME!" He slams against the nightstand making the candle drop on his head burning his skull. "THE FATES ARE HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH!" He was running around in circles until he tripped getting back up on his knees again. "IT BUUUUURNS!"

Kiri looks away to his mother. "I knew we shouldn't have let him watch Clash of the Titans. Why don't we put him back in the mental institute?"

"They won't take him back anymore because the buddhists there would beat him with sticks because they thought he was an actual tengu."

They both sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra was in the middle of carrying four sacks of watermelons on his shoulders. The other workers were watching him with admiration.

A truck stops near by. Buranchi gets off shirtless, barefoot and soaken wet while holding a spear in one hand and a net of fish over his shoulder. His hair was loose and dripping salt water.

Zebra put where the watermelons had to be and dragged his boyfriend into the building to get into the shower. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YUR DOIN' BASTARD!"

The dominant male silenced him with a kiss. Buranchi shoves him away panting for air. Ferocity in his eyes. After what Ambrocio told Zebra, the man could understand now why Buranchi was defiant. Being a rich kid wasn't as easy as everyone thought it'd be. You can get everything you want but honesty. The male could remember the first day they made love.

_Zebra and Buranchi already knew about each other but never formally met but when they did, they went on a bloody war against each other. Zebra was stronger but Buranchi was quicker and not weak in any means. After hours of a grueling death match watched by a crowd of blood thirsty gangs they never cared to know about, Buranchi and Zebra were only in their worn out bloodied pants and shoes. Bruises, cuts, and a few shattered bones had them both panting._

_"Yur pretty good. Yur the first ta stand this long. Usually it'd take me seconds ta g't a skinny guy like ya squashed flat." Zebra praised/insulted._

_"Same for me. Big gorrilas like ya always have a hard time gettin' back up when I beat the shit out of ya." Buranchi did the same._

_And then they came at each other launching a final punch at their faces. They drop to the ground. They tried to get up grunting with all their strength but they drop back down huffing for air. They were bought to the hospital against their wills but they settled with their tie aiming to fight another day._

_Days passed and Zebra couldn't stop thinking about Buranchi. About their tie, about the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he looked completely insane as he attacked like an actual tengu. It haunted him._

_Unable to take it anymore, he just left in the middle of class to find him. Realizing he didn't know shit about the dude, he went to his school gettin' info on where he was by the students around. He ended up finding Buranchi stripped to his underwear in the sports room tied up and surrounded by guys. By the marks on his hip, he was tasered._

_It was obvious what they were attempting to do. "Havin' fun?"_

_The guys looked to the sound and their eyes bulged out. "ZE-!" That was how far they got to say his name before he slaughtered them with permanent handicap damage. He threw the guys out having only the two top delinquents in the room._

_Zebra removed the cloth in his mouth, "Hey. Are ya okay?"_

_"ARE YOU RETARDED? OF COURSE, I'M NOT OKAY YA BASTARD! BEIN' TAKEN SO EASILY, YA MUST BE FEELING PRETTY HAPPY KNOWIN' YA COULD'VE DONE BETTER!" Buranchi was red by shame trying to fight back the tears. He stopped when he realized the man was getting on top of him. "HEY YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YA THINK YUR DOING?! IF YA THINK I'M GONNA SPREAD MY LE-" He stopped when the ropes binding him was torn free, he blushed by his obvious loud assumption._

_"Heh. Don't pride yourself. There's nothin' I hate more than cocky people and that's cocky people who'd do shit like this and thinkin' they can g't away with it. Here." He tossed his black leather jacket at him. Zebra was a large man (8"4" and 683 lbs of pure muscle O.O) so it fit Buranchi like a large sweater down to his thighs._

_"So you'd do it if I didn't take it like that?" Buranchi stood near the man appearing suggestive._

_"With a long nose like that, hell no."_

_A vein popped. "WHO'RE YA CALLIN' LONG NOSE YOU BIG APE?!" Buranchi punched the man which triggered the start of another war._

_"Hmph! Even after I saved ya, this is how ya treat me?"_

_" Savin' or not, yur still a retard who needs ta be taught a lesson." The platinum blonde showed the bird._

_Zebra chuckled. He launched a punch of his own which Buranchi dodged. The blonde with his crazy fast speed dodged all his attacks and got to land a few hits himself until his arm got caught and he was ambushed with a beating himself._

_When he got free stumbling back, he was suddenly caught by the collar. Buranchi instinctively kicked Zebra in the shin only getting them on the ground. They glared at each other rolling on the ground trying to get on top._

_In the end, Buranchi was left on the ground. He tried throwing a punch but it was caught. He threw another only to have both his hands caught and held down against his will. The teen struggled to get free._

_Zebra chuckled. "What's wrong? Can't get free?"_

_"SHUT UP YA FUCKTARD! WHEN I GET-URGH!-I'M GONNA TEAR YUR BALL SACK RIGHT OFF!" Buranchi struggled harder even bucking his hips which wasn't a wise choice._

_"Hey, stop wigglin'." Zebra growled the order._

_"WHATTA MEAN STOP WIGGLIN'?! I'M-"_

_The bigger teen held his chin growling, "I told ya ta stop wigglin'."_

_"Fuck off." He hissed._

_With no sense at all, they just started making out. Zebra removed his shirt while Buranchi with his quick skills undid his pants taking out a unbelievable large cock. Even Buranchi's eyes widened as he held it knowing it was only a semi._

_"Heh. Whatta waitin' for?" The scarred male question._

_Buranchi looked up at him seeing that silent dare in his eyes. He opened his big mouth taking in tha huge cock. His tongue played with it especially the head having heard a good grunt from the male. Buranchi was always the competitive type and took on the challenge of taking the cock all the way to the base._

_Zebra welcomed it grunting louder and then making strange animal sounds as he thrusted deeper and deeper into that mouth. He groaned when the blonde finally reached the base. He chuckled. "Congrats. Yur the first person ta g't me down ta the base. Now let's see how good ya are takin' more." The male thrusted his cock into that mouth but he was careful, too, to not strain the male below him. _

_Buranchi pulled back for air. The two kissed again as the blonde reached for their cocks to be rubbed together. He stopped when he felt a finger in somewhere it shouldn't be._

_"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"DON'T HUH ME! WHAT THE HELL IS YUR FINGA DOIN' IN MY ASS!"_

_"I'm gonna fuck ya obviously."_

_"WHO SAID YOU CAN?!"_

_"Heh. Did ya expect us ta jus' blow each other off? That's not what I do. I'm not a generous person and when I have somethin', I g't everythin'." He continued fingering the male below him._

_"HEY! STOP! THIS IS-" Buranchi was silenced with a kiss as the male's fingers continued to penetrate him. Soon, the bigger male thrusted in one go into the teen. Buranchi came from the impact. His body trembled from both pain and pleasure. He couldn't stop the tears in his eyes._

_"Shit. It feels good." Zebra grunted feeling tremendous hot sparks inside this body._

_"Y-Ya idiot. Thi-this is my first time." Buranchi growled completely overwhelmed by his back virginity taken._

_Zebra only chuckled. "N' ya had a heck of an experience." He motioned his finger on the cum on the Tengu's torso._

_"Fuck..you." Buranchi panted becoming flush as the pain began to subside._

_"Gl'dly." The bigger male thrusted again and again enjoying the pleasurable screams Buranchi was making. He felt sparks he never felt so strongly before. Since then, he knew he'd become addicted to this body._

Nobody knew where they were for the rest of the day until lunch and then dinner. Zebra had a sweet time enjoying his addictive body.

The next day, Zebra was in the outdoor hot springs being all relaxed. Yet, he could hear Buranchi's little brother snickering behind a rock having escaped from his cage. "Heh. Heh. With my swimming equipment, I will stab this mother fucker with my painful sick serum which will kill him! Muhahahaha! Actually it will only give him scarlet fever for a few days but it's still diabolical! Muhahahaha! There's nothing more my Onii-san hates than a man weak to sicknesses! Muhahahahaha!"

Yukio put on goggles and other stuff to stay in the hot water. He dipped as silently as he could into the water swimming towards him like a shark. Dramatically shark music began playing! DU DUM DU DUM DU DUM DU DUM DU DUM DU DUM DU DUM!

Buranchi arrives in just a towel which he threw to the ground being completely naked for Zebra to see. He got _hard_.

"MONSTER!" Yukio leaps out of the water running away. "MONSTER!"

Zebra chuckled. "Haven't heard that before."

Buranchi tched. "Arrogant bastard."

And that was how Yukio became straight. He's too young to have a sexuality but when he did, the horrid nightmare of another's male penis will haunt him.

"I-it wa-was big and scary!" Yukio cried in Takeshi's arms who was eating a Japanese McDonald hamburger. After comforting him, he put him in his cage. "CURSES!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio had gotten a prize for his good behavior. The child couldn't live in the cage forever or else the child will develop mental problems like their father. He was already messed up enough.

Yukio was allowed to have anything he wanted that was neither deadly weapons or Zebra's body served to him in a platter. Surprisingly he said, "I want to go to the zoo!"

Not seeing the harm of it, they agreed but then realized that everyone was busy except for Zebra. "I'm not takin' the runt to the zoo."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! If ya don't bring him ta the zoo, he'll begin singin' that stupid cat song for months!"

"Then why don't ya tape his mouth shut?"

"He'll _**hum **_it. N' we can't send him anywh're cuz no daycare wants the brat after bein' accused of bein' a child terrorist fer strappin' a bomb ta one of the kids."

"I'm still not doin' it." Zebra crossed his arms stubbornly.

This should be around the time they should beat each other up, but Buranchi knew a better alternative. Zebra was suppose to do it tomorrow so beating him and arguing for the next few days wasn't a choice. He walked towards the man whispering something in his ear and then walked away stripping himself slowly until he was only in his loin cloth entering the room. His arm stretched out dropping the loin cloth on the floor.

"Dammit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra bought the brat to the zoo. Without care, he let him run around the place looking surprisingly like an innocent excited child at all the animals. The male just sat on a bench enjoying the lunch Buranchi made for him.

Not long did it take for Zebra to know the kid was obviously hiding beside a restroom building planning something. "Mu hehehehehe! Look at him. Sitting there like a hairy red head gorilla." Zebra noted to smack the kid later for that. "I have finally made my plan, and he will be gone forever!"

The child runs off and the bigger male decided to let him be.

"Buranchi, it was nice for your boyfriend to take Yukio to the zoo." Ambrocio commented.

"Tch. It wasn't easy g'ttin' him to do it." The blonde rolled his worn shoulder. The two were cooking in the kitchen. They just happened to have very important costumers coming in and considering their popularity, that said a lot.

"Excuse me, but you're not suppose to be back here!" Kiri told the stranger nervously but the person came in anyway. She was beautiful but other than that she walked up to Buranchi and Ambrocio.

"Hello. You're not suppose to be in the kitchen." Ambrocio told her.

"I couldn't wait to see my future husband, Buranchi!"

"Future husband?"

Back at the zoo, Zebra was walking around wondering where the kid was. His cell rang. "What?"

"Excuse me Zebra, but can you bring Yukio back home." Ambrocio was the one who called. "We have an urgent family meeting."

"Urgent family meeting?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but one of our customers requested to have a miai."

"What the hell is a miai?"

"A matchmaking. It's a-hello?"

Zebra had just crushed his phone knowing full well a matchmaking was. "HEY BRAT! We're goin' home now! Where are ya?!"

A woman screamed. That was probably where he was. He ran over there to find Yukio inspecting the lion cage's door. Zebra grabs him by the hood of his jacket. "Hey kid! We're goin' home now!"

"Ah! Oh no, my plan is ruined!' He wiggled out of his jacket running away.

"Che! I don't have time for this." The bigger male strided for him. "Hey kid! We're goin' home like it or not!"

"No! I'm not goin' back with you! I'm gonna-" The child stopped when something leaped in the air. Claws ready to strike. Before the child could scream, blood flew to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bwu, ngh, ngh, kuh..." Yukio was crying on the hospital bed. His family already arrived.

"Yukio, you're safe!" His mother hugged him.

Ambrocio explained the situation since he is the policeman. "It looks like somebody opened the lion's cage but no fingerprints are found." Even without evidence they all knew who did it. "They were able to subdue the lion with a tranquilizer dart. They also shot Zebra because they thought he was an ape battling with the lion."

"Sir! But sir, we need to disinfect and do surgery on your wound! Sir!" A doctor was running after Zebra who was striding along with his face patched but the bandage was soaked in blood.

The bigger male hauled up the doctor by the collar. "Do I look like I want yur help?" The doctor gulped shaking his head.

"YOU FUCKIN' RETARD!" Buranchi kicks him to the ground. "GET YUR FUCKIN' UGLY FACE FIX YA BASTARD!"

"Who ya callin' ugly?"

"YOU, YOU BIG APE! YOU IRRESPONSIBLY LET MY STUPID BRAT OF A BROTHER FREE A LION AND NOW YOU'RE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"Don't g't cocky with me!"

"I'M NOT GETTIN' COCKY! Y-" Buranchi was suddenly smashed by Zebra's body. Fifty tranquilizer darts were on the red head's back.

"I had to do it." Takeshi cocked his tranquilizer gun.

And so, Zebra had his wound disinfected and had surgery on it. Since there was no agreement on the type of surgery wanted by the man, they had to settle with patch a scar on the left side of his mouth.

Afterwards, Buranchi was finally able to see his boyfriend who was strapped to the bed like a criminal. Though the male easily ripped the straps off, yet he settled on the bed as his boyfriend was sitting next to him.

The chef's hands carefully touched his face. "Does it hurt?" He asked as his finger slid down the edges of the tear.

"Nah. I can barely feel a thing."

"Good." Buranchi bitch slapped his face right on the scar. "YOU FUCKIN' SON OF A BITCH! I ASKED YA TA DO ONE THING! ONE THING! N' YA JUS' COULDN'T DO IT RIGHT! IF YA WASN'T SO DAMN STUPID, YA WOULDN'T END UP THIS WAY! A-" Buranchi stopped. This was usually about the time Zebra would kiss him to shut up but the male was sitting on the bed not doing anything "What's the matter with ya?"

"What?"

"DON'T ASK ME WHAT?! THIS IS ABOUT THE TME YUR S'PPOSE TO BE KISSING ME OR SOMETHIN'!" He blushed since he finally confessed that he liked that Zebra would kiss him to shut up.

"Do ya still want to kiss me?"

"Whatd'ya mean? Of course I wanna kiss you." Buranchi answered truthfully yet Zebra looked away. This pissed the blonde off. "Hey, what's the matter with ya? Don't tell me yur self-conscience or somethin'."

"Heh. Of course not idiot. B't, do you really wanna kiss me now?"

Buranchi blushed harder. "Idiot." He pulled Zebra by his collar to kiss the fool. The first odd thing Buranchi noticed before the strange gap of the lips was that Zebra was _**shy**_ of kissing him. So he had to take the initiative.

Buranchi couldn't lie to himself that he was excited when he did. Usually it was Zebra who'd just kiss him speechless whenever he felt like it and that was a lot of times. Now it was his turn until the bigger male pushed him down on the bed finally kissing him back.

It was strange feeling that gap of the lips but Buranchi didn't care. Now that he's ugly, Zebra was all his unless some scar fetish psycho took interest in him by first sight. He remembered some girls in his class squealing about this monster but he was all sensitive and stuff inside. If Zebra was a monster, he'd be Frankenstein with all the scars and chopped sloppy sentences.

"Hey, why're ya coverin' yur mouth for?" Zebra questioned as he was positioning himself to enter the teen.

"Stupid, we're in a hospital. The last thing I want is to be sued for causing a heart attack."

"Heh. Sound like a business man already."

"So ya already know that?"

"Ambrocio told me weeks ago. And told me about yur miai."

"Tch! It was no miai. Some bitch thought she could persuade my parents into one but they turned her down."

"How come?"

"I already have ya don't I."

Zebra stared down at his lover waiting anxiously to get the sex going on. He just had to kiss him first. Buranchi leaned away from the kiss to leave a trail of soft kisses along the scar until he reached the air and whispered, "Fuck me."

The man immediately trusted into him. Buranchi came by the sudden impact. Zebra couldn't help chuckling. "Just like the first time."

"Yeah, but you weren't so ugly."

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, it was time to leave.

Kiri and Buranchi's father was crying for their leave. "We-we'll miss you!" They blew into their tissues.

Ambrocio patted Zebra on the shoulder, "It was nice having you here. It certainly made things more livelier with the two of you here."

Takeshi gave him a fruit basket.

"Come on Yukio, it's okay." Buranchi's mother told her son who was hiding behind her.

Zebra knelled down still looking down at the pipsqueak. Yukio was looking down ashamed. "It's alright kid. I had worse. This scar is nothin'."

"Hmph!" He covered his entire face into his mother's dress.

"Yukio is very stubborn. Yur the first of Buranchi's boyfriend he ever liked."

"That's not true! Mmm. Not entirely. But don't think it changes anything! I'm gonna get you and Onii-chan is mine!" He ran away but then threw something at Zebra before slamming the door.

The male looked at it to see that it was box of chocolates and each and every one of them said 'thank you'.

"We're goin' to leave now." Buranchi stated and they went to the train station.

They were waiting for their train until a very hot babe with the watermelons in front and back just happen to pass by. Buranchi noticed Zebra staring longer than he did. He punches him. "WHY'RE YA STILL STARIN' AT HER?!"

"I wasn't starin' at her."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YA WE'RE CHECKING HER ASS!"

"Don't start actin' cocky!"

"I'M NOT ACTIN' COCKY YOU BIG APE!"

"Are ya askin' for a fight?!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YA RETARD?!"

They fought and broke up again.

Back at home, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Sani screamed while the others were thinking the same thing.

A/N: I've finally decided! Sani is my kitty, Komatsu is my tomato and Buranchi is my cow! *Get's smash to the wall*

BuranchI: Why am I the cow?!

Me: Because your hair makes me go MOOOO! *Gets smashed to the wall again* Now I don't think this is funny. *Whispers* He's actually my pikachu. PIKACHU!

_**I DON'T SUPPORT CHILD ABUSE! **_Yukio isn't considered an ordinary child.

**Reviews:**

**LostNightmare**: For the Tairan question, it's a woman. I made him straight. There needs to be at least a few single straight guys in my fic. I'm still working on making my OC's being lovable (but not in this case). And Ootake only wants a sexual relationship with Starjun stating he only wants his body when at truth he's in love with him. Starjun's feelings are a mystery. For your last question, I can't make any spoilers but yeah, I have a thing for Bara. *blushes* Just watch episode 97 and you might understand. When Midora says "Big Brother" AAAAH! Yaoi senses tingling! The only yaoi I don't score for is when the guy looks just like a girl or it's based on children. Komatsu doesn't count! HE DOESN'T!


	14. ReadySetGO!

A/N: This fic is about a debate between fangirls that's overly **exaggerated.** I honestly decided to be random! And don't be shy to **request for a fic**! And hopefully I'll entertain you!

Chapter 12: Ready...set...GO!

Toriko was sleeping soundly on his new two person bed. It made the room a bit cramp but he got the new bed for a good reason and that was so he could sleep right next to his dearly beloved.

Speaking about his dearly beloved, he could smell breakfast cooking, and on time, Terry comes in licking his cheek. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' up." He sat up petting his dog. "Good mornin' to you too! I better get up and get ready for breakfast!"

The dog barked.

"Oh right! School too! Thanks for reminding me Terry!"

The dog barked happily.

It was almost like this every morning at Toriko's house. Komatsu always woke up early having come from a tedious family so he always got breakfast cooked early while Toriko got ready for school himself.

And just on time, Toriko comes to a big breakfast! "Itadakimasu!"

At Coco and Sani's apartment, Coco was the one who got up early and wakes Sani up too though the teen doesn't get up until ten minutes later. Coco was the one who got breakfast ready, because Sani goes through a careful process on making sure he looked beautiful.

Every morning was always a grand entrance for the teen or at least to Coco's eyes since Sani never wore the same outfit so he always came out new and stunning. The right amount of fragrance, correct coordinated clothing and make up suitable to the fall season as well.

"You look beautiful this morning Sani." Coco complimented.

"I know! Just like every other morning! It always brightens my day when you tell me that Coco." He walked over to the man, sitting on a chair in his lab coat with a newspaper in on hand and a coffee cup in the other, to kiss him. "You should really think about getting new shirts."

Coco chuckled by Sani's habit of insulting his clothes. "The pancakes are almost finish."

"So I'll cut the fruits."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh hush! It's the least I can do!" Sani got out a cutting board, fruits and a cutting knife.

"Thank you Sani." Coco put his newspaper and coffee cup aside to stand behind the teen placing gentle hands on his. "But it's best to be careful." One held the fruit in place and the other held the dangerously sharp knife. Coco guided those hands cutting the fruits carefully. "Are you getting the hand of it Sani?"

"Y-yeah." The young male blushed by the intimacy.

"That's good." Coco let go and went to flip the pancakes.

Sani glared at him pouting. "Tease." He mumbled and then looked away still blushing a dust of pink. Coco only smiles.

The two sat down to a table filled with healthy lovely food like a pancake decorated with a head piece of berries and syrup, colorful cream filled cookie sandwiches on the side, a decorated glass cup filled with fresh orange juice, and Coco's coffee cup of coffee. They clapped their hands together. "Itadakimasu."

At Buranchi's place, they were doing it in the shower which is no surprise. "I...I need...to make breakfast!" Buranchi told him as he was held against the shower wall with Zebra's arms hooked under his knees.

"One more round." Zebra thrusted faster.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THA AFTER THE SECOND ROUND! FUCKING COME ALREADY! I NEED TA MAKE BREAKFAST N G'TTA SCHOOL YA BASTARD!"

"Stop actin' so goddamn cocky!"

"Whozza actin'-AH!" Zebra picked up the pace dragging them up in the great high pleasure.

Buranchi was the first to get washed, changed and cooking multiple foods with his great speed. Zebra took his time and when he was finished, a great feast was before him. "Damn, I'm starvin'."

"WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?! NOW SHUT UP AND EAT!"

More hungry than angry, Zebra did as he was told. The two sat at the table clapping their hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

Back at Toriko's house, Komatsu and Toriko were washing the dishes together after eating all the food. Not good to leave a dirty sink at home. Terry was already contentedly sleeping at his bed.

"Do you have boxing club afterschool Toriko-san?" Komatsu asked.

"Yeah but I'll drop you home before heading there."

"Ah! You don't need to Toriko-san! I can take the bus!"

"What're ya talking about? You're my boyfriend. What good will I be if I left you in a bus alone?"

"You make it sound like I could be molested." Komatsu looked away with an incredulous expression.

"Hey, I'm trying to make a romantic gesture here!" The bigger male whined cutely.

"I'm sorry Toriko-san. I'd love to have you drive me home." The little teen blushed by what he said.

"Alright! Let's head to school!" But the phone rang.

Back at Coco and Sani's apartment, "No, Quinn! What did I tell you about bothering Kiss!" Sani scolded his pink snake. It hissed at him. "Don't be snooty with me young lady!"

"It's alright Sani." Coco told him as he freed his crow kiss from his bird cage. "Kiss and Quinn know how to get along." He demonstrated as his crow approached the snake. Quinn circled him but didn't constrict him. Instead they were communicating with chirps, hisses and little movement. The next thing they knew, they were heading into the kitchen.

The owners followed them to see Kiss and Quinn going to the locked cabinet with their food. Kiss used his claws to open the lock and Quinn used her long tail to gather it all. They went back to the room to enjoy their food together.

"I thought we adopted normal pets." Sani was surprised.

"It's not a normal world." Coco responded with an amused smirk.

"We should get to school." They were about to leave but the phone rang.

Back at Buranchi's house, there was a huge clash and things lots of yellow. "Boy, your neighbors sure are lively. How can you live with such noise?"

"It frightened me the first few times because Buranchi has never fought with anyone at his home. Always came home alone so I find it kind of a relief that he's found such a nice young man."

"But they're fighting."

"It's how they show their affection."

The fighting stopped, the living room was a mess. It wasn't in the kitchen because that was their sanctuary. Both exhausted and lying against each others backs. They decided to skip school and the phone rings.

"AH! The Gourmet Kings are not here!" One of the girl in the school shrieks.

"And they're not at their houses or any of the other places they're usually are!" Another shrieks.

"No! What happened to them?!" One of them questions.

"Professor Coco was suppose to help me with my homework!"

"Sani was suppose to be the art class's model today!"

"Toriko is suppose to be at the boxing club! We can't win nationals without him!"

"And what's suppose to inspire me to make my Zeranchi drawings!"

A girl snorts. "Zeranchi? Really? The better couple is obviously SanCoco."

"Oh please. Those are just a bunch of pretty boys. The real passion is in Zeranchi! To have two delinquents hate each other with a passionate firing fury for each other but end up falling in love into a hot smexin' relationship that they never had before! LovexHate relationships is gold!" The Zeranchi fans swooned over their fics and pics of them naked on bed which was against school rules but the teachers were in the lounge player poker.

"EW! A normal person would know those two aren't hot! That long nose and scar? If you want hot smex, you'd have to ship Sancoco! You obviously don't know the back story between two adopted brothers who fell in love but it was Sani who fell in love first yet he kept in unrequited, and he had to bear having the only person he cherish go to college and fall in love with another woman. It just gets more dramatic when Coco was diagnosed with HIV and that woman rejects him, yet Sani was still in love with him." The Sancoco fans were swooned seeing the porn video, Jason sold them having lied to Coco that there weren't extras. Another school policy broken but no one cared at the moment of devastation and debate.

"Yeah, that sounds really complicated." One of the girls said. "If you want a more cute ship that you know is just meant to be, you should ship Torimatsu!"

"It's child porn."

"NO IT'S NOT!'

"It's CHILD PORN."

"Stop patronizing me!" The Torimatsu fans cried at a corner looking at their photo albums of pictures they took of the two cuties. No matter how you look at it, Komatsu looked like a freaking twelve year old.

"Anywaaaaay," The Zeranchi fan looked away from the pitiful group. "Zeranchi is the better ship because Buranchi is a cook and Zebra loves to eat. And who else can face Zebra's passion for fighting, too!"

"Chuck Norris."

"Shut up!"

"Cocosan is the better ship because they are the reincarnation of beauty! Who else could match them perfectly to have such balance of beauty, kindness, intellect, morality and still be hot!"

"Tom Cruise, Tom Hiddleston, Brad Pitt, Will Smith, Tyler Perry, Fabio, Taylor Lautner, Johnny Depp, Robert Downey Jr., Channing Tatum, Omar Borkan Al Gala who was deported for being too sexy in Saudi Arabia."

"Shut up! Who the hell is answering!"

"Us." A girl waved over at a section in the school with others. "We're the neutral fan club where we ship anyone we feel comfortable with." They were stared at and then ignored.

"ZERANCHI!" She took out a red light saber.

"SANCOCO!" She took out a green light saber.

The two enter into combat star wars style.

"TORIMATSU IS NOT CHILD PORN!" The Torimatsu fan joined in with two blue sabers having a three-way fight.

Takimaru awkwardly laughed. "Shouldn't you do something about this?"

Match shrugged. "Recess is over in five minutes."

Toriko, Komatsu, Coco, Sani, Zebra, Buranchi, Nono and Ume were called into the IGO building with Ichiryuu after enjoying a tour and lunch.

"I see that you enjoyed your trip but I have urgent news to tell you! It looks like the Super Cook Competition is ending early! It looks like the Bishokukai has finally taken out the rest of the competition but us so the battle will be at January!" The president announced!

"You bought us h're to tell us that?" Zebra wasn't exactly pissed off since he enjoyed the grub.

"But there's a catch."

"A catch?" Sani questioned.

The president sighed. "Turns out there's a scandal against my company. Someone bypass our security and stole secret files."

"But President, the IGO has always been an honest company." Coco pointed out.

"There's no such thing as an honest company Coco!" The president laughed. "Anyway, it was the Bishokukai and they're blackmailing us into giving up the competition!"

"What?!" The group was furious.

"I can't believe the Bishokukai would stoop so low!" Sani complained.

"Sani, they've stooped this low since the beginning." Coco pointed out.

"Honey, they don't need to know the facts."

"So what're we going to do President-san?" Komatsu asked.

"It's obvious! You guys will enter that competition and beat the Bishokukai! We're going to lose some investors slowing production but we'll be fine and once you guys win Acacia's recipes!"

"If you were going to go with the blackmail anyway, why did you bother telling us?" Nono asked.

"So I can make sure these two actually be there!" Ichiryuu pointed at the delinquents. "You can go now!"

They left with their goodbyes and little complaints and comments.

Toriko and Komatsu decided to go to the beach to enjoy a picnic and the sunset. "Toriko-san, what possible blackmail could have been hidden? If you don't mind me asking!"

"Uh, I guess it was the sex scandal between our principal and the Bishokukai principal."

"EH! Our principal and the Bishokukai's principal were in a relationship!"

"They used to be and a video of them were linked out but I suppose if it was the Bishokukai than they had edited the video. The problem is that businesses have sensitive public images and if the video were out, then conservative investors would stop investing which is the majority of the investors for the company. It's a moral and homophobic problem for them."

"Even if the IGO is making process to stop world hunger?"

"Other companies are working on the same thing, though because of president's social status, he had the most investors."

"Why didn't they erase the video instead of hiding it?"

"I guess it's the only thing Principal has of his lover. I heard rumors that their relationship didn't end pretty and that caused the separation in companies."

"It's pretty amazing how a sex scandal can ruin a developing business. Only IGO knows Acacia's recipes and for it to fall to the wrong hands, it's kinda scary. I feel like the world is on my shoulders." Komatsu laughed nervously.

Toriko placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Komatsu. We'll win those recipes to keep it where it belongs and share all the fantastic food!"

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu kisses his cheek.

"But if we do lose, then we're screwed."

"Toriko-san, don't talk like that!" Komatsu whined cutely making the teen laugh.

"I'm only kidding! Come 'ere!" The two kissed passionately on the picnic blanket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, your fantastic plan on blackmail wasn't so great." Ootake grumbled.

"Au contraire, I actually even out the playing field. IGO lost their investors but the investors still have to invest somewhere."

"But I wanted them to quite and the Bishokukai could have Acacai's recipes with ease."

"Sorry cuz but I needed someone with all the resources I need. You'll thank me later."

"Thank you! Thank you for what?!...Jason? Jason!"

His cousin had just hang up on him. Unknown to everyone, Jason had actually planned on evening the playing field in the first place only using Ootake to get the resources he need to do so. And he already had copies of Acacai's recipes in his computer. It feels good being a computer wiz.

He had a bigger picture than everyone else. A share of the power. It may slow the process of ending world hunger, but then if it meant stopping a dictatorship if someone overthrew IGO, then sure, he'd take the risk for a future of not so perfect equality, since nothing is perfect but at least close to it.

A/N: There's a brighter side to Jason! Yes, it's the cliché sex scandal but those do have large effects on people's opinions. We do live in a judgemental society.

Jason is in fact a genius but not entirely rich unlike his cousin Ootake since he prefers to only be a journalist but is willing to use his innate intelligence on technology, economics and politics to keep the world at balance.

Though he is a genius, he's a sadistic loving asshole who acts nice just for his benefits materialistically instead of emotionally. It's okay just to do good things because they make you feel better. It's better than Jason who's materialistic.

Hope I kept you amuse!

**Reviews:**

**tsukidoragonookami**: Thanks for the comment! Glad I made you laugh!

**LostNightmare**: Glad you love the chapter! For your questions which I'm gonna number:

1) That was Buranchi's first time bottoming and the only person he's gonna bottom for is Zebra. No reverse! That just feels...wrong?

2) For Zebra, he had never been in a committed relationship. He just sleeps with you and then completely forgets you the next day. Buranchi's literally his first and only boyfriend he's ever had.

3) Buranchi knew Komatsu first since the beginning of Freshmen year. And he met Zebra at the beginning of Sophomore year. Komatsu entered Gourmet HS at the second sophomore semester so Zebra and Buranchi only dated for almost a year. There anniversary is on October 31st which is Halloween! (^3^) I'm only at September still.

4) Buranchi got caught by a taser. Remember, this is the real world! A taser is dangerous. Though they used a really powerful taser to get someone like a stubborn Buranchi unconscious.

5) Zebra's face at first was normal but now after the surgery, it's just like the manga/anime. He scares more people than he usually does now.

6) For the family's name, I based on their character in my way.

For Buranchi's family's name:

Buranchi = Branch (Japanese)

-I have no control over that. Buranchi is seriously the Japanese way of spelling Branch. Bu-Ra-N-Chi. I studied only Katakana in my Japanese class. So we're literally just calling him Branch if it were to be spelled in English. Hey Branch!

Ambrocio = Divine, immortal one (Filipino)

-He is the calm one who works as a police officer. His eyes are purple from an English ancestor.

Takeshi = Fierce, warrior (Japanese)

-Despite his gluttony and laziness, he masters at baseball and being a ninja and samurai. Plus has a hypnotic voice.

Dai-Tai = leading a boy in hopes (chinese)

-She's kind and loving in a family filled with only boys.

Katashi = Firmness (Japanese)

-Despite his insanity, he has great leadership skills and control over his restaurants.

Kiri = Mountain (Cambodian)

-He's like a mountain with waterfalls and rivers flowing down. Always overwhelmed by gravity yet is the home of a biodiversity of beauty. In English, he's very attractive, creative yet over emotional.

Yukio = one who gets what he wants (Japanese)

-He's selfish.

7) I could possibly put more Tairan in here. Though it can't be random. He has to have a valid point for just popping out of nowhere.

8) No Rin. She will be in this fanfic much later, but she wouldn't be legal for Mansam at all. Again, no spoilers.

9) Midora is bottom. Ichiryuu is top. :3

**youllbeinmyheart1997:** *Slaps face, my face, not yours* How the hell did I think it was seven months! I think my head screwed up with thinking Komatsu was January and Toriko was July or something! Thank you for correcting me! I must be more careful!


	15. Rin-chan

A/N: This is somewhere **early October**. And Takimaru shouldn't have been in the last fic because he graduated since he was a senior last year in my fic. Totally brain farted on the ages, so I'll pretend he was a biology teaching assistant for college credits.

Chapter 13: Rin-chan

"Professor Coco, where is Sani-san?" Komatsu asked after chemistry class was over.

"He's picking up his little sister, Rin-chan from the airport." The always handsome teacher responded always in a kind fashion.

Komatsu blinked in surprise. "Sani-san has a little sister?"

"Yes, and I have to warn you Komatsu that Sani's sister is in love with Toriko so she may not like you."

"EH?! She's in love with Toriko-san! Did Toriko-san and her date before?"

"No. Though Rin will be schooling in an all girl academy here, and she may try to steal Toriko from you. At least that's what Sani told me to tell you. Rin is a pleasant girl and you'd like her Komatsu. You don't seem to hate anyone truthfully."

Komatsu blushed. "I don't see the point of hating someone harshly unless they do something to my family and you guys."

Coco smiled at the innocent child. "You should get to class Komatsu."

"AH! Right! Bye Professor Coco!" The little teen ran to his next class.

During lunch, Toriko and him were having it in the club's room. "YUM! The meat is so tender and juicy! The vegetables just adds to it while the ketchup and mustard doesn't overcome the taste! This is the best sandwich I've had since! You're approving a lot Komatsu...Komatsu?"

The boyfriend looked warily at his own who was holding his smaller sandwich. His face looked very concentrated while his eyes were distant.

"Hey, what'sa matter with you Komatsu? Somethin' bothering you?" The male asked warily.

"I think we should break up."

"WHAT?! Komatsu," Toriko held the teen by the arms to face him. "What do you mean you want to break up with me? Did I do something wrong? Is it because of that girl at the restaurant who was hitting on me? I'm telling you that that was just a fluke! I don't have any special feelings for her!"

"Toriko-san, calm down. It's not about the girls you dated before, it's because Sani-san's sister is coming here, and Professor Coco told me that she's in love with you so i thought that we should break up because I don't want her to hate me."

"Oh, what does it matter what she thinks of you? We'll just tell her the truth and that's how it is."

"I'm not ashame of our relationship, but I don't want to show it to her. That'd be mean Toriko-san."

"I get it." Toriko stood up. "You want to be friends with her and pretend like we're not a couple. But what if Sani already told her that we were dating."

"You got a good point there." Komatsu's eyebrows stitched together in concern. Toriko patted his shoulder.

"Hey, everything's gonna be a'right Komatsu. Rin just gotta accept us and even if she doesn't, I don't care because _**I love you**_."

Komatsu blushed bright red. The bell rang. "There's the bell! I need to go Toriko-san!" He ran out of the room without even giving Toriko a kiss on the cheek. It left the blue-haired teen shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you told Komatsu I love you and he ran out of the room." Coco arched an intrigued eyebrow. They were at Coco and Sani's apartment.

"Yeah. We've been dating for over three months. It should be natural to tell him 'I love you'. He wouldn't even let me drive him home by making plans with Melk II. It's like he doesn't want to be near me anymore."

"Well, Komatsu-kun never had a boyfriend nor a girlfriend before so it's natural that he's new and shy about this new type of love."

"But we've done things that should've come after telling each other 'I love you'. Why is he shy about this?"

"Perhaps Komatsu-kun sees the difference between lustful love and true love. Komatsu does love you but perhaps he sees it as more of puppy love. Perhaps how you said 'I love you' made him think you actually expect more than just sex and happiness."

"Of course we're going to have sex after getting Acacia's recipes! I just don't get it. Did he also expect me to say 'I love you' after the competition too?"

"Perhaps." Coco responded. "Give Komatsu time. Surely once he cools down, he would want to tell you the same thing."

"He doesn't have to. I already know he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komatsu's heart was beating a mile a minute. When Toriko told him 'I love you' an entire room of alarms just set off in Komatsu's head. At first, he found being in a relationship to be the natural thing to do with Toriko-san but then hearing those three words, his feelings became unnaturally and he realize he couldn't say it too.

Not that he didn't love Toriko-san but to say it out loud. His lips was trembling even when he was just staring at himself in front of a mirror trying to let the words out.

"Komatsu-kun, you need to relax. You look like you're about to cry."

Komatsu was full out tearful with his chin trembling all of the sudden. "Melk-san! I can't do it! I can't tell Toriko-san I love him!"

"Wait, you don't love him?"

"I do! But I can't tell him! My lips get all wobbly, I get all sweaty and I'm bawling my eyes out! I don't want to tell Toriko-san like this!"

The Junior took the little teen into her arms to be comforted like a baby. "It's alright. You don't have to tell him right away. It should come natural."

"B-but what if I-I never tell him?" The male sobbed.

"You will. You are planning on marrying someday right?"

"But what If I never tell him even if we're married?!"

"Then you don't have to. I'm sure Toriko already know you love him. His nose might be able to tell him anywhere since it's not natural."

The sobbing sobered down. Komatsu leaned back rubbing his eye as he sniffed. "Y-you sure?"

"I give my blacksmith word."

"Melk-san!"

Even with that encouragement, Komatsu stilled dodged Toriko as best as he could without being suspicious the next day. Whenever Toriko did try to bring the subject up, Komatsu always had some type of nutritious snack with him to distract Toriko like some dog. He throws it, Toriko runs for it though Komatsu would treat him that way unless it was necessary. Like pet, like owner, Komatsu would think.

Sani didn't show up again because he was helping his sister to see the place and get in to her new school.

The day after that, he finally did arrive that morning with his little sister who was a Freshmen. "TORIKO!" The girl ran to him eagerly. "Toriko, did you miss me? Did you? I missed you so much! EE! I can't believe I'm here with Toriko! We're going to do this and that and this and that! Oh, we'll have so much fun!"

"Rin, please, behave yourself! Especially your thighs! Have you been overeating woman! Look at those thighs! They're like tree trunks!"

"Shut up Sani! You're always acting like a nagging woman!"

"I wouldn't be so nagging if you weren't such a manly sister!"

"I would listen if you weren't such a girly brother!"

The two end up bickering like real brothers and sisters.

"Anyway, leave Toriko alone because he already has somebody!"

"Oh really! Then bring her here! Nobody is worthy of Toriko without going through me first! I'll show her!" The teenager kicked a wall leaving a huge mark on it.

Komatsu nearly fainted but Coco caught him.

"Since you want, he's ri-" Sani tackled him down to cover his mouth.

"Sani, what are you doing to my precious Toriko?!"

"He was about to spout nonsense! You licked me!" Sani still held him down.

Komatsu laughed nervously catching Rin's attention. "Oh, hello. Are you one of my brother's new friends."

"Yeah, I'm Komatsu. It's nice to finally meet you Rin-chan. Professor Coco told me how much you liked parfaits so I made you one as a welcoming gift." The teen took it out of his cooling bag that the IGO has given him as a present after their last meeting there.

The girl took a bite. "It's delicious! Are you a chef?"

"Yeah," He responded modestly.

"Then I'm happy to meet you Komatsu. Are you also Toriko's friend?"

"Ah, uh..." He looked at the wall. "Yes. Just a friend." He felt his heart clench guiltily.

Toriko stopped struggling out of Sani's grip after Komatsu's response.

"Great! We'll get along so well! Tell me, do you know about Toriko's girlfriend?"

"Uh...no. I don't. I haven't got to meet him- I mean her."

"Hmph! When I do meet her, I'm gonna teach her a valuable lesson on who Toriko truly belongs to!" She kicked another wall into the wall, and Komatsu nearly fainted again but Coco caught him again.

"Let's not break any more walls. Class is about to start. It was great meeting you again Rin."

"Me too Coco! See ya guys! Bye Toriko!" She blew him a kiss.. "Bye Toriko's friend!" She left.

Sani got off of Toriko and the blue haired teen looked down at his boyfriend who was looking down guiltily. The bell rang.

"Uhm, I'll see you next class." Komatsu told him trying but failing greatly at sounding upbeat.

Toriko bent down to kiss Komatsu on the lips. He grinned. "I'll see you there too!"

Komatsu really felt like crying. "Toriko-san!" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What are you crying for? I understand that you didn't tell because you were scared. Come on, I'll walk ya to class." The two walked to the class.

Sani was wiping his hand restlessly. Coco caught it, and put hand sanitizer in the teen's hand.

"Thanks. That's the last time I'm doing that."

"Yes, though I feel sorry for your little sister."

"Why?" Sani questioned indignantly since he got his hand licked because of her.

"Because she will be spending a lot of time with Toriko and Komatsu will be there."

"So? Komatsu isn't the jealous type."

"But Rin isn't dense either."

"She'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yea! I'm with Toriko at a water park!" Rin held onto the male's arm as they took a picture. "Come on Toriko! Let's go on the swirly slides together!" She pulled him.

"Alright, alright." Toriko said less than enthusiastically.

Sani, Coco and Komatsu was left on their own. "That seriously doesn't bother you Matsu?"

"A little but it's been a while since Rin-chan seen Toriko-san so I don't mind them having fun together."

"I can't imagine having my Coco pie be with some other woman even if it was your sister Matsu." The feminine teen wanted to hold onto his lover possessively but they were in public.

"it's not like he's going to do anything more than hang out with her. Come on! I want to try out the swirly slide too!" The little teen ran looking like a child.

"Don't forget your floater Matsu!" Sani shouted to him.

"Okay!"

A woman walked up to them. "My, you have such a cute child."

"Huh? I-Yes! He's such a cute little dumpling!"

"Oh my!"

"Sani..." His lover ignored him. Coco just let Sani pretend to be a gay parent.

"I'll take the front and you take the back!" Rin told Toriko before they slid down the slide.

Komatsu was near to being next until someone accidentally bumped on his back. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph. It wasn't your fault. It was..." The two looked at each other and their eyes widen.

"Take-chan!"

"Koma-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same to you!"

"Well, I wanted to try the swirly slide."

"Me, too."

The two were silent. Ootake was the one who spoke, "We are obviously here to enjoy the park so go and take your turn and then I'll take mine." Komatsu thought about what he said and then giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I remember before that you always liked the water parks. Everytime we went, you were always all over the place. It was really cute."

"C-cute?! For your information, I am not cute!"

"Well, not now anyways."

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry, how about we go on the swirly slide together and then get some ice cream."

"Hmph, are you sure your boyfriend, Toriko, isn't going to break my neck or something."

"Toriko-san wouldn't do that!"

"Always the one in the denial I see."

They glared at each other yet Komatsu's always softened first. "Let's just enjoy the park like old times." He raised his hand to him.

Ootake looked at it and hesitated yet saw nothing wrong with it. "Sure." The two held hands before going down the swirly slide together. After that they swam in the pool, went to eat some lunch and then enjoy more activities that could be had.

"So how is your father doing Take-chan?" Komatsu asked while they were sitting on a bench to relax while eating ice cream.

"He's out on another business trip in Taiwan."

"Wow, your father is really all over the place. I just read recently that he was making a huge deal in England."

"Well, yeah. My dad is super cool isn't he." Ootake stated with pride.

"Yeah! Though I never got to see him much before. Do you ever see him Take-chan?"

Ootake was silent looking depressingly at his ice cream.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's nothing new Koma-chan. He's a huge star in the economic industry that he should be too busy anyway. It's all about fame that'll get you anywhere after all."

Komatsu suddenly felt every resentment against Ootake gone. Even if he treated the passionate idea of cooking and customers awfully, the teen saw the reason he believed it to be. Ootake was rich and yet, maybe after they separated, he was painfully alone during those years.

Ootake was then surprised by a hand holding his. "You're going to do great Ootake." Komatsu smiled with a definite expression. "But I'm going to win Acacia's recipe before you do, and it's going to be fun."

Ootake thought he should be insulted but then smirked. "Please, I'm going to beat you, and I'll be the one having fun."

"Let's both have fun!"

Ootake felt somehow sweetened by that remark. The two smiled at each other like the friends they used to be.

"Well, isn't that a surprise." Sani commented. He and Coco has been secretly following them.

"They were great friends before until Ootake changed when they weren't together. Perhaps Komatsu realized the reason Ootake is who he is."

"Why he's such a jerk?"

"Yes."

"And I can't believe Toriko let this happen. He even saw them together since the beginning!"

"Toriko trust Komatsu as Komatsu trust Toriko."

"Hmph!" Sani held himself since He couldn't hold Coco. "I wouldn't like someone hanging onto you anyway."

"And I wouldn't let them. And I find your jealousy to be cute to a point."

Sani looked at him helplessly wanting to hold Coco so badly. But then they were a couple breaking the law and paparazzi were watching everywhere. People don't suspect adopted brothers to have a sexual relationship even if they're sharing an apartment. The two excused that as a means of getting closer as a family.

"Let's go then. Toriko can drop them off."

"Coco!" The beautiful teen smiled graciously. "Then let's go now but let's not act suspiciously. Walk five feet away behind me!"

Coco complied and used his phone to tell Toriko the change of plans.

"A'right." Toriko hang up his phone.

"What is it Toriko?" Rin questioned.

"We're going home now. Come on, we have to get Komatsu."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"Eh? But we've done everything already, and I'm tired."

Rin pouted. "Fine."

The two searched for Komatsu since the teen didn't care a cell phone with him today. They found him walking next to Ootake beside the pool.

"Hey Komatsu!" Toriko called out.

Ootake was the first to turn his head and saw a volley ball coming toward his face. "DOCK!" He went down but unluckily for Komatsu, the ball clashed against his nose.

"Koma-chan!"

"Komatsu!"

Komatsu laid on the ground with his nose completely red and bleeding. "Komatsu!" Toriko gently held him in his arms. "Komatsu, are you alright?" Rin didn't miss that loving tone.

"T-toriko-san?" The little teen was a bit blurry eyed.

"An incident? Excuse me. Excuse me." Nurse Teppei appeared and inspected him. "It's just a broken nose and a slight concussion. Nothing here to see! Move along! Jeez, I'm not paid enough for this. I never expected there to be any injuries here than a cramp but then..." The chattering man went on chattering as Toriko carried Komatsu into the water park's infirmary to have his nose fix.

Nurse Teppei went to the three visitors waiting for him out in the hall.

"Doctor, how is he doing?" Toriko quickly questioned.

"Don't worry. He's doing fine. He'll need his rest and will wake up tomorrow. He may experience some slight dizziness and headache since he did hit his head to the floor so treat him delicately."

They sighed with relief. Ootake crossed his arms looking defiantly guilty. Toriko noticed. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"That's surprising coming from you." The little teen was genuinely surprise.

"Yeah, but I had my suspicions at first. But I figured that you and Komatsu were friends before and no matter how sleazy you are, you wouldn't truly hurt him. Not like the other guy." Toriko remembered bitterly about Star Jr. who took it too far.

"Whatever. Now that I know Koma-chan is alright, I'm leaving. See you at the competition and better be prepared to lose." The little teen walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komatsu woke up feeling a heaviness of his head from having lied stiffly for too long. He remembered the general things of who he was yet the memory of what he did before was still delayed.

He turned his head to see Toriko sleeping on a chair lying against his bed. "To...Toriko...san." He never forgets his respect for others.

The male didn't wake up. Komatsu sat up feeling a stiff back. He stretched and regretted it when his ached more. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He held his head squinting really hard until the pain was subtle.

He opened his eyes taking a deep breath. His boyfriend still hadn't woke up. Looking around, he must be in the hospital but he was really in the park's infirmary. Toriko was wearing a digital showing that it was almost noon. Komatsu smiled thinking the male must've stayed here all night watching over him.

He let his hand brush his lover's blue hair away from his face. He bend down gently still feeling a bit drowsy to place a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you, Toriko-san." He held his hand firmly. "I love you too."

Unbeknownst to them, Rin was watching through the door's window having bought breakfast. Not wanting to face them, she had a nurse give them the food before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matsu!" Sani hugged the little teen at school in the morning at the hallway. "I thought you'd never wake up! When I heard that you were hurt yesterday, I panicked! I would've seen you sooner but my manager wouldn't let me!"

"It's nice to see you too, Sani-san. I'm alright." Komatsu told him reassuringly.

"I'm also glad to see that you are doing well, Komatsu-kun." Professor Coco told him.

"Komatsu..."

The little teen turned around to see Rin. "Oh Rin-chan! What brings you here? Toriko hasn't arrived yet." His boyfriend had a car malfunction so he was bringing it to a repair shop and was coming later.

"I didn't come here for Toriko. I wanted to actually talk to you privately."

"Oh...Okay..." Komatsu knew what they were going to talk about but hoped it wasn't.

Coco also understood. "You two can talk in the club's room. Come on Sani." He gave Komatsu the keys to the club room before leaving with his lover who also understood the situation.

The two entered the club room which was filled with a spacey awkward somewhat terrifying atmosphere. "Komatsu, you know I love Toriko a lot."

"Y-yes! And Toriko-san likes you too!"

"I never doubted he did, but I guess he never liked me as much as I did want him too, because he never did take a relationship seriously until now." She smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for you and Toriko."

"Ah, Rin-chan. I didn't mean to hide it from you! I..well, you killed a wall and well, I got-" A finger was pressed on his lips.

Rin smiled more. "I understand and as much as I'm hurt, I love to see Toriko happy. You know, more fish in the sea, and I want to tell the person I love that I love him too as much as you did to Toriko."

"Rin-chan." Komatsu was getting teary eyed at how the strong woman was taking this. They hugged which ironically looked like a mother comforting her child when their ages were vice versa.

"There. There." She soothed him as he cried. And then had her hands hold his cheeks to face her. "But you should tell Toriko that you love while he's awake. Sani told me everything."

Komatsu was struggling between his tears and blushing embarrassingly. "Okay." He sobbed just getting into the moment. They hugged for a bit longer.

Later, Rin left for her school and Komatsu washed his face from crying so much.

"So how did it go?" Sani asked during their first period.

"Hmmm, she told me she knew and that she was okay with it." Komatsu responded good heartedly.

"Rin has always been like that. When she wants something, she'd go for it, but she knows when to give up. Now if only I could do the same with her love of parfaits. Seriously?! Have you seen her thighs?! I am seriously going to put that girl to work if she wants a boyfriend! She's plenty pretty already! Hello, she's my sister so of course she beautiful but then if she wants to reach the gorgeous like I have, she better shape up!"

Komatsu snorted holding in his laughter. Sani smiled having known he made the little guy feel better about the situation. It's not easy for someone as kind hearted as Komatsu to know he just broke someone's heart. He never liked that but it's a fate unavoided.

And so, after a date with Toriko on the weekend, Komatsu finally told him after a kiss, "I love you too, Toriko-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ootake was in the middle of practicing his skills as a chef until his cell phone rang. "What is it?!" He was really annoyed. He told everyone that he was going to be busy!

"H-hey Take-chan. Your secretary told me I could reach you with this number." Komatsu responded nervously.

"Koma-chan? What is it? Is-Is you nose okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Take-chan I know we're enemies but I had a lot of fun at the water park and I wondered if we could hang out again like old times. We're not like the old times but I do miss you Take-chan. So do you want to go to this really cool cooking show with me that broad casting live this weekend?"

"Of course not! I have plans these weekends and really Koma-chan, maybe your worthless team would accept it but what makes you think mine will?"

"You got a point there. I'm sorry."

"It's not like we can just accidentally see each other there at the broad casting cooking show this weekend with our chairs coincidentally next to each other because we wanted to see other professionals do it. You're pathetic to think such a thing. Goodbye." He hang up the phone and Komatsu knew he'd see him there.

A/N: SOMEONE SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE SANI AND COCO AMV W/ THE **BARBIE SONG**! I would but everytime I do, my computer breaks on me. ;n;

And**I don't know**if water parks have infirmaries but in my fic they do.

**youllbeinmyheart1997**: Thanks for the comment and I hope to keep you amused!

**LostNightmare**: You're a fire cracker of questions which I do love:

1) On Buranchi fishing, that was one of his main chores almost everyday, so the timeline was that he did go fishing with his brothers at the morning but came back everyday. I understand if it was confusing because I didn't set time zones and then I sort of skip through the days which Buranchi does come back from fishing with his brothers or alone each day.

2) Those sex scenes are intimate in my case! -^u^- In sex, they're in their own world doing it whenever and wherever they want to because they both want it. They're kinky!

3) Jason isn't rich by porn. He only sells some of it to keep it on the down low so Coco wouldn't make his life a living hell or possibly kill him though Coco won't...

4) Toriko and Komatsu aren't living together. Komatsu just sleeps at Toriko's house a lot and since their lovers, he traded his old bed for a bed they could both sleep in together next to each other. The same goes for Zebra and Buranchi. Zebra only crashes at his place when they have long nightly rounds that they both fall asleep afterwards.

5) Zebra and Buranchi has a habit of breaking up and won't attend the competition because they stubbornly won't see each other. There has been moments when the team was almost disqualified because of that though I haven't written it since I didn't want to get into details of their competition until they're up against the Bishokukai. They've only had two battles so far. Since the Bishokukai successfully took out the other competitors instead of them.

6) I'm guiltily more of a Torimatsu fanbase but there's so little of them. ;n; Zeranchi is my second and Sancoco is my third.


	16. Desperate LoveGlorious Fame

A/N: I'm sorry, TUMBLR TOOK OVER MY LIFE! :'(

Okay, this is actually going to be about **Ootake**. I know you guys don't like the dude, but there are two stories to every side.

Extra: Desperate Love/Glorious Fame

In the public, flashes of light attacked a silhouette along the sidewalk. Ootake merely walked while looking stunning in his new suit. Everyone around wondered if he was a movie star or a model. The male got out of the scene by a limo.

"Sir, your homework and other work had been finished by your staff. They have been sent to your teachers already with top marks."

"Thank you Alfred." Ootake responded as he was checking his appearance with his cosmetic mirror. "Those photographers better have gotten good photo shoots for the stuff I'm paying them."

"I'm pretty sure that they were lovely sir."

"Yes, I know. Just bring me to school, Alfred."

"Right away sir."

Ootake looked out the window staring at the dull buildings and the people walking by. The scene was beautiful in a way but it didn't excite or cause any happy emotion in the teen. Instead he felt empty. "Alfred play me some music. Bach."

"Yes, sir."

Music began playing but that only annoyed the teen. "Stop." He ordered and then felt frustratedly relieved that it did. "I'm bored Alfred."

"Your father was on the news again. It seems that he's really going to marry that Sheryl woman. You're not excited about that either?"

"I only met this Sheryl woman once at a party my father didn't even attend. The marriage is just business."

"I see, sir." The driver sighed silently through his nose. "I remember when you'd listen when I did talk about him."

"I was a little boy Alfred. All I know about my father are things a person would know about a movie star. My father is old news."

"And you are following in his footsteps."

"But I won't make the mistake of creating a bastard."

"You're not a bastard, Ootake." The man told him honestly.

"Then why do I feel like one." Ootake responded bitterly.

"You know who your parents are, and that's more than other children could ever have." The old man tried to reason with the young one.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter. Sentimentality is weak. What matters in this world is fame and money."

"Love is important."

"Sentimentality, Alfred. If I was a sentimental fool, I'd probably lose half the firm my father worked to keep for his father." The car stopped. Ootake opened his own door but before he left, he added,"Many other subjects in the world may need this weak sentimentality but it's business, Alfred. It's only about being on top. Even if it means kicking down the competition. Pick me up when I call you." Ootake slammed the car door shut and turned from it to stand in front of his school. Bishokukai academy. It resembled a castle like Gourmet Highschool but this one had a more Gothic approach to it.

"1, 2, 3! We are the best! 4,5,6! Come here and place your bets! 7,8,9,! We're the best and win all the bets so please just leave before we sting you! Before-Before we sting you! Go Hornets! " The Bishokukai cheerleaders were cheering on the front steps of the school preparing for the basketball game against Gourmet's Wolves.

Ootake ignored them having a hatred for sports. The school didn't have a clothing policy and the uniform was optional, so people were allowed to dress as weird or slutty as they wished. Ootake's appearance was sharp and attractive that the females at the halls stop to look at him.

"Isn't that Ootake?" One of the girls whispers.

"Yeah, his father owns the chain of Fairytale restaurants, and then right after graduation, he's going to have control over almost everything! I heard that because Ootake impressed all the food critics with his cooking, the restaurant became five stars becoming one of the top ten!"

"Really! I want him to cook for me!"

"Tough luck! He only cooks for the super cook competition now."

Ootake stopped listening to the girls and snorted. Girls were just a bunch of baby machines to the boy. Talking about sluts and baby machines, he went into class where he thought everyone was a freak.

Especially his teammates: Alfaro who was large for a senior wore the school uniform to not be mistaken for a teacher as his skin was pale like a ghost, black shades, black long hair swept back and wore red earrings. Yuu who was also pale as a ghost and wore renaissance-themed clothing that gave him an effeminate appearance. Then there was Cedre who was the creepiest person on the team behind Grin.

Cedre didn't know when it was Halloween or not seeing that he wore a worn out ripped black shirt of a band Ootake never heard of that would revealed his stomach if he hadn't wrapped it with bandages all over his midsection and almost all over his arms due to a reckless hunting accident he had so he could collect and preserve eyeballs for his necklace. The male happened to have gotten scars and a habit of wearing makeup for his rock star style.

They were all obviously gay. Not only were they unattractive, he tragically had to sit next to them.

"Hey, Ootake, heard you went to that cooking show." Cedre stated and then grinned. "And that you were with that old buddy of yours."

"It was just coincidence."

"Coincidence my foot."

"It was but that would be something hard for a simple mind like you to imagine."

"Oi!"

"Ootake-sama and Cedre-sama, please forget about your spiteful mood. We'll discuss this at our club meeting." Yuu intervened politely. Always so polite but when a butterfly finds its way into the class through the window and lands on the glass, the refined male smashed it with the umbrella he bought with him since there was a forecast that it was going to rain later.

Ootake and Cedre glared at each other but then let it go. It was a waste of time arguing and class was beginning. After a boring session, the bishokukai went to their club room which was a gymnasium with kitchens.

Ootake, Alfaro, Yuu and Cedre were busy cooking whatever their partners wished to have since they were working out. Star and Grin were shirtless while doing pull ups and Tommy was enjoying a meal since all he had to do was answer questions in the I.Q. round against Sunny.

The little teen couldn't help glancing at Star who was sweating as he was pulling himself up above those bars having reached over a hundred. His mind rewinding to their first night together.

Star was, for the better word in mind, dominating. Wouldn't let him say or gasp. Not a single sound or else he'd get it. The teen would kiss him on the lips roughly at first but then it'd become slow and gentle which somehow delighted and frightened him. The taller teen's lips were warm and soft as they kissed him in many other places. His eyes glared dangerously when tongue and teeth was included. Ootake was deeply confused yet infatuated as Star switched from cold, rough and dominating to warm, soft and gentle. Their were also mixtures of both. He remembered Star's cold yet gentle hands grasping his hips as he completely domi-

Ootake stopped thinking about it and reminded himself that it was just a one night stand and nothing else. He didn't sleep with the same man twice. Not that he was a whore but he had his nights.

After the meeting, Ootake was picked up by his faithful chauffeur, Alfred. "How was your day, Sir?"

"Dull as usual."

"And your teammates."

"They're a bunch of corpulent slubberdegullions."

"I can hardly agree on corpulent."

"Watch them eat and the image is easily revolted."

They snorted at the imagination of it.

"Sir, for you schedule, you have a meeting in forty minutes. Fresh clothes are in the compartment below your seat. After that you have to advertise for the new dish one of your workers created, and another advertisement for another commercial for the restaurants and then another meeting after that. The last event you have to attend is the Bishokukai charity ball. The theme is aquatic."

"Aquatic huh? Well it's better than the fire theme last year. This time no hot sauce would squirt in someone's eyes this time." Ootake was changed into a new navy blue suit, with a charcoal gray tie and pants. He had to change his suits seven times a day in order to show a sense of style and money. He never wore the same suit twice.

The day went through like a breeze. He's been doing something like this since he was seven when one of his father's workers were creating so many mistakes but was discovered to actually be someone trying to sabotage his father's campaign. When they realized that he had done the corrections, he was immediately given a job by his father who was overseas at the time.

And then there was the ball. It was the usual beautiful room of different colour marble, fountain, luxurious food, chandeliers and classical music playing. It was somewhat of an aquarium as there was glass windows that showed different types of sea life swimming freely.

Ootake spent his time boasting, persuading and convincing business people to align with him. Fame was easily accessible. Even the head strong women were accessible as well since all were cougars secretly or not. He loved the attention and even how they laughed at his jokes.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." Someone scolded in a calm tone as Ootake was sipping on tequila whilst sitting down after tired hours of standing. It was almost midnight. The man was strangely wearing a mask similar to that of a knight.

Ootake smirked at him. "And who are you? One of the guardsmen?" He sipped on his tequila without removing eye contact to be childishly rude. It was taken from his lips and out of his hand. Instead of getting angry, the teen just licked his lips teasingly savoring the taste.

"You're the son of the head of Fairy tale restaurants."

"Yes, everyone's been telling me that all night. Now if you have something more interesting to say, I'd like to be left alone." He took a glass of tequila from a waitress. "Enjoying my drink." He was about to take a sip but a finger tip was place on the edged of the circular glass. Ootake smirked wider.

On a bed, Ootake was roughly kissing the stranger who only removed half his mask in the dark room. The teen was a bit skeptical of letting this man touch him but when the man slides those cold hands around his body making him aware that every inch of his skin was available for his liking, Ootake let him.

Warm lips kissed him randomly all over his body as the cold hands continued to wonder his hot skin. Even tickled and teased him as those lips ignored his more sensitive area. It heightened his arousal and need when it began to feel like torture.

To give the point, Ootake took one of those hands and licked those fingers one by one with his warm wet tongue. Sucking on each digit lightly. The man seemed to get the point when he went back to kissing him on the lips but was more gentle. A hand traveled down his stomach reaching for his semi-erection to be stroked in long careful strokes. It was like this man was trying to have every speck of him like...no. Ootake wasn't going to think of him.

He was going to concentrate on the stranger feeling him up but when he went for the ear, Ootake had his eyes rolled back and he was hooked. The man got behind him sideways and continuing his exploration. Warm lips, cold hands, gentle, rough, like a chameleon, he just blended into his senses.

The stranger got in between his own legs, pleasuring him sensually, physically, emotionally and mentally as he couldn't stop thinking about Star. Ootake suspected that this man could be him as his hands reached down to grasp the long black hair camouflaged in the dark yet he stopped because a cursed feeling called hope striked him hard.

"AH!" The stranger entered him after preparing the young man. He was gentle at first but then got rough driving the pleasure into full force. He kept telling himself that this wasn't Star but visions of him flickered before Ootake's eyes as his whole body trembled. Tears pouring down from both pleasure and the painful squeeze of his heart.

"Star..." He couldn't help calling out breathlessly ignoring how the stranger might have felt hearing him calling out another person's name. "Star!" Ootake cried out louder as his arousal further heightened. "Star! Star! Star!" He kept calling the name and the stranger just continued taking him harder and harder. At the moment of passionate love making, he knew he made a mistake.

The man seemed to know this as he slowed down becoming gentle and kissing him likewise. And then went full force until the night ended with both reaching their peak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ootake woke up without the stranger next to him. The little teen didn't want to get out of bed but all he could do was think about the knight he met. He laughed at himself since he owned a Fairytale restaurant and knights were from fairy tales. If he was in a fairytale, he'd be the king who had everything he wanted. All the glorious fame he could ever want. Everyone would want to know him.

He went to school in the end, and then regretted it when he saw Star pass by through the hallways like a stranger. Ootake immediately went into the boys bathroom feeling exasperated and when someone came in, he'd shout, "GO TO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" They'd immediately run out.

Ootake clenched his heart thinking he was having an anxiety attack or a heart attack. He sat down on the floor against the wall. He took out his phone. "Alfred, come pick me up. I'm in the boy's bathroom second floor. Hurry up."

"Right away sir."

The door opens. "I THOUGHT I-" He stopped to see that it was Star entering. "What do you want?" He questioned bitterly. It was all his fault that he was like this!

"I wanted to check on how you're doing. There's been a rumor that you've locked yourself in the bathroom like a berserk animal. I wanted to see it for myself."

"They can all die in hell. Leave me alone. Alfred is coming for me." Ootake ordered looking away. Star walked over to him kneeling down. Ootake blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

The teen held his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Thanks for pointing that out teammate." He pulled his hand away. "And now, if you would be kind, please leave me alone!" He ordered childishly.

"Alright." Star stood up sighing though his nose. "I'll tell the others that you were sick."

"No! Tell them something at the office came up! The last thing I need is Cedre being completely excerebrose thinking I can't handle my work!"

The two were silent until Star finally decided to speak up. "Forgive me for being rude-"

"You know you sound like Yuu. Always so damn polite but at least Yuu can show the real ruthless side of him without some catch! You pointed that knife at Koma-chan's neck but you were never going to do it. You act so refined and bad but you're just a desperate teen hoping to get a out-of-shit free card! You wonder how I know, because I'm fucking Ootake! I control my father's main business and I'm the driving force! ME!"

"I was only going to say that your zipper was down." Star responded calmly. Exactly the opposite of how Ootake was and it only frustrated him more. He turned around pulling his zipper up and was about to march out, but Star held his arm. "And I could say the same for you. You act like this self-conceited bastard who wants all the fame to get somewhere because you don't believe you're cooking wouldn't ever be enough. You and Komatsu shared a dream that your cooking would be deemed the best, but reality hit you hard when your father wasn't delighted at all by it. You know how I know that because everyone in the building talks about it but they don't say anything because they're afraid to become blacklisted if they do. You tried so hard to please your father by doing something you loved but he only cared about the business. Easily pushed your specially made dish aside."

Ootake flung his fist to punch the male but his wrist was caught. He tried the other but it was caught again. Ootake tried to force them but he eventually gave up, and Alfred enters the bathroom. "Sir." The little teen passed him. Alfred looked back at him and then at Star with disapproving furious eyes. "Well done." He said simply but it sounded like it held every hurtful word that could kill somebody out of grief.

Ootake was bought home. Neither Alfred nor him said anything. Alfred opened the car door, held his hand to lead him into the mansion he lived in with only his workers. He was stripped and then helped into fresh pajamas so he could be tucked into bed. His schedule was moved.

It's been a long time since someone had stated the truth. "Dreams are for fools." The little teen said monotone.

"And fools are most likely to smile." Alfred stated wisely.

"To their stupidity."

"And their love." Alfred placed a cold wet cloth against Ootake's face because he was red and heated after intense weeping. "You were once a fool. Once a dreamer. And once had two great friends you always bought to sleep over here in this very mansion."

"Again, a fool." He stood up from bed abruptly feeling restless. He began stripping out of his pajamas. "I need to get to work. I just wasted hours crying over nothing." He went into his closet looking at which suit he should wear. He usually let Alfred pick his clothes but he desperately needed to do something to cloud his thoughts.

"Sir, I think it's better that you rest for the day."

"I'm fine Alfred." Ootake just picked a suit out of random hoping to retreat to the bathroom.

"Ootake-"

"SHUT UP! I will do whatever I like and when I go back to my office, I will figure out the bastards that think they have the right to talk about me! No one was suppose to know what happened that day!"

"It doesn't leave much to the imagination when you come home afterwards with tears, Ootake." Alfred told him reasonably which just made the naked teen throw the suit onto the floor. Fresh tears spilled to the ground from the corners of his jaw.

His chauffeur and only person who has stayed with him all these years took a robe, wrapped it around the small teen and hugged him.

"I tried..." Ootake sobbed. "I tried so _hard_."

"I know son and it was fantastic."

"But he didn't like it." The words were painfully squeezed out of his throat.

"Everyone else loved it."

"But he didn't." Ootake fought against Alfred's words of comfort having held the pain for so long.

"I know." Alfred didn't fight against it letting the teen feel painfully at ease to not argue about it. "You should rest Ootake. I'll bring you your favorites and comfort you like the prince you are."

"You always spoiled me."

"It's in my job description." The old man chuckled and tucked the teen back into bed and tended to his every need that day til night until the male slept.

The next day at school, Ootake ignored the rumors about what happened yesterday and dodged smoothly Cedre's childishness. He avoided Star like the plague or at least not speak a single word to him when they had to train together. It hurt seeing him and it hurt not seeing him. He was in anguish against the tall teen because he admit to hating him but won't admit to also loving him.

What happened with that knight just strengthen the attack on his walls. Love was for fools and he didn't want to be one anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, it looks like you'll be attending a meeting with your father for a discussion on improvements for the restaurants and the rest of the business tomorrow afternoon." Alfred told him as he was driving Ootake to a photo shoot.

"I already have a list of my ideas so let Anderson take care of creating illustrative designs to encourage my point." Ootake ordered.

"Right away sir."

The next afternoon, Ootake was present for the meeting with his estranged father who acted like a chipper man. "And I'm proud to see my son present in these meetings keeping the business on its toes!" He said all too familiar when he truly wasn't.

Everyone clapped for him thinking their was a strong father-son bond. Ootake didn't say anything crude to ruin that image. Image was everything after all.

The meeting went on finely. Ootake had stated his points seeing that Anderson had done a swell job with making it eye-catching and persuasively convincing. It would've continued smoothly after Ootake was done, but as his father stood up about to say something noble about him, the sound of shattered glass startled everyone and blood flew to the air.

Alfred who was in the building not far by heard the screams. He immediately called for security and then slammed the door open to see blood stain the floors. "Ootake!" He got on his stomach in case the sniper was still aiming. He slithered his way through making sure not to get cut by the pieces of glass.

Ootake was on the floor frightened for his life. The old man got on his knees and hands to crawl towards him as he was nearly against the wall. He reached the child getting on his bum to hold the boy close comforting his fears and anxieties away.

After the incident, the police force in charged of it stated that it was an assassination aimed at one of the business man in particular and it was Ootake or his father. It was similar to other assassinations that had taken place. Multiple shots were fired only to get them lost but the pattern was found.

The teen was taken care of to see that he suffered no physical injury. His father left immediately without even saying goodbye or asking if he was alright personally. He must've asked his secretary and left no matter what the answer was. But that was nothing new. He would only meet him if it could help improve his image.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, people crowded around him asking what happened and what it was like. Ootake adored their attentions and just filled them in with little lies in what actually happened during class. "I wasn't scared!" He laughed boastfully.

"Hey, Ootake," Cedre wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "So you're not much of a pussy afterall! Hehehehehehe!"

"No I am not." He pinched his arm away. The bell rang. "I'll finish the rest of the story tomorrow."

The rest of the day went pleasantly as he was given more attention throughout the day including the building he worked at. He acted perfectly fine but when he finally entered his office, he sat on his seat and his hand _trembled_. He grabbed his wrist setting the elbow on the desk as he tried to make it stop.

He always expected some kind of attack but the reality of it was heart pounding. The moment he saw the man across him get show in the head, he took cover instinctively as a second and third shot was taken. He was covering his ears crying for his life as he stared at the dead man spilling blood across from him.

The still expression of open glassy eyes and a mouth slight agape that no longer breathed crashed into Ootake's eyes. The idea that it could just end so easily scared him so much. Then there was a buzz. "What is it?" He questioned frustratedly.

"Mr. Star Jr. is here to see you." His secretary told him.

"Oh..." Ootake hesitated whether he wanted to see the man but then he didn't want to give anyone the suspicion that he was not okay since he had no work to do since it was his break. "Send him in."

Ootake took a cool boss pose with his fingers entangled on his tummy and his feet crossed and on the desk. The taller male entered to see him smirking cockily but then he saw through that. "So what brings you here?"

"I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Ootake arched an eyebrow getting his feet off the desk.

"For what happened in the bathroom. I only said those things because of what happened the night before. I was the knight you slept with. You didn't know who I was, yet you called out my name."

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Ootake questioned boredly but he shyly avoided eye contact with his cheeks flushed red. "And why were you mad? It can't be because I was terrible seeing that went on for hours. I suspected it was you," He got off his seat to walk around his desk and lean against the edge of the front. "But it wouldn't be nice to assume that only one man has a certain technique. You're not that unique."

Star encountered him like a panther and placed his hands on the desk beside the small teen's hips. His face dangerously close. "You keep trying to insult me but you don't mean a single word. I wasn't mad. I was guilty because you're in love with me."

Ootake was shocked by hearing those words come out of the man's mouth. It was greatly unsuspected because Star showed no signs of interest. Yet, the little teen snorted. "And you called me the self-conceited bastard."

"And yet you remember my insults. Usually you'd forget somebody's insult with a snap of a finger because no one is worth getting angry over. Yet, that day in the bathroom, you were confused because you're in love with me."

Ootake leaned closer to him slowly holding eye contact. "Get over yourself. I was just having a bad morning."

"Tell me you don't love me without breaking eye contact."

The business teen glared at him and challenged the taller teen by saying, "You first."

"I love you."

Wow, that was quick. And the man didn't break eye contact whatsoever. Now Ootake was in the hot seat. He wanted to delay the matter and knew he couldn't push Star away. He asked, "Why? Why now? How?"

"Just recently when I heard about the assassination that took place at your meeting. I pressured Alfred to tell me everything, and I don't deny how I feel unlike you. That night, I was dressed as a knight because I was trying to avoid certain people yet speak urgent business with others. I wasn't suppose to sleep with you, but I couldn't deny the opportunity."

Ootake blushed. Star had just revealed that he liked having sex with him. "Now tell me." Star ordered.

"Huh?" He tried to play dumb.

"Tell me that you love me." Star ordered patiently.

"I'm not."

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me that."

"I don't need to."

"You can't avoid this."

"Yes I can."

"You're only wasting time."

"You don't have the right to order me!"

"It's just an honest answer."

Ootake looked him straight in the eyes and was prepared to answer simply but then looking into those eyes, he remembered the dead man and how life could just end. How he could just lose everything. His heart began to beat erratically and his breathing quickened.

Star held his cheeks and helped Ootake up on his desk to lean forward and hold him. "I don't want to." He whispered.

Star kissed his neck and smiled against it. "I already know."

Ootake leaned back to look him straight in the eyes. He couldn't say it so he just did the next best thing. He acted. He kissed the man and let the rest of day happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Star and Ootake are a couple now?" Cedre questioned Yuu during the practice.

"Yes, Cedre-sama. It has been happening for a few days now. Ootake-sama said you were simple-minded, but-"

"Oi! I just don't pay attention to that bastard! Besides I give them a week."

"Are you certain you want to make that bet?"

"Right. And when do you think they'll break it off?"

"Hm?" Yuu looked at Ootake cooking with more intensity and Star seemingly the same but much more opened somehow. "I'll given them two years."

"Eh?! That long?"

"It'll be senior year and Star-sama plans on working at Germany and other places in Europe to hone his skills in business. It will strain their relationship to be parted."

"Feh, never mind about the bet."

"So you think I'm right?"

Cedre looked at the couple and kinda saw what Yuu saw. "Yeah."

A/N: I hope I wasn't dramatic. And TUMBLR took over my life. Goes to hang self. *Hanged*

Alfaro: How come I didn't get to say anything.

Me: Nobody likes you.

Alfaro: Oh...then I'll just sit in the corner.

Me: Wait! No! I'm sorry! Damn, I'm a bastard.

Reviews:

**youllbeinmyheart1997: **I ignore my two brothers. My older brother is a dork and my younger brother is an asshole with low self-esteem and lack of attention issues. Thank you for commenting!


	17. Gambling Horror

A/N: It's still October in my fic so it'll be a mixture of Halloween and the continuation of the story. Last one was an extra and I corrected that!

And **I saw the new character design **and Coco still looks the same. He's more of a...shining purple but really?

And I'm sticking with the **classic Poker game**. The game from the manga wasn't complicated to understand but I'm sticking with a much more genuine world.

Chapter 14: Gambling Horror

"Come on, Matsu! I can't wait forever!" Sani scolded the little teen excitedly at the costume shop.

"But Sani-san! It's embarrassing! Why do I always let you talk me into this?" He whined.

"That's it!" The beautiful teen pulled the curtains aside and was stunned. "C-c-c-CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"SANI-SAAAAAN! CLOSE THE CURTAINS! People are looking!" Komatsu was dressed as a sheep with a cute bell wrapped around his neck. It was a full body suit that only showed the face so he really did look like a cute little sheep. It just added more to his cuteness when he blushed bashfully at the people looking. Pictures were immediately taken of the two. The majority being fangirls who followed them on their quest for Bromance.

Sani hugged the cute sheep so hard that Komatsu was almost crushed. "Oh Matsu! This will go perfectly for the wolf costume I picked out for Toriko!"

"Eh?! You and Toriko went shopping?"

Sani lets go of the cute sheep. "Please, the only thing he wants to go shopping for is food. I just sent it to him and he just wears it. It's a good thing I can tell people's sizes by just looking at them so I didn't have to touch him." He shivered at the mental image. "Oh Matsu! You and Toriko are going to be the second best costumed couples in the school!"

"You're going to dress up, too, Sani-san?" Komatsu questioned curiously.

"Of course! I dress up every Halloween to boost up my career!"

"What're you going to dress as?"

"Weeeeell, I didn't want to be anything cliche like an animal or monster, you'll have to figure that out on Halloween!"

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Didn't they teach you that in elementary?" Sani teased.

"Is Professor Coco going to dress up too?"

"Absolutely!"

"How about Zebra-san?"

The beautiful teen frowned. "Zebra already is a monster and that ugly scar of his just adds to it. Besides it's his and Buranchi's anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"The first time they officially became a couple. If you're wondering how I know this is because Buranchi and him got into a fight and I just happened to get in the middle of it. That is why I never go into the sports equipment room anymore or anything to do with sports at all." Sani depressingly remembered that day he walked in on his adopted brother doing it. It was disturbing but...very passionate. He shook his head of the memories. "Anyway, fun time aside, did you hear about the dangerous gambler?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! My dad told me about him but they can't do anything since it was done on legal terms."

"Pitiful. A lot of idiots must be desperate to win against that dangerous gambler for something to make him infamous this fast and he's only gambled for almost a year or more since nothing else before the first one had said anything about him."

"Yeah, but we don't gamble so it shouldn't bother us."

"I guess. Next costume!"

"What?!"

"The day's still young Matsu! Now off!"

Komatsu sighed heavily. "Why do I let myself be dragged into these?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day while Toriko and Komatsu were walking down the hallways at the morning, they noticed a lot of depressed and angry kids. The atmosphere was thick and heavy of this emotion that Toriko tapped on one of their shoulders.

"Hey, what happened here? Looks like Zebra just gave his death sentence or something."

"Toriko!" The male clung to him. "It's not as bad as that but still terrible! You heard about the dangerous Casino Gambler, Livebearer, right? RIGHT?!"

"Calm down." Toriko pushed him back a little. "Just tell me what happened?"

"Well, you know how in the rumors he never loses and there's something you always lose in gambling, right? Well, my friend's dad decided to challenge him and well..."

"Yes?" Toriko and Komatsu leaned in with peaked interests.

"He took away his tastebuds!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Toriko and Komatsu said in sync.

"It's true! After his dad lost, he came back home, and you know how we have those tiny bumps on our tongues! His dad's own was silky smooth! Sounds cool but it's not because that means he can't taste anymore and he's does tasting for a career."

"That's terrible!"

"It's even worse. Everyone else's parents that went against him loses some sort of sense that is vital for their career! Others are blind, deaf, tasteless, touchless and smelless!"

"That fiend! We need to stop him!"

"But you have to be an adult to enter the casino!"

"Oh right." Toriko realized that. "Then we'll have Coco do it for us!"

At Coco's room. "I absolutely refuse."

"WHAAAAAT?! Why?!"

"Oi, Coco! You know what this guy is doing!"

"I know Toriko-san but as a teacher, it's not ethical to enter into gambling. You remember what almost happened last time."

"What happened last time?" Komatsu asked curiously.

Coco answered, "You are aware of my fortune telling skills. I have never lost a gambling game before which attracts attention. I want to avoid the press as much as possible."

"And you don't want people to take advantage of you." Komatsu concluded. "But it's just this once!"

"If I defeat him, then it won't be avoided by the press. I'm sorry, Toriko and Komatsu but if people wish to not face his wrath, then they should wisely avoid him. As harsh as it is, they made their choices."

"Then we'll make a private session." Sani stated entering the classroom having heard little but it wasn't a mystery to what they were talking about. "Livebearer allows private gambling sessions and won't peep a word of it."

"And what makes you think I'd accept?"

Sani smirked, leaned in close to his ear whispering something that made Coco raise a rather high eyebrow which made Komatsu and Toriko raise a rather high eyebrow. When the beautiful teen was done, he leaned back holding that smirk.

Coco gulped down keeping his dignity intact. "Do you plan on being there as well?"

"Of course not! Haven't you heard that the man is revolting to look at! And it'll be bad for my reputation if I was ever seen entering a casino!"

Coco sighed yet smiled because he expected this from his lover. "Alright."

"REALLY?!" Toriko and Komatsu questioned excitedly.

"Yes, but no word whatsoever of this ever happening."

"Of course!"

And so Toriko, Coco and Komatsu scheduled for a private gambling game which was agreed upon. When the day came, they arrived at the casino through the back entrance to dodge any paparazzi whatsoever. The Casino was named "Underground Cooking Casino" Because food was provided as meals or included into gambling games as well.

They were led by a security guard into an extravagant purple and golden designed room with a classic poker table set up. A lovely dealer who happens to expose a bit too much cleavage than necessary. Being gay had its perks.

Coco took his seat at the left of the dealer's who smiled at him flirtingly. Coco smiled in kind backfiring the woman to blush. Her hands nearly dropped the cards.

"So where's this Livebearer guy?" Toriko questioned looking around.

"Mr. Livebearer is in the middle of another game. Please excuse him." The dealer responded nicely.

"Are you sure you want to do this Professor Coco?" Komatsu asked. "We did ask you to do this, but if you're completely uncomfortable you don't have to."

"Thank you for your consideration, Komatsu-kun, but I must admit that I have my own agendas in this too."

A door opened revealing a large man dressed in a red suit who grinned like a very optimistic boastful man. "I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to clean someone's taste buds right off! Heeheeheeheehee!" The man took his seat. "So you must be Coco! I heard a lot about you!"

"I don't you would."

"I don't go _blind_ on who I'm gambling with! Gambling is a sport and like every good player, you need to know who to_ watch _for! Heeheeheeheehee!" The man was seriously creepy that Komatsu hid behind Toriko.

"And I believe I know you only by rumor." Coco responded politely. "Shall we talk about our bet."

"Of course! If I win, I am allowed to take away your vision oh great Fortune Teller Coco! I heard that you have eyes to die for! Hee, hee, hee!"

"And I wish to bet that you stop these obscene gamblings."

"As you wish! That is if you win!"

"I also wish to raise the stakes higher."

"Huh?" Toriko, Komatsu and Livebearer were caught off guard.

"I wish to bet that if I win not only will you stop these obscene gamblings but that you will repair all the senses you have taken away from all the people you've gambled with."

"Interesting! Alright, but if I win..." The man looked to Komatsu and Toriko. Livebearer grinned a Cheshire grin scaring Komatsu all the more. "I am allowed to take away that little boy's taste buds!"

"WHAT?!" Komatsu panicked.

"Oi, no one is taking Komatsu's taste buds!" Toriko defended him.

"Deal." Coco responded.

"WHAT?!" His two companions were shocked.

"I'm sorry, Komatsu but do not worry. I won't lose." He told the little one reassuringly. Komatsu didn't feel okay at all. Coco faced Livebearer. "And the rules?"

"Just don't lose!" The man responded in a singy songy voice obviously imagining lewdly of ripping their senses out of them.

"I always prefered Draw Poker so it'd be a fair game. Let's begin."

The deal gave them their cards and the game was on. As they were playing, they began a conversation.

"So why have you gained an interest for stealing people's senses?"

"Huhuhuhu! It was just a hobby of mine. I was once a chef like your little friend over there." Livebearer leered at Komatsu with drool sliding over his bottom lip. The teen put his face against Toriko who growled at the beyond the creepiest man.

"You must still be considering that you let food be gambled in a place like this."

"Very perceptive of you Mr. Coco. Heeheeheeheehee! You are correct though life does get a bit boring don't you think. What I'm doing isn't illegal since it was their choice and I have permission from the mayor so too bad for them! And you and your little friend too! Heeheeheeheehee!"

The game seem to be drawing to an end as less cards were switched. Yet the owner had to ask, "I must ask why you're willing to risk your little friend's taste buds! You must certainly have a darker love for gambling higher stakes! Don't you?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The owner licked his lips lewdly while leering at Komatsu who continued to hide behind Toriko.

"Of course not. It's because many of those men and women you have scarred are parents, uncles, aunties, relatives or any close to a friend had not only affected the gamblers but also the love ones of those gamblers. As a teacher, it is my duty to not only teach my students but to help them through any obstacle that may get in the way of that and to make them go through such grief is unacceptable to their self-esteem so I am doing this for them. I believe it is time to draw our cards seeing that you have not switched any card yet."

"Heeheeheehee! So noble of you, but you are a fool to think you can defeat me!" the man slammed his cards on the table. "ROYAL FLUSH!" He laughed boisterously until Coco responded calmly, "So do I."

"Eh?" Everyone was surprised to see that Coco also had a royal flush in his hand.

"How is that possible?!" Toriko questioned extremely bewildered. "Then someone must be cheating!" The teen didn't quickly accuse since that would be unfair. He knows Coco can be a bit...dishonest sometimes for people's sake.

Livebearer stood up abruptly having his chair clash against the floor. "I-i-impossible! How-"

"It's obvious that you wouldn't play a fair game Mr. Livebearer."

"But I heard that you are unable to read someone's fortune as long as their hearts are closed to you!"

"And your heart is closed. I can't get a single vision of what could possibly happen, yet your not a mysterious person Mr. Livebearer. You are a man most likely to cheat, and a man most likely to do that through slipping cards through your sleeve. There was 52 cards exactly but none were kings, queens, jacks or a's at all. I was prepared for this so I hid cards of my own to create a Royal Flush." The teacher shows this by pulling out a card from his sleeves.

Coco stood up himself and continued, "And as much as we try to play a fair game, we never will. We're capable of counting cards including your dealer. So let's settle this the easier way. A coin flip."

"Coin flip?"

"It will be a fair game. You will be the one to flip the coin since I cannot read your future but I'll make sure that you do not cheat. Lend me a quarter." He asked the dealer who hesitantly gives him one. Coco gave it to Livebearer who was shocked by the change of events.

"You may chose first to make it fair."

The owner was silent and then grinned laughing a bit nervously. "You've got to be kidding! A coin flip! A coin flip! One of the earliest designs of betting and I'm so worked up! HAHAHAHAHA! This is hilarious! You must be kidding right?! Right?! I am so excited over something trivial! HAHAHAHAHA! COME ON! YOU-"

"Choose!"

"TAILS, DAMN IT!" The coin flipped, caught, and then placed on the back of the hand. It was heads.

"WE WON!" Komatsu cheered.

"No! Best two out of three!" Livebearer screeched.

"No." Coco responded firmly. "You lost Livebearer, now keep your promise."

The owner was livid! "If you think I'll waste my money and my hobby because of a coin flip you're more than a fool!" The man drew out a gun. Coco quickly stopped him with a hard grip to the wrist stopping the blood flow and a strike to the neck slightly hurting the wind pipe having the man let go of the gun, and unable to call for help from security outside. Coco then jabbed his ribs and stomach with a few quick punches. The man tried for a kick but the teacher held that leg and jabbed it hear it snap and then skillfully blocked the man's punches to end it with an uppercut to the chin.

The man fell to the ground unable to get up but still conscience.

Komatsu was greatly shocked by this sudden martial arts skill Coco revealed. "Komatsu. Come here." Coco called for him. The little teen was unsure if he should. He looked up at Toriko who grinned with a nod.

Komatsu nodded back nervously and then walked over to Coco who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Livebearer, you may wish for me to lose, but I have to reveal that I cheated as well. I saw the future of this through my student's eyes who didn't remove his eye from the coin. I despise cheating and sickened that I have done it, but I know I did it for a good cause. You will return the senses of those people you have scarred and you will stop this gambling habit. I know that your true passion doesn't lie on games like these. It's a distraction for what you have lost and that was your own taste buds due to tobacco use."

Livebearer groaned as an irritated yes.

"So you steal other people's prize senses because a good cook needs his tastebuds."

"That's not always true."

"Hm?"

Everyone looked at Komatsu.

"I mean sure you need to taste the food to make sure it taste good, but you don't taste every dish you make to make sure it taste good. You can have an assistant to give you a comment or anything. People who lost a leg got a synthetic one to run. The deaf still finds ways to do music like Beethoven-san and the blind still find ways to write and give their stories away like Homer-san. Other people who lost a vital part of them still find ways to due what they love. If I lost my taste buds due to an accident, I'd still cook because I can't imagine myself without it."

"You see, Mr. Livebearer. Letting your anger get in the way of your dreams will only give you more consequences in your life. That's why I have to save my students, because each of them deserves a good life and a good future." Then Coco revealed a recorder. "And if you don't, I will present this to the mayor as it is in your agreement that you must win your games. If neither of you do it, then this will be bought to court."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everything, everyone's parents were given free surgery to return their senses. "Is it really possible to surgically give someone's taste buds back?" Komatsu asked Sani while walking to lunch.

The beautiful male shrugged. "With technology these days, almost anything is possible, but what Coco did, did lighten up the mood in this school and others poorer ones seeing that everyone is happy. Coco told me those senses were removed cleanly through surgery so returning them back shouldn't be impossible."

"I'm just happy I still have my taste buds!" Yet the little teen frowned. "But I'm not happy that I ended up wearing a sheep costume after all today." Girls were taking pictures and swooning over how cute he is! Especially with his bell and little puffy tail! They all wanted to hug him! But there was a rule that they couldn't touch him. It was like a picture of the cutest thing and you couldn't hug its plushiness! Curse you one dimensional world!

"Oh hush! So what do you think of my costume?" Sani posed. He had decided to dress as Dr. John Watson. Faithful sidekick and friend of Sherlock Holmes. Sani had the suit, bowler hat, cane with a hidden sword and golden wig on that was short and side parted.

Though Sani avoided putting on a mustache due to having sensitive skin. The possibility of having his mustache ripped off would feel like a bandage stuck to a sticky wound was ripped off only opening up the wound further.

So Sani looked like a young beautified Dr. Watson. Something of a young Leonardo DiCaprio but far more gorgeous that most females and males of all ages fainted at the sight of his blond angelic beauty. This is why he avoided natural colors because they steal people's hearts to easily.

"You look amazing as always Sani-san!" Komatsu told him honestly.

"And always will be! Plus I can't wait for tonight! You and Toriko should try cosplaying when you ever do it!"

Komatsu blushed laughing nervously. "Let's not talk about that. I wonder what they have for lu-AAAAAAH!" The little teen screamed when he saw Livebearer dress as a lunch lady. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Komatsu. I thought about what you said, and you were right. I didn't think my situation through so I decided to sell my Casino and start a new restaurant in city. While it's building, I decided to be a lunch lady so I could serve during the wait. Do you want to try out my original school lunch cuisine?" The man presented a promising dish.

Komatsu took a bite and lit up. "Delicious! You should have never stopped Livebearer-san!"

"Thank you, Komatsu. I haven't cooked something for someone to taste for so long."

"Let me try!" Sani tried it and stars were in his eyes. "It's fabulous!"

When students heard him say that, they began crowding around wanting to try it. Livebearer happily prepared more and everyone was happy.

A/N: I know nothing about poker. And I am in love with American and British Sherlock Holmes and I mean Robert Downey Jr. and Benedict Cumberbatch.

_**AVOID TOBACCO!**_ Though in the Pacific Islands in Micronesia, **Tobacco is allowed **to be chewed and dipped even in school. Though it's done naturally. Not the store ones. I know because I'm from there. Islander!...I never heard an island racist joke from an American before...

**And don't be shy to ask for prompts!** **LostNightmare **gave me one, but I want the manga to progress a bit more until more about Buranchi is out! Hopefully! *Praying while looking at the moon*

Review:

**youllbeinmyheart1997**: I'm also shorter than my bros. And I'm glad you're starting to like Ootake! That was my goal! And Starjun is sexy so that's really no mystery.


	18. Please and Thank you

A/N: I just read the latest chapter 233 of Toriko and I have to be honest that I was just going to get over with this fic but then now I feel like an idiot for not putting enough love into Toriko and Komatsu's relationship! Or keeping them in character! _**I'm a failure!**_ *Runs away in tears*

Later: Now its November, so remember your:

Chapter 15: Please and Thank you (Basically oral smut with toys! Chastity can be a fun thing!)

"Awe! They're so cute!" Komatsu looked down at the box of little puppies Terry made. The father: Unknown. "I want to keep one but I'm busy."

"They're still young so they have to stick with Terry for a while. When they're mature we could keep one here while I give the others away." Toriko sat next to him. They were in the living room on the couch.

"But I don't know who to choose, and it'll be unfair to keep one of them to stay with their mother."

"They'll be in good homes, and it's natural to stray away from the parents to survive." Toriko stated, and Komatsu remembered that his boyfriend was an orphan who was never raised by a mother or anything close to a mother figure. Setsuno maybe.

"I guess I'll wait until then."

Toriko smiled at how cute his boyfriend was, and how hectic their training has become. The Super Cook competition was as physical as it could get that even someone as lean as Komatsu is beginning to grow some muscles on his arms and his shoulders.

The male couldn't help put place a kiss there. Komatsu was surprised yet stayed still blushing hard as Toriko continued to make a trail of kiss from his shoulder, up the curve of his neck to the shell of his ear.

Suddenly the male picked him up, bought him to the bedroom and then splayed him on the bed meant for two. Toriko kisses Komatsu's toes tickling the little teen. The teen kissed all the toes down to the ankle, up the leg to the thigh moving the fabric upward and downward to show more skin as he continued his kisses up his tummy to his neck and then goes to the finger tips giving each a kiss down the palm to the wrist, up the arm to the ball of the shoulder, across it to the neck, upward to the cheek and then finally the lips.

Now Komatsu was red all over like a tomato which Toriko really loved. Komatsu drew him close to kiss him on the lips for real. Komatsu tried to feel for more of the large teen while Toriko's large hands could practically feel everything. Especially his perk nipples which were tweaked and his small cute bottom which were fondled. Komatsu bulge rubbed against Toriko's tummy due to the height different.

The little teen gasped for air and then went back to kissing loving that taste Toriko had. When he couldn't handle more kissing because he felt too hard to go on, Toriko smirked.

Komatsu noticed and blushed again, "Toriko-san, don't look at me like that." He looked away shyly. "It's embarrassing."

"I see. Sorry, Komatsu but you're so cute when you're all needy." Toriko pulled Komatsu's pants away revealing a very cute length standing up. It was of normal size, mind you, but nothing Toriko couldn't swallow down, and that's what he did.

He licked the underside of the length with his flexible tongue and then swallowed the head knowing how much Komatsu loved his tongue swirling. "AH! TORIKO-SAN! AH!" Komatsu stood up grabbing hold of Toriko's hair as the male bobbed his head and swirled his tongue giving the little teen pleasure he couldn't describe.

Cheeks reddened, mouth agape and eyes clouded, Komatsu tried to not come to easily, but Toriko made him so hard that he came screaming his name. "TORIKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Komatsu dropped on the bed heaving for air.

"A'ready tired Komatsu?" Toriko asked grinning smugly.

Komatsu sat up shaking his head. 'Th..thank you, T-toriko-san. Whew!" The little teen shook off his sex high to continue. "Please let me do the same." He reached for the zipper but Toriko caught his held.

"Well, Komatsu.."

Komatsu's brows furrowed in concern, "Is something wrong, Toriko-san?"

The blue-haired teen blush which was rare to see and was extremely cute. "No! No! Nothing wrong. I just realized that we should prepare you more."

"But Toriko-san, you said..."

"No, not that." Toriko was being shy for some reason which was extremely rare.

"Then what is it? I don't mind anything that you want to do. Guiltily, I've also been wanting to-" Komatsu fidgeted like the virgin he is.

"No, I want it on our special day after we win the Super Cook competition! Wait." Toriko got down on his knees taking a box out of under the bed which Komatsu saw but didn't touch. "Sani, gave me these, and told me that because I'm bigger than average, we should do more than fingering."

The male opened it to reveal sex toys and lots of lube. Toriko clapped his hands together with a begging smile, "Would you please let me put these in your butt?"

Komatsu was surely shocked really taking a look to see a lot of variety and others that were questionable. He felt a little frightened but if it was for Toriko than he was going to do it. "It's a little weird, but if it'll help us then of course!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Komatsu!" The teen tackled him down on the bed kissing him. Toriko stood up on his knees removing his shirt revealing all those beefy abs. Komatsu bit his bottom lip as he touched those warm muscles.

Toriko then pulled Komatsu legs forward, upward and then spreaded them to rim that cute perk ass. As uncomfortable as the position was on his shoulders and neck, it was overcome by how good Toriko's tongue felt eating him there. The blue-teen never knew how to hold back, and he didn't as he plunged his own tongue down that hole.

Komatsu rubbed himself earnestly already about to come until Toriko stopped, gently placed the little teen on the bed with his body spread eagle to have two lube fingers enter him. "My saliva won't be enough to widen you. Remember to relax, Komatsu."

"How much more do you need me to relax? I already want more, Toriko-san." Komatsu blushed hard realizing what he just said. "I-I-I mean-" He was silenced with a hard kiss that left them both breathless.

"Dang it, Komatsu. Don't temp me." They kissed further as Toriko's fingers widened Komatsu's anal. When three fingers fit, Toriko took out six inch dildo. This made the little teen confused.

"That's not even half your size, Toriko-san."

"I know Komatsu, but we have to take one step at a time. Don't want to hurt you." Toriko gave him a more gentle kiss before positioning that dildo in between Komatsu's legs and then pushed in and out inch by inch until it was settled in and made sure it didn't get stuck because that would be an embarrassing hospital trip especially when your mother is a nurse.

"Did it hurt Komatsu?" Toriko kissed across his jaw line.

"No actually. Am I too loose? I've read once that taking it in easy made you slutty." Komatsu began feeling ashamed of that fact.

"No, not everyone takes sex the same way. Do you want a bigger size?"

Komatsu blushed as he responded, "Yes, please."

And so Toriko began using bigger sizes until Komatsu felt the right size. First Toriko would thrusts each one until Komatsu begged for bigger. And then to the last one, he moaned in pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Toriko-san!"

"Satisfied yet."

"I don't think I'll be satisfied until I have yours, Toriko-san, but since this is the last, I'll stick with this til then."

The male blush having his hand hold his hard on. Komatsu had just realized he had left his lover pleasurably unsatisfied. Guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry, Toriko-san, you must be hurting!" Komatsu hurriedly undid his pants releasing the hard on which smacked him on the cheek.

Toriko sighed in relief. "Please, sit down Toriko-san." Komatsu asked him politely. Toriko sat on the floor leaning against the wall to angle himself for Komatsu to get comfortable on his knees. The little teen let his hands wonder along the huge hard on try to get his tongue to everywhere especially the head where there was the taste of fresh pre-cum.

He also played on the large teen's balls that he sucked and licked. It was also a fascination that blue hair also grew at the base. Komatsu then tried to do the impossible and that was trying to take Toriko's entire length in his mouth. He was determined! Widening his mouth and preparing his gag reflex and trying to not breathe for at least a minute if he reaches the base!

Toriko was aware of this as the teen tried to swallow but failed several times. As pleasurable as it was, he didn't exactly enjoyed seeing his lover choke on his dick like some other guys maybe.

"Stop Komatsu." He ordered placing a hand on the redden teen's cheek.

"But Toriko-san,"

"No excuses." The blue haired teen reached for the dildo and pound it in Komatsu's ass.

"AH!" Komatsu screamed in pleasure both hands still on the blue teens length. Toriko continued pounding his boyfriend's ass. Not wanting to feel selfish, Komatsu continued to rub and suck his boyfriend off as best he could because the feeling of that dildo mercilessly slamming on his prostate was driving him insane but it still didn't feel like enough!

"T-Toriko-san! I need it! I need more!" He pleads as he's stroking the male.

Toriko who's animalistic lust as he enjoys seeing Komatsu pounded in the ass removed the dildo and threw themselves onto the bed. Even at this pose, he knew he made a promise that they would do it after the competition! "No! We have to wait until after the competition Komatsu!"

"But Toriko-san, please I need you now!"

"We have to wait but for now we'll deal with it like this for now!" Toriko rolls Komatsu on his hands and knees and then puts his dick in between the teen's thighs. And thrusts in a rapid movement while simultaneously stroking Komatsu to peaked perfection. Both came onto the bed creating a big mess.

After that, the sheets and clothes were in the washer. Komatsu and Toriko were in the tub together making out.

"We almost did it, Toriko-san." Komatsu stated.

"I know but I want to wait until after the Super Cook competition because I want our first time to be special after we win."

"But what if we don't win?"

"Don't say something like that! Of course we'll win! I didn't train hard for nothing. I'm not just doing this for our school, I'm doing it for you Komatsu so everyone will realize what an amazing cook you are. You deserve to be recognized for all the hard work you've done."

Komatsu began to become tearful. "Toriko-san!" The two kissed passionately until Toriko entered a finger into Komatsu making him moan. "But I really want to do it." He whined reached for Toriko's length in the water to be touched.

"Nng. You have to wait Komatsu."

"Then how about this, we do it after the Super Cook Competition-"

"After we win." Toriko made sure to add.

"Or we do it once I get all of you in my mouth." I wonder how many guys want to hear their girl/boyfriend to say that. "Starting now."

"But we're in the bathtub."

"I've been practicing to hold my breathe under water."

"A'right, Komatsu stopped. I love you, and I want to respect you out in public and in private. Don't you think you're being a little sex crazy."

Komatsu thought about it and realized he was being a bit crazy. "I'm sorry, Toriko-san. I love you too but you've done it before. How can you hold out this long?"

"Because what we're doing is good enough until the special day."

"You're right, Toriko-san. I love you." He kissed him.

"Love you too." Toriko kissed him back.

They stuck with waiting until their special day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I still stand by word to stay a virgin until you're ready! Toriko just wants Komatsu to remember his first time to be really special.

If you noticed, Komatsu's height is perfectly aligned with Toriko's waist for *uh hum!*

Reviews:

**flumetrainer**: You have an interesting name. And I'll get to that fic!


	19. Extra: Honesty, love and food

A/N: Prompt by** flumetrainer**. How Buranchi and Komatsu met and became friends! With some Zeranchi smut! The back story will be in italics!

Extra: Honesty, love and food

Buranchi was biting his bottom lip hard as Zebra was pounding his on his bed like a maniac. "FUCK!" They had a bet on whether Buranchi could stay silent during their sex and it looks like or hears like Zebra won. "FUCK YOU, YA BASTARD! I-AH! AH! FUCK! YER HITTIN' THERE ON PUR-OH!" Buranchi covered his mouth from saying another word but having Zebra inside him felt too darn good that he just couldn't hold in his voice because it felt _extremely _good when he does. "AH! AH! ZE-ZEBRA!"

"Yur really a whore arentcha?" Zebra said smugly.

Buranchi gave him the bird. The larger male just got more frisky smirking smugly down at the platinum blonde. Dirty talk was in session. "Com'mon, moan for me slut. Ya a'ready lost becuz ya couldn't handle my large dick."

"FUCK YOU, YA PRICK!"

"Gladly."

"AH! AH!" Buranchi arched his back as his entire body trembled as if electricity was eliciting in his body.

Zebra took hold of his hard dick, milking him as he did. "Cum for me bitch. You know you want to." The male leaned down kissing sloppily his ex-boyfriend. This was their make-up sex. The bet came in the middle of their foreplay fondling.

"You fuckin' fuckwad." Buranchi said breathlessly. The two stare at each other and then kissed each other passionately as Zebra continued to fuck his ex-boyfriend unmercifully. The lanky teen came hard. Zebra followed suit.

Finally done for the moment lying on bed tiredly, Buranchi's phone rang. He picked it up. "What do you want?!...Oh, it's you Komatsu. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll be there...ARE YA SASSING ME!...SHUT UP! WHEN I SID I'LL BE THERE, I'LL BE THERE!" He hanged up his phone.

"What was that about?"

"Komatsu is giving away puppies."

"I didn't know ya liked puppies."

"I DON'T! THEY'RE FOR KIRI! The freakin' idiot has been bawling ever since his girlfriend dumped him!"

Zebra pushed Buranchi down getting on top of him. "Who're ya callin' an idiot?" He growled.

"Not you, ya fucktard!" Buranchi's nose was squeezed harshly. A new more comical form of punishment. "LET GO!" He shouted nasally and then was kissed having large hands roam his body.

"I've been wonderin'."

"Great, you've been thinkin'. Ya have a brain afterall." His nose was pinched again.

"I've been wonderin' how you and that kid g't ta be friends."

"We met, I scared him, saved him and we became friends, happily ever after!" Zebra stopped his foreplay staring disappointedly at Buranchi. "What? Don't tell me ya want ta know the whole story."

"Yeah, I wanna."

"Why are ya interested? Want ta know more about Komatsu, is that it?"

"I told ya there was nothin' between us."

"Hmph! You certainly do like ta eat his cookin'!" Buranchi's chin was caught to be met with a serious glare.

"_Nothin' is between us_." The platinum blonde's heart skipped reluctantly. "I jus' wanna know. Since I won the bet, ya have ta tell me." Zebra got comfortable on his side on the bed lying sideways, head on palm.

"GRRR! FINE! It all started during our School ceremony..."

_It was Freshmen year at Chef Highschool, a culinary school for the gifted. Buranchi got in with flying colors with his cooking, but as usual, was the number 1 delinquent of the school and his last schools. Always causing trouble with other delinquents at the other schools and other gangs, and scaring his fellow classmates including upperclassmen._

_During the Freshmen ceremony, he was skipping it, being on the roof top where he was surrounded by teens he knew from several schools who teamed up to beat him up. In the end, he was the one who stood barely breaking a sweat and didn't have a scratch on him._

_He noticed someone had seen the fight. He walked over there to find someone who looked like a middle school kid. Possibly a new Freshmen. The kid trembled in fear that when he saw Buranchi coming to him, he quickly had his back against the wall waiting for the teen to face him. "Hey, kid. What're ya doin' in a place like this? Shouldn't shrimp fry like you be in th' stupid ceremony."_

_"Uh, uhm, sensei told me to find you to bring you to the ceremony." He shook almost to the point of wetting himself._

_Buranchi grinned, "And why should I do what ya say?"_

_"Y-you don't ha-have to!" the teen waved his hands as a sign that it was unnecessary. "Bu-but, can I-I ask you something?"_

_"Hm?"_

_The male took out an autograph book with a pen. The male took a deep breath. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH BURANCHI-SAN!"_

_"WHAAAAT?!"_

"Wait." Zebra interrupted the story. "He asked fer ya autograph? You must be makin' this up."

"No I'm not! Komatsu has the autograph book to prove it! Now stop interrupting! Where was I? Oh, right, so this twerp was askin' for my autograph and I was confused as hell! Until he told me..."

_"I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR COOKING AND I WANT TO HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Komatsu explained hurriedly. His eyes shut closed and arms stretched out with a pen and the autograph book opened._

_Buranchi stared at him blinking a few times and then laughed his ass off! "Good one kid!" He ruffled his hair. "I'll let ya go this time but if ya piss me off, I'll cook ya for dinna!" The delinquent threatened with a horrifying face that Komatsu fell back wetting himself a little._

_Buranchi continued laughing leaving the kid all by himself with a bunch of bloodied unconscience bodies._

_"No way, Koma-chan, you asked for his autograph!" Ume was shocked!_

"Hold on." Zebra interrupted again. "How d'ya know this happened?"

"I HAPPENED TA BE THERE! NOW SHUT UP N' LISTEN OR I'M STOPPING THE STORY!"

"Fine." Zebra growled but was in fact interested like a little boy listening to a bed time story.

"So that brat told me that he told the other brat..."

_"Yeah." the little teen responded hopelessly. "But he thought I was joking."_

_"I don't care what Buranchi thinks! What were you thinking! Buranchi is the number one most feared delinquent ever known in town and the cooking world! That's how dangerous he is!"_

"Okay, now I know you're makin' this up." Zebra got smacked by a pillow. "SHUT UP!"

_"I know Ume-chan but Buranchi-san is also known for his bewitching food technique having been able to make strange delicious and even impossible dishes! I might've been also hoping that he could give me some lessons."_

_"KOMA-CHAAAAN! Are you insane?!"_

_"Yeah, Komatsu, what are you thinking talking to a brute like Buranchi." A random female student stated._

_"Buranchi is nothing but trouble. It'll be better for everyone if the school just kicked him out already!" A random male student shouted._

_"I bet they can't because he's been kicked out of everyone of them!" People laughed._

_"I heard that he was really the spawn of the devil!"_

_"I heard that his cooking was really a myth and that the school is only taking him because of his money!"_

_"So Buranchi is just a fake!"_

_"Yeah, a fake!"_

_A fist slammed against the table. It was Komatsu who did it with a infuriated expression. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! I know Buranchi-san is not a nice guy but he never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it! He scares us but he never actually hurt us! Buranchi-san is not a fake! He came in having worked hard as much or even more than the rest of us!"_

_"How would you know that Komatsu?" One of the students challenged._

_"Ignore him, he's just trying to contradict us." Another said._

"And then Komatsu end up sayin' a lot of emotional shit about me." Buranchi wanted to say it like that but then Zebra asked, "What did he say?" Buranchi got angry. "HE SAID A LOT OF EMOTIONAL SHIT! THAT'S ALL!"

Zebra pinched his nose. "I won the bet. Stick with the deal."

"Fine!" He growled. "And stop pinching my nose!" Buranchi got comfortable on the bed as he stated what Komatsu said that day.

_"NO I AM NOT! I SAW BURANCHI-SAN COOK IN FRONT OF MY OWN EYES AND YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET IT! BURANCHI-SAN DIDN'T GET IN BECAUSE OF MONEY! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A CHEF WHO RESPECTS AND LOVES FOOD MORE THAN MOST PEOPLE! He's not just a person made out of rumors. He's a chef. And a very darn good one at it."_

_Buranchi, who was standing against the door heard everything Komatsu said. That shouting part was all he heard, what the others said, he didn't care to listen to, but what could've been said was obvious because people were too darn predictable for the platinum blonde._

_He just thought he'd scare the shit out of his classmates once he entered the room before, but after hearing that, he went to the rooftop to take a smoke. He chuckled after he blew smoke out of his lungs. "So that's how it feels like."_

_What he meant was that Buranchi was always the one defending people. It was the first time he heard someone defend him and a stranger and a kid at that._

Zebra smirked which made Buranchi annoyed as he blushed. "Shut up." He growled.

"I didn't say anythin'." Yet that smirk said a lot.

"And then weeks went by n'..."

_Komatsu was being teased relentlessly by his classmates after his little scene about Buranchi. They teased him that he was a fag, that him and Buranchi were so gay for each other and reciting some words he said a theatrically. It got really bad to the point it was becoming physical as the kids began tripping him, playing pranks on him like putting meatloaf in his shoes during gym, or having pies or milk exit his locker._

_Even Ume avoided him but Komatsu understood, and he was the one who asked him to avoid him so he wouldn't get hurt by this._

_The little teen didn't regret what he said. It was the truth and he's willing to live with it. He hadn't seen Buranchi around for a while but the teen must've heard about his little scene and didn't want to get close to him. Probably thinking he didn't want to be seen with someone who's been called gay. Hurtful homophobia jokes stung a lot on reputation. Komatsu wasn't gay at the time but didn't see it as an insult though. It shouldn't be. It effected him socially, but not personally that he'd start to think differently._

_Even when it finally came to the day that his classmates just wanted to do something drastic since they were having so much twisted fun that they began to think they understood why Buranchi did it._

_So they planned it. It took place afterschool where Komatsu was walking towards the bus station. Suddenly two classmates caught him by the arm dragging him to a secluded alleyway where the others were waiting for him._

_The little teen was thrown into a puddle becoming soaked. Everyone laughed at him._

_"Why are you doing this?!"_

_"Because it's fun." One of them answered who seemed to be the leader. "Buranchi hasn't been showing up to school has he? Must've scared him off with your love speech there." Snickers and snorts were made. "Let's see if your knight and shiny armor Buranchi will come and save you. But he won't because he's a damn FAKE!"_

_"A fake, huh?"_

_Everyone froze hearing that familiar voice. They hesitantly turned their heads to see Buranchi grinning menacingly. After a few minutes, all of them were on the ground having broke something while bleeding and bruising in multiple places._

_Komatsu sat on his puddle completely terrified and in awe at such show of power. Buranchi stood in front of him just like the first day they met. "Are ya just gonna sit in there or are ya gonna do somethin'?" He questioned irritatedly._

_"Uh, sorry!" Komatsu stood up feeling a chill as his wet pants stuck to his skin. "Thank you Buranchi-san."_

_"Don't mention it kid. Is anything wrong with ya?"_

_"I'm fine. Just a bit sore by the manhandling." Komatsu grabbed his wrist out of nervousness but then it throbbed with pain. "Ow!" He teared up easily._

_"Whattaya crying for?! It's just a sprained wrist!"_

_"I'm sorry!" He sniffed._

_"Tch. Come on, let's bring ya to th' hospital!"_

_"Oh you don't need to me! My mom is a nurse!"_

_"Then where's ya house?"_

_"We'll have to go by bus to reach there."_

_"I got a car." Which was a sweet ride by the way. Komatsu was dropped home, changed into warm dry clothes and had his wrist fixed. Komatsu's mom left them in the room to return with refreshments._

_"What're ya smilin' so happy fer?" Buranchi asked has been smiling and glancing at him since._

_"I'm sorry, Buranchi-san. I'm really grateful that you saved me back there."_

_The platinum blonde blushed. "T'was nothin'! Those bastards had it comin' anyway!"_

_"Yeah, and I really do admire you Buranchi-san. Whenever I see you cook, you were always so happy and you treated the food with so much love and care that I wanted to try and be good as you! I know I won't be but I'll try my hardest!" The teen told him determinedly._

_Buranchi fell silent unsure how to respond to happy people. He usually had to answer to ugly vicious weirdo gangsters with no self-esteem whatsoever._

_Luckily Ume-chan entered in tears._

"And then we became friends, everyone avoided us and becuz of that, the next semester, Komatsu had to move to your school without having to pay! THEE FUCKIN' END!" Buranchi finally finished and then faced his boyfriend who has fallen asleep. "WAKE UP YA BASTARD!"

More make up-angry sex was had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: It's strange to have bullies in a cooking school but it's highschool. Anything can happen.

And I actually made a tumblr entirely for Torikomatsu called **Torikomatsu** (I know I called it Torimatsu but then really thinking about it, and feeling completely stupid, Torikomatsu made more sense *face palm*) or **fuckyeahtorikoandkomatsu**.

I honestly don't know if you'll find it because I can't even find myself.

I'm still trying to figure out how to design it and all. And I'm not sure it'll be easy to search for. Damn, I need help...


	20. Special Christmas

A/N: It's December now and Komatsu is wondering what to get Toriko instead of food!

After this may be the last chapter with the whole competition thing which won't be spectacular but I'm finally coming to an end!

Warning: You might get hungry!

Chapter 16: Special Christmas

Komatsu sighed. It was almost Christmas and he had no idea what to get Toriko other than make him his favorite foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner and cuddle while watching some Christmas specials and then...Komatsu blushed thinking about it. They weren't doing it but close to it and yet it still made him blush thinking it since they were using toys now.

He also felt ashamed for acting so lewd when they began using toys.

"What's wrong Matsu?" Sani asked. The two were in the mall shopping. The beautiful teen was dressed in a fashionable Christmas sweater while his hair was tied up with a lovely red bow with curls in the bottom. Multiple people has mistaken him for a beautiful girl if they did not see him on any type of media.

The paparazzi were on his tail, but he didn't mind since they were keeping at a comfortable distance.

"I don't know what to get Toriko-san." Komatsu responded downcast.

"Food, obviously." Sani said like it was the most obvious thing and it was.

"I know, but it's our first Christmas together and I want it to be really special."

"You guys really stretch out the whole special first time thing. I can't believe you're still a virgin considering that Toriko lost his when he was Freshman."

"I know, but Toriko-san wants to make sure that this relationship is serious, and I am happy."

"Only Toriko wants? My, Matsu, I didn't know." Sunny grinned at him.

Komatsu blushed beat red. "NO! NO! That's not what I meant! I mean I do want it but I'm willing to wait too! I'm not that desperate!"

"Uh huh." Sunny still grinned at the little teen.

"SANI-SAAAAN!" Komatsu whined feeling his face heat up as he stomped his little feet. When Sani was done teasing, Komatsu asked while they were drinking milkshakes, "So what do you plan on getting Coco for Christmas?"

"A new pair of chemistry goggles. The one he has is already so old! Definitely unbeautiful! I'm also getting him some better clothes, hygienic products and me of course. I also got a cute bow for Kiss and a toy for my baby Quinn!"

"You already have everything planned."

"I give presents to everyone I know. Even to that hideous brute Zebra." The male suddenly grinned. "Listen to this Matsu. Zebra doesn't celebrate Christmas at all, but this year he's planning on giving Buranchi a present for Christmas. Last year, Zebra tried to give Buranchi new earphones to replace his old ones but he couldn't do it so he returned them to the store. I happen to know the cashier of the store, so we took those earphones and send it to Buranchi as a gift from Zebra!"

"That's nice of you Sani-san."

"It was a beautiful deed so I did it but the next day Zebra was as red as his hair!"

Suddenly, thunder could be heard but it was a sunny day. The two looked at where it was coming from to see a full force Zebra charging at them. Most likely at Sani. "What're ya sayin' shit fer, ya fairy!"

Everyone ducked as Zebra tried to attack Sani. People were screaming, pictures were taken and the shop was being destroyed. Sani and Komatsu ran for their lives until the SWAT team arrived.

Sani and Komatsu were at the back of an ambulance from the traumatic experience. Coco paid for the damages.

"Sani, you know better than to gossip about Zebra."

"Hmph! It's not like I was saying anything bad!" He muttered to the side with his cheeks puffed out, "Idiot and his hot-temper! Very unbeautiful!"

"Komatsu!" Toriko ran over to him.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu lit up.

"Is the yogurt shop okay?!"

Everyone stared at Toriko but this had happened before so just stared at him with deep disappointment.

"Sorry, Zebra threw a car in there."

"Aw man! That was my favorite yogurt shop! Looks like I have to wait until they rebuild."

"Idiot Toriko! Is the yogurt shop all you care about?!" Sani was the one to question what was on everyone's mind. "We were the victims of nearly being massacred!"

"Heh! Heh! That's Zebra for you!" No concern whatsoever.

"Seriously, Matsu, what do you see in him?"

The little teen's eyes looked down at a certain area and blushed. Coco and Sani caught that thinking their little angel wasn't so much an angel afterall.

"Since the mall is destroyed, how about we go to that restaurant not far from here. I heard they have the best barbecue!" The blue haired teen drooled just thinking about it.

"Let's go, Toriko-san!" Komatsu jumped off the ambulance and followed his boyfriend to the restaurant.

"Hey! Don't just leave!"

"It's hopeless Sani. Those two are from another world."

"Whatever world they're coming from, I don't want to know."

Coco chuckled. "Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YUM!" Toriko gobbled up his steaks. "The meat is so tender and juicy and the sauce just mixes with the juice making it not as salty as it should be!"

"It really is the perfect blend. I should ask the cook to give me some tips if they'll allow me." Komatsu enjoyed his steak. "Toriko-san, what would you like for Christmas?" The little teen decided to be upfront about this matter.

"Your cooking obviously Komatsu." He responded with a mouthful.

"Is there anything else than that?"

"You don't have to get me anything else Komatsu. Your cooking is all I want."

"Are you sure? What does your family get you?"

"Sani buys me all these clothes, Coco gets me my school supplies, Zebra gets me into fights and Rin buys me all these different christmas desserts and I let my old man pay for everything I buy from Christmas to New Years. For everyone else I know in school, they'll give me all these different types of Christmas food and stuff for me or Terry."

"The whole school gives you presents?"

"Ever since I was in Elementary. I was the boxing champion, and I didn't allow bullying in my school so everyone looked up to me when I just don't like seeing poor guys get hurt for nothing outside the ring."

"I would've also admire you, too, if I went to this school. This one time in Elementary, I made this really cute classmate a cake and he-"

"He?"

"Ah! I mean she!"

Toriko laughed. "It's alright Komatsu if you liked boys before."

"I actually thought it was a phase I was going through. I told my parents and they told me it was okay with whatever I was feeling. Just don't think about it too much because I was too young at the time. Turns out I could be bi." Komatsu smiled. "I had this one friend who was a tomboy and everyone thought she was a lesbian and for a moment she believed them. But she really wasn't. She thought she could be bi but she didn't feel like she should feel for girls as she did for guys so she was straight. Yet, she supports the LGBT because she sees her perspective in their perspective."

"She must be nice. I never thought about it until I was in Highschool and girls started acting weird."

"How was your first time Toriko?"

"Eh? Why do you want to know about that? I don't actually remember who they were or who it was first."

Komatsu's eyes widened at the word 'They'. Now the teen was feeling self conscious of himself because that meant Toriko had _**a lot**_ experience and may have experience a lot more than his first time. Komatsu was Toriko's first boyfriend so was he going to be satisfied with just his body.

"Doesn't really matter. Do you want anything for Christmas?"

"Ah! Uh?" Komatsu blushed. "I'm not sure what I want. Usually for Christmas my parents and I would have a party with me as the caterer while my parents did the decorations, and planning. We'd all give presents. Last year I got a lot of cooking utensils and I was really happy."

"Just cooking utensils?"

"I also got envelopes of money for my college fund and books on food." Komatsu added.

"If you have these parties with your parents, shouldn't it be better to spend Christmas with them?"

"My mom told me it was okay. Besides there won't be other kids there. She also told me to stay at your house for two more days because they'll be busy doing a lot of cleaning and damage control. You can join us for New Years! We go to the park to watch the fireworks!"

"I'll put that on my calendar."

The two continued chatting and yet despite it all, Komatsu didn't know what to get Toriko so he decided to turn to someone else. It was an unlikely choice but since everyone else seemed to be busy, he had to turn to these two.

"What to get Toriko for Christmas?" Ume-chan shrugged. "I haven't known him for too long and he seems like to be this food-loving guy."

"I know but I don't want to just give him food. I want him to know I'm just as serious with this relationship as he is." Komatsu explained.

"Then why n't just have sex already!" Buranchi yelled.

"Toriko wants to wait until after the Super Cook competition."

"Wait! Why the hell would he want to wait for! Sex is sex!"

"Don't you and Zebra think it should be special."

"Our first time was in the sports equipment room! Don't talk to me about special!" Yet the male was fuming red because he was thinking back to all the special sex they had during the holidays. He doesn't know why but holiday sex is amazing. Especially on their birthdays and their anniversary on Halloween. Oh great, now, he's becoming horny and Zebra is spending time behind bars. He needs a distraction so listened to the boring conversation.

"How about you buy Toriko-san a pair of new boxing gloves? He's a boxer right?"

"He already got new ones. It's really hard to know what to get someone when they're rich and you're not."

"It's the thought that counts, not that I'm saying that you should be cheap but that you should be considerate towards one's worth on an intimate level. Money is only part of what achieves that." Ume adviced.

"You are right but that still doesn't help me know what to get Toriko."

"How about a key chain for his phone or bag?"

"He loses those. I want it to be something he won't lose, or be forgettable."

"If it's from you Komatsu, I doubt that. I bet he'll keep it close to him at nearly all times if necessary."

They discussed further into the subject and Buranchi's frustration level over sex and boring conversation was hitting it's peak.

"Get him something that has something to do with food! Dammit!" Buranchi got up to leave. Zebra will pay afterwards for many him a damn nympho.

"Something to do with food? Ah! That's it! Thank you Bura-chan! Ume-chan!" Komatsu set out to leave finally with an answer.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ume questioned.

"Buying Toriko-san's present! I know he'll love it!"

And so, the little teen bought his present, and then waited until Christmas arrived.

When it did, the first thing in the morning, Komatsu prepared a breakfast feast of fluffy pancake covered in butter and syrup, french toasts, bacon, sausages, fresh orange juice, freshly made cinnamon rolls, bacon-egg-n cheese biscuits, blue berry cheese rolls, banana pancakes, Norwegian and Swedish pancakes with strawberries, lemon Ricotta pancakes with blue berry sauce, hashbrown breakfast casserole, creme Brulee french toast, rainbow fruit jello...

The apartment had also been decorated with many christmas designs. Terry sported a red collar with snowmans. She thoroughly enjoyed eating her different food, especially the popcorn. A Christmas tree was set at one corner near the window in the living room with presents placed there for Komatsu, Toriko and Terry.

After breakfast, Toriko and Komatsu went out to enjoy the snow and meet up with Coco, Sani, Rin and Ume-chan to go to the church and temples to give praise and thanks since some of them were religious. They took pictures as they also went to the park to play with the snow. Buranchi and Zebra were spending Christmas with Buranchi's family.

Afterwards, it came to lunch so they head to the IGO who were holding a Christmas banquet. Komatsu got to cooking with the chefs to make the food with desserts.

There was mash potatoes, fried chicken, oven-fried chicken chimichangas, tacos, burritos, macaroni salad, garlic steamed clams, barbecue marinaded with sweet n' salty babecue sauce, super sloppy joes, hotdogs with whatever toppings, classic deviled eggs, oven-roasted pulled pork sandwhich, spinach and bacon quiche, creamy macaroni and cheese, backyard baby back ribs, chicken potato salad, French onion soup, grilled pork tenderloin, baked or grilled shrimp, century soup...with desserts and alcohol.

Komatsu and Ume-chan didn't drink since they honored the law and got teased for it. Presents were opened and Komatsu got new clothes and the latest cell phone from Sani with a thoughtful set of jewelry and new suits for his parents. Coco got him a card for endless access to school supplies at almost any store with also other school related things since he was passionate in helping Komatsu achieve his dream as a chef. He was further given random things, but mostly advanced cooking supplies which he was truly grateful for.

After that, Toriko and Komatsu finally came home to have dinner which was roasted turkey with stuffing, beef, ham, pork with gravy, squash, sweet potato pie, pecan pie, fruit cake, chocolate cherry trifle, honey ginger cookies, chocolate mousse, christmas pudding, fried sausages, sushi, spaghetti with meatballs, more popcorn, creamed spinach, Brazilian nuts, eggnog, mulled wine, roasted carp, curry, rice pudding with raspberry sauce, lumpia, hot chocolate...

So on, if you're not hungry, Komatsu, Toriko and Terry finally open their presents for each other. Terry got more new toys, collars, and her favorite snacks which she finishes.

Komatsu opened his preset, and then lit up. "You got me the cooking penguin game series, and the key chain of my favorite character Yun! I love it Toriko-san!" The little teen jumped up giving Toriko a big sweet kiss.

The bigger teen smiled happily. "I knew that the others would get you all that other stuff so I remembered you told me why you have that pink penguin, and got you this."

"I love it Toriko-san! Now open mine!"

Toriko opened his. "Oh! A shirt!" It was a yellow shirt that was folded but when he unfolded it had the logo 'Toriko Burger' with a three feet long burger of different commodities inbetween the two buns. There also happen to be a mug that was in between it with his favorite quote about how any time is the wrong time.

Komatsu blushed seeing how Toriko was still smiling. "I didn't only want to cook for you and I thought about getting you something you won't lose so even if Sani got you clothes, I thought I'd give you a shirt I thought about, and added a new mug since you like coffee a lot too. Do-do you like it?"

"Komatsu..." There was a pause making the little teen feel his heart clench. "I LOVE IT!" The male hurried took off his shirt to wear his. "Oh! It's a little loose."

"I thought you might outgrow the shirt so I wanted it to be a little bigger to make it last long." Komatsu explained truly relieved that Toriko liked his presents.

Toriko kissed his little boyfriend lovingly. Komatsu kissed back with glee falling back as the blue-haired male was bound to dominate him. But it was stopped by Terry who licked them and barked happily. She didn't want to be left out for the rest of the night of Christmas, so they all enjoyed Christmas specials.

While at Coco and Sani's house, they were enjoying themselves in front of the fireplace snuggling together while Coco read a book, and Sani resting contently on his chest.

Zebra and Buranchi were done with what they usually do but with a more Christmas theme to it. Now Buranchi was lying on the male's chest as he whispered, "I love you."

"Hm?" Zebra pretended he didn't catch that and Buranchi just stayed silent pretending to have said nothing and sleeping.

It was a very special Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Zebra and Buranchi struggling with their I love you's, rips my heart to shred. RAAAAAUGH!

That part where Komatsu talk about that one friend who was a tomboy and believed she was a lesbian...that was me.

When I was a fourth grader or older, I was a tomboy and I with my classmates** thought tomboys were lesbians**, and I thought, yeah, **I should be a lesbian**. But then I was attracted to guys so I thought** I was bisexual **but I wasn't as excited about girls as I was about guys so I realize that** I was in fact straight**.

From my experience I can understand from a** gay or lesbian perspective **of what felt right or wrong. Even if I was in a **straight perspective **because I understood how it felt pushing myself to believe something I wasn't and it's** just this unsatisfying troubling emotion**.

That's why **I support gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transsexuals **because to be **subdued by beliefs is painful**. I wish more straight people could understand like me or you guys!

Reviews:

**flumetrainer:** You're Welcome!


	21. Extra: ROTTEN APPLES

A/N: Aurgh! I knew I'd reach the end but I...never actually planned it. -VmV- So I'm giving you an extra Zeranchi fic which will leap over the competition! It's still December after Christmas and the match is on January but there are events happening before and after the competition with the topic I'm presenting to you. So no competition but it did happen in that time period, just didn't serve a big purpose to Zebra and Buranchi...Hope I didn't confuse you.

YOU SHOULD WATCH **DON'T TAKE LOVE LYING DOWN**!

**And I edited Tony-san to Tommy-san, the boat guy! Dammit! I still make mistakes!**

Extra: ROTTEN APPLES!

Zebra was walking through the park at night to get to Buranchi's place. Of course a bunch of hooligans tried to stop him. He beat them senseless and then finally got to his boyfriend's house to see that his room light was on.

The male had a key of his own so he let's himself in and then heard Buranchi talking on the phone. The male wasn't shouting. Zebra just had good hearing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Zebra could also hear the person on the other line. "Great. I'll see you soon. Will your boyfriend be joining us?"

"Hah! I can't imagine him doin' somethin' like that! See ya lat'r." The platinum blonde hung up his cell phone.

"What was all th't about?" Zebra questioned leaning against the door frame of the teen's bedroom.

"None of ya business. What're ya doin' h're anyway?" Buranchi questioned walking up to his boyfriend. He notices the bruises at the male's knuckles. The bruises were no concern but how he got them did. He took his hand. "Yer freakin' cold! Where th' hell were you?!"

"I walked from th' bar at th' other side of town." Zebra responded.

"Ya idiot! Ya could've taken a taxi! Take off yer jacket n' socks! I'll make ya somethin' warm ta eat! Sit yer ass on th' bed."

Before Buranchi can do that, Zebra grabbed his arm and kissed him deeply. "Ya better n't be cheatin' on me."

A vein popped. "IDIOT!"

Zebra was rightfully smacked hard on the face having a bruise on the cheek. Buranchi made him some hot delicious food for dinner. They were eating in the dining room connected with the kitchen. "So what was th't phone call about?"

"I told ya it was none of ya business." Buranchi said as he was eating too.

"So ya are cheatin' on me."

Another vein nearly popped. "Who's th' cheater! All becuz I'm willing to take ya up th' ass, doesn't mean I want other dicks up my ass!"

"Th't wasn't yur reaction when I was talkin' dirty to you." Zebra smirked. Buranchi went red like a volcano.

He quickly ate his food and gulped down his drink. "NO SEX FER TONIGHT!" He roared and then walked away briskly to his room.

"Hey!" Zebra grabbed him. Buranchi flung a punch which the male caught. And then turned Buranchi over to face him in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"YER SORRY! YA BET YER ASS YA SHOULD BE SORRY! BUT YA A'READY PISSED ME OFF! GO BACK TO YER SHITTY PLACE!"

Zebra kissed him. Buranchi bit his lip hard that it bled, but that didn't discourage the male. He licked the blood and then went down for the neck to lick upward to the ear. The one place that made Buranchi moan.

The blonde bit back that sound and went on a rampage of kicking and punching Zebra since pushing him off would take more effort. "GO FINISH YER FOOD YA BASTARD!"

"I'll eat the rest of it off of you." Zebra told him as his hands fondled that perk ass.

"THEY'RE STILL HOT! YOU'LL BURN ME!"

"Then I'll have ta put little by little all over yur body like that red candle from last time. Ya really enjoyed that." The red head knew he was winning. Buranchi went crazy the last time. He was as dominating as he was submissive as a uke.

"Y-Ya better clean the dishes when we're done." Buranchi cursed as he felt Zebra's smirk against his neck.

First his shirt was removed. Zebra kissed that body before hauling it up and laying it on the table. Buranchi glared at him as if trying not to look like he was enjoying this but he definitely was. Especially when he screamed at the first burning touch of the food which the bigger male licked off.

The hot sauce slide down his to the table. "Ya bastard better not leave a mess."

"I won't."

And so continues the long night.

Buranchi lies on his bed contented from last night affairs. He's always reminded that Zebra has been the only one to make him reach cloud nine unlike the others which took a lot of hours and multiple people. He wasn't exactly a whore when sex was about reaching contentment and Zebra just gives him just that. Even when his ass ached.

The man was resting beside him. The blonde looked to the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave to his destination. He got up from bed and then felt the cum in his ass drip down his thighs.

The fucktard forgot to put on a condom, but shamefully, Buranchi liked doing it without it and even more when the man's cums inside him. "Damn bastard." He grumbled before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Afterwards he got ready and then left his house. Zebra then opened his eyes, got up and followed his boyfriend to his destination.

To his surprise, it was a horse ranch. "Why th' fuck would he hide this from me?" He entered as a visitor while still keeping out of sight.

He found Buranchi grooming the horses with some hideous guy. "And then that bastard just threw me on the table thinkin' he can have me whenever he wants!"

"It seems like he can." The stranger responded with an eery smooth voice.

"SHUT TH' HELL UP, ELG! I'M NOT EASY!"

"I'm just sayin'. It seems like you two only ever meet up to have sex or get into arguments and fights with each other. That doesn't seem to be any different from friends with benefits."

"What th' hell are you sayin'?!"

"I'm not trying to offend you, but do you know anythin' else about your boyfriend other than what you heard from the rumors?"

"Of course I do! We talk...sometimes."

"Really? Then what's his favorite color?"

"Why the hell would I need to know that? And it's red!"

"Because you asked his adopted brother, Toriko, that question." There was silence and then Elg continued, "I'm talking about this because I'm worried about you. _Sex is pleasuring but it's a distraction from building an actual relationship. _Do you actually know who Zebra truly is? Can you trust him? You didn't even told him you were coming here."

"That's because it's none of his business! He doesn't need to know where I am!"

"And you don't know where he is, but what's the first thing you think he's doing right now?"

Buranchi immediately thought of Zebra sleeping with some other girl. He threw the scrub to the floor so hard that it bounced off gravity with a _BANG_ that the horses became frightened. "FUCK THIS! I'M GOIN' HOME! I CAME H'RE TA HELP YA WITH YA SHITTY CHORES B'T YUR ACTIN' LIKE A FREAKIN' PRICK!"

"I'm sorry, Buranchi, I didn't mean to be rude, but I've seen relationships like yours end badly. You're a strong person, Buranchi, but even people like you feels the scorn of first love."

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW AB'T LOVE?! YA'VE BEEN SINGLE YUR WHOLE LIFE!"

"I know that love isn't feelings or sex. It's about giving the person the best you can give them and that includes giving your trust. Your adopted brothers don't have to wait when they got into a relationship because they grew up together and know they can trust each other. Toriko and your friend Komatsu are waiting to reassure that they do have a relationship. You and Zebra did it moment you got into a relationship and the two of you only know each other through other people. I'm not even sure your boyfriend trust you either." Elg gave a passing glance at Zebra who has noticed since the beginning.

Buranchi was silent to take out the pair of earphones he got from the man that he got two Christmas ago. They argue, fight and then have incredible sex, and the teen wants to be the only person to have all three, but was it all Zebra truly wanted? He even foolishly told the man that he loved him. Did that mean anything to Zebra? He put the earphones away into his pocket. "I'm goin' home." He left, and then Elg walked over to the man.

"You can break every bone in my body, but I did you a favor." The hideous teen smiled at him before continuing his chores alone.

Zebra stayed silent and left. He took out his own phone which was invulnerable. Buranchi gave him this for Christmas since he broke his last ones. He called the one person he didn't really want to turn to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you call me out here for Zebra?" Toriko questioned while they were illegally in a bar drinking alcohol. Toriko was offered a smoke from the bartender but he denied because he didn't want Komatsu licking an ashtray.

The older teen chugged down his drink before he asked, "How do you do it? Waiting?"

"Eh? Waiting?" Toriko was lost angering the teen, but Zebra restrained from causing a bar fight.

"I mean how c'n you wait ta do it with the kid?" Zebra clarified.

"Oh! Easy, I just don't think about it!"

"Don't think about it?"

"I mean, it's not easy, so we have oral sex but that's kind of like masturbating. Just with someone else." Toriko explained.

"Yeah, but why do you want to wait? What's the point of waiting?"

"The reason varies for everyone. I'm doing it because I want to make Komatsu's first time mean something. Once we win that competition, he'd never forget that the moment."

"So it has nothing to do with trust?"

"It has everything to do with trust. I also want Komatsu to know that I love him because I love him more than I know I can have from him."

"Why is that important?"

"Why are you asking all these questions? Did you and Buranchi get into a fight?"

"It's none of ya business, now answer th' damn question!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Toriko thought back on the question. "Like I said, it varies for everyone. Sex is great, but really, it satisfies you for a moment and you can do it with anyone. But to actually know a person and to trust that person, it's worth more than you'll ever believe. That's how I feel with Komatsu. He's kind and modest. He makes me laugh. He's a great cook and very loyal to his friends even when they backstabbed him. He respects everyone, and is always giving more than he is taking. I want to give that kind of person everything. Does that sum it up for ya, Zebra?"

Zebra was silent and continued to be silent as he drank his drink. Toriko didn't say anything further as the two continued to drink.

Later, there was a knock at Buranchi's door. "WHAT IS IT?! DO YA KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" The platinum blonde shouted which could've woken up his neighbors, but they all learned to put on earplugs.

It happened to be Toriko holding a drunken Zebra by an arm over his shoulder to lift the guy. "Sorry, but Zebra got drunk, and he only told me your address. "

"Seriously, this piece of trash can't even hold his drink!" Buranchi easily took Zebra off of Toriko's hands, and then closed the door without another word to the blue-haired teen.

Buranchi with his strength put Zebra onto the couch, and then got a bucket in case he felt like hurling any time soon. "Geeze, whatever shit ya g't into got to be big because this is the first time I see you this drunk that yur asleep." The long nosed teen decided to make his boyfriend more comfortable with a pillow and a blanket. He then got some pills and a cup of water just in case he got a headache when he woke up. Then he readied some coffee since it was nearly morning anyway.

When everything was prepared, he sat down on the floor leaning against the couch for no particular reason. He could just be on his bed catching more Z's, but he felt inclined to stay beside Zebra. Buranchi wondered if Zebra would do the same. He didn't expect the man to do him any favors, but Elg really did get him thinking.

The next morning, after Zebra was through his whole morning puking session, he surprisingly said this, "We are not having sex for two months."

Buranchi spit his coffee in his face. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The entire neighborhood heard him turning a lot of heads up in the sky. "WH-WHAT DO YA MEAN TWO MONTHS?! ARE YOU TIRED OF ME THAT YOU WANT TO TAKE A BREAK!"

"No. I just thought that it's time we took a break n'...g't ta know each other." Zebra felt completely awkward, but he wanted to prove a point.

"G'T TA KNOW EACH OTHER! WHERE DID THAT IDEA COME FROM?!"

"I'm sayin' that-" He stopped himself from shouting because he wanted to get his point across without an argument or a fight even if he did love all those things. "I'm sayin' that I want us to know who we really are without the whole rumors and other people gettin' in the way. You and me."

"Do ya mean right now?"

"Are ya horny right now?"

"Do ya really have to ask that question?" To the bedroom they went for hours, to only stop to do what was necessary and then continue hard and passionately. They argued, they fought and then they had incredible rough animalistic sex against anything they could find.

"FUCK! WHY TH' HELL DO YA WANNA-AH!- take a break?" Buranchi was currently being fucked in the anchor position on the living room floor.

"Just somethin' we need ta do!" Zebra pounded harder almost turning the blonde's mind white but questions must be answered.

"Whattya mean?" He shut his eyes tight as he felt so close that his nails dragged against the hard floors.

"I mean what I mean!"

"THA-AAH! OH! OH! FUCK YES! FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!" The discussion ended there and Buranchi decided that he would just go along with the retard's idea.

Three days later, and it was a terrible idea! The first day was hard because they woke up naked beside each other all hot for another session. And then the second day, they tried not to seduce one another, but when they went out for ice cream, Buranchi's vanilla ice cream melted and slid down his hands becoming all white and sticky. Zebra dented a stop sign as if threatening his boner to stay down. And then they went to the beach, and the man in just his speedo had the sea water tighten it displaying his obvious gifted length that was even cold catching all the sluts' attention and having parents having to cover their child's eyes except their own. Buranchi almost destroyed the pole of a dock that may have caused a colossal catastrophe.

They decided to go somewhere that wouldn't make any sexual suggestions like the aquarium. But before they knew it, two homosexual dolphins decided to do it in public. They both decided to just go home separately. It wasn't a total lost. They actually did talk when they weren't distracted by anything sexual.

At home they took care of their business unsatisfyingly. They lasted for a month and it exhausted them.

"I didn't know not having sex was more exhausting than having it." Buranchi stated to his friends who used to be virgins. "How the hell did you stand being virgins for so long?!"

Ume-chan wasn't sure how to face the subject. "Well, we both busy our minds with other things like cooking. Right Komatsu?"

The little teen blushed. "Me and Toriko-san has been doing it nearly every night since, but sometimes we take a break to focus on our school work or for the next competition next year. It's still important to keep our game up."

"Maybe you and Zebra can do something you'd both like."

"Ya think we haven't tried th't! He's even hotter when he's fightin'! Especially when he's covered in blood." Buranchi tried not to imagine it while the other two found it disturbing.

"So you two are really going through this abstinence thing. What are you really aiming for by doing this?" Ume asked.

"HECK THAT I KNOW! REALLY KOMATSU! I WONDER HOW THE HECK YOUR BOYFRIEND WASN'T DRIVEN MAD BY THIS!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Toriko-san hadn't had sex for two years before meeting me." Komatsu confessed and saw the shocked faces on his friends' faces. "He did do it when he was a Freshmen but he did something that made him stop."

"And what's that?" Ume-chan asked. Then quickly added, "If you don't want to tell us, we understand!"

"Actually Toriko-san seemed pretty cool telling this to anyone. Plus it may help Bura-chan so Toriko-san was pretty much on a sex-spree with any girl at any party he went to. He figured that he wasn't doing anything wrong but not until he realized that he had just slept with and took the virginity of his best friend's girlfriend."

"No way!" Ume-chan was completely shocked by this.

"Toriko-san didn't know until his best friend, Tommy-san, told him that he broke up with his girlfriend because he told him that she did it with someone else, but didn't tell him that it was Toriko-san. They're still friends, but Toriko-san felt like he ruined something that should've been between Tommy-san and his girlfriend because Tommy-san loved her so much, and Toriko-san didn't."

"I still don't get why first times are so important."

"Toriko-san told me he learned that the body is just like an apple and every time you have sex with someone you didn't love, a part of that apple rots. Think about it, Bura-chan. The more you have sex with the people you don't actually love, and when you finally do find that person, you may only be able to give him this rotten apple."

As chefs, they understood that concept. "But not that you're a rotten apple Bura-chan!" Komatsu quickly added to not hurt his friend.

"Nah, you're right." Buranchi laid back on his chair. Thinking back to all the girls he slept with carelessly, he didn't care but being with Zebra, he actually regretted all those times. He wondered if Zebra felt the same way. And the truth was, Zebra also felt the same way.

Another month has passed and somewhat resisting each other somewhat got easier as the days went by. They ended up playing video games, arguing and then getting into fights afterwards, going to bars and then getting into fights with people or each other and basically the rest of the usual stuff men are into. Especially enjoying a meal together. They also got comfortable telling each other more about themselves.

Like Zebra hates cocky people because they're always talking but never proving anything. He really hates it when they talk behind his back and not being the bigger person about it, and Buranchi didn't ridicule or judge him. He just listened.

Buranchi also opened up about his life of being around superficial people and getting the habit of screaming because it's mainly a habit of his since becoming the new boss of the business was going to be stressful, but it's also because people never learned to listen or remember and just screw up all the time. It just really gets on his nerves when people doesn't learn from their actions.

So they found a common similarities that they hate people who doesn't try to be good enough. They also found their differences but nothing too great that it made a big conflict between them.

They also learned to just enjoy kissing the other without ending up in sex all the time. It was awkward and had them reluctantly blushing but then got used to giving small affections even in public.

"I'm happy for you Bura-chan. It looks like you and Zebra are really improving!" Komatsu commented as the three friends were at the mall at the food mart.

"Yeah! Besides the whole fighting and arguing, you two seem closer than usual." Ume-chan stated.

"Yeah! Yeah!" That was all Buranchi wanted to say which worried his friends.

"What's wrong? Is it actually not going well?" Komatsu questioned.

"It is! It's just wonderful!" But the teen didn't sound like it, and he knew it. He was no hypocrite to the kind of people he hate so he had to be honest. "It's already bin two months, but," He wasn't able to stop himself from blushing.

"Oh! You and Zebra are going to finally do it!" Ume-chan announced getting a glare from Buranchi.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" His voice scared and attracted attention. "WHATCHA LOOKIN' AT!" They looked away frantically.

"Sorry." Ume apologized. "But why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried!" He declared but he knew that wasn't true. "I just-"

"I understand." Komatsu said. "You're worried that everything will return just like before when you start doing it again. I was also scared when me and Toriko was going to do it for the first time. I was afraid everything was going to change, but now I'm always scared that something wrong will happen and it'll be my fault."

Komatsu was almost spot on. Buranchi laid back on his chair with his arms crossed looking down angrily. "I'm n't afraid. I'm anxious. It was all Zebra's idea in de first place, n' we succeeded, b't I'm still n't sure ab't how he feels ab't all this. Don't think of me like one of those desperate girls askin' fer a commitment, b't he never did tell me."

"Did you tell him Buranchi?" Ume-chan asked.

The blonde remembered Christmas, and the idiot pretended to not hear him. He thought he was an idiot to say those words when two months ago he never did know who he really was. Now he felt anxious, but most of the anxiety wasn't for the sex.

Later, Buranchi was listening to music while sitting on his bed looking down at a paper to write down a new type of dish for the restaurant. He was then surprised by a head turned to be kissed by Zebra.

The blonde took off the headphones Zebra had given him for Christmas two years ago and shoved his stuff to the floor to let his boyfriend get on top of himself. The kiss was deep and heated as Buranchi let his tongue lick across the male's bottom lip.

They both hurriedly took off their clothes since it has been two months! Once naked, Zebra kissed and licked down the male's neck as his large hands romed his untouched skin. Buranchi felt the large teen's lips, teeth and tongue touch him more and more as they went lower and lower making him hotter but also more anxious and bothered that he was torn between torture and enjoyment. He just couldn't do it.

When the male reached for a kiss, Buranchi stopped him. "STOP! I CAN'T DO IT!" His hands were on the male's shoulders as he looked downward to avoid eye contact.

"What?" Zebra was confused.

Buranchi covered his eyes with the pillow so he could talk without looking too shameful. "YA HEARD ME! I DON'T WANT TA DO IT!"

"What the hell?! Why the hell not?!"

"BECUZ I STILL CAN'T TRUST YOU!" He sat upward still covering his eyes with his knees upward. "I'M NOT SOME DESPERATE GIRL ASKIN' FER A COMMITTMENT AND DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME JUST BECUZ I TAKE YA IN THE ASS, BUT EVEN A GUY WANTS TO KNOW IF THEY'RE BEING SCREWED WITH!"

There was silence and then Zebra sighed. He flipped Buranchi onto his stomach and then held him down. "YOU ASS! WHATTAYA THINK YUR DOIN'?!"

"Shut up n' stop actin' all cocky!" Zebra had his face planted on his back yet was audible. "I like how ya don't take shit from anybody especially me! That fuckin' irritates me but also makes me happy becuz it means yur no wuss n' ya always fight with me without gettin' too upset that I wreck somethin'!"

"Becuz I kicked ya in the ballz." He was smacked hard on the bottom. "OW!"

"I sid to shut up n' let me talk." Zebra scolded. "Anyway I also love yur cooking, I like how ya fight, I like how ya don't shout out nonsense in an argument, I like how flexible ya are during sex, I like how ya fuckin' creative and smart and always honest even if it does make ya an asshole. What I'm sayin' is that even when ya actin' all cocky, n' I seriously hate that, I also like that part of ya. Is that enough for ya?"

Buranchi blushed but responded, "Yeah. Now get off me."

"Where do ya think yur goin'?" Zebra turned his face toward him. "I just told ya that I'm n't screwin' with ya."

The platinum blond glared at him flustered. "You could've just said th't without de embarrassin' stuff."

"Idiot."

"Retard."

They stared at each other and then kissed deeper without any hesitation whatsoever. Zebra turned his boyfriend over to reach for the semi-hard cock and stroke it. Buranchi did the same but faster to get that large cock filled up fast and ready to come inside.

Two months and they need it bad. Zebra reached for the drawer where the was. He squirted it on his fingers and then had the first finger enter the limber teen. Buranchi moaned. "More." He said as he continued to stroke his lover's cock fast in a rhythm that he knew he liked it.

A second finger entered the willing hole. It scissored him and rotated until it found the bump that had Buranchi arch his back as it was continuingly pressed on unmercifully. "STOP! STOP YA IDIOT!"

Zebra smirked at him as he entered his third finger to add to the torturing pleasure. "What's wrong? Can't take it?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS, NOW STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE N' FUCK ME ALREADY!" He gasped and then cringed when he felt his control slip and he almost succumb to the pleasure.

Zebra knew he was close and so was he, so he pulled away Buranchi hand and then positioned himself at the hole. He entered with one surprising thrust that caught Buranchi unguarded. He nearly came but restrained himself from the humiliation.

"Ugh, yur tight." Zebra commented as he was squeezed in the tight heat.

"Shut up n' fuck me." Buranchi said as he panted. It's really been too long since he's been stretched with something so big and heated and even growing bigger inside him still.

"Tch." Zebra didn't argue and did what he was told. He pounded into that ass slowly at first enjoying the heat and then sped up the pace more and more that the slapping sound of skin against skin got louder and louder that the bed rocked and Buranchi was screaming in pure pleasure.

The bigger male tried to reach for his cock but Buranchi stopped him because he was so close. He pushed Zebra down on his back and bounced on him like a rabbit hopping for its life. Not long enough, they both came hard but still had the strength to continue until the break of dawn.

Later at the afternoon when Buranchi was waking up, he heard Zebra mumbled something. "What was that?" He slightly opened one eye to see the red head lying on his back with his head turned at him.

"Nothin'." He looked away. That pissed the blonde off.

"It wasn't nothin'! What tha hell did you say?!"

"I sid it was nothin'!"

"Just becuz I don't have monster ears like you, doesn't mean I didn't hear ya! TELL ME!"

"Stop actin' cocky!"

"WHO'S ACTIN' COCKY?!"

The two got into a fight and then had sex which led them to the floor since they were doing it against wall and the floor. Zebra said it a little bit louder for his lover to hear him say. "I sid I like you." The four letter word he wanted to say was still hard for this teen wanting to not get all mushy and personal.

Buranchi was more opened and didn't make it sound too much of a big deal. He kissed the male's cheek and then whispered. "I love you, too." He got up like what he said was no big deal, but Zebra took it as a big deal and followed his boyfriend to the shower.

"I hate it when he's this damn cocky." Zebra growled but didn't mean it.

A/N:

**It's important to wait because:**

1. It builds more trust and you actually know the person.

2. It's a lie that a person wants a person more experienced.

3. Men has only said this, but the more sex you have, and you finally found that person you love, you may end up only being able to think of other women you didn't love during sex.

4. Sex distracts the relationship.

5. Violence (Not like Zeranchi's kind) may happen. If you break up with a person, they might hurt you or kill themselves.

6. Guys don't want easy girls because they feel like they are dispensable so the relationship wouldn't be worth it.

7. You may be sleeping with your best friend's girl/boyfriend.

8. You might get pregnant by the person you don't love and may abandon you with the child which may lead you to your options alone on abortion, adoption or having the child. Condoms are not a 100% reliable.

9. You might get an STD.

10. Might end up being called a whore, and disowned by your family or friends which is basically saying your life is ruined.

11. It may get you charged for pedophilia if you are an twenty one year old man going to a college party and having sex with a sixteen year old girl while you're both under the influence of alcohol and she wasn't suppose to be there in the first place.

This is why I'm a bit skeptical against pedophile rape charges. Rape is horrible and all rapist should burn to hell but some of that happened due to irresponsibility on the victim's part. When to be charged as a rapist are those who actually knew that they were raping. Those who don't are under the belief that they've been giving misinformation like thinking that girl was an adult because she was attending an adult party drinking beer, and she wanted to do it which was a normal thing to do at an adult party. Like that Akon incident when he didn't know he was dancing with a teenager. No sex involve but very inappropriate dancing. Actually knowing what happened is not an easy thing but feminism are for men too.

I hope I don't get any hate reviews or PMs for this.

**These are the top of my head, so yeah, STAY A VIRGIN UNTIL MARRIAGE! But if you're already not, try waiting for ten weeks if you have a boyfriend to progress the relationship like Zeranchi or if you're single, try stopping now. It's a suggestion, not a demand...sort of both.**

**Reviews:**

**LostNightmare:**

1) Buranchi got him an invulnerable new cellphone that Zebra can't break accidentally. On purpose is a different story. And Zebra got him new kinds of kitchen knives.

2) When Buranchi unexpectedly got a Christmas gift from Zebra, he got Zebra a special naked except for an apron on Christmas gift with a feast to go with it. He didn't understand why his boyfriend was doing this until later that he was told about it and then he realized that he was caught trying to do something sweet by the adopted brother he probably hates the most which left to a lot of grins from Sani and angry blushes from Zebra the next day.

3) For the Christmas theme, Buranchi was rudolf and Zebra was one of the other reindeers who teased him. Since Buranchi has an odd nose. With the whole red glowing nose, antlers, red collar with the leash, and a reindeer tail added with Christmas lights bondage making the dark room glow while naughty Christmas music plays such as Rudolph the deep throat reindeer. (✧ω✧) The things that go through my mind. I'm sorry for my inappropriate thoughts.

4) Thank you for loving the rest of the chapters. I honestly thought I was losing touch. I'm glad it's awesome!

**Animegirl426:**

Thank you for the comment! I'm glad that you think my story is awesome! Hope to keep you interested to the end.


	22. extra: Bored Bug, Love Bug

A/N: OH MY GAWD! I DID A NAME MISTAKE AGAIN! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE GRIN! NOT SHIN! I'VE BEEN CALLING GRINPATCH, SHINPATCH! LIKE I DID WITH UME AND UMEDA! O_O Now I'm gonna go hang myself...I can't even get names right. ;_;

Yeah so I decided to just do another extra before the last chapter next...hopefully I get to but I saw Tommyrod and **Grin**patch getting the D on some smutty pics so...yeah, I just wrote smut. **Creepy sadistic smut but not hardcore**...well not for me and it may be either awkward or boring...yeah so, Grin has a habit of sucking things, so here he smokes instead. And Tommy is kind of a slut...**I regret nothing**.

Extra: Bored Bug, Love Bug

Tommy sighed boredly on his seat. Him and Grin were put into detention for pranking the teacher by putting a humiliating photo on the projector which may have ruined her life.

In the detention room, there was no teacher present but it was at the seventh floor with the door locked, chained and security coded.

"Nya! I'm so bored. Leaving us all alone in a room with nothing to do. This really sparks a killer instinct in me." The bug loving male revealed a gun that he had stuffed down his pants. He stood up from his seat, walked over to Grin and bend down over the desk seductively with the gun leaned towards his lips dangerously. His butt flirtatiously up, out and slowly wagging.

Grin blew out smoke from his cigarette. "What're you saying Tommy? Even if we do escape from here, you'd still be bored while cuddling with your wittle insects. Hihihihihihi!"

"The laugh is getting really annoying." Tommy frowned and then stared at his gun with false curiosity as it twirled in his hand. "Hmm? So what do you propose I do Grin?" The teen put the gun to his head. "What," He slid that cool metallic weapon down. Eyes glittering with mischief while it went further down his throat to the middle of his chest. It stopped right there. "Should I do before I rid of a piece of trash like you?"

The male inked with tribal tattoos stared at the pink male as his lips held the cigarette bud in place. He smirked creepily with a short eery giggle. His fingertips reached for the buttons of his shirt to have each of them loosen at his will. He then pulled his shirt off to descend onto the chair. "Do you really think it'd be my first time? Hihihihihihihihihi!"

Tommy stared and liked what he saw. A twirl of his lips like a Cheshire. "When did you get this?" He pulled the gun back to move around the desk and have his fingertips trace the bullet wound right on the heart. "I've seen you shirtless recently, but there was no wound."

"Had to settle business with an old friend! Hihihihi! Don't worry, I took care of him just the way you would've liked it! Hahahahahaha!" Grin decided to be upfront so had his arm slip in between Tommy's legs to pull him closer. He took the cigarette out of his lips and rubbed it against the desk before letting his teeth pull the zipper down.

Tommy put a hand on his head. "And just how would I have liked it?" He questioned as exciting chills raced in his body. He tried to stay composed yet his face softened in red when the teen licked the thin fabric of underwear over his cock. The tattooed teen giggled and then bit down the fabric of the underwear to release his cock out of its entrapment.

"The way you like your trash to be. _Indisposed and burned_." He sucked the head into his mouth cheerfully making the teen gasped and moaned. The way the male licked him so willingly and sucked him so excitedly made him hard in seconds. Tommy had to grab Grin's hair hard that his green bandana fell loose.

"I heard that you were amazing at this from the other whores you've-uh!" Tommy gasped trying to grasp his sense of control back. "Nng! Mmph!" He bit his lower lip hard as the rush of pleasure increased rapidly. Just when he felt like he had control, his pants had slipped down his legs and the male allowed his hands through his thighs having those snake-like hands caressed his ass gently at first but then was penetrated by three fingers suddenly. "AH!"

Tommy thrusted his cock into the teen's mouth from those ruthless fingers and came.

The smoker, as expected, sucked him dry and swallowed. He licked his lips standing up. "My, my, Tommy. You stretched so easily. Usually there'd be a little tear and a little blood. Hihihihihihihi!"

"Who said you were my first today?" Tommy gave a chuckle of his own as his blood red lips smirked naughtily. He pulled his shirt off and kicked off his pants and shoes before kneeling to his knees for his turn. He always loved to play with his toys so grabbed for the man's balls to fondle fondly while nuzzling himself against the man's package. Purring with admiration of how big it was.

He pulled the man's pants down to have it jump out and hit his cheek. A cock ring and tattoo greeted the amused teen. Excited by his size, he took it in between his lips, letting his teeth graze against the head and then licked feverly. He licked the base while keeping eye contact with the man and then played with the head like a lollipop before swallowing it whilst moaning. The lovely vibrations hardening the sickenly salty cock.

"Hihihihihihi! Be careful Tommy! I'm not sure you can handle this! None of my whores could!" He grabbed the teen's hair roughly and shoved his dick down his throat instantly. Tommy made a choking sound yet the cruel teammate just kept thrusting his cock against the throat that its shape could be seen bulging from the male throat.

When Grin felt like he was done utilizing the teen's mouth, he threw him back onto the floor and turned him over onto his knees. He thrusted his cock into that hole with one thrust. Tommy screamed by either pain or pleasure.

The man forcefully thrusted his cock into the teen. "Hmph! The last guy must've had a small dick. You're still so tight Tommy."

The smaller teen looked over his shoulder looking absolutely flushed red and happy. "I had to get my history grades up somehow." He was suddenly hauled upward, legs spreaded and cock standing tall as he was unmercifully pounded.

He was placed against the teacher's desk in the room feeling the cool furniture against his skin while having his butt cheeks spreaded to the man's pleasure of seeing himself thoroughly fuck the hole.

Grin then reached for the male's chest to pinch and twist both nipples making Tommy gasp and scream. Tommy pushed his back against the man's hard chest wrapping his arms around his neck. Yet, his arms were roughly removed and then the feel for the large cock unpenetrated him. Tommy was bewildered until he was turned around and hauled onto the desk to lay on his back and have his legs pushed against his chest. He was fucked once again in an incredible speed. Desk rocking below him that he felt a slight fear or excitement that it was going to break.

The heat and hardness he always craved for, especially the feel of the piercing rubbing against his favorite parts, made his dick throb for release. He was about to touch it but the sadistic male grabbed both his wrists and held them down against the table only to increase his speed twice as hard.

Then a phone was ringing. Grin immediately took Tommy's dick into his hand and stroked out his cum with him following within him.

The tattooed man pulled himself out, walked over to his pants and pulled out a cellphone.

"Hellooooo?" There was another male on the phone. "So they found the body. Hihihihihi! Don't worry. They have nothing on us." Grin then felt a hand slid across his chest tracing the bullet wound. A pair of lips nibbling at his neck. "Yeah, I got other things to do. Bye bye! Hihihihihihi!" He hung up the phone, threw it and his pants carelessly and reverted his attention to the one person that won't call the police on him or give him some sentimental bullshit.

He wrapped his arms around the lithe body feeling the hot skin at his fingertips. They looked at each other for one minute, so close that their lips nearly brushed, yet Grin just grinned and had his way with the body. Unknown to both that this was probably the only time they've been gentle with anyone.

A/N: Yeah...**It's not Zeranchi**. **They both actually don't want to be in a relationship at all**. Yet eventually they'll tire of sleeping with other people. They won't confess that they like sleeping only with each other but **they'll form as a couple without lovey dovey words **to be said like in between Zebra and Buranchi because they hate being bound, but they will eventually sleep with other people and the other will kill that person. They're killers, sometimes prostitute themselves or buy prostitutes, steal, ruin lives...**basically this can be the most deadly pairing in my whole Toriko fandom and **_**it was awkward writing about them without thinking of hardcore things that won't scar you guys so just direct smut and no actual story like my other couples because its not pretty**_**. But gonna post this chapter to express my couples to not have to post the end!**

I suck with endings... But I will try!...I honestly can't get the urge to do so.

May write about** Ichiryuu and Midora**, and maybe also a Yuri fic with smut about **Tina and Rin or Rin and Melk II **if anyone is comfortable about that. **Or maybe just a girl hinting lesbian fic of all three. Please help me decide whether you want me to JUST WRITE THE END OR MAKE ANOTHER EXTRA!**

**Reviews:**

**Animegirl426: **

I'm glad you thought the chapter was cool, funny and sweet! Hope this chapter didn't bore you or made you feel awkward!

**CrimsonSwanKnight:**

I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, and thank you for reading my fanfic to this point! I'll be more careful of what I write in my A/N's this time.


	23. extra: Business Men in Suits

A/N: A Midora and Ichiryuu fic! Ichidora! Itchy Dora...I'll stop talking.

So...There's really not much of Midora. Just a cool stoic selfish guy. And the president is just an oblivious happy weak drinker who's loving and compassionate that he'd raise five orphans into super beings for no actual reason. Just knew they had a spark of true potential that the other orphans didn't have. Jirou is just this drunk guy so...Be prepared for OOCness.

Nii-Chan: Older Brother

Otouto: Little brother

extra: Business Men in Suits

Women in the IBO (International Bishokukai Organization) were immediately up from their seats when a man with a well-made tan and sun streak blonde hair passed them by while wearing a fine midnight blue suit with a violet tie and aviator sunglasses.

"Oh my, it's IGO's president and Gourmet Principal, Ichiryuu!" One of the women announced.

"What could he be doing here?" Another questioned. Others remained silent.

"Excuse me." The secretary who hadn't noticed looked up and dropped her nail filer to the floor.

"Gourmet President! I mean-Mr. Midora wishes not to see you." She stated though her words sounded false due to her being compelled by the man's grin that seems to brighten her day generously.

"Oh, so I'll just slip in. You didn't see me." He removed his sunglasses and winked which made the woman become hypnotized. Her words stuttered as she tried to stop the man but only barely reached her hand out as the man passed with ease.

He opened the door and cried, "Midora, I've come here with a preposition!"

"Security, there's a mad man in my office. Come here immediately." The man then removed his finger from the button.

"Otouto, don't be cruel. When's the last time we ever got to chat, eh?" The Gourmet boss walked over to his little adopted brother.

Midora had long black silky hair that he let loose, vertical scars over his eyes, and a not matching three pointed brown beard whilst wearing a black suit with a midnight blue tie. "Because you are a senile old fool. Now leave or else I'll have them use unnecessary force."

"Oi! Otouto, I just came here to invite you for a meal."

"Hm?"

"How about it? Would you like to eat with me like in the old days, Otouto? Remember The Food Immersion Cape restaurant you, Jirou and I used to eat at? I have our reservations made."

"What is this about? Perhaps you're trying to make peace, old man, before the Super Cook Competition."

The two men stared at one another. Midora held a cool glare. Ichiryuu was grinning yet his stare was dead serious. "I figured since we are both free, you'd like to reassure our deal. Aren't ya hungry, anyway? C'mon let's go eat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At The Food Immersion Cape restaurant, two business men had made their order.

"The real reason you bought me here is not for peace, but because you knew I had no plans for tonight." Midora stated knowingly.

Ichiryuu's grin turned guilty. "Was it really that obvious? We already settled the rules of who will have Acacia's ingredients. If you hadn't agreed, we would've had an actual nuclear World War III in our hands."

"I am aware of the powerful secrets that Acacia has kept and written in his will to put it in the hands of Jirou who wants nothing to do with it."

"You were withdrawn that day the will was read since we were his only sons. Acacia-sama and Frohnze-sama always loved you best even when you decided to start your own company. It just made them more proud if you asked me." There was no bitter jealousy in the man's voice. Just reminiscence. He sipped his wine. Silence filled between them. A boundary wrapped in thorns. Ichiryuu can remember the past so fondly.

_"Jirou! Ichiryuu!" Frohnze called them down from their rooms to the living room. The two boys ran out. Ichiryuu slid down the rail and made a dramatic landing where he posed with his thumb to his chest and a wink added. "Ichiryuu reported for duty!"_

_A sleepy Jirou slid down the rail and tackled Ichiryuu down. The two parents laughed. Ichiryuu stood up and helped Jirou get up and be held in his arms to not fall down. "Setsuno came over and didn't let him sleep a wink last night."_

_"Oh? What were they doing?" The chef questioned._

_"Playing hungry hungry hippos." Then the blonde male noticed a little guy with black hair and cat- like eyes. He put Jirou on the sofa to sleep and then walked over to him. The little one hid behind Acacia._

_The older man smiled at the cuteness. "It's alright Midora. Ichiryuu, I want you to meet your new little brother. Say hello Midora." The child still hid behind him. "He's shy."_

_"Oh." The little blond walked over to him and saw the little one peek at him. He gave his best smile. "Hello, my name is Ichiryuu, but you can call me Big Brother!" He greeted. _

_The child then turned his face towards him with curiosity. Ichiryuu just smiled bigger and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I'll show you my room!" He pulled the child who tried to grab onto Acacia's pants but his little fingers slipped so he was left alone with a weird stranger._

_Like a trapped scared animal, Midora stood still when he was finally let go of and watched the other boy curiously. "So this is my room! Sorry for the mess but I didn't think Acacia-sama or Frohnze-sama would bring back a little brother from a trip to the super market!" He told the little child while cleaning the room filled with clothes, food, trash and toys on the floor. " I figure that we'd be sharing rooms because you're new and it'll easier for you to ask me anything if you have any questions! Here, sit on my bed. I bet Acacia-sama and Frohnze-sama will bring your bed here soon." He led the child to the bed and picked him up to sit._

_Ichiryuu continued to clean his room until he knew it was humanly safe and clean. Midora kept watching him which he didn't mind. The child kept silent throughout the day yet as days went by Midora began to reach for Ichiryuu more than Acacia or Frohnze who had come to love him as their own child._

_"What will the fireworks be like, Nii-chan?" The dark haired child asked on the night before New Years. The family was at a park on a picnic blanket. It was a cold chilly night. Acacia shared a blanket with Frohnze. Jirou shared a blanket with Setsuno. And the two new brothers shared a blanket with each other._

_"You never seen them before?" The blonde blinked surprisingly._

_The child shook his head. "At the orphanage, I was taken in as a newborn and we never got to see things like this." Midora frowned looking back at the childhood he once had. Yet he was distracted when the boy snuggled closer to keep him warm having their cheeks smooshed together._

_"Well, they're really bright like stars that crackles and then fades into smoke! You'll definitely love it Otouto."_

_"3!" The crowd cried._

_"Oh here it comes!" Ichiryuu stared at the dark sky anxiously._

_"2!"_

_Midora stared at the sky, too, curiously._

_"1!"_

_Hearts thumped._

_"Happy New Years!"_

_There was a flare going up. Colorful eyes stared at it and then many different ears heard it pop out in a screeching sound not too unpleasant as the light duplicated and then crackled like rice crispies bathed in milk._

_Midora stared at the colorful displays to not see the greatness of it that made people awe at. Yet when he stared at Ichiryuu's childish face of delight, he saw the fireworks in the reflection of his eyes to see the reason. It was beautiful yet not enough._

"Dammit, Old man, if you're going to waste my night being drunk, I should have denied." Midora placed a drunk Ichiryuu on his bed. The old man smiled goofy. His eyes glassy and somewhat distant in thoughts. The IBO president turned around to leave having the knob in hand but then looked back at the blond who was in a huddled position. "Otouto."

He sighed, went back and helped the man out of his suit to his underwear which was apparently a hot pink thong. _Very classy._ The man didn't drink too much to have a terrible hangover the next day so Midora didn't bother preparing anything necessary for the next day. Even if the man had drank too much, he wouldn't have cared anyway or so he told himself.

Feeling tired from a long night, Midora decided to strip himself of his unnecessary clothing. The Bishokukai president began wondering why he even fell for the senile old fool in the first place. He lied back on a chair while kicking his shoes off. When he turned his head towards the blond seeing his sleeping face, he remembered.

_"Hey Midora!" A teenage Ichiryuu shouted to a middle schooling Midora who had grown in muscle mass and had let his dark silky hair grow out and tied in a pony tail. He passed by the frightening delinquents to walk over to him. "We need to go! There's something I need to get!"_

_"Hey! You think we'd just let you walk away that easily!" One of the delinquents shouted and threw a rock to the teen's head._

_There was a dramatic pause before Ichiryuu looked over his shoulder. An ominous eye staring at their worthless souls. "What was that?" He questioned. The delinquents were frozen under his glare. "Leave." They left immediately. One of them tripping in the process._

_He looked away and then grinned at Midora. "Let's go." They walked away from the scene. _

_"I could have handled them by myself, Nii-chan." Midora stated with pride._

_"I know you could but there's an important sale today! I've been saving up with the money I earned to get it!"_

_"Why are you bringing me?"_

_"Because I want to spend time with Otouto."_

_"Ichi-chan!" A girl yelled his name running towards him. "Ichi-chan, you promised that we're going to study together!" She reminded him angrily._

_"Eh? When did we promise?"_

_"During lunch time! I asked you and you said yes!"_

_"Oh." He scratched the back of his head while laughing guiltily. "I might have agreed without listening. Can we do it tomorrow?"_

_"NO! The test is tomorrow and you're failing in geometry!"_

_"But the sales is today." He whined._

_"I know so I got Jirou to get it for you, and you'll pay him back afterwards." She told him. The blond sighed and then looked at his little brother sadly. "I'm sorry Midora but you'll have to go home without me."_

_"I'd be happy too." Midora responded calmly._

_Then the girl grabbed Ichiryuu's arm with hers to close the gap between them. "Now c'mon! You have a lot of studying to do!" The teen groaned._

_Midora stared at the two and noticed the girl leaning to close in a particular angle where her breast could be felt against his big brother's arm. He felt a dull ache by that image and understood why. Ichiryuu had always spent so much time with him when they were children. Always putting him before anything else including his friends if Midora didn't see it fit._

_Yet when Ichiryuu entered Highschool, he became popular really fast for his personality and good looks that he felt like his big brother was not slipping away deliberately but being pulled with ease without noticed. The idiot was always too damn oblivious to even recognize that his little brother was angry._

_Later that night, Ichiryuu returned tired. They still shared a room together but with separate beds against opposite walls. Before their beds would be connected before they slept but now they just stayed where they were suppose to be. _

_The blond dropped on his bed tired. "I never thought learning would be so painful." He groaned as he felt his head ache with equations and shapes. His head wanted to just heal and then shut down but the teen willed his eyes open to see that Midora was reading a book on his bed. "Otouto, cuddle with Nii-chan." He pleaded pathetically._

_"No." The younger responded bluntly._

_"Why are you so cruel Otouto? Before you'd cuddle me after a long day." The teen whined as he remembered how cute his little brother would be when he'd plead, and the child would immediately come to him._

_"You'd crush me and I'd sweat by your massive heat which gave me lack of sleep." He responded passively and turned a page._

_Ichiryuu just groaned further, and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"_

_Jirou came in with a bag in hand. "Here Ichiryuu."_

_The teen sat up taking it. "Thanks Jirou. Here's the money." He reached for his back pocket for his wallet._

_"It's alright."_

_"What are you saying? Take my money. I only earned it so I could get this."_

_"Alright. Alright." Jirou wasn't the type to argue over something unnecessarily. He left afterwards._

_Midora stared at the bag curiously as his older adopted brother opened it and grinned suspiciously. "What is in the bag?"_

_His older brother grinned at him mischievously. "I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"_

_"I'll cuddle with you if you tell me." He offered._

_"Nice try but you'll have to wait."_

_"Wait for what?"_

_His grin just got more suspicious. "You know. Anyway, good night!" He fell asleep on his bed like a Sims character. Just lie down and knock out while everyone else feels the pain of insomnia or the internet._

_Midora wasn't sure what Ichiryuu meant but didn't want to pressure it out of him. He actually felt like he knew the answer. He decided to just turned off the light and then lie down with eyes open. As the clock ticked, he turned his head to see his adopted brother's sleeping face and then suddenly remembered, "It's almost my birthday."_

"Gruuuuuuuh! Hooooooo! Gruuuuuuuuh! Hooooooooo!" The old blond snored until he felt the sunshine upon him. He opened his eyes, sat up rubbing one eye and then blinking a few times before trying to register where he was.

It seemed to be his house and there was a note at his nightstand. It said, 'You got drunk, you idiot.-Midora'

"So I got drunk again, huh?" He frowned. The truth was that he did want to spend time with Midora but he didn't actually wanted to do the deed with him last night. He got drunk to avoid having to turn him away. He didn't want to see that face he'd make when he did.

_"Hey Ichiryuu, what are you doing here?" His friend, Mansam, asked in the amusement park. The blond was currently there with the girl who helped him study. He had plans to see Midora but some how was pulled here instead._

_"What'dya mean? Havin' fun of course!" He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Yeah we are!" The girl cut in. "Now let's go Ichiryuu!"_

_"Wait!" Mansam stopped them. "A little while ago I saw Midora being picked on and pulled to somewhere. I think he may be in danger."_

_"If it's Midora, then he'll handle it!" Ichiryuu responded reassuringly._

_"That may not be the case. I saw that the group of guys picking on him were the ones in a gang led by Bei, The Green Goblin. This may be a fight even we would be having trouble with because they don't fight fair. I thought you'd know because she was there and told me she'd tell you." Mansam looked at the girl. "Didn't you?"_

_"O-Of course I was!" She responded too nervously. Evidence that she lied. "I just forgot!" She added with false innocence._

_"You forgot?" Ichiryuu looked down at her with doubt. "A girl with an over 4.0 GPA could forget something she's seen just a while ago. You must be losing your game."_

_The girl was prideful and that pride made her stupidly admit, "I am not losing my game! It's just that you're always Midora this and Midora that when I'm the prettiest, smart and most popular girl in school with an athletic scholarship!"_

_"So?" Ichiryuu questioned passively. "Just because your perfect doesn't mean you get to have everything."_

_The girl was silent yet her eyes were screaming as tears dropped down her cheeks. "Then what's the point of all this?! What's the point of trying?"_

_"That's a loaded question, but," He placed his hands on her shoulder. "I think you being perfect is an okay thing but it's just an opinion, not a fact." He grinned. "Don't be perfect for me! Just be perfect for yourself and you'll be happy because you know that you tried harder than most people and that says a lot."_

_The girl sniffed as more tears fell. "I'm a horrible person." She sobbed. "I wanted your brother to die so I could have you all to myself."_

_"That is a horrible idea but who am I to judge. Besides I bet Midora is just doing fine. He may be younger but doesn't mean he's any less than strong."_

_"Why aren't you angry?" She questioned curiously._

_"I don't see any point in being angry. Just because you want my brother dead, doesn't mean he will be, and if I was concern, he'd call me an idiot! But if he was dead, that'll be a totally different story!" He had his hands on his hips as he guffawed. "Thanks Mansam for telling me, and sorry, but I should go. I have to prepare something for Midora." He ran away quickly._

_The girl stared at him in bewilderment but felt like she learned something. Getting what you can't have is a waste of time because eventually when you do have it, it's worth nothing. Not when the boy she loved, loved another more purely than her._

"Hey Midora!" Ichiryuu had driven himself over to the man's home buzzing the intercom at the gate. The gate opened. He let himself in having one of the valet park his new expensive car that ran on bio-energy extracted by advanced crops.

The doors were opened for him in the mansion that looked very Greek or Egyptian. A mixture of both while he was led by the butler to the man's office. "Hey Otouto! Sorry about last night! I just got a little carried away."

The IBO man looked at the other from over his reading glasses. He had his butler close the door so they could talk in private or, as the man leaned back on his chair with his hand loosening his tie. Ichiryuu stared at that seductively yet kept a grinning façade. "Well, I just came here to apologize personally because I wanted the both of us to enjoy it."

Midora looked at him with dismay. He cleverly unbuttoned his shirt while loosening his tie whilst keeping eye contact with the man. "Then how about we enjoy ourselves now?" His fingers then loosening his belt behind the desk.

Ichiryuu kept lock with those eyes knowing that his urges were calling at him. "How about we have your butler score us a couple of drink, eh?" He turned away.

"No." Midora stood up and let his shirt fall to his elbows revealing well maintained pecks. Ichiryuu stood where he was with his back turned on the man. "We stopped due to our relationship becoming a scandal when our businesses were expanding. Is it because of what you called a break, you rather prefer women?"

"Don't joke about something like that, Midora. I wouldn't cheat on you for anyone. It's just that-"

"You were having cold feet." The IBO's president's hands slid the IGO's president's jacket off and then had his had caress the skin beneath the fabric before reaching for the new yellow tie and pulling on it after a fingertip caressed his throat. The man whispered in Ichiryuu's ear, "It has been a long time."

He then walked around him to stare at him with a grin of his own. The IGO man frowning somewhat. Midora had stripped himself of all his clothing. A fine chiseled man he was. He grabbed Ichiryuu's wrists to have his hands touch his fine firm buns. When Midora let go of the wrists, those hands stayed where they were.

Ichiryuu grinned. "Hmph. Just like the first time. You attacked me without me noticing."

Midora kissed his neck and then responded, "No matter who you were with, you'd be so kind even after the ones who'd tried to hurt you or your family."

"Because I know each of you could take care of yourselves." Ichiryuu remembered that day. Midora had suffered injuries but most were minor. The worst was a cut over the arm that wasn't serious enough to have stitches. Other than that, he was fine like Ichiryuu expected him to be.

_"Even when she knew that they could have killed me or done worse, you were okay with it?" He stared bluntly at his adopted brother who grinned guiltily. They were at the hospital after the boy had been checked._

_"Otouto, don't make me sound like a bad guy! You're okay anyway! Also today is your birthday! I was suppose to give you this sooner but I got dragged to the amusement park by her!"_

_"So even on my birthday, she comes first?"_

_Ichiryuu's cool composure broke. "NOOO! Midora, you come first! You come first! She just happened to be there and she kept talking and before I knew it, we were at the amusement park and already bought tickets! It was only less than five rides anyway so I'd still have enough time to-"_

_"Pffbt!" Midora snorted. A smile on his face. "Don't be so serious Nii-chan. It's not like you."_

_Ichiryuu pouted. "It's because you make me sound like I don't care about you, but you mean a lot to me Midora. You and the rest of our family. My most happiest of memories are when we can all eat at the same table together."_

_"So my present?" The Middle schooler questioned pretending that he hadn't heard the heartfelt words._

_"Right!" Ichiryuu was back to his grinning self. He got the present out of his bag and gave it tp his little adopted brother. "Happy Birthday Midora."_

_The pre-teen opened it to find a tie with a tiger design._

_"It's a tie you can use once you grow up and start your own business! I remember that you said that you'd want to start your own business, so this is just a part to start you off!" Ichiryuu responded proudly._

_"I'm not wearing that."_

_"What?! Why?!"_

_"It has a tiger design. It's unprofessional. Why'd you earned money for this?"_

_"Because I wanted to make it mean more to know I really am cheering for you on this."_

_Midora stared at the design one more time and then put it away._

So many years later, and that tie is being used to tie the IGO's president's wrists to the headboard leaving him somewhat powerless and exposed to the IBO's president who was currently going down on the president.

"You got big so fast. Has it really been that long for you?" Midora questioned mockingly. His hand stroke the hard dick and then gave it a lick up the side before flicking his tongue at the head. "Why were you postponing this?" He then swirled his tongue over the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth bobbing his head as he went.

Ichiryuu restrained himself from easily succumbing to the pleasure. "It's because I wasn't sure you'd wanted to do it and, yeah, I got cold feet. Can you blame me since we haven't done it for a while?" He grinned.

Midora didn't respond to him. Instead he ended his sucking with a lewd pop, straddled the man's hips and had the man's cock rub between his butt cheeks. He had already prepared his willing hole so the cock was easy to enter.

Ichiryuu arched his back tightening the tie binding his wrists. It has been a while since he felt such intense heat and it's been a while since Midora felt a cock stretch him. It reminded them of their first night when Midora stripped his clothes off at night and bind Ichiryuu's wrists so he couldn't have the power to object.

The night as this was hot, torturous yet so, so reassuring when sex could feel so amazing just between them and only them.

The IBO man moaned as he went slow and then gasping for air when the blond thrust his cock up rapidly. Heat rose between them that sweat dripped down their skin or licked and kissed upon.

"You're quite active for an old man." Midora teased when they stopped for a bit to catch a real breath. Ichiryuu's cock still buried deep inside him.

"Heh! I can say the same!" Ichiryuu restrained a moan when the man wiggled his hips and then have the tips of the man's fingers play with his nipples. "Hey, Midora, can you untie me now?"

"Hm?" Midora smirked and bounced on the man a few more times. Twirling his hips and telling him naughty words. The hardness and length of his cock growing inside him stretching him all the more. Loving the contorted expression the blond made to not be the first to come.

"Tell me, Nii-chan. If I hadn't did this to you that night, would you have still slept with that girl if she asked you?"

"I would've regretted it afterwards if we did this afterwards. No one can compare to you, Otouto." Ichiryuu stated honestly that made the cruel IBO man feel a bit of his pride swell up.

Midora chuckled. "Good boy." He untied the tie and let Ichiryuu's hands of his every way with his fine sculpted wet hot body. Having their tongues take in the other's essence. Facing each other in missionary style as Ichiryuu's hands were now bounding Midora's wrists. Taking as much as he can and giving all the pleasure he could muster.

When he felt close, he let go of Midora's wrist to grab his ankles and thrust deeper into the male whilst hitting all the right parts.

Midora grunted and gasped in pleasure. Not letting himself moaned or shriek with pleasure like a whore even if the sex was just that good. He reached out to wrap his arms around the man's neck and pull him close. "I-I'm close, Nii-chan."

"Me too." Ichiryuu kept his speed until he heard Midora grunted when he came. The tight muscles squeezing his own juice out. Ichiryuu pulled out and stroke himself until he came all over his lover's tummy.

He fell to the other side of the twin bed and laughed. Midora chuckled.

"That was..." Ichiryuu couldn't exactly find the word. Instead he turned to his little adopted brother and kissed him deeply. He then looked down at him with a half-lidded eyes. "Can't believe I got cold feet for this!"

"I am quite remarkable. Now it's my turn." He got on top of his lover.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be gentle. It's been a while for me too."

A/N: ...I just love Bara a lot...

Is it wrong between a Middle schooler and a High schooler because they are like two-three years apart. Made Midora a middle school because in highschool, Ichiryuu wouldn't be distracted. Midora would be there and Ichiryuu would've shoved the girl away in a second crushing her chances whatsoever.

I figured that Midora and Ichiryuu's relationship was close from the beginning since Ichiryuu is such an open and fun guy and then fell apart later when Ichiryuu started spending less time with Midora and the guy retaliated it by not being nice anymore and kept all his feelings in until that one night Midora jumped him and now.

Supposedly the gap of the break up between ichiryuu and Midora was a few years. They got away with their relationship before, even after they were expanding but when they reached the point that they are really competing and the media got more sneaky, it got harder. Now thanks to my OC Jason, they can just go swimmingly. Still competitive but they still have sex. Even angry sex if one of them loses, they get to top to let the steam out. Ooh la la!

**Reviews:**

**tsukidorgonookami: **

Hope you liked this fic! And I have my ways of making the impossible happen! Though I may be postponing the competition fic a lot because I just...I just hate endings with all the pressure of my last act for this fic. I have a tendency of half assing them. A lot of them.

**Animegirl426:**

I'm glad you thought the chapter was cool!

**LostNightmare:**

I did not realize that either! I seriously suck at names! They're different Tommy's. The ship guy and the bug guy. At first I called the ship guy Tim and then changed his name to Tom and now I didn't realize I had two people with the same names! Well it happens in real life. I will get better!

And I'll try to make the yuri fic interesting if I can. I actually totally agree with you because every other fic or manga I read were boring but I want to see where I can go with this!

And I'm glad you like how I portray Zeranchi and that you like both chapters! I was seriously worried about the last one.

**Tenshio**:

I'm so glad you liked it and actually read it all the way! And I know I've made mistakes in my fics though no fanfiction goes unscathed with OOCness. Especially by the fact that I don't like rereading my fics all over again because I have a short attention span even to my own creations. Plus I don't have a beta-reader and I have no idea of how to get a hold of one, work with one, and get over my insecurities of having it corrected. My heart literally swells with anxiety when it happens but I survive...I'm a very dramatic person. Not a drama queen. More like a disturbed psychopath having her brain wear a straight jacket.

And I may come up with a MatchxTakimaru (I call it TakiMatch for short) fic that doesn't involve someone dying...maybe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**zaylo267**:

OMG, thank you! I try to keep it that way...sometimes. And your avatar is so cute!


	24. Hidden Messages and Love

A/N: I feel ironic because **I can't think of a Yuri fic **between actual girls but I did a yuri fic on genderbend!Sancoco...CoSani...CocoSan...I look back at chapter 12 and realize that I called that ship **two different names without noticing**. I'll just stick with **CoSani.** It's easier to remember.

Torikomatsu, Zeranchi, Cosani, TakiMatch, Ichidora, TommyGrin, StarTake...

ANYWAY! I did a TakiMatch! Although this is based on the future. **I never made this clear but Takimaru and Match were of the same grades**.

Be warned: Mushy lovey dovey sappy love! Some OOCness!

Extra: Hidden Meaning and Love

Takimaru picked flowers from his garden in his own garden in order to make a bouquet. A bouquet of amaranths, bellflowers, white clovers, pink carnations and mignonettes. He put the bouquet in the basket of his bike before getting on and reaching his destination.

At the cemetery, Takimaru placed the bouquet in front of a grave stone. "Happy birthday papa." He told it affectionately. The male sat down on the stone bench placed in front of it. "The orphans are doing well. Children are hard to take care of, but Match's friends are really helpful. They look scary at first, but they're really caring and gentle with the children. They know when to be stern and when to be considerate. It made the job a whole lot easier that I was able to take care of the garden I made behind the orphanage."

He took in a deep breath feeling a swell of pride and happiness in his chest yet he also remembered the difficult part of his work. "Don't get me wrong, the job still isn't easy to do. Especially when adults want to adopt one of them. Going through strict background checks and interviews isn't the hard part either. It's letting go of the child because he or she can no longer be protected by us and something might happen. But that's the orphanage business. Each of those children deserve to have parents who'll give them the attention and love they need. Most of them seem to be very happy that they forget the orphanage at some point."

The male frowned yet wanted to keep the visit positive. "Match sent me a letter recently." He took it out of his satchel. "As usual there's an Agapanthus drawn on it from a friend he made at Harvard. He tried and think it's stupid, but I think it's rather cute." He smiled whilst staring at the faint pencil marks that shows a clear drawing of his husband's that he tried to make. A glint of his modest silver wedding ring that had 'Phlox' etched in it.

He suddenly blushed. "That reminds of all those secret love letters I sent him years ago when we were still in High school. You kept laughing and teasing me about it, but also gave me great advice. You told me to send those love letters anonymously and then get news from his friends of what he thinks about them."

He flashback to those bashful times during his Freshmen year...

_"Look Match-sama! It's a love letter!" One of Match's Hall mafia friends told him. The blond took out the letter which had a written 'anonymous' on the back with 'To my crush Match-sama'._

_The blond looked away from the letter to notice something else. A flower. A white rose. _

_"Oh! It must definitely be a girl from the garden club!" Another Hall mafia friend told him._

_Match opened the letter and read it. Silently he read, "Dear Match-sama, I like you so much because you act so strong and cool but you're also very fair and gentle that my heart can't stop beating every time I think of you. I can't help but go red every time I hear your name or want to hide whenever you're close by. But whenever we do end up talking, I don't show that side of me but afterwards, I regret every word I said because I know sounded stupid to you. I just wanted to let you know that I've always admired you and wish you'd love me in return, but I know it's just a silly fantasy of mine. Don't bother looking for me. You'd just be disappointed. Your admire, anonymous."_

_"Match-sama, what does it say?" A third hall mafia asked._

_The blond placed the letter into his shirt pocket and then took a whiff of the white rose. It was a sweet romantic fragrance. Girls who were watching close by fainted at the sight of him. A strong noble man like a knight holding such a delicate beauty in between his way its petal brushed against his lips._

_Yet to the Hall mafia leader, he was just smelling a flower with its petals accidentally touching his lips. Yet he was used to or ignored the odd behavior of the other females. He walked away to his next class keeping a close eye on the halls for no rules to be broken._

_Match who had been watching from behind a wall turned and had his back against the wall. A part of him felt free but another part of him felt unhappy because he didn't tell Match it was him._

Takimaru smiled. "Then his friend told me that he stayed quiet about the note as if he wanted to keep his opinions personally. Match was usually opened with his opinion but I guess when it came to love, it was something he wanted to keep just between us. Before he knew it was me I guess."

The gardener sighed. "I wasn't sure of sending another letter because I already told him to not look for me. It would've been rude to make him more curious but you kept urging me on to be open with how I felt. I'm grateful for having listened to you father."

_Takimaru, during afterschool when he knew Match wasn't in the building, walked up to his locker with another letter and a scarlet geranium. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a letter already there with a chrysanthemum._

_At first Takimaru thought that another decided to confess the same way he did, but when he took the letter in his hand, he saw 'To anonymous from Match' written on the back. The Freshmen's eyes widen. He wasn't sure what to do but by the flower, he had to read._

_He checked the hallway to see no one around. He opened the letter carefully and then read the words, "Dear anonymous, I am flattered by your words, but I do not take lightly to games if you are reading this. I have my suspicious to who you are since only a selected few I would talk to would select a flower to go with their note. But I will not say anything to who I may think you are. Until now please be honest with me. Sincerely, Match."_

_Takimaru reread it a few more times and felt his heart beating a mile a minute but then slowed it down. He was a boy and what were the chances that Match would think it was a boy. Especially with the girly note he sent._

_The gardener changed his note but placed the same flower. Back and forth did they place a letter._

_Scarlet Geranium: _

_"Dear Match-sama, I am sorry. I don't have the confidence to tell you who I am. If you know, then please don't do anything. I am honestly fine with the way things are. Scared of the truth, anonymous."_

_Snowdrop:_

_"Secretive Anonymous, your secret's safe with me. I shall wait for when you are ready. For now, tell me about yourself. Be indiscreet as you wish. I happen to know a few things about flowers through a little friend of mine. She wishes to be a gardener when she grows up. As much as I wish to maintain order in this school, I also wish to maintain the rightful order of protecting the happiness of the orphans in the Nerg orphanage. If I knew who you were, I'd love to bring you there and you could meet the little girl who loves flowers. She's curious of who you are too. Curiously from Match and Daisy."_

_Quince:_

_"Not fair Match, you play an unfair game. I do have a love and knowledge for flowers. I'd also love to meet Daisy, but just not yet. I don't know what to say that wouldn't give me away. My favorite movie is Howl's moving castle. My favorite drink is tea, and my favorite hobby is reading books of adventure and sometimes romance. I have some fighting skills of my own but nothing to brag of. That is all I'm willing to tell you today. Shy anonymous."_

_Burgundy Rose:_

_"Blind Anonymous, I have fallen for you more in curiosity. You really are like a flower. Always staring at the sky or anywhere that seem to catch your eye. That line actually came from another orphan from the Nerg who wanted me to put it in here. His name is Romeo. He dreams of becoming a host someday. He already got a head start with flirting with all the girls, but they won't pay attention to him until he cries. It's funny sometimes. Other than that, I'd like to know more about you. Preferably what type of fighting skills you are learning. I'm not the type to watch movies but I always loved detective shows since I was a child. Tea is also my favorite drink. My favorite hobby is guard duty if I hadn't been obvious. I have a passion to protect the innocent or at least those worthy to me. Patient Mafia leader."_

_Pale Peach Rose:_

_"Courageous Match-sama, I guess I can tell you that I know a bit of karate and taekwondo. Although I have a hard time concentrating but I've so far been a pro at dislodging bones and joints. And you have been a master of nearly all sword fighting styles from fencing to kendo. You already know father made me go to these classes to learn how to protect myself, but he also helped me by teaching me the human structure. I guess I can also tell you that I do love poetry, and I'm grateful for all your hard work. Admired by anonymous."_

_Goldenrod:_

_"Sweet anonymous, I am intrigued by your skills. I never thought you could be dangerous when the flowers you pick are gently cared for. Daisy wants to make a garden seeing all the flowers you and the gardening club had made from the school year book I showed her. If its alright, I'd love to bring her to the school's garden sometime. The orphanage rarely gets trips outside. Poetry is wonderful to read that I sometimes read it when I allow myself to have spare time. And thank you for your appreciation. I also appreciate your hard work in the gardening club. Appreciated by Match."_

"We just kept writing to each other. One after the other that deciding what flower to use next got difficult. I did feel kind of bad because we picked so many flowers, and I couldn't take care of most of them so they became my book marks for all my favorite poetries and pages I love to reread in a book. Match preserved them in a vase in his room but eventually all flowers die and be replaced by another. Once Match comes here, we're opening a flower shop next to the orphanage with Daisy as our first employee. Romeo ended up becoming a car seller instead and is a natural at it that he's already beat everyone in sells. I don't know what happened to the others who were adopted but I hope they're happy as I was. Although I did make a pretty stupid mistake back then."

_"Takimaru." Match called the the male in the school's garden during lunch. The gardener shivered for a second before taking a breath and then standing up with a sweet welcoming smile._

_"Match-sama, what brings you here?" Takimaru asked._

_"I heard from Ram that there might be trouble here. It seems that the coast is clear." Match took a look at the gardener to see that his gloves were dirty. "Doing some garden work alone?"_

_"Ah, yes. I eat my lunches here, and watch over the plants."_

_"You really love this garden."_

_"It's like a safe haven. Pukin-chan told me that they seem happier and grow more earnestly when I'm around so I try to spend as much time with them."_

_"You talk as if they are children."_

_Takimaru blushed. "In a way they are. They light up when I'm around, and some plant entangle with each other or try to push each other away so I have to become a mediator. They love listening to soothing jazz."_

_"Jazz?" Match was confused by this._

_Takimaru nodded turning back to his garden. "It's been proven that plants do react to the changes around them like children." He picked up a potted plant from the ground. "This one wouldn't grow no matter how much we've been changed methods of taking care of it naturally. And then suddenly it grew when we decided to play music for it for fun. Now if you don't Match-sama, I have work to do before the bell rings." He put the pot down and then knelled before a batch of flowers._

_"You can just call me Match." The Hall mafia leader suddenly knelled down beside him. "Mind if I help you? My interruption had cost you time to finish."_

_The Freshmen reddened. "No! I mean, It's my fault for wasting your time from doing your duty. I'll have time afterschool to finish." He just wanted to smack himself for being careless._

_"It's alright. I like listening to you talk about the garden." That phrase made the brunette's head squeal. "And I happen to know a thing or two about gardening. I can help you remove the weeds. Tell me where the gloves are." Match got up to find them._

_"I-It's right over there." He pointed and then hurriedly tried to weed but his arms became strained from too much concentration that he couldn't concentrate at all. The Hall mafia leader knelled down beside him again and then began working seriously._

_Takimaru took in a deep breath and worked. It was silent for a while until the bell rang, and they parted ways. Still the male wasn't sure if Match knew it was him._

_Later to afterschool, Match checked if there was a letter and a flower waiting for him like usual but when he opened the locker, there was nothing. He searched through the locker and double checked again but there was nothing waiting for him. _

_Takimaru thought Match actually knew it was him earlier. He did leave a lot of hints and it's actually been almost four months since they started and done every day except for the weekends and holidays. _

_Was this a sign that Match actually knew and didn't like him for the fact that he was a guy? A knife striking into his heart, he went to his garden where he had been picking all the flowers and left five in the locker put together with a blue ribbon he just happened to have with him._

_The next day, Match opened his locker to find a gladiolus, Caroline jasmine, purple hyacinth, Michaelmas daisy and a bells of Ireland._

_"No letter?" One of his friends quirked an eyebrow._

_Match stayed silent. Very silent._

_"You've pierced my heart that I will now separate from this. Farewell and Good luck.-Sad Anonymous."_

_Days later, Takimaru still talked to Match and the male had talked to him in the garden. It hurt Takimaru's heart being close to Match since he wasn't sure if what he thought before was correct. He didn't know if he did the right thing or ended up hurting Match with confusion. Yet the male did not show it. Neither did he show his pain._

_He thought that maybe they could have an everlasting friendship instead since the man loved to hear him talk about the garden and Match talked about himself during lunch breaks and the classes they had together._

_Other people noticed as well, and they became friends for the rest of Freshmen year. Takimaru met the orphans at the Nerg Orphanage and got to meet Daisy and Romeo. Daisy asked if he was anonymous, but with poise sweetness, he denied the claims which they all believed. Daisy was sure it was him with his love for flowers but everyone in his garden club loved flowers._

Takimaru now laid on the bench when he felt his shoulders ached. His mind becoming quite softened as he breathed in the thick cool air. "The flowers I sent wasn't the stupid mistake. It was what happened afterwards when I was told what really happened that day. One of the gardening club members, Sophie, happened to have a crush on Match and was jealous of me that she took the letter he wrote for me that day when she couldn't handle it anymore. She was really patient to have waited to do something that long. But before Freshmen year ended, she came to me in tears when she felt like she couldn't hide her guilt anymore. She confessed everything and was ready to accept any form of cruelty. But instead I forgave her and told her that she could be anonymous because I was truly okay with my friendship with Match. You told me I wasn't but didn't scold me. You always knew when I needed to make my own mistakes and this was one of them."

_Takimaru had bought a bouquet and flower seeds from a flower shop since he didn't have freesias in the school's garden and honestly, he had to stop relying on the school's garden so much even if it was picking one of each flower. Going to a flower shop was a good thing to keep businesses like that going._

_He walked out of the store and took the freesias to the orphanage where Match was waiting outside. "Match!" He got off his bike. "I bought you a bouquet for your birthday." He showed him the freesias. "I also got you something else for you birthday but you'll have to close your eyes."_

_Match took the flowers and then closed his eyes to feel something against his lips. He opened his eyes to see a piece of paper._

_"My father made preparations to give each of the orphans free medical checkups and supply affordable medicines. That paper is proof of it."_

_"Thank you Takimaru and today I'd like to spend my birthday with just you." Match told him seriously which surprised the gardener._

_They went to a restaurant where they talked about random things about each other, drank tea and ate to their delight. Especially the soup they served. Later, they were walking through the streets and ended up at a bridge where people barely pass by._

_"Takimaru, if you don't mind my asking, why do you always cover your left eye?" Match asked politely._

_"My left eye has poor vision."_

_"You're half blind?" Match was surprised. He thought it was just a fashion statement._

_Takimaru nodded. "As a child I was diagnosed with glaucoma just like my mother years ago. She didn't realize she was diagnosed until she woke up blind in one eye one day. It was before she met my father who quickly knew the moment they met at a friend's house. He was a doctor back then too and helped her make sure she didn't lose her vision completely."_

_"It's convenient to have a doctor fall in love with you. So when you were born, he took care of you."_

_"Both my parents did. My father was called around the clock so my mother helped the most." The teen then remembered the fateful day he was told his mother was killed in a car accident. Due to being half blind, she didn't see the car that made a sudden turn when she was crossing the street. The driver was in a hurry and his cellphone suddenly rang so he didn't see her._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder that caught his attention. He looked at Match who moved that hand to his cheek. "I'd like to thank your mother when I get the chance to see her." The blond told him knowing what happened to his mother. Match lost his parents when he was very young so they both knew what he truly meant._

_Both men, who learned to smile, smiled at one another. Match then removed his hand and licked his lips. "Sophie confessed to me that she was the person who sent the letters to me and stopped when she thought I had fallen for you."_

_"Really? Today?" Takimaru asked curiously. Today would be an opportune moment to confess to your crush._

_"Yes. I rejected her." Match responded straight forwardly. The gardener was surprised and somewhat very relieved._

_"Why? Sophie sent you those letters didn't she?"_

_"As a Hall mafia leader, it's not only my duty to make peace but also know the type of people I'm dealing with and that includes liars."_

_Takimaru's heart panicked but his face expressed an exceptional surprised expression. "Why would you think she was lying? She does like you. She told me herself that it was her."_

_"She didn't sent me those letters. She didn't look at me or talked to me with familiarity and neither could I familiarize her with the notes I've read and again, I don't like being played with." Match stared at Takimaru with a cool glare._

_"I don't think she wanted to play with your mind Match. Maybe she knew she had better chances at being with you."_

_Match had both of his hands cup Takimaru's cheeks. "It's best that you give those freesias to someone else because their message is a lie." The blond took Takimaru by the lips in one swift movement._

Takimaru obviously stopped the story from there in front of his father. Yet he did remember what happened next. It wasn't as accurate but he did recollect very inappropriate things to think about at a time like this.

_The teen froze by the kiss yet he then realized the game was over and that he lost. He deepened the kiss with his arms wrapped around the taller teen. He couldn't fool the Hall Mafia Leader any longer._

_In Takimaru's room, since Match lived at the orphanage, the gardener was being stripped and kissed by the male onto his bed. Gasping for air, he felt soft kisses over his torso down to the rim of his pants._

_"Are you sure Takimaru?" Match asked him._

_"Huh?"_

_The blond stared directly into his eyes intensely. "Do you want to have sex with me?"_

_Takimaru blushed having his teary eyes look away. "Don't ask me that question when the answer is obvious Match."_

_"I don't want you to be pressured into doing this. I've seen too many girls regret their first night at the morning."_

_"But I'm not a girl."_

_"Being a girl or not isn't the real matter. I don't want you to regret this or think I regret this the next morning." He brushed strands of dark hair away from Takimaru's face. "I want to do it with you, but first, I want to know if you want to do this with me. I will wait for you." He said with full seriousness._

_Takimaru felt his heart gush out and his cheeks reddened. "I want to do this." He reached out his arms to wrap around the teen's shoulders. "I want to do it with Match."_

_The male smiled. His hands were then on the male's orange turban. "Then can I?"_

_Takimaru nodded without hesitation. Match let the orange turban loose and placed it on the floor before brushing the rest of the black strands away from his new lover's face. A light purple eye that contradicted the darker blue eye at the right. This was certainly a surprise._

_"It's due to the laser eye surgery." Takimaru explained. "It affected my eye color. It attracted a lot of attention when I was a child so I covered it since I couldn't see much with it anyway."_

_Match stared at it which worried the male but then the teen kissed him on the forehead. "It would've caused a lot unneeded gossip." His lips continued down to his cheek, to the side of his jaw, down his neck, his shoulder, his torso where his tongue revealed itself. it's wet warmth suddenly cooling making his skin tingle and shiver._

_Match unbuttoned Takimaru's pants, pulling them away along with his underwear to the floor randomly. He stripped out of his own clothes revealing fine sculpted abs and a long cock when the pants dropped._

_Takimaru stared at it and then quickly at Match's eyes when the male began to prowl on top of him. His hands pushed lightly on the male's chest._

_"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked._

_The male shook his head. "We didn't shower." He told him._

_So they went into the shower. Turned on the water to a comfortable temperature. They kissed while they're hands romed each others body. Takimaru couldn't help but feel aroused by how well Match was shaped. Even with all the scars he got through a fight with delinquents._

_The teen then felt something poking hard against his thigh to see that Match was the same._

_They then lathered each other with soap. Match was very thorough with his body. Two of his fingers reaching into a certain place that Takimaru never knew would feel weird yet excite him. His arousal grew that Match grabbed his and stroked it. Not wanting to be selfish, he grabbed for the male's own as well to be rubbed against his. His own hands holding their manhood whilst Match was preparing him from behind._

_They frenched kissed until they knew they were clean. Horny and ready, Match still wanted to explore Takimaru's body. His tongue sliding against his skin that smelled like flowers. Palms sliding against the soft skin that made Takimaru hide his bashful face. Yet the hall mafia leader wouldn't let him._

_Gently turning his head, he kissed the gardener before travelling down to start at the feet. Tongue tickling the bottom of it and then in between the toes. Sucking them and then had his hands move upward on the legs to the thighs as if he was massaging him. Takimaru felt more relaxed that he stared at the male who licked up his thighs with a light suction before lightly sucking on his balls. A hand stroking his hardened cock._

_"Wait, I want to do it too." Takimaru pleaded. Match saw no point in denying so turned his body to have his cock hang over the shy male._

_Yet turned their positions so Takimaru was on top. "This way you can be more comfortable." The blond started first with licking and sucking the male. The smaller teen tried to do the same more carefully yet couldn't keep up when Match was taking more and more of him in with ease. He mewled and moaned and bit his lip yet softly muffled his screams of pleasure. He tried to lick without giving in to climaxing early but he did inside the male's mouth._

_The first time to feel an ejaculation, his mind went foggy and his body lukewarm. He was gently turned on his back. Match reposition himself on top of the male. "I'm sorry. I didn't warn you." Takimaru apologized breathlessly feeling the glow._

_The blond just smiled at him. "It's alright. We can stop here, if you like."_

_"But you hadn't come."_

_"It's alright. I can take care of it."_

_"But I want to help." The gardener grabbed for it and stroked it in haste. His body moving as it did as if he was jacking himself off. Match grunted at the pleasure. Thrusting into those hands whilst keeping eye contact with the male. The deep sensual expression the taller teen showed made Takimaru for determine to make him cum._

_Match grunted when he finally came. The white sticky substance landing on Takimaru's body. After a breather, Match kissed Takimaru lovingly. He then got the tissues to wipe the mess before falling asleep._

_They did reach the next step later when Takimaru gained more stamina._

Takimaru shook his head from such thoughts. "Sophie was heart broken from Match's rejection, and still hates me for it. It was my fault for making her believe she had a chance with Match. But what I feel guilty for is never caring that she got hurt. I was actually glad because Match chose me. That was how you and mom were like before. She was engaged to someone else, but you didn't care. You did everything to break them apart, and here I am. What you did was terrible, but I'm grateful."

"Takimaru." The gardener turned his head to see Match in a black and white suit and a stem of periwinkles in his hand.

"Match!" The male turned around, stood up and embraced him. "You made it in time!"

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't. I wasn't sure what to bring. Daisy thought these would be the best despite being plain."

"They're beautiful." He took the stem of periwinkles and added it to the bouquet. "Is there anything you'd like to say. I just told him about how everyone is doing, and kinda about how we got together. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be together." He pointed out.

"You wouldn't have walked down the aisle if he hadn't calmed down your anxieties." Match smiled with mirth.

Takimaru pouted. "You suddenly proposed on February and only gave us a month to prepare the wedding."

"When gay marriage was going to be legal in a month, I jumped at the chance, and had a friend of mine be our priest so we could be legally married. You were so happy that you cried."

"Dad cried too." Takimaru pointed out.

Match laughed shortly. "I think almost everyone cried at our wedding."

"Your vows made mine sound like it came from the internet."

"And I keep those vows in check. Can I speak to your father in private? I already put your bike in the car."

"Alright." Takimaru kissed him shortly on the lips before walking away.

Match stared at him knowing once again he married the right person and then looked back at the grave stone. "It's been a while Aimaru. All I can ever think of saying is thank you for everything."

_"I heard from Takimaru that you're planning on becoming a lawyer but have to stall your plans. How come?" Aimaru questioned. The two were playing chess. Takimaru was preparing lunch for them._

_"I had to put my savings on the orphanage when the state decided to lower the funding. Boss had left the orphanage in my care, and I also plan on buying the land next to it to open a flower shop so Takimaru and Daisy can work nearby." Match responded as he thought of several options against the doctor._

_"But if you were a lawyer, you could've went to court about the funding. If money is a problem, I can lend you it."_

_"I am grateful Aimaru-sama, but I can't accept money."_

_"We've known each other long enough Match to be friends. You helped my son go through our predicament. Saying this as a father, I trust you to never hurt my son. Takimaru will wait for you like you'd wait for him."_

_"Even so, I can't just drop my responsibilities to my friends or Takimaru to pursue my own goals."_

_"A goal that is meant to help them in return. Become a lawyer so the people you care for will not only be hurt by others but also the law. We will all cheer for you."_

_"I fear that if I leave, I'd miss an opportunity to protect any of them."_

_"Don't look down on your friends or my son and your husband. I didn't give him lessons for nothing. You're an idol to all their eyes. Don't disappoint us." He moved his queen. "Checkmate." And that was the end of that conversation._

_So Aimaru spent his money on all four years of Match's Harvard law education. The flower shop opened successfully, and the orphanage was still provided its necessities._

Match took out a queen from his pocket. "I also got better at playing chess. The next time we play, I'm the one saying checkmate." He put the queen next to the bouquet. He walked away as a full-fledged lawyer.

A/N: It's really hard to write when it's so hot.

Heh, heh, I made Takimaru such a sap. But he's a Pisces just like me! And Match is a Taurus! They're 5 out 5 so they're the perfect match! Us Pisces are very creative, emotional and the most romantic sign out there! But we also have lack of concentration because our head is always up in the air. I feel you Takimaru! TnT I feel you!

If I were to date another sign, it'd actually be a Scorpio. Not a Taurus because my older sister is a taurus. Awkward!

The Flowers meaning (Not in order with story):

1) Agapanthus: Love Letter

2) Amaranths: Immortality

3) Canterbury bell flowers: Gratitude

4) White clovers: Think of me

5) Pink Carnations: I will never forget you

6) Mignonettes: your qualities surpass your charms

7) Zinnias: I mourn your absence

8) White rose: A heart unrequited with love

9) Chrysanthemum: Truth

10) Scarlet Geranium: Stupidity

11) Snowdrop: Consolation and hope.

12) Quince: Temptation

13) Burgundy Rose: Unconscious beauty

14) Goldenrod: Careful encouragement

15) Phlox: Our souls are united

16) Pale Peach Rose: Modesty

17) Gladiolus: You pierce my heart

18) Carolina Jasmine: Separation

19) Purple Hyacinth: Please forgive me

20) Michaelmas daisy: Farewell

21) Bells of Ireland: Good luck

22) Periwinkle: Tender recollections

23) Freesia: Lasting Friendship

There is the possibility that some of these **flowers can't be maintained in the same garden but it's my world**! And I am **not a flower designer **so I actually don't know if these flowers look good together!

Reviews:

**Animegirl426**: Fantastic!

**tsukidoragonookami**: I'm curious of why you have your profile name like this. And YES! I made too big muscly men hot! I hope you enjoyed this fic and I like that dirty mind of yours! ;D I just hope I can get a yuri fic done and then have the balls to get the ending done or even started half way.


	25. Acacia's Recipes (The End)

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I just seriously didn't know how to go about this. So...I'm gonna **half-ass this**. In my third chapter, I explained that it's a knockout round and then obstacles and then I.Q. In this case it's I.Q. test first and then the other two.

Last Chapter 17: Acacia's recipes

"WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE FINAL ROUND OF THE SUPER COOK COMPETITION!" The crowd roared. "OUR COMPETITORS ARE THE BISHOKUKAI ACADEMY UP AGAINST THE GOURMET HIGHSCHOOL! IN THE BISHOKUKAI TEAM: OOTAKE PARTNERED WITH STAR! TOMMY PARTNERED WITH YUU! SHIN PARTNERED WITH CENDRE! AND THERE IS THE OUTSTANDING ALFARO!" People cheering for the Bishokukai roared!

"AND NOW IN THE GOURMET TEAM: TORIKO PARTNERED WITH KOMATSU! SUNNY PARTNERED WITH UME! ZEBRA PARTNERED WITH NONO! AND THERE IS THE SON AND FUTURE BUSINESS LEADER OF THE TENGU RESTAURANT, BURANCHI TENGU!"

The crowd cheering for the gourmet roared. "What kind of introduction was that?" Zebra questioned.

"My dad is one of de donators ta dis stupid competition! B't don't expect that I'll be gettin' any special treatment!" Buranchi responded.

"NOW WE HAVE OUR JUDGES: THE G7!" Seven odd men raised as each was introduced and then they were all seated once again.

The place where the competition was being held was in the Super Cook large magnificent reddish orange building where all the discussion between food trade, and its process was held to be debated, legalized or vetoed. It also held the competition itself where thousands of people looked at a stage of what'd you naturally see at a jeopardy but in the colors of yellow and reddish orange.

"NOW TO THE FIRST MATCH! THE FOOD I.Q. TEST!"

Sani breathed out tightening his fists. Komatsu smiled at him. "It's alright Sani. I know you'll win this."

The male smirked at him. "Of course Matsu." He flipped his hair. "What is beauty without brains?" He said with utmost confidence, but he was really nervous because he'd only learned for about a year, and Tommy has been doing this for a full three years.

The male knew Coco was cheering for him in the stands. He didn't look for him because he'd feel more nervous since he was his tutor. Although that wasn't the only thing he was worrying about.

Once at the stand, the game was introduced. "As you all know the food I.Q. test is that each of them gets a turn of which panel they choose for their question for a certain amount of points! If they have the answer right, their chef has too prepare the food related to that answer. Hence in the end, a buffet is made to be tasted by the G7! If the chef fails to make the food, then the initial points for that question related to that food will be cut in half!"

Then it began. At the beginning Tommy got the first questions since he was incredibly fast to press the buzzer, but Sani caught along just as quickly since he worked on his fast reactions to avoid danger from psycho-maniacs since he was famous. People in the crowd, including men, actually had posters of him since he was the most beautiful celebrity, Sani, The Delicate Angel.

When it came to the final round, Sani and Tommy was classically tied with 3000 points. Each chef having an amount of fourteen types of food related to the answer of their partners' question. "WHAT AN ASTOUNDING EVENT! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME TOMMY HAS EVER BEEN TIED WITH SOMEONE IN THE SUPER COOK COMPETITION! IT SHOWS JUST HOW THE BEAUTIFUL AND DELICATE AN ANGEL SANI IS IN NOT ONLY APPEARANCE BUT IN INTELLECT AS WELL!"

"Hmph. It's because I've been studying which is what good students should be doing." He smiled at a camera which made a lot of people roar out their admiration. A lot of people fainted to their seats. "How're you doing Ume?"

"Everything's fine here Sani." Ume almost had all the food ready since it did take time to bake and cook others at the same time by himself.

Sani looked to his opponent to see him calmly waiting. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Tommy looked at him from the corner of his eye and chuckled. "Just wait." The model felt suspicious by that but couldn't think of anything that'll go wrong.

"NOW TO THE TASTING ROUND!" The announcer stated once both chefs were done. "FIRST THE GOURMET TEAM! THE HIGHEST POINTS THAT YOU COULD RECEIVE IS TO TEN SO LET'S HOPE FOR THE BEST!" The crowd roared.

The seven judges were given two plates and each of them took one bite. Afterwards they put in their number of points. The announcer announced, "20! 20! 20! 20! 20! 20! 10!" Everyone was shocked by the lowered number at the last one.

"WHAT DE TH' HELL IS WITH THAT LOW ASS NUMBER!" Buranchi shouted.

"BURA-CHAN!" Komatsu held him back helplessly.

"NOW FOR THE BISHOKUKAI!" The judges tasted it. "20! 20! 20! 20! 20! 20! 20! A PERFECT SCORE! THE BISHOKUKAI ARE THE WINNERS FOR THIS ROUND!"

The crowd for the Bishokukai cheered.

Ume was crest fallen. "I don't understand what happened. I did everything perfectly." He stated as tears started forming at his eyes. Sani sighed and flipped his hair back. "It's alright Ume. The battle has just begun but the war isn't over. You were a spectacular partner."

The little one sniffed. "Really?"

The Delicate Angel smiled. "It was because of your help that made studying easier. It's mostly thanks to you that we were so close?" He then winked which was all caught on camera that nearly everyone watching fainted or had a nosebleed. "WE LOVE YOU SANI!"

After that there was a short commercial break as usual. Komatsu took a bite from the food that was left in zero which was a piece of German chocolate cake. "Ah! Ume-chan, did you add cinnamon into the cake?"

"No." The chef's eyes widen and then checked the container of brown sugar and sniffed used scooped with a spoon to smell and then take a little taste. "There's cinnamon in here!" He whispered to not upset the other teammates yet Zebra heard him loud and clear.

"I thought so. They must've added only a bit of cinnamon to not be noticed." Komatsu declared.

"Well, even if we know that, telling the judges would only halt the games for a trial of whether it was a cheat or not." Sani stated. The three of them looked at each other.

"Th're's gonna be no stupid trial." Zebra said surprising the three who didn't notice him right beside them. "Those cocky bastards think they c'n g't away with this. Well I'm gonna show them."

"HERE COMES THE SECOND ROUND THAT'LL DECIDE WHICH TEAM WILL HAVE A HEADSTART OF THE LAST TRIAL OF FACING AWESOMELY RIDICULOUS TRIALS THAT'LL MAKE YOU CRY! THAT'LL MAKE YOU LAUGH THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY PEE YOURSELF!"

"That's taking it a little too far." Midora commented while watching from the VIP room.

"But it surely livens up the game!" Ichiryuu began cheering loudly and obnoxiously that Midora grabbed him and pushed them onto the floor. They had better things to do than watch the game.

There was a boxing ring with two of the opponents were wearing hamburger gloves and a meat looking protective gear. "BEGIN!" Zebra punched Grin out of the ring in one second leaving the teen with critical injuries but still as his name was, he was grinning while being taken away on a stretcher.

"THAT WAS FAST! THEIR CHEFS ARE SUPPOSE TO PREPARE SOME REFRESHMENTS FOR THEM THAT THEY ESPECIALLY MADE TO KEEP THEIR FIGHTER GOING BUT IT SEEMS THAT THEIR WAS NO NEED! THIS ROUND GOES TO THE GOURMET!"

The gourmet crowd cheered and chanted Zebra's name. The winning teen went back to his team ignoring the comments from his team to grab a bored Buranchi and head out.

"Wait! Zebra-san, he's suppose to be in charge of preparing the kitchen!" Komatsu shouted.

"It's alright Komatsu! Buranchi has already prepared everything!" Toriko said while having a mouthful of Buranchi's cooking. The blonde was in charge of preparing everything ready for each round and supplying food for the opponents waiting.

"But even if you say that, I'd like everyone to be present for once." Komatsu stated to deaf ears so just sighed. It was a good thing they already spoke with the directors that the two had a habit of skipping out any time.

For the commercials, Coco was allowed to see Sani. "You did amazing, Sani." He complimented.

"I know but I lost because there was a mix up with the ingredients which may or may not be by the Bishokukai but all we can hope now is for Toriko to not screw this up." Sani stated.

"Or if your predictions may come true."

"Haven't you looked into the future to see when it happens."

"Nope. I'd like to be surprised sometimes too."

"NOW FOR THE FINAL ROUND! WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE SUPER COOK OBSTACLE COURSE WHERE OUR CONTESTANTS HAVE TO GO THROUGH RIDICULOUS COURSES SIMILAR TO OTHER RIDICULOUS COURSES LIKE SUPER NINJA OR SPLATALOT! AT THE END OF EACH OBSTACLE, THERE IS A BUTTON TO BE PRESSED WHICH WILL THEN SHOW A TYPE OF FOOD ON THE SCREEN FOR EACH OPPOSING CHEF TO MAKE AND THEN WHEN DONE AND TASTED FOR A POINTS GIVEN, THE OBSTACLE COURSES START AGAIN. IT ALL ENDS AT ONE BUTTON IN THE END AND THE FIRST PERSON TO PRESS IT WINS! REMEMBER THE RULES THAT IF THEY FALL IN THE JELLO, THEY MUST RESTART THE OBSTACLE ALL OVER AGAIN! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Toriko and Star set off through the obstacles such as jumping off a trampoline to climb up or down a net, holding themselves at a spider wall whilst trying to dodge flying weenies and slippery vegetable oil! When reaching for the button, they pressed it at the same time despite the fact that Toriko was given a head start. Star just worked harder to get them to at least even the odds.

Ootake and Komatsu set off to cook their foods which were different but be prepared at the same initial time to be given ten out of ten points. The ingredients had been double checked before the games had begin so Komatsu had nothing to worry about.

It got harder on the second round because they were suppose to hold a tray of eggs without smashing one! They had the advantage of having a closed tray but it still prevent the possibility of it falling or being squashed under pressure. Once they reached the light bulb ceiling thing where they had to hold unto a light bulb to get through the long fall, Toriko held it in his mouth while Star held it in between his legs and looked like a gymnastic. It sounded like Star had more female fans in the crowd which pissed Sani off.

Once again they pressed the button the same time and the chefs got their food and perfect score in. The third round had Toriko and Star hold a bag of flower on their back while still trying to hold the eggs through the obstacle courses. They were slowed down but with perfection, they pressed the button and both teams got perfect scores again.

Everyone was amazed by how in sync their timing were, and by how the opponents were grinning and complisulting each other. For the fourth one, this time the two had to climb a five story high rope of weenies to reach the final button.

All of them except for the climbers felt their heart either stop or race when both looked like they were climbing at the same speed once again. When they both reached the top and reached for the button, no one did.

Because the ground started shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!" Someone shouted and the crowd screamed.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM! WE WERE WARNED BEFORE HAND THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT IT WON'T CAUSE DAMAGE!" The security guard shouted but then sparks flew in the tower setting it on fire.

"TORIKO-SAN!"

"STAR!"

Their chefs cried yet they saw their boyfriends jump out and land in the water simultaneously.

"TORIKO-SAN!" Komatsu jumped into the water forgetting that he couldn't swim so much. He was carried afloat by Toriko.

"It looks like nobody won Komatsu." Toriko stated to his lover in tears.

"I don't care about that! Are you hurt anywhere?!"

"No. Oh wait! A spark kinda burn my lips a bit. Right here." He point right on his lips.

"Toriko-san, that's so corny! I was being serious!" He cried.

The blue haired teen just smiled gratefully at his boyfriend even when snot was flowing down.

Star swam all the way to the corner where Ootake stood. "Did you press the button?" Was the first thing the chef asked.

"No. It went into flames before any of us could press it."

"Tch. All that work for nothing!" Ootake grimaced. Star just relaxed turning away in the water. And then felt two arms wrapped around him. "I'm happy that you're okay." The little chef whispered.

After everything calmed down, things were discussed between Midora, Ichiryuu and Jirou who was responsible for the competition anyway.

"So we are postponing to restart the last round again?" Midora questioned.

"No." Jirou responded. "To be honest I only wanted this competition to see passionate chefs have a go at it but then you ended up bribing and scaring people off."

Midora was expressionless to the accusations. Ichiryuu guffawed. "But it was one hell of a finale wasn't it! Looks like Sani as right! It was a light one but ended up screwing the lines with the obstacles causing a catastrophe! No one got hurt anyway!"

"What is your decision?" Midora asked Jirou.

Jirou was silent and then took a drink of his sake and then stated with a blushing drunk expression, "It's a tie!"

"A tie?"

"Both of your students didn't press the button and both fell in the water at the same time so they both lost! But for the majority of points counted for each, it's a dead way tie. So both you and Ichiryuu will have copies of Acacia's recipes, and use it any way you wish."

"Hmph!" Midora was not happy but it was better than nothing.

The results were given to the team. Both teams weren't exactly happy while others were and the rest seemed to not care at all.

That night, Komatsu was in the shower trying to calm his heart down. Thinking that they were going to have sex like the other nights except this time, he won't be a virgin any longer. This time he's going to have the real thing inside him.

Once he knew he was done showering, he went into the room to find Toriko sitting on the bed in only his tight sea-green boxers waiting for him. The little teen just got more nervous that his towel around his waist felt invisible.

"Are you second guessing Komatsu?" Toriko asked. "It's okay if you are."

"No. I want to do it. It's just..." He blushed. "I'm not sure how to start."

Toriko grinned and then stood up walking towards him and then kneeling down. "How about we start by losing the towel." Toriko slid his hands down the male's sides. Down to his waist where he unlatched the towel.

Komatsu knew they have touched each other naked before, but now he felt like a virgin all over again. Toriko stood up and carried the teen to the soft bed where he took the teen's foot and licked it.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu looked at him to only be looked back at with deep sensual eyes. He shut his own and hid his face into the pillow.

Toriko grinned. "What's wrong Komatsu? You're usually more open to this." He licked the teen's leg upward where he kissed the thighs.

"That's because this is different!" Komatsu sat up yet kept his eyes down. "I'm sorry if I offend you, but I feel like all those other times were for fun, Toriko-san. But now, I really feel like this is more." His blushed reddened more.

Toriko understood. "I gotta tell you I feel the same way." He kissed Komatsu deeply leaving him breathless. "I love you Komatsu."

The little teen beaded with tears. "Toriko-san." They kissed again. The blue haired teen gently pushed him down. Komatsu felt like he was on a plate and Toriko's hands were the fork and knife. The bigger teen's large hands touched him differently. As if they weren't as careful anymore. Still so gentle and warm but more free as if his lover had been holding back all this time.

Komatsu was always opened to him. He guessed it was time that Toriko took the bait and ate him whole. Strange food logic but it worked for them.

So the little teen was louder and more eager to be touched and tasted. To be devoured in every way. His own heart felt like it was about to burst as the seconds went by.

When Toriko felt like he was ready, he positioned Komatsu on the bed on his back with a pillow under his waist as the little teen bended his legs up and spreaded them. His face completely flushed red, teary by pleasure and ever so eager.

Toriko sucked him whilst putting two lubed fingers into Komatsu who was losing patience. "Toriko-san...more. Nng!"

"Hold on Komatsu. I don't want to hurt you." Toriko reminded him and rimmed the teen who bit his lip feeling that wet smooth muscle prepare him.

When he caught his self control back, he responded, "But we've already tried before with the toys, and it's just never enough! I need Toriko-san now!" Komatsu whined. "I want us to come together."

Toriko pulled his mouth away. "Alright but I warned ya." Komatsu nodded and felt gleeful when his lover took the lube rubbing his own cock with it and then positioned his huge cock in front of his willing hole. Toriko's hand had his ankles to keep balance.

The muscled teen pushed his meat into the tight hole until the whole head was in and then stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Komatsu questioned as he was huffing for air.

"Just wait." Toriko then pushed more of his meat in to half of it and then thrusted lightly a few times before putting more of his meat inside the tight hole until it reached the based of his blue pubic hair which means that blue hair is natural.

Komatsu was huffing for air as his hands were gripping onto the sheets. Precum dripping from his head down his own dick. Toriko kissed him passionately with his tongue as if getting a real good taste out of him.

The teen pulled his cock out only leaving the head in before slamming right back in. The huge teen slamming over and over again rigorously. Komatsu could hear their skin slap together as his boyfriend was giving him an animalistic hungry glare.

It frightened yet excited the male. He was then put onto his having his hips held tightly as he was dominated completely. Komatsu cried Toriko's name like a broken record until he was kissed sloppily. His own meat was being rubbed. "No! Not yet!"

But he already was too close that he came and felt a liquid warmth inside him too.

The next day, Komatsu woke up. He took a deep breath and then smiled because he's not a virgin! But there was one problem. Where was Toriko?

He sat up looking around the room to see that it was empty. Komatsu immediately panicked thinking that Toriko probably regretted last night, and thought that he was actually horrible in bed. He then thought it was ridiculous but the only option for male is anal with another guy unlike being with a girl who has a lot more to give.

Then the door opened. Toriko popped in with a tray of breakfast. "G'morning Komatsu. I thought that after last night, you'd be too sore to get out of bed so I made you some breakfast." He then noticed Komatsu's crying face. "What's wrong?"

The little teen sniffed. "TORIKO-SAN!" He jumped at him.

"Oi! Komatsu! The food!" The tray of food was placed safely on the floor before Toriko was sitting against the wall with a crying Komatsu. "Come on. What's wrong Komatsu?"

The teen wiped away his tears and sniffed. "I thought you regretted last night." he sobbed.

"Why would you think that?"

"When I didn't find you this morning and that you'd rather be with a girl."

"You're wrong Komatsu! It doesn't matter what body you have, I'm perfectly happy just doing it with you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Now let's eat breakfast, and then head the amusement park later!"

"Yeah!"

The End

A/N: It's true that if your slutty enough, you won't feel pain at all for your first time.

I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS FAR, FAVORITED IT, FOLLOWED IT AND REVIEWED IT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Reviews:

**Animegirl426**: I'm so glad you loved it and hoped you loved this chapter even if it was incredibly half assed.

**tsukidoragonookami**: So glad you loved the chapter and that is so cool! I also love wolves! Especially werewolves. But not Jacob from twilight because I don't like twilight. I prefer Underworld or Teen Wolf werewolves. Makes me think of a wolf-like dragon under the full moon. My name is just as simple as it is. I like deciphering the true meaning of things as a kid but now I just like creating my own morals or philosophy or adding others into it.


End file.
